Era uma vez em Veneza
by Mila B
Summary: Draco é arrancado de sua terra natal para ser vendido como escravo, mas ele é salvo ao cair nos braços de um jovem e nobre senhor de Veneza. AU, século XV.
1. NOTA

**Nota IMPORTANTÍSSIMA!**

Oi, amores! Então voltei com essa história! A quem estava acompanhando da primeira vez, por favor, me perdoem pela demora, pelo inconveniente de tirar do ar e começar tudo de novo e tudo o mais. É importante ressaltar que É NECESSÁRIO, a quem leu a versão antiga, ler essa nova até o capítulo cinco sim, porque MUITA coisa mudou, para não dizer praticamente tudo... Os acontecimentos diferem quase que por completo do que vinha acontecendo antes. Espero que entendam que a mudança foi para melhor, e para que eu conseguisse escrever até o final!

O prólogo não é _tão_ diferente, mas alguns pontos são importantes. Lembrando que isso é uma história YAOI. Ou seja, um seme gostosão e um uke fofo, muito fofo, extremamente _fofo_. E esse uke é o Draco, então, quem não gosta dele por baixo, acha um absurdo ele como passivo, apenas e simplesmente não leia essa fanfic e, se ler, não venha me acusar depois desse fato. Tudo isso implica dizer, também, que os personagens estão um tanto OOC nessa história, porque era necessário para o plot e porque eu quis assim.

E por fim, queria agradecer imensamente ao **Deryck Astaire** por puxar minhas orelhas para que eu voltasse a escrever essa história, e por me incentivar, por dar dicas e por amar Draco Uke como eu (LoL). E também à minha amiga do coração **Bia Elric**, por sempre me acompanhar em todas as histórias, sugerir, ajudar, aturar, incentivar, porque sem ela eu não sairia do lugar. [][]

Lembrando que a ideia inicial para essa fanfic saiu do livro "O Vampiro Armand" da Anne Rice. Mas não, o Harry não é um vampirão louco para morder o Draco. (ao menos não para chupar sangue, é.) huahuahuahuahuahua! Além disso, eu não sou nenhuma expert em história, então a fanfic pode ter algumas falhas históricas ao longo dela, vai saber. Não se atenham tanto aos detalhes, seus lindos! ;D

Enfim, espero que gostem, e comentem. Se der Duplicate Review Rejected, é só comentar no anônimo, certo? Boa leitura!


	2. Prólogo

**Leiam a nota na página anterior!**

* * *

**ERA UMA VEZ EM VENEZA**

**Prólogo**

Era uma terra de inverno eterno.

Uma terra selvagem, ideal para os homens selvagens que nela viviam. Fortes, altos, robustos e brutos. Sobrevivíamos graças à caça e à pesca, apesar de ainda existir algum comércio entre nossa vila e outros povoados.

Eu escutava histórias sobre o Oriente que às vezes me davam vontade de largar tudo e seguir o rio que nos ligava ao resto do mundo; ir embora e abandonar a neve e a frialdade inorgânica daquela terra estéril.

Mas minto. Havia pomares e plantações também, verdes e robustas nos meses mais amenos. Essas eram cultivadas pelas mulheres, que não conseguiam enfrentar as montanhas geladas, muito menos os lobos brancos e ferozes que nelas habitavam. Algumas vezes eles desciam à vila, e uma pessoa morria. Uma mulher, uma criança, ou até mesmo um homem desavisado. Quem nunca os tivesse visto, os confundiriam com ursos brancos, mas eram lobos: grandes e cruéis. Eles gostavam de manchar a terra de vermelho com nosso sangue; talvez porque também o manchássemos com o deles.

Não eu. Eu não manchava. Eu gostaria, pois então não precisaria aguentar os sussurros maldosos, ou os olhares de desprezo e desaprovação. Eu era baixo e franzino e poderia ser confundido com uma garota. Claro, eu era novo, e quantos meninos não são confundidos quando novos, quando ainda possuem a doçura da juventude inocente e casta, com suas primas e irmãs? Mas não em nosso povoado.

Os garotos da minha idade eram todos fortes e bem mais altos. Já acompanhavam os pais nas caçadas e enfrentavam a altura das montanhas. Aguentavam o frio com o orgulho da mais bruta força. Eu não possuía essa força; adoecia sempre que o inverno castigava mais do que estávamos acostumados. E estávamos acostumados a muito. Usávamos peles grossas, dos lobos, ou de materiais trazidos pelo comércio.

Era verdade que eu estava acostumado, mas não gostava de viver ali. Era sujo, chovia e a lama atrapalhava a caminhada. O cheiro era sempre uma mistura tosca dos lugares mais pobres e simples: peixe podre, gado, sangue e fezes. Éramos sujos por definição; principalmente os homens. Esses pareciam se importar ainda menos com seu cheiro besuntado.

Eu gostava de me sentir limpo, e também gostava de ajudar com o artesanato. Diziam que eu tinha muitas habilidades com as mãos. Minhas mãos, tão desprezadas pelos caçadores. Pequenas, frágeis e delicadas, com dedos finos e longos e unhas que eu insistia em manter limpas, mesmo que elas sempre retivessem algo da terra e da lama que nos circundava. Eu também pintava as imagens de Cristo no Monastério que ficava na parte mais elevada da vila, ou tocava harpa, coisa de preguiçoso, diziam.

Às vezes obrigavam-me a descer até as tavernas para tocar para os idiotas bêbados. Eles gostavam da minha voz, ainda que preferissem debochar de mim com suas risadas altas e grossas, ou olhar-me com malícia pelos meus cabelos loiros, finos e macios, ligeiramente compridos, caindo até meus ombros. Meu pai era um grande caçador, um dos melhores. Acho que eu era a vergonha dele por ser como eu era, e ele culpava minha mãe. Tão delicada e suave. Um verdadeiro anjo.

Morreu há alguns anos. O inverno fora um verdadeiro castigo dos céus, e eu ainda posso me lembrar da tez pálida e dos olhos apagados dela. Tenho pesadelos com eles, na verdade. Senti medo de morrer como ela, ao mesmo tempo em que senti vontade de acompanhá-la até os céus. Sei que ela foi para o céu, doce alma.

Eu estava dentro de nossa casa, uma casa simples de apenas um cômodo, desconfortável, mas boa para proteger do vento e do frio. Elas eram construídas aproveitando-se os restos do que fora uma grande civilização. Era o que diziam; com um pouco de caminhada, podiam-se ver as ruínas de um castelo e igrejas que antes rivalizavam com as de Bizâncio e suas riquezas e maravilhas. Mas isso era passado, um passado lembrado apenas pelas cantigas, canções sobre o grande império caído em terras esquecidas.

Meu pai entrou batendo a porta, e eu ergui a cabeça, as pontas de meus dedos paralisando-se sobre as cordas finas da harpa. Encarei-o com receio; ele sempre me despertava certo medo, com seus olhos selvagens e seus gestos grosseiros. Os passos pesados, duros do enorme homem retumbaram no chão, fazendo os crucifixos nas paredes e tocos de velas sobre os móveis tremerem, acompanhando a dança do fogo que crepitava no fogão à lenha que esquentava a casa.

Senti ímpetos de levantar e fugir, mas ele me alcançaria rapidamente e eu provavelmente receberia alguns tapas por ser tão covarde. Mas era algo mais forte do que eu. Sentia-me vulnerável e fraco e, por mais que eu estivesse sempre de nariz empinado e ignorasse o que falavam sobre mim, era difícil viver ali. Talvez eu devesse realmente partir, nem que fosse para morrer tentando escapar da vida desgraçada que o destino me reservara.

Ele segurou meu braço e ergueu-me como se erguesse uma pluma. Senti o chão faltar-me e olhei-o assustado. Não me lembrava de ter feito nada para desagradá-lo.

"Vai sair para caçar comigo hoje." Ele avisou, e seu tom não dava espaço para contestações. "Ninguém mais vai dizer que filho meu só serve para pintar e rezar."

Ah, era isso. Eu não sabia se ficava desesperado ou eufórico. Eu já sentira muitas vezes vontade de sair para caçar com meu pai. Pegar em uma lança e conseguir matar um lobo. Seria um orgulho. Eu poderia fazer os homens engolirem suas palavras ao provar que era útil e tão hábil e forte quanto eles. Doce ilusão. Se eu fosse atacado, não teria nem tempo de erguer a mão antes de sentir os dentes afiados rasgando minha garganta.

Ele me levou até o Monastério, Catedral da Santa Sofia, um dos poucos monumentos poupados pelos mongóis, para receber a benção de boa sorte. Em sua época, a catedral era um espetáculo de cúpulas douradas, dominando todas as outras igrejas, todas estas agora em ruínas e, dizia-se, era mais imponente que sua homônima na longínqua Constantinopla, sendo maior e atulhada de tesouros.

Tudo que restava, agora, era uma casca ferida.

Os monges imploraram para que Lucius desistisse da idéia, o que seria o mais sensato, de fato. Eu entrei em um estado letárgico. Talvez o estado em que entram os homens quando sabem que morrerão em poucas horas.

"Não vai sobreviver. Está mandando seu filho para morte." Disse um dos monges. "Ele vale mais aqui, no monastério, pintando e rezando para o Senhor."

Lucius riu em um gracejo frio e colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro. Quase cedi pelo peso da mão dele, e um dos monges olhou para mim com ainda mais preocupação e pena.

"Ele estará comigo, não vai morrer. Vai voltar vivo, e poderá pintar todos esses quadros que enfeitam suas paredes." Lucius avisou e, apesar do ar descontraído, havia dureza e uma ameaça disfarçada para que não mais duvidassem dele, e do filho. Era o melhor caçador da aldeia, não deixaria o filho morrer.

Olhei-o emocionado com suas palavras. Ele acreditava em mim; era a primeira vez que percebia algo assim. Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, e meu pai olhou-me de soslaio, com raiva.

"Não chore, criança estúpida!" Ele rosnou, e eu me encolhi, rapidamente afastando as lágrimas de minhas bochechas. Senti que deveria odiar meu pai por levar-me para os braços da morte, mas senti que também deveria confiar nele. Apesar de sentir raiva dele em muitos momentos, quando me rebaixava, ou falava mal de minha falecida e bondosa mãe, eu o admirava e respeitava.

Lucius, o caçador indômito, era como o chamavam. Ele vendia peles de lobo que ele mesmo trazia, sozinho, da grande floresta que se espraiava ao Norte. Peles de raposa, castor, ovelha, todas ele negociava, e tamanha era sua força e sorte, que nunca eu, ou minha mãe quando viva, havíamos precisado vender nossos trabalhos. Também dificilmente passávamos fome. Se passávamos, e passávamos, era por culpa do inverno e seus castigos. A carne sumia, por mais ouro que se oferecesse.

Recebemos a benção de Deus, e então meu pai pegou os cavalos, já prontos para nos levar. Precisei de ajuda para subir, pois não alcançava as rédeas. Os pelos do animal eram grossos e castanhos, e eu os acariciei deslumbrado pela sensação de poder por estar montado em animal grande e vigoroso como aquele. Meu pai entregou-me a lança e ela pesou em minha mão.

Então partimos, deixando para trás as casas rústicas de barro e madeira, com suas chaminés fumegando, seus telhados inclinados e cobertos pela neve, assim como as tortas ruas; atravessamos os muros destruídos da aldeia e eu senti meu coração bombear com força. Olhei para meu pai, mas ele olhava para frente, o maxilar forte erguido, o rosto austero impassível.

Não tardamos a encontrar rastros de lobos. As pegadas eram enormes, e eu senti calafrios. Queria voltar e acabar com aquela brincadeira de mau-gosto, mas meu orgulho manteve-me calado. Jamais desafiaria meu pai.

Quando descemos dos cavalos, seguindo os rastros, o ar começou a tornar-se rarefeito para meus pulmões fracos, desacostumados ao frio das montanhas e à subida complicada pela neve espessa. Eu cravava a lança no chão e me içava para frente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo viril de meu pai, mas minhas pernas tremiam e minhas mãos pareciam ter virado pedras de gelo. Se eu sobrevivesse, morreria depois pela doença.

Eu escutei os sons da floresta ao redor estalando em meus ouvidos junto com o vento, e tremi, olhando desesperado para os lados.

"Pai..." Chamei com a voz baixa e temerosa. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Eu nunca estivera ali, mas soube que havia algo naquelas estepes que não era normal. Que não fazia parte do ambiente selvagem apesar de também ser selvagem. Senti que estávamos longe demais da aldeia para correr, entretanto.

Eu ri. Lucius jamais correria.

"Shh." Pediu meu pai. "Fique atrás de mim. Estamos perto." Ele avisou, e eu me perguntei do quê estávamos perto e tremi novamente. Algo se mexia perigosamente na floresta.

Mas o que veio a seguir foi rápido demais. Homens saíram por de trás das árvores, gritando, e brandindo suas armas. Eram muitos, Lucius não daria conta.

"Corra!" Ele gritou. "Draco, CORRA!"

Eu estava paralisado pelo medo, mas o grito feroz dele despertou meus músculos, e então eu estava correndo, a inclinação do terreno ao meu favor dessa vez. O problema é que eu tropeçava a cada duas passadas. A neve era grossa e meus pés atolavam facilmente. Meu nervosismo não ajudava.

Eu olhei para trás e vi meu pai ser derrubado e acabei tropeçando mais forte. Meu corpo voou para frente e eu rolei vários metros. A lança caiu de minha mão, e só então percebi que a estivera segurando, no lugar de largá-la e correr mais rápido e leve. Lembrei-me de um ensinamento de meu pai: jamais largue suas armas em um momento de desespero; você depende delas para sobreviver.

Bem, então seria assim que eu morreria. Não pelos dentes de um lobo, mas pelas mãos de um homem. Vi um homem a cavalo parar perto de mim, e ouvi o relinchar do animal, a respiração quente perto de meu rosto. O homem desceu e segurou meus ombros, fitando-me com um sorriso cruel de dentes tortos. Eu virei o rosto, todo meu corpo tremendo.

Meu pai estava morto. O caçador fora derrotado. Pude ver seu corpo estendido na neve manchada de sangue. As lágrimas desceram por meus olhos, mas não duraram, pois então veio a dor. O cabo de uma espada batendo contra minha cabeça, e a perda completa dos sentidos.

**XxX**

Acordei, e novamente não sabia onde eu estava. Era algo que vinha acontecendo com frequência; eu já me deparara com homens vestidos com turbantes e longas barbas cobrindo seus rostos. Eles trocavam palavras que eu desconhecia, e então eu era levado de novo, apanhava de novo, e dormia de novo, não querendo acordar para aquele inferno. Meu corpo todo doía, inclusive em locais que nunca imaginava que poderiam doer. E as sensações de impotência e tristeza eram sufocantes. As lágrimas corriam livremente por meus olhos.

Ergui o corpo com dificuldade ao ser cutucado, e consegui ficar de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas sobre um tapete bordado com imagens bonitas e estranhas. Eu não tinha mais forças para nada, e meus olhos estavam embaçados. Tinha certeza de que havia emagrecido ainda mais, principalmente porque me recusara a comer os restos que eles me jogavam durante aquela viagem horrenda.

Havia outras pessoas sobre o longo tapete daquele lugar, muito mais impressionante do que o casebre mal-cheiroso a que eu estava acostumado. Uma fumaça adocicada parecia preencher todo o ambiente, deixando-me levemente zonzo e embriagado. As vozes eram suaves comparadas à língua que eu falava. Era como carícias sobre a pele, por maior que fosse o desprezo com que os homens falavam enquanto nos observavam.

Um dos homens era de uma aparência impressionante. Não por ser belo, apesar de não considerá-lo desagradável aos olhos, mas porque carregava em sua pose e em seus jeitos os modos de um caçador. O mais cruel e bárbaro deles, mesmo com aquelas roupas alinhadas e bem cortadas de um tecido que era fino em comparação às peles de lobo que eu usava no inverno. Ele olhou diretamente para mim, e tive calafrios quando suas orbes negras e geladas fixaram meu rosto.

Ele abriu um sorriso maldoso e malicioso, e eu me encolhi instintivamente, abraçando meu corpo, só então percebendo que estava nu, e que o frio não era apenas pela fome e pela fraqueza. Mordi meus lábios com força, mas nem isso conseguiu evitar meu grito de frustração. Gritei até não poder mais, até receber tapas e mais tapas no rosto para que parasse de fazer barulho enquanto tentava retribuir o tratamento. Até que recebi um chute no estômago e caí de lado no tapete, o ar me faltando.

"Esse é quase um animal selvagem." Ouvi o homem de olhos negros dizer, mas não entendi suas palavras. Porém, ele parecia estar divertindo-se muito às minhas custas. Afundei minhas unhas no tapete e comecei a chorar, aos soluços, e olhei em volta, em busca de um garoto de cabelo ruivos, que estivera comigo por boa parte da viagem. Ele me olhava, assustado, distante de mim. Não tive forças para tentar alcançá-lo.

"Vou comprar o loiro, as duas meninas ruivas, o ruivo, aquele moreno e o..." O homem continuou, mas foi quando um barulho na porta o fez parar de falar. O salão inteiro caiu em um silêncio aterrador, e até eu engoli meus soluços para ouvir.

E então as três portas do cômodo se abriram ao mesmo tempo e vários homens entraram com espadas em punho, imediatamente cercando e abatendo os homens ali dentro. Meu coração dava pulos no peito, e eu engatinhei até um canto, fugindo da confusão e me escondendo atrás de um enorme vaso de porcelana. Abracei meus joelhos e esperei, torcendo para que ninguém me encontrasse ali.

"Riddle." Ouvi alguém dizer assim que o homem de olhos negros foi subjugado junto com seus homens. "Finalmente vou poder prendê-lo por comércio ilegal de escravos."

Espiei com cuidado a cena, e vi apenas as costas largas do homem que falava. Ele estava logo à frente de Riddle, e não conseguia ver mais do que isso. Mas seu timbre era forte, e isso foi o suficiente para que eu voltasse a me encolher atrás do vaso. Ouvi a risada sarcástica de Riddle.

"Você sabe que não pode me manter preso por muito tempo por isso, Potter." A voz dele estava repleta de desdém. Queria poder entender o que eles falavam.

"Veremos." Escutei o homem replicar em um tom tão frio e seco que me encolhi ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Meu coração retumbava no peito enquanto ouvia os sons do salão. Tive certeza de que estavam prendendo os homens e escoltando-os para fora, e vi pelo vão entre a parede e o enorme vaso que estava certo.

Os escravos, como eu, estavam sendo levados também, mas não sabia o que fariam com eles. Não sabia se aqueles homens que haviam surgido eram de fato amigos, então permaneci em silêncio, temendo que as batidas descontroladas do meu coração me denunciassem. Estava trêmulo e arfante pelo medo. Coloquei a mão sobre a boca, mas mesmo assim minha respiração saía irregular e barulhenta.

Então o salão silenciou conforme os homens saíam todos pelas portas, com suas botas de couro marrom e preto batendo contra o mármore branco e frio do lugar. Meu coração quase se aquietou, voltando ao normal, mas então uma sombra se projetou sobre o meu corpo e eu ergui o olhar, completamente assustado. Tentei fugir, mas o homem me segurou pelo braço e me ergueu, chamando por alguém.

"Chefe, tem um garoto escondido aqui ainda." Ele falou, e eu vi o homem que conversara com meu carcereiro retornar ao salão. Reconheci-o pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes, que lhe deixavam apenas com um ar mais feroz e misterioso. As orbes dele, verdes e densas, cravaram-se em meu rosto enquanto me avaliava.

"Outro escravo. Deve ter conseguido se esconder no calor da confusão assim que entramos." Ele falou avançando até mim. O homem que me segurava soltou-me, e eu me encolhi novamente, abraçando meu corpo e lutando para me manter em pé, esperando por um novo tapa, uma nova punição, mas apenas senti um tecido macio e suave escorregar pelas minhas costas e proteger meu corpo, aquecendo-me. Ergui o olhar, surpreso.

O homem de olhos verdes retirara a própria capa e colocara-a ao redor de meu corpo.

"Não tenha medo." Ele falou, e, mesmo sem entender o significado, segurei-me a essas palavras como se minha vida dependesse disso.

E dependia.

**XxX**

Mantive-me em silêncio durante todo o percurso. Não sabia para onde ele estava me levando, mas também não tentei perguntar. Sabia que era inútil, não entendia a língua dele e duvidava que ele entendesse a minha. Também estava com medo de falar sem permissão.

Antes, durante a viagem de navio – que eu reconheci como um navio graças às imagens semelhantes nas igrejas destruídas de minha vila e às histórias antigas em cancionetas –, em um porão fétido com aroma de haxixe e urina de rato, consegui escapar brevemente e fiquei andando pelo convés, apreciando as estrelas. Nunca apanhei tanto quanto quando me encontraram. Meu corpo ainda latejava, com diversos hematomas espalhados por minha pele pálida.

Não queria apanhar de novo como apanhei naquele navio. Não queria mais dor. Estava fraco e debilitado, e tudo que pedia era por uma cama, simples, de palha, como a que eu estava acostumado. Senti falta do cheiro de azeite e óleo de meu casebre na aldeia, que queimavam nos lampiões velhos e sujos. Ou do aroma reconfortante de lenha crepitando no fogão à lenha. Estávamos numa cabine que possuía rodas e era puxada por um belo cavalo. Meu pai teria aprovado o animal, forte e robusto.

O homem de olhos verdes estava sentado bem à minha frente, encarando-me em um silêncio soturno, mas eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo de volta. Aquelas íris queimavam. Eu sentia o peso delas em meu corpo, avaliando-me, e apertava a capa dele com mais força ao redor de meus ombros, ainda sentindo-me nu. Uma brisa fresca assobiava fora da cabine quadrangular, açoitando os rios que cortavam a cidade.

Eu não conseguira ver muito ainda da cidade, mas o crepúsculo brilhava em águas calmas, de superfície oleosa como de mares profundos. Perguntei-me qual seria a profundidade daqueles rios que ousavam adentrar daquele modo em terra firme, criando labirintos entre as construções bonitas e imponentes. Nunca havia visto nada como aquilo. As casas eram tão grandiosas quanto às das histórias que eu escutava desde pequeno.

Eu olhava tudo pela janela, e sei que meus olhos deveriam brilhar com minha surpresa ao ver um mundo que eu apenas imaginava existir. Longe, muito longe, e inatingível.

"Você sabe falar?" Ouvi o homem perguntar, e desviei o olhar para ele, esforçando-me para manter minha expressão vazia de emoções. Continuava sem entendê-lo. "Não fala italiano? _Grego, quem sabe?_"

Ele sorriu ao ver meus olhos se arregalarem. Eu havia entendido suas últimas palavras. Sim, eu falava grego. Não fluentemente, e tampouco entendia tão bem quando os monges diziam que eu deveria. Nunca gostei muito da língua. Áspera como a minha própria. Desagradava-me. Mas agora me sentia exultante por conhecê-la.

"Falo grego!" Respondi, e logo mordi o lábio inferior recriminando-me pelo tom entusiasmado em minha voz. Não o conhecia, não sabia nada sobre ele, ou se poderia confiar nele. Não sabia nem ao menos para onde ele me estava levando. Não deveria ficar tão feliz apenas porque agora poderia conversar com alguém.

"Grego então." Ele continuava sorrindo e, não sei se era sua intenção, mas seu sorriso tinha algo de caloroso e confortável, como se eu pudesse me sentir seguro ao lado dele. "Qual o seu nome, e de onde é? Talvez eu possa conseguir que seja levado de volta para casa. Como você acabou nessa situação?"

"Eu... meu nome é Draco." Consegui dizer, mas meus lábios começaram a tremer violentamente e meus olhos se encheram de água. Eu não queria lembrar como havia parado ali! De repente, todas as imagens do que eu havia passado voltaram-me como flechas rasgando meu corpo. Meus machucados latejaram com ainda mais força, como se eu os recebesse naquele momento, e não dias antes. Cai no choro, tapando meu rosto e odiando-me por minha fraqueza.

Eu deveria ser forte e corajoso como meu pai, queria orgulhá-lo, mas eu só conseguia sentir-me humilhado. Espancado. Maltratado. Tratado como um rato que não merecia mais do que restos de comida. Sentia-me miserável, sujo, infeliz. Puxei as pernas para cima do banco e abracei-as, escondendo meu rosto entre os joelhos e derramando todas as lágrimas que tinha. Minha boca estava seca pela sede, mas isso não impedia que mais e mais água caísse de meus olhos.

"Hei. Me desculpe. Não queria atormentá-lo. Vá, apenas descanse. Você está a salvo agora." Senti os braços do homem me envolverem assim que ele sentou ao meu lado no banco. Agarrei-me a ele e continuei chorando, soluçando, minha garganta apertada. Ele acariciava meus cabelos sujos, e agradeci por ele não me afastar mesmo quando eu fedia a suor e sujeira.

Acabei desmaiando de exaustão nos braços dele antes que alcançássemos nosso destino.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

** .1.**

O palazzo, como chamavam o lugar onde eu agora morava, ficava em frente ao maior canal de Veneza, de onde eu podia vislumbrar, das janelas altas de meu quarto, a agitação da cidade, os caminhos labirínticos que a água fazia, e as gôndolas que por ali passeavam, sempre, incansáveis, como folhas deslizando sobre a superfície calma de um córrego.

Ali tudo era feito de grande beleza: canais cortados por pontes em arcos; igrejas altas, com vidrais coloridos e torres se projetando para o céu como se tentassem desafiar Deus com sua opulência; casas de arquitetura intrincada e harmoniosa, feitas de pedras pesadas que se mantinham unidas como se forças da natureza assim desejassem. A quantidade de pessoas andando pelas ruas – algumas com roupas de tecido agradável ao olhar, cheias de pequenos detalhes, como babados e broches com os quais eu não estava acostumado, e outras com não mais do que panos sujos e rasgados, os pés de fora. Eu sentia como se jamais pudesse acostumar-me a tantas cores e formas.

Quando acordei de meu vergonhoso desmaio, percebi-me deitado em uma cama enorme, maior do que todas as que eu já havia visto, e era macio e confortável, tanto, que eu desejei permanecer deitado para sempre, entre os travesseiros brancos de plumas e lençóis com cheiro de lavanda. O quarto onde eu estava era ainda mais magnífico: com tapeçarias nas paredes; um armário grande com portas de madeira cheias de entalhes intrincados e complexos; um espelho que mostrava todo meu corpo e cujas bordas talhadas a ouro branco pareciam reluzir em suas formas de anjos e flores quando a luz entrava através dos vitrais das janelas.

Percebi também que estava limpo e perfumado. Toquei meus cabelos e senti-os como seda em minhas mãos; toquei minha pele e era como tocar um pêssego maduro da estação. Sorri com isso. Já não aguentava mais o odor desagradável que se impregnara em meu corpo desde que fui raptado, muito pior do que o dos caçadores quando voltavam sujos de sangue de urso e enfurnavam-se nas tabernas, entupindo-se de álcool e gordura de carnes de ovelha e porco.

Havia uma senhora, de aparência idosa e roupas humildes, no quarto, e ela soltou um gritinho abafado ao ver-me acordado. Tomei um susto também, mas consegui manter-me impassível ao encará-la. Meus machucados não latejavam mais. Na verdade, não sentia mais dor alguma, e sorri novamente por isso, esquecido da mulher que, depois de falar algo que eu não entendi, saiu do quarto. Percebi também que estava vestido com um tecido fino e liso, tão resvaladio que lambia meu corpo com uma suavidade deliciosa.

Não demorou para que a porta abrisse de novo, e era o homem de olhos verdes que entrava no quarto, com a mesma senhora de antes em seu encalço. Ele parou a alguns passos da porta, encarando-me daquele jeito que parecia me despir a alma pela forma como seus olhos brilhavam. Desviei timidamente o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior. Só naquele momento eu reparei nele mais nitidamente, agora que meus olhos não estavam inchados pelo choro e minha mente cansada demais para guardar os detalhes.

Ele vestia-se de veludo e linho bem cortado em tom de marrom e preto, um ar sóbrio. Era deslumbrantemente alto. Não tão alto quanto meu pai, mas de uma altura que impunha respeito, e fazia com que eu me lembrasse do meu tamanho miserável. Seu rosto era de um maxilar forte, lábios proporcionalmente cheios, que combinavam com o nariz reto e bonito. O rosto era grave e magnético.

Lembrei-me de meu pai, e de como ele ficaria furioso ao ver-me abaixando o olhar daquele jeito vulnerável e constrangido, então olhei novamente para o homem, com o queixo erguido e certa petulância em meus olhos cinzentos. Esperei que ele falasse, o que não demorou a acontecer. O homem sorriu como se não me levasse a sério.

"Você finalmente acordou. Já estava preocupado que permanecesse adormecido para todo sempre." Ele falou em grego, aproximando-se da cama e sentando-se de lado sobre o colchão, sem desgrudar os olhos de mim, escrutinando-me como se esperasse encontrar algo fora do lugar. Minhas bochechas latejaram com a avaliação minuciosa.

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?" Perguntei com a voz engrolada e fraca pelo tempo sem uso. Minha garganta parecia repleta de areia e minha boca estava completamente seca. Poderia beber um galão inteiro de água naquele momento.

"Vinte e cinco dias." Ele disse suavemente e estendeu a mão em direção ao meu rosto. Encolhi-me sobressaltado, esperando por um tapa. "Calma." Ele disse sorrindo novamente, mas havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa parcialmente escondida por alguns fios rebeldes que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. "Não vou machucá-lo, só quero ver se não está febril. Você delirou de febre por dias."

Ele tocou minha testa, e eu soube que não estava com febre, porque a pele _dele_ pareceu queimar sobre a minha, tão quente era sua mão. Mordi o lábio inferior de novo, ousando olhar para as orbes verdes enquanto ele mantinha um olhar atento para um ponto acima de meus olhos. Eram olhos lindos os dele. Havia um círculo verde-escuro ao redor das íris, que clareavam em dégradé – feixes verdes de todas as tonalidades que pareciam fios de joias preciosas fundidas – até os pontos negros como vácuo no centro delas. Eu nunca havia visto olhos tão densos e hipnotizantes.

"Você estava empapado de suor ontem quando a febre cedeu, então mandei que lhe dessem um banho. O médico falou que você deveria acordar em breve." A mão que estava em minha testa deslizou gentilmente e afastou alguns fios de cabelo de meu rosto, colocando-os atrás de minha orelha. Estremeci com o toque tão suave. Há quanto tempo alguém não me tocava assim, com carinho? Acho que a única pessoa a fazer isso foi minha mãe, e ela já estava morta há anos.

"Obrigado." Falei, esquecendo-me de minha petulância. Eu não sabia o que esperar do homem que me salvara e que agora olhava dentro dos meus olhos de modo tão preocupado. Quis saber o que ele estaria pensando e o que planejava para mim. Eu estava agarrando-me debilmente à possibilidade de que ele quisesse apenas me ajudar.

"Você vai ficar aqui, nesta casa." Ele disse em um tom firme e decidido, e eu arregalei um pouco os olhos. "Quando estiver totalmente recuperado, poderemos conversar sobre o seu futuro e o que você deseja fazer. Mas por hora, você precisa recuperar suas forças. Deve estar faminto."

"E com muita sede." Admiti torcendo o lençol da cama entre meus dedos. Falar em voz alta pareceu intensificar ainda mais minha fraqueza e minha sede, e meu estômago rugiu insatisfeito pelo tempo sem uso. O homem soltou uma risada e se levantou.

"Vou mandar que lhe tragam algo para comer." Ele disse, fazendo algum sinal para a senhora que continuara parada perto da porta segurando as mãos em frente ao corpo, a expressão ansiosa e preocupada. "Depois voltarei aqui para ver como você está, mas preciso sair no momento. A Sra. Pomfrey vai cuidar de você enquanto isso."

A Sra. Pomfrey saiu do quarto antes, e imaginei que ela havia ido buscar comida e água. Antes que o homem saísse, contudo, chamei-o com uma voz ansiosa:

"Espera!" Ele se voltou para mim novamente, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta enorme de carvalho. "Eu ainda não sei o seu nome."

"Harry Potter." Ele me encarou detidamente. "Mas pode me chamar apenas de Harry."

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta com um baque suave, e eu voltei a deitar na cama, encarando o teto de dossel, branco como a neve das distantes estepes geladas. As cortinas grossas e pesadas ficavam presas a cada duas das quatro colunas da cama, em uma armação que me fazia sentir entre nuvens felpudas. Talvez do inferno, eu houvesse ascendido ao paraíso.

**XxX**

"Não beba tão rápido! Vai se engasgar, criança!" Sra. Pomfrey repreendeu duramente. Ou pelo menos foi o que seu tom de voz me deu a entender, já que eu não entendia absolutamente nada do que ela falava. Era uma senhora baixinha e gordinha, de aspecto severo, porém gentil. Havia rugas nos cantos de seus olhos e linhas de expressão ao lado dos lábios e na testa, que parecia sempre franzida. A pele das mãos também era enrugada, com algumas manchas claras, mas eram mãos tão firmes quanto às de qualquer jovem.

Ela voltou para o quarto um pouco depois com uma bandeja na qual havia frutas, pão fresco, leite gelado e carne seca. Olhei maravilhado para aquilo, como se nunca houvesse visto nada tão delicioso na minha frente. Ataquei o leite sem pensar duas vezes, sem nem esperar que ela me servisse. Apenas peguei o jarro e levei aos lábios, afoito. Minhas mãos tremeram e boa parte do leite acabou escorrendo pelas laterais da minha boca, sujando minhas vestes e parte dos lençóis. Eu acabei engasgado como punição pela minha afobação.

Sra. Pomfrey olhou-me severamente antes de tirar o jarro de minhas mãos e servir o leite em um copo, estendendo-o então para mim e ralhando novamente naquela língua estranha e suave como algodão. Bebi timidamente dessa vez, segurando o copo com ambas as mãos e sorvendo aos golinhos enquanto meus olhos espiavam de esguelha a senhora parada em pé ao lado da cama. Ela pareceu aprovar minha nova conduta.

Assim que me dei por satisfeito, depois de três copos cheios de leite, olhei para o pão, e do pão para potinhos cheios de pastas coloridas que eu nunca havia visto na vida. Mirei aquilo abismado, pegando os potinhos e os analisando atentamente. Cheirei cada um deles, torcendo o nariz e franzindo a testa e olhando-os de novo. Até que a senhora Pomfrey soltou um suspiro exasperado, pegou uma faca esquisita – pequena e sem cerdas –, enfiou-a em um dos potes, com uma pasta dourada, e passou-a no pão, para então empurrá-lo para mim.

Olhei desconfiado para aquilo, mas a fome me venceu. A pasta era doce e derreteu-se contra minha língua, e eu arregalei os olhos, antes de suspirar e enfiar tudo na boca. Logo eu já estava passando todos os tipos de pasta nos pães de forma atrapalhada e irrequieta, mal engolindo um antes de colocar outro pedaço de pão na boca. Senhora Pomfrey não ficou nada feliz com isso.

"Isso é mel." Ela apontou para o potinho de vidro com a pasta dourada. "E esses outros são geleias. Tem de morango, uva, pêssego, figo."

"Mel." Eu repeti, assentindo, apesar de não ter muita ideia do que era o tal mel, mas fora a única palavra que eu guardara. Eu estava encantado. Nunca havia experimentado nada doce daquele jeito. Só conhecia o doce das frutas que cultivávamos nos pomares nos curtos meses em que o inverno cedia e a neve derretia. Minha terra natal não era um lugar de coisas doces.

Depois do pão, arrisquei-me em um pouco de carne, mas não comi muito. Meu estômago nunca foi muito difícil de saciar, e toda aquela mistura me deixou entorpecido. Sra. Pomfrey pareceu entender e tirou a travessa de perto de mim. Ela saiu do quarto, porém eu não queria voltara dormir. Minhas pernas latejavam pelo tempo em que permaneceram ociosas. Esgueirei-me tentativamente para fora da cama, porém tudo que consegui foi cair como fruta podre no chão assim que tentei me firmar sobre meus pés. Olhei indignado para minhas pernas inúteis.

Só com muito esforço consegui me erguer, obrigando minhas pernas magrelas a voltarem a funcionar. Quando senhora Pomfrey voltou para o quarto, eu estava debruçado numa das janelas olhando completamente embasbacado e maravilhado para o mundo lá fora.

"Veneza." Senhora Pomfrey falou ao se aproximar, parando ao meu lado.

"Veneza." Repeti.

Era a primeira vez que eu via Veneza.

**XxX**

Senhora Pomfrey partiu assim que me julgou completamente recuperado, três dias depois de eu acordar. Eu diria que ela se apegou a mim, apesar de não conseguirmos nos comunicar, e eu também a ela. Mas ela era enfermeira, descobriria depois, e só esteve ali para cuidar de mim durante o tempo em que estive enfermo. Mas nesses três dias, foi ela quem cuidou de mim.

Vestiu-me pacientemente com roupas de veludo, seda e linho, com babados, rendas, broches e botões. No primeiro dia, escolheu roupas brancas com detalhes em dourado. Quando me olhei no longo espelho, senti-me com um fantasma, ou como as imagens de anjos que eu pintava para os monges.

Minha pele estava ainda mais branca do que eu lembrava, e meus cabelos mudaram do dourado pra o platinado em questão de dias, como se os fios houvessem adormecido junto comigo e ainda não houvessem despertado. A roupa parecia parte de meu corpo, continuação de minha pele. Meu rosto estava pálido, ossudo e fino, mas minhas bochechas, coradas devido à complicada tarefa de vestir aqueles tecidos.

"Vamos. Vou levá-lo para conhecer o palazzo antes que o Sr. Potter volte. Ele me avisou que gostaria da sua companhia no jantar desta noite." Sra. Pomfrey falou. Encarei-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e ela riu por um breve momento, talvez se lembrando de que suas palavras não me diziam nada. Pensei que deveria aprender logo o novo idioma.

Ela me guiou para fora do quarto e eu a segui ansiosamente. Meu coração disparou conforme avançávamos por aquele casarão estupendo, passando por corredores repletos de pinturas cheias de vida, por portas duplas e arredondadas perto do teto, atravessando cômodos com móveis de textura lisa, polidos até que brilhassem. E havia tapetes espalhados por quase todo o chão, com lindos e complexos mosaicos coloridos, e lamparinas por todos os lados, esperando a noite para serem acesas, pois por hora a luz que entrava pelas inúmeras janelas altas e quadrangulares banhava cada cômodo com uma claridade ofuscante.

Fomos à cozinha, onde fui apresentado a alguns dos empregados e pude me deliciar com os aromas dos temperos que seriam usados no preparo do jantar. As moças me olharam surpresas e tocaram meus cabelos, apertaram minhas bochechas, deram risadinhas e beijinhos em minhas bochechas. Olhei-as completamente aparvalhado e envergonhado.

"Ele é uma gracinha!"

"Parece um anjinho!"

"E esses cabelos! Que inveja!"

Quando chegamos a um cômodo onde havia uma harpa, prendi a respiração. Caminhei até o instrumento e toquei-o com admiração, a ponta de meus dedos deslizando pela madeira talhada a ouro e pelos fios que ondulavam e tremeluziam ao mais suave dos toques. Senti-me tremer junto. A harpa que eu tinha era velha, puída e com algumas cordas arrebentadas. Era herança de família; minha mãe costumava tocar e cantar para mim quando eu era pequeno. Tocar lembrava-me dela e de sua voz doce e carinhosa.

Sentei-me sem nem ao menos pedir permissão e abracei a harpa, aspirando o aroma de madeira nova enquanto minhas mãos experimentavam seus fios delgados. Eu não conseguiria tocar tão bem naquela harpa. Ela era grande, e meus braços pequenos, mas mesmo assim arrisquei-me, começando a dedilhá-la com carinho, como se fôssemos amigos de longa data. Ela soltou lamúrias tímidas a princípio, mas então tomei coragem e entreguei-me totalmente àquilo.

Senhora Pomfrey sentou-se em uma das poltronas do salão e ficou em silêncio, escutando, um sorriso quase imperceptível suavizando suas linhas de expressão. Sorri para ela, embriagado pela música. Sentia-me em paz quando tocava. Costumava viajar para lugares distantes enquanto dedilhava a harpa que fora de minha mãe, porém agora eu me via pregado ao chão. Estranhamente, não queria ir a lugar nenhum. Fechei os olhos e perdi a noção do tempo.

O problema foi quando voltei a abri-los e vi Harry parado à porta, com um dos ombros encostado à batente, os braços cruzados, enquanto me observava tocar com uma expressão indecifrável. Imediatamente perdi o controle das mãos e arranquei barulhos desafinados e desagradáveis da harpa. Parei e me levantei, os olhos baixos, sentindo-me culpado e constrangido por tocar sem saber se tinha permissão. Meu pai sempre rosnava que eu deveria procurar atividades menos inúteis para fazer, e quase esperei que Harry dissesse-me o mesmo.

"Você toca muito bem." Ele disse, porém, e eu ergui o olhar para ele.

Senhora Pomfrey pegara no sono na poltrona, e agora ressonava baixinho e ritmadamente. Perguntei-me se ela havia dormido adequadamente no tempo em que cuidou de mim enquanto estive desacordado, e cheguei à conclusão que não. Estranhei. O sol já estava baixo e pouca luz entrava pelas janelas. Não achei que havia tocado por tanto tempo.

"Aprendeu a tocar com quem?" Harry quis saber.

"Com minha mãe. Tínhamos uma harpa..." Disse meio distante. Não gostava de falar sobre minha mãe com outras pessoas. Era um sentimento estranho esse. Pensava que, não falando sobre ela com mais ninguém, eu a guardaria apenas para mim, em minhas lembranças.

Harry olhou-me levemente preocupado, ou talvez fosse minha imaginação, pois logo seu semblante jovem desanuviara. Só então reparei em como ele era jovem. Não deveria estar nem ao menos perto do trinta anos, mas, ainda assim, sua postura e suas maneiras eram de alguém maduro e confiante. Ao menos _eu_ me sentia um ser pequeno e tolo perto dele. Sempre.

"O que acha de deixarmos Senhora Pomfrey descansar e irmos jantar?" Ele perguntou olhando de relance para a senhora adormecida, um brilho divertido em seus olhos verdes quando ela soltou alguns murmúrios desconexos sob a respiração cansada. "Ela ficou noite e dia ao seu lado enquanto você dormia."

"Eu gostaria de poder falar com ela." Admiti. Sentia falta de conversar. Há um bom tempo, na verdade. Eu costumava conversar com as mulheres do meu povoado. Mas até elas me desprezavam silenciosamente e, sempre que podiam, falavam de seus maridos e filhos ou irmãos, sobre seus feitos, sobre as caçadas. Tenho certeza que era apenas para me rebaixar, porque eu não tinha histórias minhas para contar. Poderia falar sobre meu pai, mas que honra haveria nisso?

Então eu não tinha amigos. Nunca tive, na verdade. Era estranho, mas comovente, que aqueles desconhecidos se preocupassem tanto comigo. Desejei poder compreendê-los.

"Você poderá, em breve, assim que começar a falar o italiano." Harry garantiu e caminhou até mim. Senti uma suave fisgada nas entranhas com a aproximação, e reconheci que ainda não confiava plenamente nele. Ele parou à minha frente e prendi a respiração quando ele estendeu a mão e tocou minha bochecha. "Você parece bem melhor agora: limpo e bem vestido. Branco cai bem em você."

"O-obrigado." Balbuciei vacilante. Harry sorriu como se achasse graça de minhas bochechas coradas.

"Venha, vamos para a sala de jantar. Temos muito que conversar." Ele demandou, tirando a mão de meu rosto e levando-a às minhas costas. Deixei que ele me guiasse.

Eu ainda demoraria a decorar os caminhos daquele enorme palazzo.

**XxX**

Eu não entendia por que uma mesa tão enorme se apenas Harry – além dos empregados, que eu duvidava que fizessem suas refeições ali – parecia morar naquela casa. Depois pensei que o lugar, como um todo, era enorme. Era apenas natural que a mesa, de madeira escura e polida, com inúmeras cadeiras uma de cada lado, e uma em cada ponta, também o fosse. Harry sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da ponta, e eu na mais próxima a ele.

Olhei receoso para os montes de talheres ao lado do meu prato. Eu não fazia ideia do que fazer com aquilo. Também estava mais interessado no banquete sobre a mesa. Nem mesmo uma dezena de homens robustos e esfomeados daria conta de tudo aquilo. Ouvi Harry suspirar exasperado.

"Eles sempre exageram, por mais que eu diga para que maneirem na dose." Ele olhou-me. "Devem estar ansiosos por agradá-lo, Draco." Havia um princípio de sorriso em seus lábios. Meu coração saltitou no peito com isso, mas eu me esforcei para não parecer muito exultante. Tenho certeza que fracassei miseravelmente.

"Eu nunca sequer havia visto essas coisas antes." Falei admirado enquanto uma das empregadas nos servia humildemente.

Harry começou a citar o que havia na mesa, mas eu me perdi depois de um tempo. De entrada comemos tomates em formato de cereja, recheados com queijo de cabra, alho, manjericão e pimenta. Havia damascos, champignons, azeitonas, torradas e pães variados. O prato principal era carne de peixe e frutos do mar, como camarões no risoto e estranhas bolinhas pretas que, Harry me explicou, chamava-se caviar.

"Obrigado, Srta. Abbot." Harry ofereceu um sorriso à moça que nos servia. O rosto dela tornou-se vermelho berrante e ela voltou rapidamente para a cozinha, com a cabeça baixa. Franzi a testa, perguntando-me que poder era esse que Harry Potter possuía em deixar as pessoas vermelhas.

Depois ele se voltou para mim e apoiou um cotovelo na mesa, enquanto me observava com aqueles densos olhos verdes. Minhas maçãs do rosto também queimaram, mas preferi imaginar que não estava tão vermelho quanto a Srta. Abbot.

"Está gostando?" Ele perguntou.

"Não é nada mal." Levei o caviar à boca, mas torci os lábios e não evitei uma careta. "Mas não gosto de caviar."

Harry riu.

"Eu não gostava também, a princípio, mas é algo que a gente aprende a apreciar."

"Por que se esforçar a comer e aprender a gostar de algo ruim? É mais fácil comer só o que tem gosto bom e não essas coisas com gosto de..." Me calei ao ver o sorriso divertido de volta aos lábios dele, de novo achando graça de mim, tive certeza.

Senti-me ligeiramente indignado, e encarei meu prato como se ele fosse o culpado.

"Você tem alguma ideia de onde você está?" Ele perguntou em um tom gentil depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Mirei-o desconfiado. "Chama-se Veneza, essa cidade. É uma das cidades mais prósperas da Europa, devido ao comércio entre nós e o Oriente. Ela fica na península itálica entre os rios Ádige, ao Sul, e o Piave, ao Norte. O mar que você vê estender-se pela janela até o horizonte chama-se Adriático."

Ele estava deixando-me confuso com tanta informação de uma única vez.

"Sabe se Veneza está próxima de onde você mora?" Ele perguntou suavemente, e então entendi aonde ele queria chegar. Foi uma boa estratégia. Eu estava tão desnorteado pensando onde raios ficaria a tal península itálica que a pergunta não me atingira como uma adaga no peito como da última vez.

Respirei fundo.

"Eu morava em uma terra coberta por neve a maior parte do ano. Havia um rio que cortava o povoado, mas o mar era apenas uma promessa distante. As montanhas e estepes estavam sempre cobertas de gelo e lobos gigantes e famintos." Comecei a falar, minha voz estranhamente opaca e monocórdia enquanto eu brincava com um camarão com a ponta de meu garfo. "Eu nunca havia experimentado um ar tão quente como esse de Veneza, e nunca havia visto nada como essa casa, ou as outras lá fora. Eu só conhecia casas de chão batido e madeira mofada." Admiti envergonhado. Harry me escutava atentamente.

"E a viagem até aqui... prefiro nem lembrar." Estremeci. "Mas foi longa. Primeiro a cavalo, pelo continente, e eu passei desacordado a maior parte do tempo. Chegamos a um porto apinhado de pessoas e animais, e então eu fui jogado no porão de um navio, até que chegássemos em outra cidade, com prédios escuros e azulados que se amontoavam em falésias, descendo até alcançarem o porto." Eu começava a me lembrar dos detalhes só agora. "Os homens usavam turbantes e todos tinham longas barbas. Fui vendido para eles. Me avaliaram e... e me tocaram." Minha mão tremeu e o garfo caiu um tilintar lamentoso sobre o prato de cerâmica.

Harry estendeu a mão e envolveu a minha, impedindo-me de tremer tanto. Sua testa estava enrugada de preocupação e seus olhos pareciam queimar em uma fúria contida. Sua mão era quente contra a minha.

"Depois fui colocado novamente em um navio. Eu... desmaiei depois de me surrarem quando escapei do porão por pura teimosia. Quando acordei, estava... estava onde você me encontrou." Eu estava lutando para não chorar novamente. Não iria chorar. _Não iria_. Ordenei a meus olhos que se mantivessem secos e eles me obedeceram, por hora.

"Você vai ficar aqui." Ele disse então, e sua voz era uma carícia em meu corpo trêmulo. Mordi o lábio inferior, entendendo o que havia por trás dessas palavras: não havia mais volta. Eu não tinha para onde voltar. E, sinceramente, eu _queria_ voltar? O passado já não mais me pertencia.

"Vou contratar professores, e você terá aulas de italiano. Aprenderá a ler e escrever. Também terá aulas de pintura, música, esgrima. Tudo que puder aprender. Cuidarei da sua educação e, quando tiver idade suficiente, poderá escolher o que quer fazer de sua vida. Você é livre, Draco. E estará sob minha proteção a partir de hoje." Ele falou decidido e gentil, seu polegar fazendo círculos lentos em minha mão.

Olhei-o longamente, reparando outra vez em todos os detalhes de seu rosto jovem e audacioso, tentando entender por que ele faria aquilo. Por que me ajudaria quando poderia simplesmente jogar-me na rua e livrar-se desse fardo. Senti que poderia amá-lo por sua bondade, e então as lágrimas desceram como cascata por minhas bochechas.

"Obrigado." Disse-lhe pela terceira vez naquele dia. Mas agradecimentos nunca seriam suficientes.

**XxX**

**NA:** Essa fanfic não tem betagem... Perdoem os possíveis erros. Avisem se virem algum. :)

E obrigada a todos que comentaram!


	4. Capítulo 2

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.2.**

Apenas no dia seguinte percebi que não havia perguntado a Harry por que ele estava me ajudando. Também não perguntara sobre o que acontecera aos outros jovens que, assim como eu, seriam vendidos como escravos caso Harry não houvesse aparecido para o resgate. Também me perguntei qual teria sido o destino que tiveram os homens que ele prendeu – e principalmente do Caçador, como eu chamava em pensamentos a pessoa a quem Harry se referira como Riddle.

Mas não encontrei oportunidade de perguntar tão cedo. Nos dois dias em que estive sob os cuidados da Senhora Pomfrey, meu protetor não apareceu em casa, e em breve eu descobriria que Harry não era alguém com o mais disponível dos tempos. Foram dois dias calmos, mas interessantes, enquanto ele não aparecia novamente, em que fiz minhas refeições na cozinha em companhia de minha enfermeira e dos empregados do palazzo.

Eu descia e tocava harpa, e depois ia para a cozinha, observar as pessoas e a conversa fácil e cheia de risinhos que elas trocavam. As moças vestiam-se de forma simples, com vestidos de tons claros e sem tantos babados, broches e aquelas parafernálias que me pareciam exageradas no início, mas que acabei por me acostumar com o tempo.

Havia a doce e tímida Anna Abbot, as gêmeas tagarelas Padma e Parvati Patil, um garoto faz-tudo com um divertido sotaque Seamus Finningan, Emmeline e sua filha Romilda Vance, e o alegre e indulgente Frei Gorducho. Este, claro, era gordo, com maçãs do rosto rechonchudas e constantemente avermelhadas. Não havia dia em que ele não estivesse com a testa empapada de suor e passando nela, de minuto em minuto, um lenço que já deveria ter sido branco, mas que agora resguardava um tom amarelado. Ele cheirava a gordura, mas eu gostava de seus sorrisos simpáticos e risadas exageradas e fáceis.

"Então Harry decidiu mesmo te adotar." Frei Gorducho soltou uma risada larga enquanto segurava a barriga, como se com medo de deixá-la cair. "Nunca imaginei alguém tão reservado e fechado como o Sr. Potter dispondo-se a cuidar de uma criança."

"Harry Potter é extremamente bondoso. É claro que ele não largaria uma criança tão adorável como esta na rua da amargura, sozinha, sem quaisquer parentes. Veneza também pode ser um lugar cruel para aqueles que não têm nada além das roupas do corpo." Emmeline, que deveria ter mais de trinta anos, alta e esguia, com cabelos castanho-claros que lhe alcançavam a cintura, parou ao meu lado e acariciou meus cabelos. Sorriu para mim, e eu me senti estranhamente fascinado por seu rosto carinhoso, rosto de mãe.

"Qualquer lugar pode ser cruel para alguém que não têm dinheiro e amigos." Padma interveio enquanto mexia com uma longa colher de pau um tacho de onde escapava um aroma inebriante de açúcar derretido.

"Esse garoto na verdade tirou a sorte grande." Seamus, um garoto com cabelos cor de areia, olhos verde-claros e maçãs do rosto proeminentes, apesar de ser magro e ter estatura mediana, comentou em um tom azedo enquanto mordiscava uma maçã. Não sabia o que ele havia dito, mas o encarei com os olhos estreitados. "Vai ganhar tudo do bom e do melhor assim, por nada. O Sr. Potter já andou contratando alguns professores. Ouvi-o conversando com Sirius. Ao que parece, ele em pessoa vai ensinar esgrima para o moleque."

"Como você é invejoso." Anna Abbot revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na nuca do rapaz, que soltou uma exclamação indignada e levou uma das mãos ao local atingido. Frei Gorducho soltou uma risada espalhafatosa.

"O menino chegou a essa casa doente, subnutrido e cheio de machucados. É claro que o Sr. Potter iria se compadecer e querer ajudar! Quem não iria?" Senhora Pomfrey começou a falar com uma ferocidade na voz que fez Seamus encolher. "Vocês não sabem nem da metade do que ele passou. Nenhum de nós sabe, então não o encarem invejosamente como alguém de sorte."

"Eu só estava comentando!" Seamus exclamou jogando as mãos para o alto. "Desculpe por invejar a ideia de alguém que vai ter aulas com o melhor esgrimista de Veneza! É só meu sonho aprender esgrima com o grande Harry Potter!" O rapaz saiu pisando duro da cozinha, e eu torci o nariz, decidindo que não simpatizava com ele.

"Eu acho que eu terei de dar aulas para aquele moleque!" Frei Gorducho intercedeu. "Eu costumava derrubar todo mundo nos meus tempos de jovem."

"Só se fosse com a barriga." Romilda falou com desdém, arrancando risadas de todos. Eu me debrucei sobre balcão central da cozinha, onde havia algumas panelas e cestos de pães e frutas, e sorri de leve.

**XxX**

Harry apareceu quando Senhora Pomfrey me dava um beijo de despedida na testa. Eu imaginei que ela estivesse partindo, levando em conta a pequena malinha de roupas esperando à porta. Decidi que iria perguntar a Harry onde ela morava e visitá-la sempre que possível. Ela parecia ser uma senhora solitária que, por trás da expressão austera, sentia falta de alguém para mimar e amar.

"Ela trabalha no hospital da cidade." Ouvi a voz de Harry e me sobressaltei, virando-me rapidamente e perguntando-me de onde ele havia surgido. "Quando sairmos para que eu possa lhe mostrar a cidade, podemos passar por lá. Então depois você saberá o caminho e poderá visitá-la sempre que quiser. Tenho certeza de que ela iria gostar disso."

"Como você fez isso?" Perguntei chocado antes que conseguisse me refrear. Harry franziu a testa, interrogativo, e eu desviei o olhar. "Parece até que leu meus pensamentos..." Murmurei.

Ele sorriu indulgente.

"Tenho facilidade em ler as pessoas." Ele falou, e senti um toque de deboche e presunção em seu tom, ou talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas. "Venha comigo." Harry ordenou, virando-se e começando a caminhar sem me esperar.

Apressei-me atrás dele, milhares de perguntas em minha mente.

"Por que você sumiu nos dois últimos dias?" Perguntei ao conseguir alcançá-lo. Harry mirou-me de esguelha por um furtivo instante.

"Tive alguns problemas. Infelizmente Tom Riddle, o homem que o estava comprando na noite em que o encontrei," Harry fez uma pausa e olhou-me outra vez, como se esperasse que eu caísse em lágrimas de repente, mas eu me mantive impassível, então ele continuou. "conseguiu fugir da prisão. Fugiu de Veneza." Ele suspirou cansado. "Alguém obviamente o ajudou, e precisei gastar um bom tempo tentando descobrir quem."

"E conseguiu?" Perguntei, não gostando nada da notícia. Tom Riddle tinha algo de cruel no olhar, e faria bem em continuar preso. Saber que ele estava a solta novamente lançava-me calafrios pelo corpo, mas cuidei para não demonstrar nenhum medo a Harry.

"Sim, mas não foi algo agradável de descobrir. Em bem verdade, teria sido mais seguro se eu não houvesse descoberto nada." Ele disse, mas não continuou o assunto. Seu passo era firme e ressoava audivelmente contra o chão de mármore frio. "Mas isso não é assunto seu. Não se preocupe com isso."

"Você é... o chefe da cidade?" Perguntei curioso, já que a postura de Harry assemelhava-se a de um líder. Era impossível ignorar sua presença marcante, a menos se ele assim desejasse.

"Não. Esse é o Doge, Rodolphus Lestrange. Pode-se dizer que eu cuido para que a Lei seja cumprida em Veneza. Mas também sou um comerciante. Não se pode viver apenas da justiça nos dias de hoje." Ele disse irritado, e percebi que ele não estava nada contente pela fuga de Tom Riddle. Sua postura denotava algo de seco e perigoso, e eu me senti acuado quando descemos um pequeno lance de escadas e chegamos a um enorme salão.

As paredes eram repletas de todos os tipos de armamentos: floretes, katanas, gládios, alabardas, sabres, adagas, machados, arco-e-flecha, escudos, lanças, clavas, entre outros que não soube identificar. O chão era de madeira lisa e brilhava mais do que as águas de Veneza. Havia tapeçarias com terríveis cenas de batalha, com detalhes tão reais, que desviei o olhar, incomodado. Mesmo assim, o salão era bonito, cheio de janelas, e por elas podíamos ver o canal que o cercava, quase como se ele avançasse para dentro da profundeza das águas, desafiando-as. Os raios de sol entravam e queimavam nos metais das espadas e outros equipamentos, como se tentassem fundi-los.

Harry caminhou até uma das paredes e pegou uma espada e um florete, jogando este último em minha direção. Consegui segurá-lo desajeitadamente, a empunhadura quase escorregando de minha mão pequena antes que conseguisse firmá-la entre os dedos. Olhei incrédulo para Harry, que já parecia bem relaxado, esquecido da conversa de há pouco.

"O florete possui uma lâmina mais flexível entre as três armas usadas pelos esgrimistas. Eu prefiro a espada. Ela funciona melhor com pessoas mais altas." Harry sorriu erguendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas enquanto girava a espada ao lado do corpo em um movimento fluído que pareceu rasgar o ar quente. "Eu considero a arma mais rígida e brutal. Diminui a agilidade, mas compensa na força."

Meu coração batia violentamente no peito. Senti-me nervoso e desejei não precisar aprender esgrima. Nunca gostei de empunhar uma lança. Não seria diferente com uma espada. Contudo, não queria verbalizar meus receios. Não queria que Harry me visse como alguém ainda mais fraco.

"Já o florete tem a lâmina mais flexível e leve que a espada. É preciso de mais delicadeza para usá-lo adequadamente." Fiz uma careta frente à óbvia indireta, e ele alargou um pouco o sorriso. "É uma boa arma para o início da aprendizagem. Mas ela exige postura, agilidade, equilíbrio e muita flexibilidade, além de um senso agudo de tempo de reação."

"Eu não tenho nada disso." Resmunguei observando a empunhadura. Um meio círculo folhado a ouro separava a lâmina fina e afiada do cabo, vermelho e preto, pelo qual eu a segurava. E havia duas pontas finas e douradas que se projetavam para as laterais entre a divisão, o final delas desenhando-se em cabeças de leões que pareciam rugir pelas bocas entreabertas.

"Mas vai ter, se for um pouquinho paciente." Ele me encarou, avaliando-me. "E persistente."

Olhei para Harry com os lábios torcidos, silenciosamente debochando de suas palavras. Ele poderia tentar o quanto quisesse. Eu nunca conseguiria aprender a lutar.

"Vamos lá, tente me acertar. Quero ver o que você sabe fazer." Harry ordenou, e seu tom não deixava espaço para que eu me negasse. Avancei alguns passos, incerto de como fazer aquilo, e então tentei atingi-lo, mas ele facilmente afastou a lâmina de meu florete com um movimento preciso e calmo de espada, e eu tropecei para o lado.

Olhei para ele em uma pergunta muda se aquilo era o suficiente.

"Continue." Foi tudo que ele disse. E então eu continuei.

Meus golpes eram tímidos no início, mas então eu comecei a me irritar pela facilidade com que ele os afastava, como se eu fosse um inseto impertinente, e minha paciência desceu a zero. Comecei a atacá-lo cheio de fúria, mas isso só pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais.

Depois de não sei quanto tempo daquilo, eu caí sentado no chão, ofegante, exausto e empapado em suor, e não havia conseguido atingi-lo nem de raspão. Senti vontade de esmurrá-lo, mas o meu ímpeto esvaiu-se como gelo derretendo ao sol ao vê-lo parado em pé próximo a mim, inatingível aos meus golpes, o rosto sério.

"Eu não quero aprender isso." Falei aborrecido, querendo jogar o florete longe. Eu estava ciente de que, até ali, eu fizera tudo de má vontade e cheio de uma crescente irritação.

Harry se ajoelhou à minha frente, mirando-me diretamente nos olhos.

"Não fui exigente hoje porque foi sua primeira aula, e eu apenas quis ver o que você sabia, mas nas próximas vezes, começarei a ensiná-lo e exigirei empenho e dedicação. Você está aqui para estudar, para ter um futuro, e terá de levar a sério todas as suas aulas. Não gastarei meu tempo, e o tempo dos professores que contratei para você, com alguém que não quer aprender. Ficamos entendidos?" Harry perguntou. Seu tom não era duro, porém inflexível. Assenti rapidamente, engolindo em seco. A expressão de Harry suavizou-se e ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para mim.

Aceitei-a, constrangido demais para encará-lo nos olhos, e ele me ergueu como se eu pesasse menos do que um saco de plumas.

"Você pode ficar aqui e treinar um pouco mais, por hoje. Tente firmar mais a mão, mas não a ponto de deixar seu pulso rígido demais de modo que não possa flexibilizar seus ataques e contra-ataques. Também cuide o movimento de suas pernas. Várias vezes você tropeçou porque pisou nos próprios pés." Senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha nesse ponto. Harry me olhou pensativo por um instante, então deu meia volta ao redor do meu corpo e parou logo atrás de mim.

Senti um tremor e um arrepio por todo o corpo quando ele se inclinou, aproximando os lábios de meu ouvido e estendendo o braço para alcançar a empunhadura do meu florete, sua mão envolvendo a minha quando ele fez com que meu braço subisse e a ponta da arma apontasse para frente, em direção a um inimigo invisível.

A outra mão dele segurou meu quadril e deslizou para meu abdômen. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas todo meu corpo estava reagindo: minha respiração acelerou, meu coração bateu com mais força e minhas pernas tornaram-se mais fracas.

"Imagine um inimigo à sua frente." Ele murmurou próximo do meu ouvido, baixo e rouco. "Imagine o corpo dele divido em regiões." Ele tocou a parte inferior do meu abdômen do lado esquerdo. "Chamamos essa parte de linha inferior interna." Ele fez com que meu florete cortasse o ar com um zunido perigoso, que lançou outro arrepio por meu corpo. E a mão dele deslizou para o lado inferior direito de meu abdômen. "Linha inferior externa." Outro ataque ao inimigo invisível na região que ele indicava em meu corpo.

A mão dele subiu para meu peito, lado direito. "Linha superior externa." Outro ataque, dessa vez mais alto. Por fim, a mão dele deslizou para o lado esquerdo de meu peito. "Linha superior interna." Um último golpe, que me pareceu letal. Eu mal reparara que havíamos avançado a cada ataque, numa dança coreografada que ele já sabia de cor.

Quando ele me soltou, eu estava mais ofegante do que estivera após tentar acertá-lo com meu florete.

"Fica mais fácil quando você pensa assim, porque a maioria dos golpes vincula-se às linhas." Harry falou, parado logo atrás de mim. Eu assenti bobamente, incapaz de me virar para olhá-lo. "Vou deixar você treinando um pouco sozinho."

Dito isso, ele deixou o salão.

**XxX**

O porto de Veneza era uma confusão, mas talvez isso que o deixasse tão atraente e cheio de vida. Uma brisa úmida e fresca vinda do mar tocava meu rosto e dispersava o calor que parecia impregnar-se sobre a pele. Lá para depois do cais – despontando das ondas transparentes do Adriático, as velas colhendo o vento e os remos batendo graciosos contra as águas, subindo e descendo em um ritmo cadenciado – os navios aproximavam-se ou afastavam-se de Veneza, em seus destinos incertos.

Havia pessoas para todos os lados, amontoando-se, alguns vendendo os produtos recém chegados do além-mar em gritos agudos que tentavam vencer o barulho do porto. Segurei a barra da roupa de Harry, temeroso de me perder naquela confusão de pernas.

Harry me levara para conhecer Veneza. Ou ao menos parte dela. Passamos por algumas igrejas, praças, pontes. A cidade pareceu-me repleta de pequenas pontes, por baixo das quais as gôndolas passavam preguiçosamente de tempos em tempos. Eu mal consegui olhar tudo, tanto detalhe havia para ver. As casas eram todas com águas-furtadas altas, e pareciam nascer dos canais e flutuar sobre eles. Perguntei-me como teriam sido construídas, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão lógica.

As igrejas foram minha maior surpresa. Eu só conhecia ruínas do que já foram grandes igrejas, e o monastério frio, cinzento, opaco onde eu estudava e pintava para os monges geralmente desenhos de Cristo, sempre barbudo e carrancudo. Mas ali eu via o que me contavam nas cantigas antigas: paredes de mosaicos dourados, circundadas por luz e riqueza, altares altos, estátuas de Cristo crucificado de uma expressão bondosa e sofrida, pronto para dar perdão ao mundo, e a qualquer um. Senti um aperto na garganta e uma estranha vontade de rezar por absolvição, mas sempre antes que pudesse me ajoelhar e implorar, Harry arrastava-me para fora, e voltávamos à nossa caminhada.

"Está gostando?" Harry perguntou, puxando-me pela cintura e segurando-me contra seu corpo quando uns homens carregando móveis e caixotes passaram logo ao nosso lado, por pouco não me atropelando.

"Estou. É... é mais do que eu já sonhei em ver algum dia." Admiti, olhando para cima para que pudesse ver-lhe o rosto, e os cabelos negros, que apontavam para todos os lados, rebeldes como o brilho de seus olhos. Ele sorriu antes de me soltar, assim que o caminho até o cais tornou-se menos apinhado.

"Agora só preciso ir checar o carregamento que chegou hoje dos meus navios. Depois podemos passar em um alfaiate para encomendar algumas roupas." Ela falou, voltando a caminhar, e eu corri atrás dele, desviando-me das pessoas. Perguntei-me como as fundações daquele cais não desabavam pelo peso, e reparei que a madeira que nos sustentava apodrecia nas bordas cobertas de pequenos moluscos.

"Hei!" Exclamei ao reconhecer um garoto franzino no porto. Ele fizera parte da viagem comigo até ali! Estava entre os garotos que foram apresentados a Riddle para a compra. Corri até ele e segurei-lhe os braços, fazendo com que ele se sobressaltasse com a abordagem súbita. "Você está bem, e está vivo!" Abracei-o.

Não sei por que fiz isso, mas era reconfortante saber que os outros também estavam bem. Ele também me reconheceu, mas não me entendeu. Ele falava uma língua que eu não conhecia, mas momentos de angústia e desespero criam laços entre as pessoas que os compartilham. Eu poderia chamá-lo de irmão.

"O que é isso?" Uma voz aveludada perguntou em italiano. Eu ergui o rosto, deparando-me com uma mulher esguia, de estatura mediana, que usava um vestido pomposo, cheio de babados, com um decote generoso que não passaria despercebido nem pelo mais inocente dos jovens. Ela se abanava com um leque e olhava-me com curiosidade, seus cabelos pretos puxados em um coque apertado que permitia a qualquer um vislumbrar seus brincos e colares claros, com pedras preciosas chispando ao sol.

"Não falo italiano, minha senhora." Disse em grego, ainda com o garoto em meus braços. Ele sorriu e tentou falar algo, e pelo tom animado, apontando para ela com a mão magra, entendi que se referia à mulher, e provavelmente falava boas coisas.

"Grego, huh? Ao menos uma língua que eu entendo. Desse pequeno ruivo, eu não consigo arrancar mais do que sorrisos e palavras desconhecidas." Ela sorriu, abanando-se com mais ênfase com seu leque de tecido fino bordado de flores. "Você o conhece, então? Foi resgatado também por Harry Potter?"

Franzi a testa.

"Como sabe?"

"Ora, o Sr. Potter teve de fazer alguma coisa com as crianças que salvou, mas infelizmente, nem todas puderam ser adotadas por boas famílias." Ela riu. "Ou melhor, nenhuma pôde, já que nenhuma boa família iria querer crianças iletradas e sujas, com um histórico como o seu, e o desse belo rapazinho. As línguas são ferinas demais por aqui, anjo. Ainda mais na alta sociedade de Veneza." Ela explicou, um ar divertido e um sorriso condescendente. Seus olhos negros pareciam zombar de Veneza e sua alta sociedade.

"O que quer dizer? O que foi feito dos outros que não conseguiram boas famílias?" Perguntei nervosamente, inconscientemente abraçando com mais força o menino em meus braços. Ele era mais novo e pequeno do que eu. Ela percebeu o gesto.

"Não se preocupe, esse menino está sendo bem cuidado por mim. Eu sou dona de um bordel, meu anjo, se é que você sabe o significado disso. Mas não prostituo crianças. Meu negócio não é ilegal. Meus meninos e meninas são bem tratados e estão lá por vontade própria." Ela se abanou pensativa. "Ao menos na medida do possível."

Eu não sabia o que a palavra bordel significava. Nunca a havia escutado antes, ao menos, não em grego.

"Draco." Harry chamou, aproximando-se. Ele parou ao meu lado e colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro. "Srta. Parkinson." Ele cumprimentou, e ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Não sei se ainda sou digna da alcunha de senhorita, mas obrigada pela delicadeza, Sr. Potter. Sempre um cavalheiro." Ela sorriu zombeteira com uma piscadela. Estava falando em italiano, e desejei ferrenhamente entendê-la. "Estava aqui conversando com esse adorável rapaz. É seu? É mesmo um egoísta, senhor, se me permite dizer. Ofereceu-me três crianças, para trabalhar para mim, conhecedor de meu instinto maternal, mas manteve para você o mais belo e gracioso dos jovens. Tem um ótimo gosto, meu senhor."

Vi Harry travar o maxilar por um rápido instante.

"Espero que esteja cumprindo com nosso acordo. Elas são empregadas da casa, não do bordel." Ele falou, e eu olhava de um para o outro ansioso. O pequeno ruivo em meus braços olhava-os também, curioso. A conversa entre os dois já atraía alguns bisbilhoteiros, que pareciam esticar os ouvidos para escutá-los.

"Estava justamente falando com seu belo jovem que não prostituo crianças, e sabe disso, senhor, ou já teria fechado minha humilde casa há muito tempo." A Srta. Parkinson se abanou de modo mais afetado. Eu não entendia por que, mas já havia simpatizado com ela. Havia algo em seu rosto de porcelana, lábios finos em tom carmesim e olhos de águia que eram tão magnéticos quanto os olhos verdes de Harry. "Agora preciso ir. Esse sol forte não faz bem para a minha pele."

Ela veio até mim e beijou-me a testa, deixando-me aturdido.

"Adeus, meu anjo. É bem vindo em minha casa sempre que quiser. Adoraria conhecê-lo melhor." Ela falou em grego. O ruivo soltou-se de mim e se despediu com um aceno caloroso, seguindo obedientemente atrás da mulher, que avançou de nariz empinado para fora do cais, seguida de mais dois homens que eu nem havia reparado que estavam com ela.

"Não interessa se ela lhe disse que você é bem vindo à sua casa. Não o quero lá." Harry falou duramente, atraindo minha atenção. Olhei-o sem entender nada.

"Gosto dela." Falei como se já justificasse uma futura ida ao tal bordel.

"Então trate de desgostar." Ele avisou. Abri a boca para perguntar como ele a conhecia, mas Harry foi mais rápido. "Tenho um presente para você."

Entreabri os lábios e senti-me ruborizar. Eu não estava acostumado a ganhar presentes, e vi-me bastante ansioso por saber o que era. Harry me levou até onde estavam ancorados seus navios. Homens entravam e saíam dali, dando ordens. Pareciam preparar-se para uma nova viagem.

"Daqui eles irão para Portugal." Harry explicou. "E lá vendem alguns dos produtos. Mas apenas alguns vão para lá, onde os portugueses compram meus produtos e os levam para Champagne e Flandres, no norte da Europa. Há também os que saem daqui por terra, e espalham-se pelas feiras menores do continente, alcançando os senhores feudais e suas famílias."

"Eu não sei onde fica Portugal." Admiti, cabisbaixo pela minha ignorância. Harry riu e bagunçou meus cabelos, deixando-me ainda mais envergonhado.

"Vai saber. Suas aulas começarão amanhã. Estou lhe dando alguns dias de folga, para que se acostume com sua nova vida." Ele me piscou de forma marota, e sorri timidamente para ele. "Vou pegar o seu presente."

Ele subiu no navio e conversou com um dos homens. Pouco tempo depois, voltou com um animalzinho orelhudo, de pelo branco como a neve e pequenos olhos vermelhos ansiosos. Colocou no meu colo e eu olhei para aquela bola de pelos, fofa e macia, com a expressão surpresa.

"Que bicho é esse?" Perguntei abismado, segurando o animalzinho com as duas mãos e erguendo-o à altura de meus olhos.

"É um coelho. Acharam-no a bordo e um dos marinheiros cuidou dele, mas disse que não podia mais cuidar do bichinho e perguntou-me se eu não conhecia alguém que poderia querê-lo." Harry sorriu e acariciou rapidamente o coelho, perto das orelhas. O bichinho se contorceu todo e soltou um '_Hic!_' contente.

"Ele é lindo!" Exclamei admirado, aconchegando-o ao meu peito. "Eu o quero!"

"É seu. Seu bichinho de estimação. Vai lhe fazer companhia." Harry riu da minha empolgação e de meu olhar fascinado. Eu nunca havia tido um bichinho de estimação!

"Você precisa pensar em um nome."

"Um nome...? Eu não sei..." Falei mordendo os lábios e afagando o coelho no pescoço. Ele soltou mais "_Hic! Hic! Hic!_" e resfolegou torcendo o nariz rosado.

"Tem tempo para pensar nisso. Vamos, já resolvi tudo por aqui." Ele colocou uma mão em minhas costas e começamos a nos dirigir para fora do cais. "Tome isso como lição: sempre conheça seus empregados e cuide de seus negócios de perto. Não deixe isso para os outros, e tampouco espere fidelidade de pessoas que o conhecem apenas pelo nome. Trate-os como iguais, e terá amigos, muito além de subordinados." Harry disse em seu tom firme e experiente. Assenti distraidamente, enquanto acarinhava meu coelho, que segurou entre as patinhas um de meus dedos e começou a roê-lo carinhosamente.

"Acho que ele está com fome." Falei.

**XxX**

O alfaiate pediu para eu erguer os braços na horizontal e afastar um pouco as pernas para que ele pudesse tirar minhas medidas. Fiz o que ele pedia, olhando em volta para a casa apinhada de casacos, tecidos, calças e capas para tudo quanto é lado, pendurados em ganchos na parede, ou espalhados sobre os móveis simples de madeira. Eu quase me sentia dentro de um armário ali. O senhor Benjamin Fenwick ergueu sua fita métrica e passou-a pela minha cintura, causando-me cócegas.

Harry estava sentado em um sofá próximo, com um dos braços esticados sobre o apoio enquanto o outro descansava ao lado do corpo, sua mão acariciando o coelho que dormitava em seu colo. Ele tinha os olhos cravados em mim, e eu quase me senti nu, apesar de perfeitamente vestido em roupas de tons vermelho-vinho, bege e branco. Harry não se vestia como um nobre naquele dia; ele, aliás, parecia preferir roupas menos enfeitadas.

Usava uma camisa branca bem-desenhada, mas que não se comparava em nada com as roupas pesadas e quentes que eu havia visto alguns homens usando pela rua. Parte de seu peito ficava à mostra, e sua pele era bronzeada, o que me fez tomar consciência pela primeira vez do quão branco eu era, especialmente perto dele. A calça de malha, na cor verde-escura, era razoavelmente justa às suas coxas, que eram grossas e fortes, e os sapatos eram de couro castanho.

Estremeci, desviando o olhar dele e sentindo meu coração disparar, sem entender o porquê.

O alfaiate tagarelou enquanto me media, mas eu não entendia nada. Então ele saiu apressado por uma porta aos fundos, e eu olhei confuso para Harry, que deu de ombros.

"Ele disse que tem algumas roupas que você deveria experimentar. Foi buscá-las." Ele falou, sorrindo divertido, e só então percebi que eu continuava com os braços erguidos e as pernas entreabertas. Recompus-me e olhei feio para Harry, mas ele não tirou o sorriso torto do rosto.

O alfaiate voltou já tagarelando e mostrando-me as roupas, seu tom animado e orgulhoso ao estender os tecidos à minha frente.

"Ele pede para que você tire a roupa e as experimente." Harry avisou. Eu olhei dele para as roupas, e então para o alfaiate, que balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com as palavras de Harry, apesar de eu ter certeza de que ele não falava uma única palavra de grego.

"Eu... eu acho que não gostei delas." Falei nervosamente, afastando de mim as vestes que o alfaiate me oferecia. Não queria despir-me na frente de Harry, e eu continuava sem entender todo esse meu constrangimento.

Harry colocou o coelho no sofá e se levantou. Aproximou-se de mim e tirou as roupas do alfaiate, analisando-as por alguns segundos.

"Parecem boas. O que lhe desagrada nelas?" Ele perguntou, fixando suas orbes verdes nas minhas. Gaguejei em busca de uma explicação, mas não consegui articular nada coerente. De repente, até o grego me faltava. Harry colocou as roupas sobre os ombros e puxou-me levemente para mais perto dele. "Não vai saber se gosta ou não se não as experimentar."

Ele começou a tirar minhas roupas, e eu senti meu estômago afundar, como se meu coração houvesse despencado para minhas entranhas, mas ele continuava batendo velozmente no peito. Senti as mãos ásperas de Harry roçarem em minha pele e mordi meu lábio inferior, com medo de emitir algum som impróprio.

"Levante os braços." Ele pediu, e eu obedeci sem pestanejar. Ele retirou minhas vestes superiores, e eu senti um arrepio por ter a pele subitamente livre do tecido quente. "Você continua magro. Talvez o alfaiate deva colocar mais um ou dos centímetros nas suas medidas. Crianças na sua idade crescem rápido, também há isso."

"Não sou mais criança!" Exclamei indignado, e ergui o queixo, mirando-o de forma petulante. Ele apenas ergueu meus braços e vestiu-me com as roupas novas, de seda azul celeste.

"Tem razão, não é mais criança." Ele concordou com um sorriso, mas era seu sorriso que não me levava a sério, e que achava graça. Mordi a parte interna de minhas bochechas, irritado. "Quantos anos você tem, se me permite perguntar?"

"Tenho... quatorze verões." Falei sem muita certeza. Os verões não eram muito regulares em minha terra, mas era como conseguíamos marcar a passagem do tempo. Alguns monges tentavam usar métodos que, diziam, eram mais confiáveis, mas ninguém lhes dava atenção.

"Já quase um adulto." Harry falou em um tom complacente, e eu o encarei ainda mais irritado.

"Não zombe da minha cara!" Exclamei, tentando me desvencilhar dele, porém ele segurou meus braços com mais firmeza, impedindo-me.

"Não estou zombando." Ele disse, sério, e passou uma mão por meus cabelos, colocando uma mecha teimosa atrás de minha orelha. "Gostou das roupas?"

Mirei-o ceticamente, mas minha fúria pareceu se esvair por completo. O alfaiate buscou rapidamente por um espelho e parou ao meu lado. Fitei-me, percebendo que a cor caía bem em mim, assim como o branco. Assenti sem verbalizar nada.

"Ótimo, compraremos estas então, e encomendaremos mais algumas." Harry disse, e trocou algumas palavras com o alfaiate, que assentiu freneticamente e aceitou de bom grado o dinheiro que lhe foi oferecido.

Quando saímos da casa, o sol já começava a quedar-se no horizonte, espalhando faíscas vermelhas e laranjas contra o azul-cobalto entre as nuvens esparsas. Eu estava cansado e esfomeado. Poderia até comer caviar sem reclamar.

Atravessamos a rua, com o coelho bem acomodado em meus braços, e chegamos ao canal principal de Veneza. Harry pegou uma gôndola e mandou que eu subisse. Então pegou o remo e subiu, ele próprio pondo-nos em movimento e levando-nos para casa. Seus movimentos eram calmos, firmes, mas graciosos, como se já houvesse feito aquilo centenas de vezes. E eu não duvidava que esse fosse mesmo o caso.

"Você nasceu aqui?" Perguntei sentado no extremo frontal da gôndola e observando a ponta do remo subindo e descendo, afundando-se na água e levantando gotas que cintilavam como cristais luminosos, antes de escorregarem da madeira e caírem novamente no rio. "Em Veneza?"

"Sim." Ele disse, distraído.

"E onde está sua família? Você tem uma casa tão grande... mas mora sozinho, a exceção dos empregados." Senti-me sonolento com a cadência pacífica do remo.

Harry sorriu quase tristemente, o que atraiu meu olhar para seu rosto.

"Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno. Deixaram-me tudo o que tenho, inclusive aquela casa. Já pensei em mudar-me para algum lugar menor, mas tenho lembranças deles naquelas paredes e salões grandes demais."

Xinguei-me mentalmente por trazer à tona lembranças tristes. Ele continuou sem que eu lhe desse incentivos.

"Fui criado por meu padrinho, Sirius Black, e o... amigo dele, Remus Lupin. Mas eles não moram comigo desde que completei dezoito anos. Isso há seis anos. Mas você provavelmente vai conhecê-los em breve."

"Sinto muito pelos seus pais." Falei, abaixando o olhar para meu coelho, que parecia mastigar a barra de minha camisa nova. A brisa que vinha do mar parecia mais gelada com a chegada do crepúsculo.

"Já faz muito tempo." Ele disse, sorrindo como se tentasse mostrar-me que estava tudo bem, mas o brilho melancólico em seus olhos não me enganou.

Ele também havia perdido os pais cedo. Pensei em minha mãe, com um aperto dolorido no peito, e entendi, pela primeira vez, que Harry era tão humano quanto eu, talvez com as mesmas dores. Senti-me mais próximo a ele, e desejei abraçá-lo.

Mas continuei sentado, apenas fitando seu rosto bonito por todo o caminho até o palazzo.

**XxX**

**N/a:** Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo! E comentando... são as reviews de vocês que fazem todo o trabalho de escrever uma fanfic valer à pena. Estou torcendo para que antigos leitores se pronunciem também, e novos apareçam! ^.-**  
**

**poke:** A gente fica em dúvida se quer um Draco ou um Harry. Eu sempre acabo querendo os dois em todas as fanfics que leio, auhauhauahau! Valeu por indicar o errinho de digitação, sempre acabo deixando passar alguma coisinha! xD Beijos, querida!

**Marcya:** Que bom que gostou, flor. ;] Beijos!

ps.: não entendo nada de esgrima, relevem qualquer informação furada sobre o assunto. hehe!


	5. Capítulo 3

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.3.**

Minhas pernas balançavam no ar enquanto eu tentava compreender o livro à minha frente, deitado de bruços na cama de Harry. Eu não me lembro em que momento aconteceu, mas acabei adquirindo a mania de me esgueirar para dentro do quarto dele vez ou outra, depois do jantar, e ficar ali tentando estudar enquanto conversávamos sobre, basicamente, minha vida. Harry gostava de ver meus avanços no italiano e no latim, e às vezes tentávamos conversar nessas outras línguas.

A cama dele era ainda maior que a minha, cheia de travesseiros e almofadas na cabeceira, e colchas de seda geralmente na cor escarlate, verde-escura ou azul-escura. Meu coelho ficava sempre deitado obedientemente ao meu lado, como se tentasse acompanhar meus estudos e leituras. E Harry ficava sentado em uma poltrona perto de uma escrivaninha, também lendo, estudando ou analisando algo relacionado ao trabalho e seus negócios como comerciante. As lamparinas a óleo ofereciam boa luminosidade ao quarto, mas sempre parecia existir uma sombra sobre o rosto dele, e seus olhos brilhavam como esmeraldas na penumbra.

Eu gostava daqueles momentos. Gostava quando ele me elogiava por uma nova palavra que eu conseguia pronunciar sem erro, e me sentia orgulhoso quando era capaz de discutir o enredo de algum livro com ele. Eu não tinha certeza de há quanto tempo eu estava em Veneza, mas suspeitava de que já se haviam passado alguns meses.

As aulas eram verdadeiramente puxadas, como Harry prometera – especialmente as de esgrima. Ao final do dia, eu estava esgotado. Havia tanto para aprender: literatura, filosofia, línguas, música, pintura, matemática, entre outros. Eu sentia que poderia estudar para sempre, e nunca saberia tudo. Harry dizia que era verdade, que ele próprio estava longe de saber tudo (mais para mim, a sabedoria e conhecimento dele pareciam não ter fim).

Eu não saí muito do palazzo naqueles dias, mas já acompanhara Anna ou Emmelice até o mercado da cidade, onde o caos era muito maior do que no porto. Harry não gostava que eu saísse sozinho. Dizia que não era seguro, mas que, a partir do momento em que eu dominasse melhor a arte da esgrima, poderia ir e vir pela cidade quando bem entendesse. O problema é que eu estava longe de dominar a maldita arte. Eu ainda tropeçava em minhas próprias pernas e com frequência deixava o florete cair. Era uma sorte Harry ser tão paciente. Meu pai provavelmente já teria arrancado a minha pele fora por ser tão estabanado.

Passei a língua na ponta do dedo e virei distraidamente a página, não conseguindo me concentrar tanto quanto gostaria na leitura. Chamava-se Decameron, de Boccaccio, e era uma leitura pesada e cansativa, em que eram mostradas inúmeras histórias, recheadas de filosofias e significados ocultos. Empurrei o livro e olhei para Harry, que estava um pouco inclinado sobre a escrivaninha de mogno, escrevendo com um ar concentrado, vez ou outra molhando a ponta da pena no tinteiro e voltando a deslizá-la com rapidez e suavidade sobre o pergaminho.

"Harry, o que é um bordel?" Perguntei abruptamente, de súbito lembrando-me da conversa com a mulher no cais. Quase havia me esquecido dela. Gostaria de ir visitá-la, mas com todas aquelas aulas, que mal me davam tempo para respirar, e com a proibição de Harry que eu saísse sozinho, ficava difícil.

Harry virou-se para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"O que há com essa pergunta agora?" Ele perguntou, e seu tom não me pareceu muito feliz.

"A Srta. Parkinson. Ela disse que é dona de um bordel. Eu perguntei para minha professora de italiano o que isso significava, mas ela não me respondeu." Torci o nariz. "E a Srta. Parkinson também falou algo sobre não... não... prost... prostit..." Estava tentando lembrar-me da palavra. Também não conhecia seu significado.

Harry suspirou cansado.

"Você vai acabar descobrindo cedo ou tarde, curioso como é." Ele lamentou, e não soava como um elogio. "Bordel é uma casa de prostituição, Draco. E prostituição é quando alguém vende o próprio corpo por dinheiro."

Encarei-o incrédulo.

"Co-como assim?" Demorei apenas alguns segundos para juntar dois mais dois. "O menino... o ruivo... ele... está... você o mandou para uma..." Minha voz tremia pela indignação. De repente, a Srta. Parkinson já não me parecia mais tão boa pessoa. Harry se levantou e caminhou até a cama, ajoelhando-se à minha frente, nossos olhos ficando na mesma altura, e segurando minhas mãos.

"Draco, ouça-me. Eu fiz de tudo para conseguir lares decentes para todos os jovens que estavam na casa de Avery aquele dia. Dois eu inclusive consegui localizar suas famílias e mandá-los de volta. Outros haviam sido vendidos pelos próprios pais..." Harry começou a me explicar com o semblante sério e abatido. "Três delas eu não tive escolha senão deixá-las com Pansy Parkinson. Apesar de dona de um bordel, sei que ela não prostituiria crianças. Ela adotou as crianças, e elas trabalham para ela ajudando com os afazeres domésticos da casa, em troca de moradia, comida e proteção."

"Poderia ser eu lá..." Falei, sem conseguir parar de pensar no garoto, mais novo que eu, que estava com Pansy. Ele ao menos parecia feliz aquele dia. Pansy deveria tratá-lo bem.

"Mas não é." Harry beijou uma de minhas mãos e eu o encarei com os olhos arregalados, sentindo um calor estranho espalhar-me pelo corpo com o contato. "Então esqueça isso."

"E os outros...?" Sussurrei, sentindo-me extremamente egoísta por estar ali, aproveitando tudo que a vida poderia oferecer: boas roupas, boas comidas, uma cama confortável e aconchegante, empregados ao meu dispor, enquanto os outros, que haviam sofrido tanto ou mais que eu, precisavam trabalhar a fim de receberem menos de um terço do que eu dispunha com um simples estalar de dedos.

"Dois viraram aprendizes de artesões. Outro foi adotado por uma família humilde de mercadores. Duas meninas gêmeas foram adotadas por uma família mais abastada, cuja senhora nunca pôde ter filhos. E outro foi adotado por uma família, não tão rica, mas que vive bem. Três faleceram, devido aos maus tratos..." Harry acariciou gentilmente minha mão.

Eu abaixei o olhar e mordi o lábio inferior, sentindo um mal-estar terrível, que parecia torcer algo dentro de mim. Poderia ter sido eu, no lugar de qualquer um deles, inclusive dos três que haviam morrido. Afastei-me de Harry, pegando meu coelho no colo e acariciando suas longas orelhas. Era um coelho obediente, que não fazia muita sujeira e ficava sempre quieto e encolhido quando eu o banhava em uma bacia na cozinha. Anna e Romilda eram especialmente apaixonadas por ele.

"Você já escolheu um nome para o seu coelho?" Harry perguntou suavemente, levantando-se. Eu assenti fracamente, afagando o queixo do coelho, que jogava as orelhas para trás e fechava os olhinhos, satisfeito.

"Vou chamá-lo de Mordred." Disse.

"Mordred?" Harry perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. "Você andou lendo a lenda do Rei Arthur?"

"Sim. Remus insistiu para que eu lesse, disse que eu iria gostar. Não foi fácil, ainda entendo muito pouco do italiano."

"Mas por que não Lancelot, ou Arthur? Mordred é o traidor da história." Harry mirava-me com evidente curiosidade. Eu senti meu o mal-estar aumentar, enquanto pensava em quem havia morrido, e em quem eu havia_ ignorado_ a morte, pois não havia sido capaz de encará-la antes.

"Porque... Lancelot é muito pior do que Mordred. Ele trai Arthur mesmo tendo-lhe jurado lealdade. Já Mordred sempre foi firme no que acreditava. Arthur o abandonou quando ele era pequeno... Um jovem tem o direito de odiar seu pai por isso, não tem? Diga-me, ele tem, não é verdade?"

Era a primeira vez que eu admitia a mim mesmo que Lucius também estava morto.

A cena em que os homens surgiram a cavalo na estepe congelada, o corpo dele caindo ensanguentado nada neve, manchando o branco de vermelho, atingiu-me com força total, e mordi o lábio inferior com mais força, a todo custo evitando as lágrimas.

"Meu pai... meu pai morreu. Ele está mesmo morto."

Mas elas vieram, e tapei o rosto, envergonhado, sem conseguir abafar os soluços. Eu ainda tinha pesadelos à noite com a viagem até ali, com os traumas que eu sofrera, e agora havia mais essa lembrança para me atormentar. Odiava parecer tão vulnerável, mas a verdade é que eu nunca fui a mais forte das pessoas.

Ouvi o "_Hic! Hic_!" alarmado de Mordred pouco antes de sentir os braços de Harry ao meu redor.

"Acho que tenho o dom de fazê-lo chorar." Ele disse em um tom protetor e gentil, puxando-me para o seu colo e afagando meus cabelos. "Desculpe-me por trazer-lhe memórias ruins." Sussurrou perto de meu ouvido. "Arthur não abandonou o filho por vontade própria. Ele não sabia sobre ele, e tampouco poderia adivinhar o sofrimento que lhe causaria."

Meu rosto estava afundado no pescoço de Harry, e eu podia sentir seu perfume amadeirado, algo como cravo e noz-moscada – duas das várias especiarias que ele comercializava com o Oriente. Falávamos de Mordred e Arthur, mas era o mesmo que falar de mim e Lucius. E eu sabia que ele havia entendido a alegoria, pois eu já havia lhe contado como eu fora raptado, apenas omitira a parte sobre a morte de meu pai. Eu não conseguiria encarar mais essa dor logo depois da terrível viagem de navio.

"Não é você, sou eu... sou fraco demais. Eu não consigo esquecer... Meu pai morreu por minha culpa. Se eu não fosse assim, incapaz até mesmo de segurar um florete direito, eu poderia tê-lo salvado!... Eu queria poder odiá-lo! Seria mais fácil. Odiá-lo tudo o que me fez passar, odiá-lo por ser tão orgulhoso e arrogante." Eu sabia que não estava fazendo sentido nenhum, em um momento me culpando, em outro culpando meu pai. Meus pensamentos estavam uma confusão, e tudo o que eu queria era continuar nos braços de Harry, sentindo-me seguro e protegido.

"Não foi sua culpa. E você não tem que tentar esquecer. Tem de enfrentar essas memórias, e deixar que elas o tornem mais forte... Você não tem mais que ter medo. Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Harry deitou-me na cama e ficou ao meu lado, limpando minhas lágrimas e afagando meus cabelos. Segurei seu pulso e o encarei nervoso e ansioso.

"Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?" Mordi o lábio inferior e corei com minha pergunta desesperada e impensada, sentindo-me tolo. Mas eu precisava mais do que tudo daquela confirmação.

"Eu prometo, Draco." Ele disse, e ficou ali, olhando-me até que eu adormecesse. Senti-me melhor com a promessa, e consegui dormir profundamente, livre de pesadelos.

**XxX**

"Esquerda!" Harry exclamou, atirando um golpe à minha lateral. Girei o braço para o lado, afastando a lâmina dele, mas senti meu pulso estalar com o choque dos metais. "Você girou o pulso de maneira errada." Ele avisou, ao observar minha careta de dor, e mostrou a forma correta. "Gire o pulso para fora, não para dentro, ou acabara com uma torção séria."

Assenti e posicionei o florete à minha frente novamente, segurando-o na primeira posição: antebraço sensivelmente na horizontal, a mão torcida, unhas voltadas para fora, o polegar baixo e a ponta da arma mais baixa que a mão.

São oito posições na esgrima, Harry havia me explicado. Elas são lugares tomados pela mão do esgrimista em relação às diferentes linhas, cujo objetivo é encontrar posições que sirvam de base às paradas – reação de se defender de uma ação ofensiva – e permitam fechar essas diferentes linhas.

Permaneci atento aos movimentos de Harry, e mirava-o nos olhos. _Os olhos do inimigo sempre denunciam qual seu próximo movimento, se você souber como os ler_, Harry disse-me nas primeiras aulas. Era meio difícil ver seus olhos por trás da máscara de esgrima, porém ele parecia ler os meus com facilidade mesmo assim.

"Direita." Ele avançou, eu defendi, e uma sucessão rápida de golpes começou. "Alto. Direita. Esquerda. Esquerda. Baixo. _Estocada_." Eu me esquivei para o lado, arfando e fugindo da lâmina dele, e tentei um contragolpe em sem ombro, mas ele segurou meu pulso e girou seu corpo, levando meu braço junto. Gemi de dor quando ele segurou meu braço contra minhas costas, e meu florete caiu no chão.

Ele me soltou, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse para frente. Ou talvez minhas pernas já estivessem cansadas demais para continuar.

"De novo. Pegue o florete." Ele ordenou, e sua voz sempre ficava inflexível quando me ensinava esgrima.

Fiz o que ele pedia e começamos de novo, o som das lâminas se chocando e de minha respiração desregulada como os únicos ruídos naquele salão.

"Você deve fechar completamente a linha ameaçada, mas sem afastar muito a mão da superfície válida." Ele avisou. Superfície válida são as linhas de ataque, que ele me mostrara na primeira aula. Eu ainda me confundia com alguns termos, mas aos poucos eles se incorporavam ao meu novo dicionário. Harry, depois das primeiras semanas, começou a dar as aulas em italiano junto com o grego, como forma de me forçar a aprender mais rápido o idioma. "Você continua aparando os golpes com a parte fraca da arma. Precisa usar o primeiro terço da lâmina situado perto da mão, ou não terá força para aguentar um ataque mais feroz e perderá seu florete."

Ele fez um golpe, tentando avaliar se eu conseguiria fazer como ele dizia. Consegui, e evitei o florete de voar para longe. Mas então ele exclamou um _alto_ seguido de um _direita_ e eu não tive agilidade para defender-me da sequência. A parte chata de sua espada bateu com força em meu braço, logo abaixo do ombro, e meu florete, de qualquer forma, caiu no chão enquanto eu levava minha mão ao local atingido e resmungava de dor.

Ele colocou a espada na cintura e se aproximou, segurando meu braço e afastando minha mão.

"Você está ficando melhor. Aprende rápido." Ele disse, massageando meu braço.

"Mentiroso." Rosnei olhando-o de soslaio com uma raiva mal-disfarçada. Ele riu, seus polegares circulando gentil e firmemente no local atingido, causando-me espasmos. Meus pelos do braço e da nuca arrepiaram-se sem permissão.

"Parece um gatinho selvagem: rosnando arrepiado." Ele zombou, e eu olhei para baixo, as maçãs de meu rosto queimando enquanto eu desejava mergulhar em algum canal de Veneza e morrer afogado. Quando ele me soltou, eu continuava olhando para o chão, em silêncio. "Por hoje está bom. Mas tenho uma tarefa para você."

"Tarefa?" Encontrei a coragem para encará-lo e ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Você precisa melhorar sua agilidade. Quero que cace alguns dos gatos da cidade, principalmente os que ficam miando perto do palazzo à noite. Vou saber quais são quando você os trouxer." Ele olhou-me por um instante, avaliando-me. "Só cuide para não se afastar demais e chegar muito perto da área sul de Veneza. É perigoso por lá."

"Caçar gatos?"

"Você vai ver que eles são ainda mais difíceis de pegar do que parecem." Harry piscou, maroto. "Você tem uma semana para caçar todos. Se contei certo, são cinco no total."

"Impossível pegar todos em uma semana! Eu tenho aula durante quase todo o dia!" Reclamei. "Eu já fico exausto por causa das aulas de esgrima. Não preciso..." Comecei a dizer, mas Harry lançou-me um olhar sério, de aviso. Engoli o que ia falar. Eu já havia concordado em dar o meu melhor e não fazer nada de má-vontade. Suspirei, ainda um pouco emburrado, mas assenti. "Você terá seus cinco gatos."

Ele colocou a mão em minha cabeça e bagunçou meus cabelos.

"Só tome cuidado. Vou mandar Seamus acompanhá-lo, caso aconteça algum acidente."

"Seamus não! Ele me odeia! E ele é chato!" Reclamei novamente. Não gostava do rapaz. Vivia olhando-me de soslaio com um rancor que eu não conseguia compreender. Nunca havia feito nada contra ele. Anna dizia-me que era apenas inveja, e aconselhava-me a ignorá-lo. Se acontecesse algum acidente, ele provavelmente vibraria e não se importaria em ajudar-me.

"Ele não precisa gostar de você para obedecer minhas ordens." Harry falou, e eu percebi que não adiantava argumentar. Nunca adiantava argumentar com ele. Era tão teimoso quanto as mulas que eu já vira carregando carga e empacando nas ruas estreitas de Veneza.

"Farei o que ordena, _senhor_." Bufei com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e empinei o nariz quando ele me mirou de modo penetrante, como se quisesse me subjugar com o brilho terrível que irradiava de seus olhos, capazes de ofuscar quaisquer defesas daqueles próximos a ele. Fui o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

"Tome um banho." Ele disse. "E não se atrase para o jantar. Sirius e Remus vêem para uma visita hoje."

Eu não gostava de Sirius. Ele era barulhento e implicante. Mas não verbalizei meus pensamentos. Harry já não estava feliz com a minha birra prévia. Era melhor não dar-lhe motivos para me fazer caçar dez gatos, em vez de cinco.

"Com sua licença." Pedi, e deixei o salão, correndo até meu quarto assim que subi o lance de escadas e saí do alcance de visão dele.

**XxX**

Coloquei uma túnica de seda prateada, debruada de cetim verde-mar. Uma roupa bem simples. Não me senti tentado a arrumar-me tanto para as visitas. Sirius Black estava sempre com um ar desleixado, e Remus parecia não comprar roupas novas há anos. Ainda assim, arrumei com cuidado meus cabelos. Eu não os cortava há um bom tempo, e eles já quase alcançavam meus ombros. Prendi-os frouxamente às costas, apenas para evitar que atrapalhassem minha visão. Mordred pareceu olhar-me com aprovação de sua pequena cama antes de soltar um '_Hic!_' sonolento.

Aspirei o aroma de alfazema que se desprendia de meu pescoço. Alfazema ou lavanda, que pareciam ser naturais de minha pele, alternando-se sem qualquer padrão lógico. Suspirei, tocando o espelho com a palma, reparando em como minha mão era pequena, mas com dedos finos e longos, e unhas bem curtas. Eram boas para tocar piano. Eu nunca havia visto ou tocado um antes de começar as aulas, mas o professor de música dizia que eu tinha talento para o piano e ficaria tão bom quanto era na harpa. Eu me apaixonei realmente pelo piano, e descobri que música, independentemente de qual instrumento a originasse, era uma grande paixão. Veneza era a cidade da música e da pintura, das artes. De forma errada, eu acabara no lugar _certo_ para mim.

Fiz meu caminho para fora do quarto, caindo no corredor longo do terceiro andar do palazzo. Ao final dele, havia um espaço, como uma sacada, da onde se podia enxergar o primeiro piso do palazzo; mas não muito, apenas a entrada. Eu vi que Remus e Sirius acabavam de chegar, a porta sendo aberta por Anna, que os cumprimentou educada e timidamente. Desci para o segundo andar, que possuía a mesma sacada, e reparei que os dois homens conversavam aos cochichos depois de Anna tê-los deixado, e isso fez minhas orelhas subirem de curiosidade. Cuidei para que não me vissem e me ajoelhei, espiando por entre as grades acobreadas que pareciam desenhar-se como as claves de sol das partituras de piano.

"Sirius, aqui não!" Resmungou Remus e empurrou Sirius para longe, mas o homem de longos cabelos negros prensou-o contra a parede e escorregou a mão por baixo do desbotado gibão azul-claro de Remus, que ofegou. E então eles aproximaram seus rostos e tocaram os lábios. Arregalei os olhos e tentei ver melhor.

Não era apenas um toque de lábios. Era realmente um beijo! Tapei minha boca para que minha respiração ruidosa não me denunciasse. Eu nunca havia visto dois homens fazerem aquilo. Já havia visto duas pessoas se beijando, claro, era recorrente no lugar onde eu morava, principalmente quando eu precisava buscar meu pai na taverna da vila e via algumas mulheres no colo dos caçadores com suas barbas sujas de hidromel.

Mas dois homens...

"Sirius, pare, aqui não é lugar. Alguém pode nos ver." Remus então afastou Sirius e olhou-o repreensivo, mas o outro apenas deu e ombros e sorriu enviesado. Eu me afastei das grades e me levantei, ajeitando minhas vestes. E fiz no momento certo, pois Harry estava descendo as escadas do terceiro andar.

"O que você está aprontando aí parado?" Harry perguntou ao parar próximo de mim, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada.

"Não estou fazendo nada!" Exclamei rápido demais, e tenho certeza de que minhas bochechas estavam coradas e quentes pelo que eu recém havia vislumbrado por entre as grades. Harry me analisou não levando a sério minhas palavras, mas não disse mais nada, até porque Sirius gritou que o anfitrião daquela casa era uma vergonha por deixar as visitas esperando, mortas de fome, então tivemos de descer.

**XxX**

Passei boa parte do jantar em silêncio apenas observando a interação entre Sirius e Remus de forma mais atenciosa. Eles trocavam olhares, e Sirius abria sorrisinhos provocantes o tempo todo para ele. Remus parecia ignorá-lo, mas era óbvio que ele não era indiferente àquilo. E eles moravam juntos, já tinham certa idade, não eram casados, não tinham filhos... Eu não conseguia entender. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre o assunto ou isso ficaria martelando incansavelmente em minha mente.

"E você, Draco, já completamente acostumado a Veneza?" Remus perguntou, em italiano. Eu já conseguia entender a língua, apesar de algumas palavras me faltarem. Seu sorriso era, como sempre, gentil.

"É claro que ele está. Como alguém não se acostumaria a uma vida de prazeres e regalias como essa?" Sirius respondeu por mim, abrindo os braços e indicando tudo ao ser redor.

"A vida de Draco não é só prazeres e regalias. Ele tem estudado bastante, e se esforçado. Inclusive essa semana eu passei para ele uma tarefa da qual você talvez se lembre." Harry falou divertido e olhou para mim, lançando-me uma piscadela. Abri um sorriso presunçoso pelo elogio dele.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

"Não me diga que mandou o pequeno ir caçar gatos na rua, Harry?" Sirius adivinhou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry, e olhou para mim. "Foi uma tarefa que mandei Harry realizar quando estava ensinando-lhe esgrima. Ele tinha uns oito anos. Mandei que me trouxesse todos os gatos do bairro em uma semana. Deveriam ser uns vinte gatos, no mínimo. Ao final do prazo, ele estava todo estropiado."

Senti algo arder dentro de mim. Eu era mais velho do que Harry, quando ele teve essa tarefa, e ele mandou-me caçar menos gatos no mesmo prazo de tempo. Pareceu-me óbvio que ele não me achava capaz. Coloquei as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa e me ergui bruscamente, olhando-o com uma fúria súbita.

"Por que mandou que eu caçasse apenas cinco gatos em uma semana? Acha que eu não sou capaz? Toma-me por um inútil?" Perguntei exaltado, e senti vontade de correr quando três pares de olhos encararam-me com incredulidade.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

"Só cinco, Harry? Você é mesmo coração mole. Não se preocupe, Draco, darei uma lição nele por duvidar de suas capacidades!" Sirius subiu na cadeira, tirando uma espada fina da cintura e colocando um pé sobre a mesa. Ele apertou a ponta da lâmina contra o peito de Harry, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios finos.

Harry o ignorou.

"Draco, você tem bem menos tempo disponível do que eu tinha na época. Não estava duvidando das suas capacidades." Ele afastou a lâmina de Sirius com um tapa.

"Sirius, desça da mesa." Remus falou em um tom estafado.

"Mas que desonra." Sirius resmungou baixinho, voltando a sentar-se depois de recolher a espada. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, mas não voltei a me sentar; no lugar disso, corri para a cozinha, não querendo encarar nenhum deles. Ouvi Harry me chamar, e Remus dizer: Deixe a criança tomar um ar, Harry.

Choquei-me com Emmelice e imediatamente a abracei.

"Draco, querido, o que foi?" Ela perguntou preocupada, afagando meus cabelos. "Você não deveria estar lá no salão de jantar acompanhando o Sr. Potter e os senhores Black e Lupin?"

"Não." Resmunguei.

Ela me conduziu delicadamente até um banco e fez com que eu me sentasse, e ajoelhou-se à minha frente. Precisei abaixar um pouco o rosto para mirá-la nos olhos. Seus olhos eram castanho-esverdeados, mas costumavam ficar verde intensamente claro quando havia muita luz.

"O que houve? Por que parece tão chateado?" Ela perguntou. Anna e Romilda também se aproximaram, curiosas, mas Emmelice as enxotou.

"Harry me considera uma criança." Reclamei emburrado. "Mandou-me caçar só cinco gatos! E ele precisou caçar vinte, e tinha só oito anos! Ele me toma por um inválido!"

Emmelice riu gostosamente, ecoando a risada que Frei gorducho soltou ao fundo, provavelmente devido a alguma piada contada por ele mesmo.

"Vou te contar um segredo." Ela disse aproximando-se de mim de modo que me inclinei para frente, sem nem mesmo perceber, para escutá-la melhor. "Eu tinha dezessete anos quando Sirius mandou que Harry caçasse os gatos. Eu o ajudei. Peguei oito gatos para ele."

Abri a boca, incrédulo! Harry trapaceando!

"Mas mesmo assim..." Comecei incerto. "Ele ainda pegou doze gatos."

"É, mas ele tinha o dobro de tempo livre que você, e dois dos gatos que ele pegou eram gordos e preguiçosos. Até uma criança de quatro anos conseguiria pegá-los sem quaisquer esforços." Ela piscou. "Ele apenas está sendo coerente, dando-lhe uma tarefa que é possível cumprir, e não uma impossível como a que ele recebeu. Cada pessoa tem suas limitações, Draco. Também não é porque uma ou outra pode fazer um pouco mais, que alguém que faz um pouco menos deva ser desvalorizada. O importante é sempre darmos o nosso melhor, e nos esforçarmos para vencer nossas limitações, dia após dia."

"Eu ainda poderia pegar mais de cinco gatos." Teimei, mas já não estava irritado ou chateado. Emmelice sempre sabia o que me dizer e, mesmo que não se parecesse fisicamente, ela era dolorosamente parecida com minha mãe.

"Então por que você não tenta?" Ela perguntou, levantando-se e me lançando um olhar esperto.

Eu fiquei na cozinha até que Sirius e Remus fossem embora. Não voltei para me despedir deles, e me escondi quando Harry veio à cozinha perguntar por mim. Tenho certeza de que ele sabia que eu estava por ali ainda, mas optou por aceitar quando as meninas disseram que não sabiam onde eu estava.

Mais tarde, apenas eu e Anna estávamos na cozinha, à luz de alguns lampiões fracos, beliscando um enorme cacho de uva verde. Eu estava de frente para ela, cada um de nós apoiado sobre o balcão central, e Anna comentava sobre o homem por quem estava apaixonada. Trabalhava no Arsenale de Veneza, ajudando na construção dos navios. Dizia ser um rapaz forte e bronzeado, com lindos olhos azuis, de vinte e cinco anos.

"Ele é velho para você." Torci o nariz. "Você tem só dezesseis anos."

Anna riu.

"Vai dizer que na terra de onde você veio os homens se casavam apenas com moças de mesma idade?"

"Sim." Respondi com convicção. "Casavam-se cedo, assim que a menina sangrava, com um garoto de mesma idade, ou apenas alguns anos mais velho." Morria-se cedo naquela terra. Era necessário.

Anna arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a informação.

"E por que você não se casou? Ou você era casado?" Ela perguntou abismada, inclinando-se mais sobre o balcão, a luz do lampião sobre a mesa clareando seu rosto magro e ossudo e ressaltando seus longos cílios.

"Não... diziam que eu... não era suficientemente _viril _para isso." Admiti completamente envergonhado, e não demorou mais do que segundos até que ela caísse na gargalhada. "Não tem graça!"

Ela ainda riu mais um tempo antes de conseguir se controlar.

"Desculpe." Anna enxugou uma lágrima imaginária no canto do olho, ainda tentando segurar as risadinhas. Emburrei um pouco, e então pensei que eu poderia conversar com ela sobre o que vira entre Sirius e Remus. Ao menos, era a única pessoa a quem eu tinha coragem de perguntar.

"Anna..." Chamei baixinho, e ela me olhou incentivando para que eu prosseguisse. "Podem... podem dois homens ficar juntos?"

"Como assim?" Ela franziu a testa.

"Dois homens, juntos. Assim como um homem e uma mulher." Apoiei meu queixo entre meus braços e mirei-a com uma expressão inocente. Ela pareceu em choque com a pergunta por um momento, e eu mordi o lábio inferior, pensando se fora uma boa ideia perguntar.

Mas então ela se recompôs e umedeceu os lábios, pensativa.

"Já ouvi sobre isso. Socialmente, não é muito bem quisto. _Eu_ não vejo problema algum, porque Emmelice sempre me ensinou a ter uma mente muito aberta. Mas eu sou apenas uma cozinheira e lavadeira. Minha opinião não vale de muita coisa."

"Vale para mim!" Retruquei. "Então dois homens podem mesmo ficar juntos?"

"Podem. Só não podem ter filhos, ou assumir o romance frente à sociedade. Por que a pergunta?" Ela encarou-me desconfiada enquanto levava uma uva à boca. Seu nariz era pequeno e seus olhos duas contas negras e espertas. Apesar de muito tímida com os outros – _com o mundo lá fora_, como ela dizia –, Anna era bastante observadora, de raciocínio rápido. Ela adorou quando me ofereci para ensiná-la o que eu aprendia nas aulas de matemática. Disputávamos quem conseguia resolver um exercício primeiro.

Eu olhei para os lados, perguntando-me se deveria revelar o segredo de Remus e Sirius. Depois cheguei à conclusão de que eles não mereciam meu segredo, já que ficavam se beijando onde qualquer um poderia vê-los. Mas eu só contaria para Anna.

"Vi Sirius e Remus se beijando hoje, logo quando chegaram ao palazzo e-"

"Eu _sabia_!" Anna bateu o lado do punho de uma mão contra a palma da outra. "Eu sabia que eles tinham alguma coisa! Emmelice também desconfiava. Ela já trabalhava aqui quando eles ainda moravam com o Sr. Potter." Ela explicou. "Ela vai adorar saber disso!"

Anna começou a rir quase histericamente, suas risadas retumbando nas paredes da cozinha; o silêncio deixando-as ainda mais altas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntei alarmado, em seguida fazendo um gesto para que ela diminuísse a altura das risadas. Ela recuperou o fôlego e encarou-me divertida e corada.

"Eu já estava achando que você estava interessado no Sr. Potter." Ela riu baixinho, colocando a mão sobre a boca. Encarei-a em choque, erguendo a cabeça e sentindo a garganta obstruída por vários segundos.

"Por que acharia isso?" Perguntei com meu coração disparado.

"Ora," Ela abanou a mão. "o Sr. Potter é maravilhoso. Educado, amável, _belíssimo_. Além de existir algo nele que – _deuses! _– me deixa toda arrepiada." Anna pegou um leque de madeira sobre a mesa e começou a se abanar. "E ele te trata de uma forma tão carinhosa e preocupada. A forma como ele lhe olha, juro, se fosse comigo, já estaria rendida há muito tempo."

"Você _já_ parece rendida." Debochei, xingando internamente meu coração por querer explodir no peito. "E não há nada demais na forma como ele me olha. Se você visse como ele me trata nas aulas de esgrima, não o acharia tão _educado _e_ carinhoso_."

Anna me ignorou, sua expressão de alguém que sonhava acordada com um mundo alternativo.

"Todas as mulheres de Veneza suspiram por ele. Vinte e quatro anos e ainda solteiro, rico, influente. E aqueles olhos verdes... não é à toa que ele tem tantas aventuras amorosas. As pessoas adoram fofocar sobre quem ele já levou para a cama e quem será a próxima sortuda."

"Mas... eu nunca vi Harry com uma mulher antes." Falei, uma fisgada estranha no peito. Anna falara rápido demais, e eu quase não compreendi o que ela havia dito, mas quando suas palavras fizeram sentido, eu me vi inquieto e chateado.

"Ele é discreto, anjo." Ela revirou os olhos. Sempre me chamava de anjo quando queria chamar-me também de ingênuo. "Às vezes ele sai e só volta bem tarde da noite. Você já está dormindo, e não vê nada. Outras vezes, elas vêm até aqui, também já tarde, e ele as leva para seu quarto. Algumas noites ele se retira cedo e nada acontece."

Essas provavelmente eram as noites em que eu entrava no quarto dele e ficava ali estudando, para depois me retirar assim que o sono chegasse. Senti vergonha de ir ali, onde ele mantinha relações com as mulheres que batiam à sua porta.

"Eu estou com sono. Vou ir dormir." Falei, afastando-me do balcão. "Boa noite, Anna."

"Boa noite, anjo." Ela falou, quando eu já saía da cozinha a passos rápidos. Praticamente corri até o terceiro andar, querendo jogar-me da cama e dormir até que o sol surgisse e subisse até bem alto, mas precisei parar abruptamente ao ouvir vozes vindas do fim do corredor.

Onde ficava o quarto de Harry.

"Harry, ah, Harry..."

Era a voz de uma mulher. Com o coração aos pulos, aproximei-se sorrateiramente. Vi-os passarem pela porta e esquecerem-na entreaberta. O corredor estava envolto pela noite, e o quarto de Harry estava iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da rua através das janelas. Eu parei bem perto da porta e espiei pelo vão entre a batente.

Prendi a respiração ao ver o que eles faziam.

Harry arrancou o vestido da mulher com um movimento rápido e preciso, fazendo-me corar. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, que riu gostosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Então ela o livrou da parte de cima da roupa, revelando seu torso musculoso. Era uma noite quente, e o suor fazia a pele bronzeada de Harry brilhar, ressaltando as linhas de seus músculos, seus ombros largos. Senti meu corpo arder, e arfei baixinho quando ambos ficaram completamente nus e Harry virou a mulher de costas, escorregando sua mão pela barriga magra dela enquanto a beijava no pescoço e tocava os seios fartos e arredondados. Os dedos dele sumiram entre as pernas compridas e brancas, e a mulher gemeu longamente, erguendo um braço e segurando os cabelos negros dele com força.

Não aguentei ver mais nada. Dei as costas à cena e corri para meu quarto, trancando a porta ao entrar, minhas mãos trêmulas e minha respiração alterada. Não dormi aquela noite.

**XxX**

**Observação importante:** toda essa ideia de caça ao gato eu retirei do livro "A Guerra dos Tronos", quando uma das personagens está aprendendo a lutar com espada e o mestre dela manda que ela faça exatamente isso.

**N/a:** Ao que parece, o Harry não é tão discreto assim. kkkk! Obrigada a todos que comentam e fazem meu dia mais feliz. :)

**Poke:** Oi querida! Então, eu não entendo de esgrima, mas eu pesquisei sobre o assunto para escrever as cenas e tals... mas né, uma gafe ou outra sempre pode acabar saindo, auhauahuaha! Sobre a Bia, ela não largou o fandom por causa daquela nazista que andou floodando o fandom, ela largou por outros motivos pessoais, que não convém a mim explicar. Obrigada pela review, adoro muito sua opinião! Beijos!

**Victoria Winchester:** Oi, Vic! Ah, o Draco pode ter 14, mas ele ainda é um bebê, vamos combinar, uahauahua! Vai passar uns anos até que o Harry ponha as mãos nele, cof cof. Que bom que gostou da parte da esgrima! *_* Eu bem que queria aprender com o Harry também, heehhe! Beijos!

**Giny:** Oi, Gi! Ah, sim, que bom que você pensa dessa maneira! Beijinhos!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Olá! Que bom que está gostando! E que achou que as personalidades combinaram com drarry! E nesse cap. tivemos um pouquinho de Sirius e Remus, eles realmente não são apenas amigos, uahauahau! Obrigada, beijos!


	6. Chapter 4

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.4.**

Sentei-me em alguns degraus de água, por onde passeavam besourinhos pretos, comuns em Veneza, pois vinham dos canais, e suspirei exausto. Minha roupa estava suja, e agora os fundilhos de minhas calças também, já que a escada estava encharcada. Mas não me importei. Olhei com ódio para o gato que escapara por entre meus dedos e conseguira escalar uma das casas e agora me olhava do telhado, como se zombasse de mim. Mostrei a língua para ele e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, emburrado.

O sol já estava quase se pondo e eu não conseguira capturar gato algum. Eles eram rápidos, ágeis e escorregadios, além de agressivos. Meus braços estavam cheio de arranhões, e partes de minhas roupas, rasgadas. Ouvi uma risadinha atrás de mim.

"Está no seu quarto dia e só conseguiu capturar _um_ mísero gato, e isso porque o coitado errou um pulo e deu de boca no chão." Implicou Seamus, e eu rangi os dentes, mirando-o de esguelha com ódio.

"Ninguém lhe perguntou! Recolha-se à sua insignificância." Falei mordaz, arrancando de Seamus uma carranca que fez com que eu me sentisse ligeiramente mais animado para continuar a caçada. Levantei-me e limpei as vestes, mesmo que soubesse que isso não mudaria meu estado lastimável. Meus cabelos também estavam uma completa bagunça.

"Se fosse _eu_ tentando capturar os gatos, tenho certeza de que eu não decepcionaria o Sr. Potter." Ouvi Seamus falar em um tom pomposo, e inflamei de raiva. Saí correndo atrás de um gato que acabara de surgir no meu campo de visão. Seamus bufou e correu atrás de mim, mas me esforcei para mantê-lo longe. Ele poderia falar o quanto quisesse, mas eu corria muito mais do que ele.

Desviei das pessoas pelas ruas estreitas e desci aos pulos uma escada curta. Os mais bem-vestidos, principalmente as mulheres, com vestidos de cetim, corpetes apertados e saias de tafetá, fugiam de meu caminho como se eu possuísse alguma doença contagiosa. Quando eu estava bem arrumado, elas costumavam se aproximar e apertar minhas bochechas, encher-me de elogios e mimos. Eu me senti menos sufocado, e mais livre sem todo aquele excesso de atenção. Os homens, com suas suntuosas capas escarlates e douradas, andavam como se não me vissem, e eu precisava desviar-me deles antes que acabasse atropelado por suas pernas longas.

Não sei quantas ruas dobrei atrás do gato. Eu cheguei a uma feira aberta da cidade, repleta de bancas, onde se vendiam todos os tipos de artefatos: tecidos, tapetes, quadros, broches, livros usados e novos, leques, medalhões, anéis e especiarias vindas do Oriente nos grandes navios. Os comerciantes gritavam e incitavam as pessoas a comprarem seus produtos, outros discutiam entre si, debatendo preços e assegurando que a qualidade deles era muito melhor e garantida. Eu geralmente me divertia quando parava para escutar alguma das discussões, mas hoje não parei para ouvi-los.

Em alguns momentos perdi o gato de vista. Ele quase foi pisoteado várias vezes, o que diminuía sua velocidade, mas ainda assim, ele era irritantemente veloz. Eu acabei tombando com um rapaz. Tinha cabelos escuros e curtos e uma cicatriz profunda no rosto que lhe deixava com um aspecto cruel. Ele me encarou de cima, com o rosto fechado numa máscara gelada, e eu estremeci de medo. Mas então olhei por entre as pernas das pessoas e vi o gato dobrar em uma esquina no final da feira. Levantei e corri, entrando numa transversal que cortaria caminho até onde o gato estava indo.

Dobrei duas esquinas e acabei de frente para o gato. Antes que ele sequer pudesse pensar no que fazer, eu me abaixei e fechei minhas mãos ao redor de seu corpo esguio.

"Isso!" Exclamei exultante, erguendo-o no ar, tão eufórico que mal senti as unhadas raivosas que ele deu em meu braço. Suspirei, aliviado e completamente cansado. Um a menos. Faltavam três, e eu tinha apenas três dias. Um por dia. Eu podia fazer isso.

"Você não se desculpou antes." Alguém sussurrou próximo de meu ouvido, e eu tomei um susto tão grande, que o gato escapou de minhas mãos. Observei completamente frustrado o bicho escapulir rápido como uma flecha, e só então me virei, pronto para xingar o idiota que me atrapalhara de todos os nomes que eu conhecia.

Porém congelei ao ver que era o rapaz em quem eu tombara na feira. Ele sorriu para mim, e seu sorriso não era particularmente agradável. Ele avançou um passo e eu cambaleei para trás, meus olhos presos aos castanho-escuros dele. Tentei virar-me para fugir, mas ele segurou meu braço, e então em me vi prensado contra a parede de uma das casas da rua estreita.

"Me larga!" Gritei, olhando para os lados e me perguntando onde Seamus estava quando eu precisava dele. O rapaz segurou meu rosto de forma que eu olhasse apenas para ele.

"Você é bonitinho, apesar de estar todo bagunçado." Senti a mão dele escorregar pelo meu corpo e me encolhi de nojo. Tentei gritar mais alto, pedir por socorro, mas ele tapou minha boca. "Hei, quietinho, gracinha."

Era um rapaz alto, com um rosto cruel e roupas velhas e um pouco sujas. Ele cheirava à madeira e maresia, e supus que deveria trabalhar no Arsenale, na construção de navios. Era forte. Eu me vi facilmente imobilizado quando ele virou meu corpo e me prensou de novo contra a parede, ainda tapando a minha boca.

Comecei a chorar quando ele abaixou minha calça e começou a acariciar minhas coxas e glúteos, sua respiração batendo em minha nuca antes que ele mordesse meu pescoço e o sugasse, machucando-me.

_De novo não_. Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. Eu ainda tinha pesadelos com o que acontecera depois que fui capturado. Naqueles dias de pesadelo, eu me forçava minha mente a viajar para outros lugares quando me tocavam de forma suja e obscena, e quando percebia, estava sozinho de novo, trêmulo e humilhado. _De novo não_.

"Sua pele é tão macia." O rapaz murmurou excitado, apertando minha pele com força, afundando os dedos como se quisesse deixar-me roxo. Eu certamente ficaria.

Eu estava entrando em estado de choque, meu corpo inteiro tremia e minha respiração estrangulava pelo pânico. Senti os dedos dele começarem a me acariciar entre os glúteos e chorei mais, tentando implorar para que ele parasse, para que alguém aparecesse. Por que ninguém aparecia naquela rua?

Quando achei que o pior viria, ouvi um grito e imediatamente me vi caindo ao chão e chocando os joelhos com força contra os pedregulhos da ruela. Gemi e olhei para trás. Seamus puxara o rapaz e agora eles brigavam ferrenhamente. O rosto do irlandês estava desfigurado em ódio e ele socava de uma maneira brutal. Arregalei os olhos, só naquele momento reparando em como ele era forte, tanto quanto o garoto que me agarrara.

"Draco, tem outros vindo. Dá o fora!" Seamus gritou.

Eu vi que havia dois rapazes, nada simpáticos, aproximando-se para ajudar o outro.

"Dá o fora logo! Corre de volta para o palazzo." Seamus ordenou, e não sei como eu consegui me erguer, recolocando minhas vestes no lugar e disparando para longe da briga. Mas não consegui pensar para onde estava indo. Apenas corri, o máximo que minhas pernas já cansadas permitiram, e não sei depois de quanto tempo acabei caindo no chão, encolhendo-me e voltando a chorar.

Só percebi que havia caído justamente em frente a uma porta discreta na lateral de uma grande casa de tijolos beges, cheia de janelas com pequenos canteiros povoados de flores vermelhas vistosas, quando alguém abriu a porta. Ergui o rosto manchado de lágrimas para a pessoa que estava parada ao meu lado, mirando-me com uma expressão curiosa e preocupada.

"Pequeno, por acaso já não nos conhecemos?" A mulher, com longos cabelos negros e olhos sagazes indagou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Reconheci a Srta. Parkinson, que eu havia conhecido no porto há alguns meses. Limpei o rosto, fungando, tentando deixar-me mais apresentável. "Oh, mas você é o garotinho do Sr. Potter!" Ela exclamou.

"Meu bem, mas o que aconteceu com você?" Ela perguntou, abaixando-se e acolhendo-me em seus braços. Não tinha forças para mais nada, então deixei que ela me ajudasse a levantar. Segurei-me ao tecido vermelho de seu vestido, ciente de que minhas pernas não me obedeceriam tão cedo. "Vamos entrar. Você precisa descansar."

Ela me levou até uma sala pequena, mas confortável, onde havia sofás e uma lareira. Dela, havia uma porta para a parte central da casa, e eu me lembrei de que aquilo era um bordel. Estremeci com o pensamento e me encolhi mais na poltrona que parecia envolver meu corpo como braços protetores e quentes.

"Vamos, beba. Vai se sentir melhor." Pansy ofereceu-me uma xícara fumegante. "Está todo sujo e... por Lesbos! O que é essa marcha roxa em seu pescoço?" Ela se inclinou para ver melhor, mas eu a escondi por trás da gola, virando o rosto. Minhas mãos tremiam violentamente e eu quase derrubei todo o líquido da xícara. "Eu conheço esse tipo de machucado. Minhas meninas e meninos vez ou outra estão com marcas assim. Vá lá, o que houve? Não me diga que foi o Sr. Potter que fez isso com você...?"

"Mas é claro que não!" Exclamei indignado com a suposição. "Harry jamais me faria isso!"

"Está bem, se você diz... E o que está esperando? Eu já lhe mandei beber todo esse chá, não me enrole." Pansy ordenou, e seu tom era inflexível como o gume de uma espada de lâmina dura. Assoprei e bebi alguns goles do chá, que não era nada mal. Eu estava esperando algo amargo e intragável, mas era o líquido era doce como mel e imediatamente me deixou mais sereno e entorpecido.

"Madame?" Uma fina voz masculina encheu a sala, mas eu não consegui ver quem era, já que minha poltrona ficava de costas para porta. "Já está escurecendo. Podemos abrir as portas?"

"Andrej, venha ver quem está aqui. Temos uma visita inesperada hoje." Pansy chamou com um gesto de mão.

Eu não queria ver ninguém, nem queria que ninguém me visse. Estava exausto, cansado e o aperto em minha garganta não diminuía. Eu ainda conseguia sentir as mãos calejadas do rapaz com a cicatriz em minha pele e ansiava desesperadamente por um banho, e por minha cama. Queria abraçar meu coelho e terminar de chorar até que não tivesse mais lágrimas em meu corpo. Ouvi os passos e demorei a reconhecer o rapaz que parou ao lado de Pansy.

"Você!" Ele exclamou abrindo um enorme sorriso, e então se ajoelhou à minha frente e segurou-me as mãos. "Eu... eu queria tanto encontrar com você de novo!"

Ele me abraçou como se fôssemos velhos amigos, mas o contato me enojou. Não queria mais ninguém me tocando, e a repulsa fez com que eu o empurrasse com todas as minhas forças. Ele caiu sentado de bunda no chão, olhando-me com uma expressão confusa e surpresa. Só então reparei em seus cabelos ruivos perfeitamente penteados e em seus olhos cor de mel. Era o garoto que eu havia encontrado no cais, e que considerava um irmão no sofrimento que compartilhamos.

Ainda assim, isso não diminuiu minha angústia ao toque.

"Não me toque, Andrej." Pedi, mas minha voz saiu estranhamente doce, como se eu na verdade pedisse pelo contrário. Andrej se ergueu. Ele crescera vários centímetros nos últimos meses, e encorpara, tornando-se mais forte do que eu, apesar de ainda estar longe de rivalizar com Seamus, por exemplo, e ainda possuir um ar ligeiramente delicado de criança. Mas em pouco tempo, ele já se pareceria com um adulto. Irritei-me com o pensamento.

"Desculpe-me." Ele pediu, corado, enquanto Pansy soltava uma risada divertida e começava a se abanar com um leque.

"Mesmo com o afrodisíaco, ele ainda é difícil de domar. Mas que interessante." Pansy sentou-se em um dos sofás e mirou-me com carinho. "Você é uma graça, querido, e estou preocupada com o seu estado. Quero que saiba que sou uma amiga, e que você pode contar comigo. Andrej é meu adorável menino e está apaixonado por você; fala tanto de você que sinto como se já o conhecesse há muito. Tenho-lhe muito apreço por ter cuidado dele durante a terrível viagem que vocês sofreram."

"Srta. Parkinson!" Andrej exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

"O que é esse _afrodisíaco_?" Eu perguntei, percebendo que me sentia realmente estranho, quase como se meu corpo e meus pensamentos não me pertencessem. O fogo que estalava na lareira, aquecendo todo o cômodo, tornou-se algo distante, como uma música de ninar repetitiva e tranquilizante. Eu não tinha mais forças sequer para levantar-me da poltrona.

"É algo que minhas meninas e meninos tomam quando tem dificuldades de agradar um cliente. Principalmente os mais... detestáveis ao olhar, se é que me entende. Mas ele tem um efeito calmante, e você estava precisando disso, querido, estava quase entrando em um estado de choque."

Havia um aroma de incenso naquela sala também, e eu suspeitava que ele viesse de outras partes do bordel. A casa possuía um ar etéreo e pecaminoso, como que envolto por brumas. Era convidativo e ao mesmo tempo repulsivo ficar ali. Olhei para um pequeno vaso com rosas vermelhas sobre uma mesinha da sala de estar e achei-as tão vulgares quanto o vestido apertado e decotado da Srta. Parkinson.

"Por favor, quero ir embora." Disse, cansado. "Deixe-me ir embora."

"Não o estou prendendo aqui, querido. Você pode ir e vir sempre que desejar. A casa é sua." Ela se levantou. "Mas já está tarde para um menino como você andar sozinho pelas ruas de Veneza. O palazzo do Sr. Potter não é perto daqui."

Senti a mão delicada de Pansy sobre minha testa.

"Ele está com um princípio de febre." Ela se dirigiu ao ruivo. "Andrej, leve-o para um dos quartos e cuide dele. Vou mandar uma mensagem ao Sr. Potter, avisando-o de que Draco está aqui."

"Não! Não, ele vai ficar brabo comigo!" Exclamei desesperado, segurando o pulso dela. "Não o chame, por favor. Não quero que ele me veja assim." Minha expressão era de quem implorava, e vi-a hesitar por um instante.

"Meu bem, em um momento você quer ir embora, e em outro não quer que eu chame o seu protetor." Ela acariciou minha bochecha, um sorriso amável em seus lábios carmesim. Ela era como uma boneca de pele de porcelana e cores rubras, mas ninguém _jamais_ a chamaria de frágil. "Você precisa se decidir."

"Estou com medo." Admiti, abaixando o olhar. "Um rapaz na rua... eu estava caçando gatos. Tinha conseguido pegar um deles, mas então o rapaz... uma terrível e profunda cicatriz na bochecha esquerda... Ele me empurrou contra a parede e começou a tocar meu corpo e eu... eu consegui fugir, mas..."

"Shhhhh. Está tudo bem." Pansy colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios. "Não precisa falar mais nada. Andrej vai levá-lo para um quarto e você poderá descansar." Ela afagou meus cabelos com delicadeza, um toque suave que tencionava acalmar-me, e não assustar-me. Quando ela se afastou, Andrej se aproximou. Eu tentei empurrá-lo e impedir que ele me pegasse no colo, mas em vão.

Ele saiu da sala, cuja porta ficava por baixo de uma escadaria que ele contornou para alcançar os degraus. Andrej entrou em um das últimas portas do segundo andar e deitou-me na cama, cobrindo-me sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O quarto era simples, com uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda e um armário. A janela mostrava o céu já escuro lá fora, ainda sem lua.

"Andrej?" Chamei.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou enquanto diminuía as luzes dos lampiões.

"Você está feliz aqui?"

Andrej me encarou por longos segundos. Ele era fácil de ler: estava feliz porque eu havia perguntado. E feliz porque agora podíamos nos entender.

"Sim." Ele respondeu em um sussurro baixo.

Peguei no sono sem nem mesmo perceber.

**XxX**

Quando acordei, assustei-me com o quarto tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado, e demorei alguns segundos para lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera. Minha boca estava com um gosto ruim e a roupa grudava na minha pele. Torci o nariz e olhei pela janela que permanecera aberta durante à noite. O sol já estava alto, mas ainda não deveria estar perto do meio-dia. Afastei as cobertas e me levantei, incerto do que fazer.

Fui até a janela e olhei para rua. A casa, apesar de grande e sofisticada, ficava numa área mais pobre da cidade. Não na parte pobre e perigosa, mas os casarões e palazzos ficavam longe dali, como se com medo de se contaminarem. Mesmo que seus habitantes viessem desfrutar dos prazeres dos bordéis e depois voltassem para suas famílias, suas esposas, como santos seguidores dos bons costumes.

Mas não era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando. Harry ordenara-me que não viesse até o bordel de Pansy, e cá estava eu, inclusive dormindo dentro da casa. Além disso, eu não enviara qualquer aviso de que estava bem e a salvo. Harry deveria estar preocupado, e furioso. Mordi os lábios e apertei nervosamente as mãos, ciente de que eu agira errado.

"Não se ache tão importante." Resmunguei enquanto observava um pássaro marrom-claro que pousara no canteiro de flores em minha janela e agora cantarolava com o peito estufado, sem medo de nossa proximidade. "Talvez ele nem ao menos tenha dado pela sua falta..." Disse, internamente aliviado e chateado com a suposição.

Estiquei lentamente a mão e o passarinho parou de cantar, encarando-me com suspeita.

"Não vou te machucar." Garanti, e ele ficou parado enquanto eu acariciava sua cabeça pequena. Gostaria eu que os gatos da cidade gostassem de mim como os outros animais. Eu perdera o de ontem, e agora precisava capturar quatro em três dias. Eu _não_ desistiria.

O pássaro voou quando a porta de meu quarto foi aberta. Virei-me e lá estava Pansy, com seu rosto pequeno e nariz empinado presos em uma máscara perfeita de elegância e preocupação.

"Você acordou." Ela sorriu e se aproximou. Parecia um tanto nervosa. "Conseguiu dormir bem, querido?" A mão dela voltou a pousar em minha testa, e ela estava gelada com a brisa úmida e fresca do mar.

"Sim... obrigado por deixar-me dormir aqui, Srta. Parkinson." Agradeci humildemente.

"Você precisa se arrumar. Mandei que lhe preparassem um banho. Venha."

Ela me levou até uma sala de banhos e deixou-me lá, cercado por névoas esbranquiçadas que subiam da longa banheira de água quente, funda e oval. Não pensei duas vezes antes de retirar minhas roupas e entrar na água, sentindo um prazer imediato espalhar-se por meu corpo. O sabonete era de um aroma doce, assim como a água, que estava cheia de sais de banho que vinham do Oriente.

Posso ter ficado horas lavando meu corpo e meus cabelos, ou então apenas parado, olhando para o teto azul celeste onde havia anjos e ninfas espalhafatosamente vivos, com roupas coloridas, exibindo seus corpos sem quaisquer vergonhas e restrições, os cabelos lisos ou cacheados esvoaçando ao vento. O vapor subia até ali e parecia transformar-se nas nuvens em que eles brincavam e se tocavam aos risinhos. Corei fortemente com o pensamento e enfim desviei o olhar do teto, voltando a me esfregar como se minha pele continuasse suja, completamente suja, por mais que eu esfregasse.

"O que você está _fazendo_?"

Assustei-me ao perceber que alguém entrara no banheiro sem que eu percebesse. Andrej aproximou-se e arrancou a bucha de minha mão. Eu abri a boca para reclamar, mas ele me lançou uma acusação dura:

"Veja o que fez com sua pele! Ficou doido?"

Olhe para meu braço e ele estava vermelho, gotículas de sangue minúsculas surgindo nos poros. Abaixei a cabeça e afundei o braço na água, desejando apenas que ele saísse do banheiro para que eu pudesse continuar ali, escondido do mundo entre o pavor e as névoas – que quase já haviam desaparecido.

Olhei para Andrej. Vestia uma túnica de cor púrpura – a cor mais elegante e nobre da moda veneziana –, cuidadosamente plissada e usada com um cinto apertado em sua cintura que lhe deixava com uma graça feminina. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam amarrados às costas, mas vários fios caíam ondulados aos lados de seu rosto de maçãs salientes.

"Você precisa se arrumar. Há uma busca por você por toda a cidade. Você disse que o seu protetor não gostaria de saber que você está conosco, então é melhor voltar rápido para a sua casa antes que batam à nossa porta." Andrej explicou, indo até uma bancada com placas de mármore onde havia algumas toalhas. "Trouxe-lhe roupas também, e há escovas de dente novas na gaveta sob o balcão." Ele colocou a trouxa de roupas que segurava em uma cadeira de madeira dourado-claro.

"Deixe aqui perto, e saia do banheiro. Eu logo descerei." Pedi timidamente. Eu não precisava de ajuda.

Quando ele saiu, peguei a toalha branca e me vesti rapidamente. As roupas eram usadas: uma túnica, meias desbotadas, sandálias marrons e um paletó que ficou grande demais em mim. Quando saí do banheiro e desci, a casa parecia deserta. Das escadas, chegava-se a um grande salão, com mesas e sofás estofados. Havia um palco ao fundo do salão, um piano a um canto e um longo balcão onde, atrás, inúmeras garrafas de bebida dispunham-se graciosamente em prateleiras. Os tons eram todos claros e convidativos, e o cheiro do incenso queimado durante à noite ainda enchia todo o ambiente, como um perfume leve e insinuante, um misto de lenha doce ardendo no inverno quando neva, de flores esmagadas e de óleo pungente.

"Aí está você." Pansy levantou-se de um dos sofás assim que eu desci o último degrau. Andrej e mais duas moças de longos cabelos loiros estavam por ali, e pararam a arrumação, olhando-me com curiosidade. "Está com fome, Draco?"

Meu estômago rugiu antes que eu pudesse responder. Eu não comia desde o almoço do dia anterior; era provável que não conseguisse voltar até o palazzo sem antes comer alguma coisa, ou acabaria desmaiando de fome.

"Pensei que eu precisava ir embora logo, antes que batessem à sua porta procurando-me." Lembrei. Harry organizara uma busca atrás de mim! E Seamus? Será que estava bem? Teria contado a Harry o que havia acontecido? Vi-me desejando que Seamus não lhe houvesse contado nada. Não precisava que ele soubesse de mais essa humilhação que eu sofrera.

"Se baterem aqui, ao menos o encontrarão limpo, vestido e bem alimentado." Pansy falou, guiando-me até a cozinha da casa que, diferentemente da maior parte do lugar, era simples e agradável, mas repleta de flores vermelhas. Pansy deveria ter alguma adoração pelo vermelho, porque aquelas flores enchiam todos os cômodos que eu já vira na casa, além das janelas.

As moças de cabelos loiros serviram cachos de uvas e melões maduros abertos, e pães refinados em azeites frescos. Também havia fatias de queijo frio e leite em jarros de prata.

"Essas duas meninas... Também estavam... naquela noite..." Comentei, recordando-me vagamente dos rostos dos outros jovens que estavam comigo na noite em que Harry nos salvou. Pansy anuiu.

"Daphne e Astoria. Elas foram vendidas pelos pais para Riddle. Moravam na frança. É uma benção. Os clientes adoram moças que saibam falar línguas estrangeiras. Ainda mais o francês."

"Harry falou que vocês concordaram que não iria fazê-las vender o corpo!" Acusei de imediato. Quem me respondeu foram as próprias garotas.

"Pansy não nos obrigou a nada. Nós quisemos trabalhar como as outras moças daqui." Uma delas, de aparência mais madura, talvez dezessete anos, disse. Eu a encarei surpreso.

"Não é tão ruim." Disse a outra, mais nova. "Os clientes são todos nobres, carinhosos e generosos."

Olhei para Andrej, que estava sentado sobre o balcão ao lado da pia, balançando as pernas com um ar aéreo.

"Você também, Andrej?" Perguntei, inclinando-me para frente. Ele arregalou brevemente os olhos e depois os desviou, negando de leve.

"Andrej é uma pequena atração. Ele dança e canta para nós, mas não faz mais que isso. É novo demais." Pansy piscou e, quando continuou, seu tom era vigoroso e complacente. "Mas não nos julgue, Draco. Não estamos fazendo nada que ofenda aos outros. Oferecemos nossos serviços, oferecemos diversão e uma breve fuga para os homens que precisam fingir todos os dias que não possuem vícios, ou desejos ou fetiches. Que precisam aturar esposas recatadas e regras conservadoras. Nós existimos porque há pessoas que nos compram. Se quer julgar alguém, julgue quem nos sustenta e depois finge horror ao ver-nos nas ruas, e não quem trabalha honestamente por não ter outras opções. Nós, aqui, não mentimos nem iludimos ninguém. Somos o que somos, e assim é."

"Vocês tinham outras opções." Falei baixinho, dirigindo-me aos três jovens.

"Tinham?" Pansy perguntou. "Será que, se o Sr. Potter não o tivesse acolhido, querido, você preferiria trabalhar limpando os vômitos e o sêmen que os clientes deixam pela casa e pelos quartos a entregar-se a alguém que lhe daria joias, roupas, dinheiro e prometer-lhe-ia o mundo, mesmo que essa promessa fosse uma mentira de uma única noite?" Pansy perguntou, mas não havia acusação em sua voz.

"Desculpe. Não queria julgá-los." Abaixei o olhar para o pão em meu prato, envergonhado demais para encarar o olhar penetrante da dona do bordel, de quem sabe mais sobre a vida do que o mais sábio dos filósofos.

"Você deveria visitar-nos mais vezes, durante o dia, quando a casa não está funcionando. Sempre que precisar, pode nos procurar. Podemos ajudá-lo com alguns... _mistérios_. Acredito que não seja fácil satisfazer o Sr. Potter. Dizem que ele é devastador na arte do amor." Pansy falou em um tom extremamente calmo, servindo-me de mais um pouco de leite. Arregalei os olhos e a encarei de queixo caído. Ela riu, e as garotas a acompanharam. "Estou brincando, meu bem. Bem, _não_ sobre o desempenho do Sr. Potter na cama. Acredite no que quiser, mas os boatos nunca mentem."

Eu apertei o copo entre minhas mãos, lembrando-me com um aperto na garganta da cena que presenciara há quatro dias.

"Nada tenho a ver com essa parte da vida de Harry." Falei desajeitadamente.

Pansy analisou-me atentamente, a sobrancelha preta e fina graciosamente arqueada, antes de sorrir docemente.

"Você deveria ir agora. Andrej o acompanhará."

**XxX**

Estávamos atravessando a Praça de São Marcos, repleta de pessoas e pombos, a basílica logo ao lado, com seus domos dourados e arcadas regulares. O sol estava morno e agradável, de final de verão, e sua luz cálida banhava mendigos e comerciantes; iluminava príncipes passeando com pajens que lhes seguravam as pomposas caudas de veludo; acariciava os livreiros que espalhavam seus livros embaixo de toldos escarlates, e irritava os olhos dos tocadores de alaúde que disputavam alguns trocados.

"Ele lhe ensina mesmo esgrima? E você não cansa com todas essas aulas?" Andrej me perguntou, após eu lhe contar um pouco de minha vida no palazzo.

"Às vezes. Mas eu gosto de aprender. Só não gosto de filosofia... mas Harry diz que é importante para a formação do caráter e para compreender o mundo e as pessoas..." Falei, enquanto os livreiros gritavam oferecendo seus livros. Harry contara-me sobre a invenção da imprensa, que surgira há pouco e revolucionara a distribuição de cultura e conhecimento em larga escala. Os livros agora, além de possuírem letras, também enchiam as páginas com desenhos.

Quando Harry me levou para conhecer as máquinas responsáveis por essa revolução, e eu me impressionei com as gráficas, vendo como a tinta negra gravava no papel sem ajuda da mão humana, rápida e eficaz.

"Parece ótimo!" Andrej exclamou contente. "Madame Parkinson ensinou-me a língua vernácula. Agora começou a ensinar-me também o latim. Ela é uma pessoa muito boa. Você deveria visitar-nos mais vezes, sabe. Poderia me dar algumas dicas sobre esgrima, e então eu lhe ensinaria as músicas que aprendi a cantar..."

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois alguém segurou o meu braço e me puxou.

"Draco! Não acredito! Finalmente te encontrei!" Era Seamus. Ele tinha o lábio inferior cortado e inchado e grandes bolsas escuras abaixo dos olhos, indícios de uma noite em claro.

E pela expressão dele, eu soube que estava encrencado.

* * *

**NA:** esse capítulo é completamente novo. Ao menos não tem correspondente como antes...


	7. Chapter 5

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.5.**

Seamus desviou o olhar de mim e encarou Andrej de forma suspeita.

"Quem é esse garoto?"

Andrej se encolheu, olhando para o chão e apoiando o corpo nas laterais dos pés. Fitei-o com certo aperto no peito. Tão novo... E em breve, eu não tinha dúvidas, começaria a fazer mais do que dançar e cantar no bordel de Pansy.

"É um amigo." Falei, e ele ergueu o olhar, sorrindo para mim. Sorri de volta, mas o bufo que Seamus soltou fez com que eu o olhasse, minha mente enchendo-se de perguntas.

"Eu preciso te levar de volta para o palazzo imediatamente. Vamos." Seamus segurou meu braço e começou a me puxar a passos largos. Tudo que pude fazer foi olhar para Andrej e oferecer-lhe um abano de despedida. Ele ficou parado no meio da praça, apenas olhando-nos de forma melancólica enquanto avançávamos através da variedade de pessoas que por ali transitavam.

Quando enfim chegamos a um canal e subimos em uma gôndola, Seamus mirou-me avaliativamente antes de suspirar aliviado por ver que eu estava inteiro e bem. Seus ombros pareceram tornar-se vários quilos mais leves. Depois que o alívio passou, ele me encarou com fúria.

"Eu não falei para você correr de volta para o palazzo? Sabe a confusão que criou? E a encrenca em que me meteu? Eu quase perdi meu emprego por sua culpa! Onde você passou a noite, afinal? Será que você não pensou na preocupação que iria causar no Sr. Potter e nos outros por ter sumido desse jeito logo depois de quase ser _estuprado_? Sinceramente, que cabeça de vento! O Sr. Potter despachou uma busca atrás de você, por praticamente toda a noite e toda a manhã! Ele está uma fera, é melhor que caía de joelhos e implore por perdão quando o vir!" Seamus descarregou tudo com os olhos faiscando como brasa quente. Eu o olhei quase chorando pelas palavras duras, sabendo que ele estava certo, e ele pareceu incerto e envergonhado ao ver-me assim, e soltou outro bufo, desviando o olhar para a água e remando mais depressa.

"Me desculpe. Eu não pensei..."

"Então pense da próxima vez!" Ele me cortou ainda sem me olhar, seu rosto transfigurado e corado.

"Obrigado." Falei baixinho, e então ele me encarou incrédulo. "Por ter me salvado, ontem. Se você não houvesse aparecido..."

"Era o meu dever." Seamus falou rápido, seu rosto ficando um pouco mais vermelho enquanto ele apertava o remo com força. Notei que três de seus dedos estavam enfaixados e duros, como se não conseguisse dobrá-los. "O Sr. Potter me mataria se eu deixasse alguma coisa acontecer com você. Ele já quase me matou por ter perdido você de vista." Ele explicou mal-humorado.

"Mesmo assim. Obrigado." Repeti com sinceridade. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e não falou mais nada pelo resto do caminho. Meu coração começou a retumbar com força conforme nos aproximávamos da casa. Eu estava com medo de encarar Harry. Eu nunca havia feito nada que o desagradasse antes, e tampouco o havia visto brabo ou irritado. Não realmente. Torci as mãos, nervoso.

Quando chegamos, observei os ornamentos mouriscos da entrada do palazzo, com sua fachada de pedra polida e seus arcos estreitos e pontiagudos. Era de um verde tão denso que a tinta usada parecia ter sido misturada com a água turva e esverdeada dos canais. Senti-me melhor quando entramos. O palazzo sempre seria o lugar onde eu me sentiria protegido e aquecido. Na entrada, as escadas que desciam curvas pelas laterais pareciam querer abraçar os recém chegados, e o tapete vermelho que as cobria e chegava até a porta dupla da entrada era como um convite de boas-vindas.

"O Sr. Potter não deve estar aqui. Ele... está resolvendo o assunto com o rapaz que... você sabe." Ele falou, subitamente sem-jeito. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto avançávamos até a cozinha.

"Você contou a ele? Tudo? Contou tudo a ele? Você não deveria ter feito isso!" O recriminei, desejando mais do que tudo que Harry não soubesse de nada. Sentia vergonha de não ter sido capaz de me defender sozinho. Era minha culpa. Eu havia _esquecido_ meu florete no palazzo porque era mais fácil correr e alcançar os gatos sem ele.

"É claro que eu contei! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele me levou até o escritório dele, chaveou a porta, mandou que eu sentasse e começou a me interrogar..." Seamus estremeceu. "Não havia como mentir."

Senti como se engolisse uma bola feita com os pelos de Mordred.

"Eu consegui fugir daqueles caras um pouco depois que você correu. Mais dois apareceram. Eu acabei com três dedos quebrados, um lábio cortado e vários hematomas... mas fugi antes que apanhasse ainda mais. Cheguei ao palazzo e me desesperei quando vi que você não estava aqui. Voltei para a rua e fiquei te procurando por horas. Quando já estava bem escuro, desisti e passei no hospital, para enfaixar os dedos. Quando voltei... bem, era melhor nem ter voltado..."

"Ele estava muito brabo?" Perguntei temeroso.

"Eu dei a ele a descrição dos rapazes. Ele já encontrou e já prendeu o que tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda. O garoto trabalhava no Arsenale, foi fácil encontrá-lo. O Sr. Potter o prendeu hoje pela manhã. Eu não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceu com ele, mas, seja o que for, ele certamente mereceu."

"Draco!" Alguém gritou quando chegamos à cozinha, e então senti braços apertados ao meu redor. Abracei Emmelice em retorno, escondendo meu rosto no peito dela. "Por Deus, fiquei tão preocupada! Como você está? Está bem?" Ela segurou meu rosto e olhou-me consternada.

"Estou bem." Garanti. Senti-me péssimo por toda a preocupação que havia causado.

"Não faça mais isso, está bem? Prometa." Emmelice pediu com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. Meus lábios se entreabriram e me agarrei a ela novamente, começando a chorar. Romilda, Anna, Parvati e Padma também se aproximaram e me abraçaram. Frei Gorducho deu palmadinhas carinhosas nas minhas costas e falou que iria preparar um jantar bem gordo e suculento para mim aquela noite.

Quando olhei em volta, depois de toda aquela comoção, percebi que Seamus não estava mais ali.

"Ele foi atrás de Harry, avisar que você está aqui, e a salvo." Disse Anna em um tom baixo. Minhas entranhas se retorceram pelo nervosismo que eu acabei por esquecer naquele meio tempo. Tive vontade de correr para o meu quarto e me esconder lá.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Quando ouvi a chegada de alguém a casa, corri para o terceiro andar e entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta às minhas costas e me apoiando nela. Mordred veio saltitante atrás de mim e eu me precipitei até ele, ajoelhando-me e pegando-o no colo. Ele parecia choroso ao me ver; até ele eu havia preocupado, deixando-o sozinho por um dia inteiro naquele quarto. Acariciei seus pelos e cocei seu queixo, e ele fechou os olhinhos e jogou as orelhas para trás.

Meu coração saltou quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta – passos – e depois fechada.

"Draco."

Eu me levantei e me virei com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, mas segurei-as firmemente. Ergui o olhar e vi seu rosto fechado em uma expressão séria, os cabelos negros espetados para todos os lados e uma ruga em sua testa. Ele não parecia nada contente, e tive certeza de que estava zangado.

Ele caminhou até mim, e eu segurei a respiração quando ele segurou meus ombros e me encarou avaliativamente, como todos os outros haviam feito antes, mas os outros não possuíam olhos tão verdes que pareciam queimar contra minha pele.

"Seamus falou que encontrou você na Praça de São Marcos com um garoto ruivo. Quem era?"

Eu puxei o ar pela boca. Se eu contasse, ele rapidamente associaria Andrej com Pansy Parkinson, e eu teria mais um motivo para que ele não ficasse nada satisfeito comigo. Mas era impossível mentir para ele, como Seamus havia dito. A forma como ele me encarava, como se lesse minha a alma e estivesse atento à menor dar hesitações, ou qualquer sinal de inverdade, deixava-me completamente vulnerável.

"Andrej." Respondi, torcendo para que isso fosse o suficiente, mas, claro, não era. Meu corpo todo tremia enquanto ele mantinha o aperto firme em meus braços. Estranhamente, eu não queria que ele me soltasse.

"E quem é Andrej, Draco?"

Fechei os olhos com uma careta sofrida.

"É o garoto ruivo... que você entregou à Srta. Parkinson." Ele me soltou e virou de costas por um rápido momento, passando uma mão pelos cabelos em um gesto exasperado e suspirando pesadamente.

"Você foi até aquele bordel mesmo quando eu lhe proibi de ir até lá?" Ele questionou virando-se novamente para mim. Mas era uma pergunta que não precisava de respostas. "E por que não mandou alguma mensagem? Você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupado?"

Engoli em seco. Quis dizer que não pretendia desobedecê-lo; que não quis que ele me visse naquele estado lamentável, nervoso e fraco. Não queria desapontá-lo. Nunca. Harry seria a pessoa a quem eu sempre tentaria agradar, e arrancar um olhar de orgulho. Mas não havia nenhum orgulho em seu olhar agora. Senti-me frio sem o toque dele, mas engoli as lágrimas. Homens não choram, era o que o meu pai dizia, e eu não queria mais ser um garotinho aos olhos de Harry.

"Eu não pensei. Me desculpe." Pedi baixinho.

"Eu não deveria tê-lo mandando caçar aqueles gatos. Foi um erro." Ele falou, inflexível. Eu o encarei incrédulo. "Está proibido de sair do palazzo novamente, até que prove que é responsável para tanto."

"Não pode fazer isso!" Exclamei sem pensar, sentindo os pelinhos loiros do meu braço se arrepiarem de indignação. "Eu _sou_ responsável!"

"Correr de Seamus e se enfiar em uma rua deserta não é uma atitude responsável. Enfiar-se em um bordel e não mandar nenhum aviso muito menos! Não há discussão, Draco. Isso não é um pedido." O tom de Harry era de quem encerrava o assunto, mas eu senti meu corpo inflamar. Era isso, ele me estava tratando como um garoto inconsequente, como se a culpa de tudo fosse apenas minha!

"Eu não sou seu prisioneiro! Você mesmo falou, naquele primeiro dia, que eu era _livre_! Você é um mentiroso!" Praticamente gritei com uma coragem tirada não sei da onde. Mordred soltou um '_Hic!'_ assustado e escondeu-se embaixo da cama. Os olhos de Harry pareceram pegar fogo. "Eu deveria ter ficado naquele bordel, com a Srta. Parkinson! Ao menos ela dá liberdade de ir e vir aos seus protegidos!"

Harry avançou novamente e segurou meu queixo, obrigando-me a encará-lo nos olhos. Ele parecia furioso, mas seu toque não machucava. Senti meu coração disparar como um louco, rápido como as correntezas do Adriático.

"Você tem ideia do que está falando?" Ele perguntou, e sua outra mão passou pela minha cintura e me trouxe mais para perto dele. Eu ofeguei e espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, mirando-o com os olhos arregalados. A expressão dele continuava tão séria quanto antes. "Sabe o que fariam com você? Como adorariam corromper o anjo de cabelos loiros? Você gostaria de algo assim?"

Meu corpo tremia inteiro de encontro ao dele. Seus cabelos negros pendiam para baixo enquanto me olhava e eu podia sentir seu perfume amadeirado. Fechei os olhos esperando por algo que eu não sabia o que era. Senti a mão que estava na minha cintura subir para o meu pescoço e gemi baixinho com o toque dos dedos ásperos. Eu não sentia repugnância ao toque de Harry, mesmo sabendo que não suportaria o de qualquer outro homem depois de tudo que eu passara. Quase pude sentir a respiração quente dele contra meus lábios, e estremeci, arrepiando-me.

Mas então ele afastou a gola que protegia meu pescoço, e eu abri os olhos, como se houvesse sentido a dureza de seu olhar.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, tocando de leve o local onde o rapaz havia mordido e sugado minha pele. Eu soltei uma lamúria baixa de dor e fugi do toque. Uma raiva sem precedentes pareceu encher os olhos verdes de Harry. Ele se afastou de mim, parecendo atormentado por um momento.

"Você poderá sair do palazzo, mas não mais do que alguns metros. Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso." Ele avisou. "E não volte àquele bordel. Está proibido."

"Mas...!"

"Chega." O tom de Harry fez com que eu me calasse. "Também está de castigo no seu quarto até segunda ordem."

Dito isso, ele saiu do quarto. Eu continuei parado, com o queixo caído. Mordred achou que era seguro sair debaixo da cama e se aproximou aos pulinhos de meus pés, pondo-se a roer a barra de minhas calças. Peguei-o no colo e deitei na cama. Uma mistura de mágoa, raiva e indignação pressionando meu peito.

**XxX**

"Eu não aguento mais. Vá embora." Falei ao professor de filosofia, levantando-me da cadeira e dirigindo-me até o meu armário. Abri a porta e tirei dali uma capa, vestindo-a enquanto o homem encarava-me incrédulo. Fazia cinco dias que eu estava preso dentro daquele quarto. Tinha aulas ali, dormia ali, não saía para nada. Ou seja, sem aulas de esgrima, tampouco de música ou pintura. Eu já me sentia sufocando ali dentro.

"Senhor, ainda faltam vinte minutos para o fim da sua aula." Meu professor, um homem idoso, de nariz adunco e um princípio de corcunda, disse-me ao ajeitar os óculos redondos no nariz. Ele não era mau professor, mas se eu ouvisse mais alguma palavra sobre Zenão de Cício, Heráclito e Epicuro eu perderia toda a minha sanidade.

"Não importa, você está dispensado." Falei, pegando Mordred no colo e deixando o quarto, mesmo sem permissão. Harry parecia ter-se esquecido de mim. Ótimo, então ele não se importaria se eu desse uma escapulida. Eu _precisava_ sair um pouco daquele quarto. Nem esperei para ver a reação do professor.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, encontrei apenas Frei Gorducho por ali, esfregando ardorosamente uma grande panela de metal, suor escorrendo por sua testa oleosa pelo esforço. Ele me olhou de esguelha e não pareceu impressionado por eu estar fugindo do castigo.

"Eu já estava me perguntando quando você apareceria por aqui." Ele comentou sem parar de esfregar. "Você faz falta, pequeno! Nem que seja para torcer o nariz para os meus temperos."

Fiz uma careta.

"Você é ótimo cozinheiro, mas tem de parar de inventar novas combinações de temperos." Falei, internamente sentindo-me ótimo por simplesmente poder conversar com alguém diferente de um professor. Larguei Mordred em cima do balcão da cozinha e alcancei uma cenoura a ele.

Frei Gorducho soltou uma risada espalhafatosa.

"Mas esse você vai gostar, venha cá experimentar! Deixei separado aqui para você." Ele falou largando a panela e a bucha e esfregando as mãos no avental branco engordurado. Torci o nariz, mas logo me via experimentando um Risoto Nero, feito com lula, cebola, alho e vinho branco.

"Coloquei um pouco de erva-doce e salsa também, o que achou?" Ele perguntou ansioso. Não consegui esconder meu desgosto, e ele pareceu levemente decepcionado. "Pensei que dessa vez havia acertado!" Ele murmurou tristemente, voltando à sua panela.

Ofereci uma colherada a Mordred, mas ele torceu seu nariz rosado, exatamente como eu havia feito.

"Draco!" Anna exclamou assim que entrou na cozinha e correu até onde eu estava sentado, jogando-se no meu pescoço. "Ai que saudades! O Sr. Potter liberou você do castigo?" Ela perguntou. Visitas ao meu quarto também ficaram proibidas naqueles cinco dias, mas isso não impediu que eu e Anna trocássemos cartas por baixo da porta algumas vezes.

"Não." Murmurei baixinho, delicadamente tirando-a do meu pescoço. "Mas eu não aguentava mais ficar naquele quarto."

"Eu imagino. Fica tranquilo. O Sr. Potter não tem parado em casa esses dias. Tem trabalhado dobrado." Ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e mirando-me com um sorriso. "Tenho algo para lhe contar: eu e Justino enfim estamos juntos. Nós até trocamos um beijo hoje!" Anna segredou adquirindo um tom rosado nas bochechas.

"Mesmo? E como foi? Foi bom...?" Perguntei, curioso. Anna nunca havia beijado antes, pelo que me havia dito. Eu também nunca havia feito isso, e vi-me bastante interessado no assunto. Não fazia ideia do que havia de tão bom em trocar saliva com outra pessoa, apesar de às vezes já ter tentado fingir um beijo com minha própria mão... Não foi bom.

Anna riu, sem-jeito.

"Foi meio estranho, na primeira tentativa. Eu não fazia ideia do que fazer com a língua e virei o rosto, mas então ele disse que eu estava indo bem e tentamos de novo. Aí melhorou. E melhora a cada nova tentativa." Ela suspirou. "Eu o amo, de verdade."

Torci internamente para que ele a amasse também, pois odiaria ver Anna com o coração quebrado. Ficamos conversando por um tempo. Emmelice apareceu e me repreendeu por fugir do castigo, mas acabou cedendo quando implorei para que ela não contasse nada a Harry. Romilda se juntou à conversa por um tempo, mas depois saiu com a mãe para irem às compras. Tentei me voluntariar para ir junto, mas elas negaram.

Um tempo depois, tive de voltar para o quarto para minha próxima aula que passou se arrastando. Parvati e Padma vieram me buscar depois e me surpreendi quando me levaram para a rua, não muito longe do palazzo, onde um homem vendia alguns artefatos relacionados à música.

"Já tocou flauta, rapaz? Gaita, quem sabe? Tenho de todos os tipos! Essa daqui, dizem, foi a usada pelo flautista de Hamelin. Ele usou-a para tirar todos os ratos da cidade alemã!" O homem estendeu a gaita para mim, mas eu havia cravado os olhos em uma flauta menor, de uma madeira em tom de mel que parecia brilhar mais do que todas as outras.

Depois que a comprei, fui almoçar com os outros. Harry não apareceu para o almoço, e eu acabei me distraindo, com ambos os braços apoiados sobre o balcão da cozinha e a cabeça apoiada entre eles enquanto escutávamos uma história de Frei Gorducho, sobre como ele havia fisgado um grande salmão lutador certa vez e fizera um delicioso bacalhau com ele. Soava-me como uma grande mentira, mas todos nós fingíamos que acreditávamos no talento de Frei como exímio pescador.

Quando começaram a tirar a mesa, e eu entregava algumas sobras de comida para Mordred, que apesar de sedentário continuava magrinho e pequeno, Harry apareceu à porta da cozinha. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e todos caíram em um silêncio que arrepiou até minha alma.

"Draco, venha comigo. Precisamos conversar." Ele demandou, virando de costas e se afastando. Olhei para a Anna e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, um olhar condescendente. Respirei fundo e segui Harry até seu escritório.

O escritório era do tamanho exato para que alguém não se sentisse nem sufocado, nem pequeno demais ali dentro. Os móveis eram de mogno escuro, mas as cortinas na janela eram claras, iluminando bem o lugar. Sobre a escrivaninha de Harry, havia um globo feito apenas com tiras de metal, que formavam os meridianos e paralelos, e placas de bronzes os continentes; e um guarda-penas, um livro aberto, uma pequena maleta e um cinzeiro de vidro. Harry não fumava, mas os homens com quem ele negociava, talvez.

Atrás da escrivaninha, havia uma prateleira repleta de livros que cobria toda a parede. Perguntei-me se ele já teria lido todos, e concluí que sim. Harry era tão culto que eu por vezes me sentia envergonhado por saber tão pouco. Experimentei uma forte sensação de culpa por ter cabulado parte de minha aula de filosofia mais cedo.

Olhei para Harry, que havia se apoiado à escrivaninha e cruzado os braços sobre o peito, escrutinando-me com seus olhos verdes. Estava sério, mas não parecia irritado.

"Eu juro que foi só hoje!" Garanti com a voz ansiosa. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu não queria desobedecê-lo de novo. Juro! É só que... eu não aguentava mais ficar naquele quarto." Deixei meus ombros caírem.

"Está tudo bem, Draco." Ele disse, e eu o encarei incrédulo. Esperava um sermão e um novo castigo, e quase não acreditei em suas palavras. "Você está livre do castigo."

"Mesmo?" Perguntei, mas seu rosto não revelava nada. Havia algo de indiferente em sua postura, e eu senti meu coração se apertar com isso. "Por quê?"

Ele franziu a testa.

"Preciso de um motivo?" Houve um brilho de divertimento tão fugaz em seus olhos, que pensei tê-lo imaginado. "Só não saia sozinho, nem se afaste do palazzo. Pode me prometer isso?"

"Sim." Abaixei o olhar. Ele assentiu e começou a se dirigir à porta. "Harry, espera!"

Ele se virou e me olhou, a expressão impassível. Por que estava tão frio? Ainda estaria brabo por eu ter ido ao bordel de Pansy? Por eu não ter mandado nenhum aviso? Se eu ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo... jamais teria perseguido aquele gato idiota!

"Isso quer dizer... que você vai voltar a me dar aulas de esgrima?"

Ele precisou apenas de um segundo para desviar o olhar e levar a mão à maçaneta da porta.

"Combinaremos isso depois."

E de novo ele me deixou sozinho.

E percebi logo depois que sua indiferença e distanciamento machucavam mais do que palavras duras.

**XxX**

"Ele me odeia." Reclamei para Anna, alguns dias depois. Estávamos sentados em uma ponte, não muito longe do palazzo, enquanto aproveitávamos o sol de final da tarde e jogávamos pedrinhas no canal, vendo-as quicar seis ou sete vezes antes de afundarem nas águas levemente avermelhadas que refletiam o céu no mesmo tom. Soprava um vento gelado, que todos chamavam de Sirocco, e atormentava a superfície do canal.

Era início de novembro, e o outono já estendia suas garras por Veneza. Anna se encolheu mais em seu xale enquanto eu apenas experimentava um leve frescor na pele. Em nada aquele vento se comparava às nevascas de minha antiga vida.

"Não seja bobo. É claro que ele não te odeia." Ela revirou os olhos. "Ele só anda muito ocupado."

Mordred, que estava encolhido entre nós, mais peludo do que nunca, como uma grande e felpuda bola de pelos, soltou um '_Hic!_' como se concordasse com Anna. Acariciei seus bigodes e ele me deu uma dentadinha carinhosa. Ele ainda era todo branco, mas suas orelhas se haviam tornado cinzentas como meus olhos. Era como se ele houvesse crescido de modo a ficar parecido com o dono, pois seu tamanho não chegara a mais do que a metade de um coelho normal.

"Ele sempre foi muito ocupado, mas sempre encontrava tempo para me dar aulas de esgrima, e fazer as refeições comigo. Agora, ele passa o dia inteiro fora, e volta só tarde da noite..." Lembrei-me do que Anna havia dito, sobre o que ele fazia quando chegava muito tarde, e toquei a pedrinha na água com mais força. Ela quicou apenas quatro vezes antes de afundar.

"Mas ao menos você não está mais preso naquele quarto, não é? E também voltou a ter aulas de música e pintura. Não são suas preferidas?" Ela também tocou uma pedrinha, e humilhou-me ao fazê-la quicar _oito_ vezes. "E também há a minha adorável companhia."

Soltei um muxoxo e tirei minha pequena flauta de um bolso escondido entre minhas roupas.

"Tudo culpa daqueles gatos idiotas..." Falei antes de levar a flauta à boca. Coloquei-me a tocar, uma música desajeitada. Ainda não tinha muita prática. Vi um gato em uma janela, mirando-me com seus argutos olhos oblíquos, e fiquei ainda mais carrancudo.

"Você não cumpriu a tarefa de caçá-los. Talvez por isso o Sr. Potter não lhe tenha dado mais aulas." Ouvimos o tom jocoso às nossas costas. Anna bufou ao ver Seamus parado logo atrás de nós.

"Não seja ridículo!" Anna exclamou com a mandíbula apertada. Mas eu fiquei quieto, refletindo sobre as palavras dele. Seamus deu de ombros. "O que você veio fazer aqui afinal, hein?"

"Nada." Seamus sentou-se na mureta da ponte. Do nosso lado, não havia mureta, e podíamos sentar diretamente no chão, com as pernas pendendo para o canal. "Só estava entediado."

"Então vá ficar entediado em outro lugar!" Anna replicou, tocando uma pedrinha nele. Seamus se desequilibrou e quase caiu de costas na água.

"Não... ele tem razão." Murmurei, tão baixo, que acho que nenhum deles me ouviu. Voltei a tocar, pensativo, e só percebi minutos depois que o gato que estivera na janela pulara para a ponte e se aproximara cautelosamente, atraído pela música.

Acariciei seu pelo cinza-sujo e sorri. Acabava de ter uma ideia.

**XxX**

Apenas cinco noites mais tarde, eu aguentei acordado até ouvir sons de passos no corredor. Afastei os lençóis e levantei da cama em um pulo, arrancando um _'Hic! Hic!'_ indignado de Mordred por ter sido acordado tão bruscamente. Estava frio fora da cama, mesmo com as janelas fechadas. Eu vestia apenas uma túnica branca, bordada com pequenas flores-de-lis francesas em fios grossos de ouro.

Saí do quarto quase na ponta dos pés, descalço, e o frio do piso subia por minhas pernas e arrepiava todo meu corpo enquanto avançava pelo corredor enegrecido até a porta do quarto de Harry. Ela estava entreaberta, com uma luz suave de lâmpadas a óleo escapando pela fresta, e eu espiei com medo de rever a cena de alguns dias antes. Mas vi apenas Harry, retirando a parte de cima da roupa, o gibão azul-escuro por sob uma camisa branca. Usava luvas de couro preto que também retirou, jogando-as junto com as outras roupas em cima da poltrona da escrivaninha.

Ele me notou assim que coloquei o primeiro pé para dentro do quarto, e pareceu ligeiramente surpreso pela visita inesperada. Mordi os lábios ao ver boa parte de seu peito exposto pelos botões entreabertos de sua camisa de mangas longas.

"Draco," A voz dele estava rouca, provavelmente pelo frio que deveria estar lá fora. "O que faz acordado tão tarde?"

Avancei alguns passos tímidos para mais dentro do quarto.

"Há algo que gostaria de lhe mostrar." Falei, fitando-o nos olhos. "Se você puder me acompanhar... Está lá embaixo, na dispensa da cozinha."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não pode mostrar-me amanhã? Estou cansado agora-"

"Por favor!" Implorei, avancei mais e segurei seu braço. "É importante."

"Posso ao menos saber do que se trata?" Ele afastou de meu rosto alguns fios de cabelo e colocou-os atrás de minha orelha, surpreendendo-me com o toque gentil. Percebi ainda mais intensamente o quanto eu havia sentido falta disso. Mordi o lábio inferior, sem conseguir desviar o olhar de seu rosto, seus cílios e sobrancelhas negras e seus lábios mais cheios que os meus, perfeitamente desenhados.

"Você não está mais irritado comigo?" Perguntei com a voz falha, e ele me olhou confuso antes que as linhas de seu rosto se suavizassem.

"Irritado com você? Por que pensou isso?" Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão e ficou acariciando minha bochecha, e seu toque deixava-me desnorteado e sem forças, mas não menos ansioso. Eu havia caçado os gatos, com ajuda da flauta, é verdade, pois eles ficavam estranhamente mais dóceis quando eu a tocava, mas mesmo assim eu tive algum trabalho, principalmente por não poder me afastar do palazzo.

Enchi meus pulmões de ar.

"Porque eu o desobedeci! Duas vezes! O decepcionei! E agora você não deseja mais minha companhia, e tampouco quer dar-me aulas de esgrima novamente. E eu sei por quê! É porque eu não cumpri a tarefa, não é? Porque fracassei, então não sou bom o suficiente para que me ensine... Mas eu consegui capturar os gatos! Eles estão lá embaixo! Se você vier comigo, vai vê-los. Eu sei que já passou o prazo que você me deu para capturá-los, mas eu juro que dei meu melhor! Por favor, venha ver." Eu falei rápido e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e tentei virar-me e puxá-lo comigo.

Mas ele não cedeu. Pelo contrário, segurou meu braço e puxou-me de volta, e então senti seus braços fortes envolvendo meu corpo em um abraço apertado.

"Draco, me desculpe." Ele pediu, e eu arregalei os olhos, pelo abraço e pelo pedido. "Eu não estava brabo ou tampouco irritado com você, mas comigo mesmo."

"O-o quê?" Perguntei, trêmulo em seus braços. Ele se afastou um pouco e segurou meu rosto, e sua expressão era da mais pura consternação e angústia.

"Quando Seamus me contou o que aconteceu, eu entrei em desespero. Quis matar o homem que fez aquilo com você, que teve a ousadia de o tocar e fazer chorar." Ele limpou com o polegar uma lágrima que eu não havia percebido ter deixado cair. "Seu sumiço deixou-me ainda mais preocupado e fora de mim. Se alguma coisa houvesse acontecido com você, eu jamais me perdoaria por ter-lhe mandado realizar essa tarefa idiota de caçar gatos."

Ele suspirou.

"Na manhã seguinte eu consegui encontrar o desgraçado, e o joguei na pior cela da prisão. Deixei-o para morrer... mas não sem que antes sofresse naquela cela o que merecia." O brilho duro que surgiu nos olhos de Harry ao falar do homem fez com que eu puxasse o ar com força. "Você não imagina como eu fiquei aliviado quando Seamus avisou-me de que você estava a salvo no palazzo. Mas eu ainda estava cegado pelo ódio. Eu não conseguia me perdoar por você quase passar por aquilo de novo."

Ele voltou a me abraçar com força, quase me sufocando, mas não me importei. Abracei-o de volta, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Admito que não fiquei feliz ao saber que você esteve no bordel de Pansy, mas essa era a menor de minhas preocupações. Quando eu vi a marca em seu pescoço..." Ele murmurou, tocando meu pescoço no local onde havia ainda uma leve mancha roxo-clara e fazendo-me estremecer e ofegar baixinho. "Perdi todo o controle. Desculpe por ter agido daquela forma. Eu não estava pensando direito. A sede de vingança me atormentou durante todos esses últimos dias, junto com o medo de deixar você sair da segurança do seu quarto e sofrer de novo."

"Harry..." Minhas mãos se fecharam no tecido da roupa dele quando senti os lábios dele no meu pescoço, no exato local onde eu havia sido machucado antes.

"Nunca mais vou deixar alguém te machucar." Ele murmurou, e a respiração dele fez cócegas em minha pele sensível. Ele se afastou um pouco e acariciou gentilmente meu pescoço. "Sua pele é tão sensível. Mesmo depois de todos esses dias, continua arroxeada."

Minha pulsação estava acelerada e um calor sem precedentes queimou em meu corpo, contradizendo o frio da noite, e eu me afastei de súbito de seus braços, olhando-o assustado. Dei alguns passos em falso para trás e ele me encarou realmente confuso. Eu apenas virei e corri para o meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta quando entrei, e me apoiei a ela, segurando meu peito e respirando com dificuldade. Gemi baixinho e encostei a testa à madeira. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

"Draco?" Afastei-me da porta quando Harry deu duas batidas nela do outro lado do corredor.

"Me deixe em paz!" Gritei, e corri para o banheiro, fechando a porta novamente. Ainda ouvi mais algumas batidas e chamados, mas os ignorei e apenas enchi a banheira quadrangular de meu banheiro com água.

Tirei as roupas e entrei, antes mesmo que a água alcançasse a borda. Meu corpo todo tremia, e eu me sentia excitado, vacilante e inquieto. Segurei a borda escorregadia da banheira com força e toquei-me entre as pernas, algo que eu nunca havia feito antes. Senti-me endurecer mais e mordi fortemente o lábio, sufocando os gemidos enquanto apertava os olhos e deslizava a mão pelo meu pecado. A água quente lambia meu corpo deixando-me ainda mais arrepiado e abrasado. Eu parecia estar imerso no fogo, e não na água, e gemi longamente o nome de Harry quando não pude mais me segurar.

E depois permaneci deitado na banheira, ofegante, envergonhado e confuso, incapaz de entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

**XxX**


	8. Chapter 6

**Era Uma Vez em Veneza**

**.6.**

O pôr-do-sol de Veneza era sempre um grande espetáculo. Principalmente com vista para o mar, em algum lugar privilegiado. Eu acabei descobrindo um casarão abandonado e esquecido não muito longe do porto, que possuía uma mansarda com parte de seu telhado arrancado. Eu então podia subir no telhado inclinado e me deitar, enquanto observava a lenta chegada da noite.

Fazia pouco tempo que eu a havia encontrado. Não mais que um mês. E há um pouco mais do que isso, eu ganhara permissão de ir e vir sozinho por Veneza, sem Seamus _todo tempo_ como meu guarda-costas. Eu já estava bem melhor na esgrima, e meu florete estava sempre comigo. Eu obviamente não ia para os bairros mais pobres e suspeitos da cidade. Mesmo que já não deixasse o florete cair da mão nas aulas, nem me atrapalhasse com o movimento dos pés, e conseguisse manter e defender uma sucessão rápida de golpes, eu ainda não era um exímio esgrimista. Mas Harry já confiava nas minhas habilidades para me defender sozinho.

Fazia um ano que eu estava em Veneza, e talvez uns quatro meses desde que eu quase fora violentado na rua, e gerado toda uma confusão por ir depois ao bordel de Pansy. No dia seguinte ao que fiz as pazes com Harry, ele felizmente não perguntou nada sobre o porquê de eu ter corrido dele e me trancado no quarto. Apenas me esperou para o café da manhã do dia seguinte e remarcou nossas aulas de esgrima. Eu mal conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos nos primeiros dias, mas depois resolvi que não pensaria mais no que havia feito na banheira de meu toalete.

Desde então tudo estava tranquilo. Eu adorava a liberdade que havia conquistado recentemente, e adorava meus momentos na mansarda, apenas admirando o céu ou os navios que chegavam e partiam de Veneza; os marinheiros descarregando os artigos de luxo que vinham do Oriente, as crianças correndo com a expectativa de furtarem alguma coisa; as mulheres esperando pela chegada de seus maridos; as caravanas do mar se dirigindo para as feiras para venderem seus produtos.

Nesse último mês, eu já havia ido uma vez ao bordel de Pansy, mesmo sem a permissão de Harry. Fui durante o dia e conversei com ela e Andrej e as duas meninas loiras, Astoria e Daphne. Eu gostava deles. Que Harry me perdoasse, mas considerava-os como meus amigos. Também visitei a Senhora Pomfrey, no hospital. Ela chorou de emoção quando me viu, mas não pudemos conversar muito, porque ela tinha uma rotina bastante agitada cuidando dos enfermos.

_"Hic!"_

"O que foi? Está com fome?" Perguntei para Mordred, que estava deitado sobre minha barriga com as pernas para o ar, nem um pouco interessado no pôr-do-sol. Ele se espreguiçou e não pareceu mais inclinado a se mover. Dei de ombros e continuei a tocar a minha flauta, a mesma que eu usara para caçar os gatos.

Mordred sempre saía comigo. Ele corria mais que a maioria dos gatos vadios da cidade. Era fácil para ele me acompanhar para onde quer que eu fosse. Quando ele vislumbrava algum perigo na rua, corria e subia pelas minhas pernas até algum de meus ombros. Era ótimo que não fosse nada grande. Um comerciante numa feira explicou-me que Mordred era na verdade um coelho anão. Ele soltou um _"Hic!"_ nada satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo, mas em seguida pareceu resignado com a ideia.

Acariciei a barriga dele fazendo-o se contorcer de cócegas.

"Vamos. Temos de voltar, se não chegaremos tarde para a minha festa." O coloquei em meu ombro e desci de volta para a mansarda assim que o sol desapareceu atrás das águas, deixando apenas um céu manchado de vermelho e laranja para trás.

Os pisos rangiam e meus pés erguiam poeira enquanto eu descia até o segundo andar, da onde eu pularia uma janela, descendo por um muro quebrado que servia como escada até a rua, minhas botas de couro estalando contra a pedra irregular. Minha agilidade melhorara nos últimos meses também, graças às aulas de esgrima. Harry nunca mais me mandou caçar gatos, mas eu fui atrás deles por mim mesmo, até que conseguisse capturar vinte em uma única semana. A flauta, que eu carregava sempre no bolso, ajudava nos casos mais complicados.

Cheguei ao palazzo pelo canal, usando uma gôndola. Nas primeiras vezes em que tentei remá-la, fui um fracasso, mas logo se tornou algo fácil e natural.

"Com prática tudo se torna natural e instintivo, como piscar os olhos." Harry dissera na última aula de esgrima que tivemos, e me atacou com a espada pela esquerda, obrigando-me a dar um passo à direita e defender-me. Pela minha pouca força, eu precisava me movimentar mais do que qualquer um, para compensar minha falta com agilidade e equilíbrio. _Conhece a ti mesmo e a teu inimigo._

"Ou defender-me de um golpe de espada." Falei, e Harry sorriu.

"Exatamente. Sei que anda passeando bastante por Veneza, e que inclusive já se meteu em uma briga na rua." Ele me lançou um olhar agudo, e eu abri a boca, envergonhado.

"Foi um garoto estúpido! Ele estava tentando roubar uma garotinha!" Expliquei o episódio.

Harry disfarçou um sorriso.

"Aproveite tudo que ouvir e ver, inclusive e principalmente nessas suas pequenas aventuras. Jamais se canse de adquirir novos conhecimentos. Cada um deles fará a diferença em algum momento da sua vida, e não só na esgrima. A esgrima é parte do todo. Fico feliz que tenha usado o que lhe ensinei para ajudar um inocente." Ele terminou a aula e bagunçou meus cabelos. "Vou lhe dar uma tarefa. Quero que na próxima aula me explique qual a importância de quatro princípios da esgrima: doutrina, tempo, espaço e disciplina."

Subi os degraus de entrada do palazzo de dois em dois, com a aula dada e as quatro palavras crocitando em minha mente. Ainda não sabia o que iria falar, mas ainda tinha alguns dias. No momento eu tinha outros pensamentos mais urgentes na cabeça: minha festa, em homenagem aos meus quinze anos. Eu provavelmente já completara quinze antes, mas eu não sabia o dia exato de meu aniversário, então Harry o estipulou como o dia em que ele me salvara de Riddle. Estávamos em final de fevereiro.

"Draco!" Chamou Emmelice antes que eu conseguisse dar mais que dois passos para dentro da casa. Estava no segundo andar e me chamou com um aceno de mão. "Vem cá, tenho algo para lhe mostrar!"

Segui atrás dela e ela me guiou até meu quarto. Lá dentro, sobre a cama, havia algumas roupas estendidas.

"Eu mesma que costurei, para a ocasião. É meu presente para você." Ela sorriu e foi até a cama, erguendo as vestes para mim. "O que acha?"

Depois de um longo e demorado banho, vi-me parado em frente ao espelho, vestindo pelúcia de veludo negro rasgado de carmim, uma capa de colarinho alto, de tecido cintilante de ouro, que combinava com meus cabelos. Nunca havia usado roupas tão escuras – apenas um lenço branco dobrado no bolso do peito. Parecia-me com um verdadeiro lorde, mas adulto e maduro.

"Ficou ótimo, Emme! Obrigado."

Ela sorriu, enquanto penteava delicadamente meus cabelos.

"Branco cai melhor com você, anjo. Mas hoje é uma data especial. Merece roupas diferentes das usuais."

Assenti, pensando que não era mais criança.

"Já sou um homem!" Estufei o peito. "Não ria!" Exclamei indignado assim que Emmelice não conseguiu segurar a risada. Ela olhou com carinho para mim e afagou meus cabelos, depositando um beijo em minha testa.

"É claro que é."

O tom dela não me convenceu, e eu emburrei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e mirando-a através do espelho. Ela pareceu não se importar com minha birra, olhando-me de volta com um brilho orgulhoso no olhar.

"Você ficou muito bonito." Ela disse.

"Eu sei." Estufei o peito e empinei o nariz. "Outh! Por que fez isso?" Perguntei após receber um beliscão no braço.

"Não invente de virar um riquinho convencido. Deve aceitar os elogios com humildade." Ela repreendeu enquanto eu resmungava qualquer coisa. "Se nem o sol é arrogante a ponto de opor-se ao brilho da lua e das estrelas, por que nós, meros humanos, havíamos de ser?"

"Está bem! Já entendi." Revirei os olhos, e fugi dela antes que recebesse outro beliscão. "Por que você não costurou algo para você também?"

"Ora, Draco, eu sou uma empregada da casa. Não participo dessas festas a não ser para servir os nobres." Ela falou como se me achasse inocente demais para entender.

Sentei-me na cama e a olhei pelo espelho.

"Não vejo problema algum." Ela sorriu com os olhos cintilando e balançou a cabeça.

"Fico feliz que pense assim." Ela piscou, e ficamos em um silêncio confortável por um momento. Ela veio e se sentou ao meu lado, e eu a mirei pensativo.

"E Harry? Você o conhece desde que eram pequenos, certo?" Tentei esconder o meu nervosismo. Mal acreditava no que eu estava pensando em perguntar.

"Sim."

"Hum... Eu o conheço há um ano. Ele sempre foi... ótimo para mim. Mas nunca fala muito sobre ele... sobre sua infância, sobre seus sonhos, sobre... seus amores." Corei violentamente, olhando para o chão e mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Emme riu suavemente.

"Já tentou perguntar a ele?"

Arregalei os olhos.

"É claro que não!"

"Bem, talvez se você perguntasse, tivesse algumas respostas, não? Harry é um homem reservado, sempre foi, desde jovem, alguém que não se abre ou expõe com facilidade, ou espontaneamente. Mas ele gosta muito de você, então talvez se você perguntar, ele fale tudo que você deseja saber."

"E _você_ não pode me dizer?" Tentei, erguendo um olhar suplicante para ela.

"Eu não sei muito... apesar de conhecê-lo há muito tempo, muito do que eu sei são apenas rumores, boatos... Que ele não se importa em afirmar ou desmentir. Mas o que você quer saber exatamente?"

"Como os pais dele morreram?" Essa não era a pergunta que eu tinha em mente, mas resolvi começar por ela, já que Emmelice estava me dando a oportunidade. A expressão dela tornou-se levemente tensa.

"Dize-se que foram assassinados. Ninguém sabe por quem... mas os rumores, na época, apontavam fortemente para Tom Riddle." Meu queixo caiu provavelmente até o chão naquele momento. "Eu não sei muito sobre a história, mas ao que parecia, o pai de Harry há muito tentava colocar Tom Riddle na cadeia, por seus negócios ilegais. Ele sempre escapava, contudo. Todos sabiam sobre os negócios ilegais de Riddle, mas ele é um nobre burguês, e muito rico. Ninguém tinha coragem de acusá-lo abertamente. Todos, menos James Potter. Um dia, sem explicações, o casal Potter foi encontrado morto no Arsenale, dentro de um dos navios do próprio James."

Minha garganta se apertou.

"E Harry? O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Você deve saber. Foi criado pelos amigos dos pais. Riddle desapareceu da cidade por um tempo. Dez anos, acho. Depois voltou. Harry tinha então quinze anos, mas imediatamente começou a seguir a carreira do pai, como lorde protetor de Veneza, e desde então vinha procurando maneiras de jogar Riddle na prisão. Quando ele enfim conseguiu, Riddle fugiu novamente. Diz-se que graças à ajuda de alguém importante e poderoso na cidade... mas tudo isso que lhe disse, foram boatos que escutei de outros. Harry nunca fala sobre isso."

Fiquei pensativo por vários minutos. Lembrei-me de quando Harry falou-me que Riddle havia fugido. Sobre como ficara dias tentando descobrir como o homem conseguira tal feito, e depois falou que era melhor não ter descoberto. Fiquei nervoso com a ideia de Harry morrer pelas mãos de Riddle tal como o pai, mas afastei rapidamente o pensamento, respirando fundo para apartar a perturbação que me atingiu.

"Mais alguma coisa que deseje saber, anjo?"

Decidi mudar radicalmente o rumo da conversa, ou ficaria atormentado com esse assunto pelo resto da noite.

"Harry é apaixonado por alguém? Ou já amou alguém antes?" Perguntei rapidamente, antes que a coragem me escapasse. Era isso que vinha desejando ardorosamente saber ultimamente, não entendia exatamente por que, mas quando pensava que, talvez, ele amasse alguém, sentia um aperto doloroso no peito.

Emmelice me encarou longamente, e senti receio de que estivesse lendo minha alma.

"Não que eu saiba. Todos sabem que ele é um grande Don Juan, mas nunca soube de alguma mulher com quem tenha tido algum romance duradouro. Nem sequer um romance rápido. Talvez não haja espaço em seu coração para romances, por hora."

Fiquei ao mesmo tempo aliviado e consternado com as palavras de Emmelice.

"Por que não haveria espaço?" Perguntei ansioso, e de novo Emmelice cravou seus olhos em mim, deixando-me envergonhado por todo o meu interesse em assuntos que não me diziam respeito.

"Ele é muito focado no trabalho. E em sua obsessão por prender Riddle. Mas isso são apenas conjecturas. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer quando ele encontrar a pessoa certa?" Ela comentou calmamente, seu tom sugestivo como as ondas do Adriático em um dia quente.

"Quem sabe... Você acha que ele poderia se interessar por um homem, assim como Remus e Sirius se..." Eu comecei a falar, mas imediatamente engoli a língua, e comecei a gaguejar. "Foi... foi um boato que ouvi falar, sobre ele... com homens..." Eu era um péssimo mentiroso.

"Eu não sei." Emmelice falou como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. Anna contara para ela sobre Remus e Sirius, e ela apenas dissera que já sabia. Eu não sabia se ela já sabia porque já os vira aos beijos, ou se apenas tinha uma certeza muito grande. "Nunca ouvi falar sobre nenhum boato assim. Mas quem sabe? Todos são livres para amar e se relacionar com quem bem entenderem." Ela se levantou ajeitando o vestido simples que usava. "Mas a vida pessoal do senhor Potter é um mistério tão grande para você quanto o é para mim... Eu preciso descer, ajudar com os preparativos finais da festa. Comporte-se."

Ela saiu do quarto, deixando-me sozinho com meus pensamentos. Mordred soltou um _"Hic!" _e eu percebi que havia esquecido completamente dele. Estava com o pelo sujo de poeira e com as patinhas quase pretas pelas andanças na cidade.

"Amanhã você vai tomar um banho sem falta." Avisei, e ele correu para debaixo da cama.

**XxX**

Só agora, tão ricamente decorado, eu reparava no quão incrível era o salão de festas do palazzo.

Tapeçarias flamengas, todas novíssimas e repletas de maravilhosas cenas de caça de senhores e damas a cavalo junto aos cães, pendiam de grandes varas de ferro pelo salão, cobrindo até as janelas e caindo pesadas até o chão. O piso formava mosaicos de mármore de diversas cores, com desenhos de pavões cheios de joias em suas grandes caudas em leque.

O lugar já estava repleto de pessoas quando desci, e todos usavam o que ditava a moda. Os cabelos fartos e compridos, as túnicas de calções de seda enfeitados e pesadamente bordados. Paletós de veludo debruados de arminho empoado, raposa prateada ou qualquer outra pele clara. As mulheres eram como jardins de delícias com seus vestidos fulgurantes e coloridos, alguns com pequenas flores bordadas com fios caros em seus corpetes novos e volumosas saias plissadas que alcançavam o chão.

O cheiro de fumaça de tabaco dos vários tipos de cachimbos que os homens fumavam alcançou minhas narinas e eu me senti ligeiramente tonto, e o ambiente estava quente, a despeito da noite fresca. O barulho dos músicos, que tocavam em um canto discreto, sobrepujava os sentidos, tornando a minha entrada quase imperceptível.

Quando meus olhos localizaram Harry, em meio a alguns outros homens e mulheres, conversando com um sorriso de etiqueta nos lábios, eu senti o chão e o ar faltar. Ele estava mais bonito do que eu jamais o havia visto. Ele usava um colete verde-escuro cravejado de pedras do mesmo tom por sobre uma camisa branca com bordados no peito e mangas longas e largas, com acabamentos debruados de veludo verde nos pulsos. Sua calça era preta, bem moldada às pernas; na cintura, o tecido se enrolava como um cinto grosso. Havia uma flor vermelho-escura presa ao colete, no lado direito do peito.

Ele me viu e, após um aceno de licença, caminhou até mim. Senti-me fincado no chão enquanto ele se aproximava. A capa que usava, caindo sobre um dos ombros, como se a tivesse jogado displicentemente sobre ele, ondulava como seda ao vento ao ritmo de seus passos.

"Finalmente desceu. Achei que o justamente o aniversariante havia desistido da festa. Já estava imaginando se eu teria de ir buscá-lo." Ele me analisou de alto abaixo, deixando-me constrangido. Ele pareceu a mim como um rei em toda a sua glória, e eu, um pequeno plebeu. Nem mesmo seus cabelos negros e rebeldes, espetados para todos os lados, tiravam-lhe o ar soberbo. "Você está muito elegante."

O elogio foi simples, mas mais do que o suficiente para que eu apenas conseguisse gaguejar um agradecimento. Tentei dizer que ele também estava, mas não consegui. E logo ele me guiava até pessoas a quem queria me apresentar. Segui a etiqueta e cumprimentei todos com polidez. Alguns eu já conhecia, pelas vezes em que haviam aparecido no palazzo, como Ronald Weasley e a esposa Hermione Granger Weasley, e todos os outros ruivos que vinham no pacote. Havia Albus Dumbledore, o mais antigo e respeitável membro do conselho da cidade que, fiquei sabendo, era grande amigo de Harry.

Também havia o novo Doge de Veneza, Dean Thomas, e sua esposa Ginevra Weasley Thomas. Remus e Sirius estavam por ali também. E tantos outros membros da alta burguesia e nobreza da cidade. Eu não era bom em guardar nomes, mas as fisionomias nunca me faltavam.

As pessoas dançavam e conversavam. E me sobressaltei em certo momento quando Harry me convidou para uma dança, inclinando-se e estendendo uma mão para mim.

"Concede-me uma dança, cavalheiro?" Ele perguntou entre debochado e divertido, mas falava sério. Encarei-o como se chifres houvessem crescido em sua cabeça.

"Está louco? Dois homens não dançam juntos." Falei, olhando ao redor e procurando alguém que fizesse o mesmo, mas todos os pares eram compostos por um homem e uma mulher, como regulamentava a etiqueta.

"Estamos na nossa casa. Podemos fazer como bem entendermos." Ele buscou minha mão ao lado de meu corpo e guiou-me para a pista. "E quase todos o vêem como meu adorável filho de cabelos loiro-platinados."

Senti algo afundar em meu estômago.

"E você? Vê-me como seu filho?" Ergui o rosto e o encarei de forma desafiadora. Ele abriu um breve e enigmático sorriso, enquanto eu acompanhava seus passos no ritmo da música. Eu quase pude ouvir as moças cochichando sobre o quão adorável eu era, e quão atencioso Harry era com seu _filho_. Eu não passava de uma criança aos olhos dos outros. Senti-me inflamar de raiva e despeito.

"Acho que sou novo demais para ser pai, não concorda?"

"Já tem vinte e cinco anos. É praticamente um velho." Soltei-me dele e avancei entre as pessoas que dançavam, deixando-o sozinho no meio do salão. Corri para cozinha e quase esbarrei em Anna, que levava uma bandeja com aperitivos para o salão.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou, atarantada.

"Odeio essa festa." Resmunguei, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

"Vamos. É sua festa. O Sr. Potter a planejou com imenso carinho." Ela me puxou com ela de volta para o salão, e eu me deixei arrastar, com o lábio superior torcido. "É seu dever aproveitá-la. Ou ao menos fingir que a aproveita."

Eu parei perto de um pilar e observei a festa. Vi Harry dançando de novo, com uma mulher. Tinha os olhos puxados e uma pele clara como neve, um vestido rosa-claro, chamativo e plissado de cetim e marcado com pedras preciosas. Dançava com uma desenvoltura de bailarina, e sorria para Harry de maneira provocante.

"Quem é ela?" Perguntei para a pessoa mais próxima. O homem olhou a moça e se inclinou para cochichar no meu ouvido.

"É Cho Chang. Uma estrangeira oriental que veio se apresentar nos teatros de Veneza. Sua incrível beleza já tem arrancado suspiros de muitos homens. O Sr. Potter é mesmo um rapaz de sorte." O homem, de possivelmente uns quarenta anos, falou em um ar pesaroso.

Olhei-o como se fosse tão estúpido quanto um porco, e me afastei dele a passos pesados. Não via nada da 'incrível beleza' na mulher! Seus cabelos e olhos eram negros e sem graça, e sua boca tinha batom vermelho demais. Odiei a forma como ela olhou para Harry, cheia de promessas não ditas. Mas principalmente, odiei a forma como Harry retribuiu o olhar. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida e meus olhos encherem-se de areia.

"Hei, você." Chamei uma criança pequena que parecia entediada demais com todos aqueles formalismos dos adultos. "Quer ganhar duas moedas?" Perguntei, e ela assentiu vigorosamente. "Então pegue um copo com vinho, aquele bem vermelho, e corra até aquela oriental, está vendo? Derrube o copo nela." Coloquei a moeda na mão da criança. "Mas finja que foi um acidente! Se fizer direitinho, dou-lhe a segunda moeda."

Sentei-me calmamente em uma das cadeiras das várias mesas pelo salão e observei com uma sobrancelha erguida em divertimento o desenrolar da cena. Cho Chang ficou horrorizada, quis xingar o menino, mas Harry riu e falou que crianças naquela idade eram inquietas e avoadas. Eu sorri vitorioso quando Cho Chang saiu do salão em busca de uma forma de salvar seu vestido.

Mas não adiantava, porque em questão de minutos, dezenas de outras mulheres estavam se jogando em cima de Harry, praticamente esfregando os decotes em seu rosto. Ele pegou uma delas para dançar, e meu sorriso se esvaneceu como gelo ao sol de verão.

Eu permaneci sentado e emburrado, observando a cena, quando alguém se aproximou e sentou-se numa cadeira da mesma mesa. Era um homem alto e de pele pálida, com longos cabelos loiros e porte aristocrático, que me mirou detidamente por alguns minutos, até que eu me dignasse a virar-me para olhá-lo também.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei mal-educado. Eu não estava de bom humor. Ver Harry cercado de mulheres não estava me fazendo bem. Eu não sabia o que esse mal-estar significava. Não entendia por que eu queria todas elas longe de Harry, ou por que meu coração se apertava como se alguém estivesse pisando nele. E eu tinha medo de entender. Eu queria apenas sumir daquela festa e não ver mais nada daquilo.

"Sou Marino Romanowski, prazer em conhecê-lo." Ele estendeu uma mão para mim. Eu continuei a encará-lo em desconfiança, mas estendi a mão, e ele a apertou de modo firme. "E o que eu quero? Nada de mais... Só estava me perguntando por que o aniversariante parece tão mal-humorado."

Eu soltei um resmungo inconformado, voltando a me endireitar na cadeira e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Meus olhos se cravaram em Harry novamente, vendo-o flertar com uma moça sem qualquer atrativo.

"Ora, por quê!" Exclamei sentindo um jorro de fúria surgir do meu peito e querer pular para fora de minha boca. "Por causa do idiota do meu _protetor_. Ele fica lá, esfregando-se com qualquer par de seios que se aproxime dele, e esquece-se completamente de mim. Eu sou o aniversariante! Eu quem deveria receber a atenção dele. Não aquelas _mulheres_!"

O Sr. Romanowski ergueu as sobrancelhas finas e claras e me olhou com um misto de surpresa e diversão. Ele abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas o menino que eu havia pagado para sujar Cho Chang parou à minha frente e estendeu a mão.

"Quero a segunda parte do meu pagamento! E quero o dobro! Minha mamãe brigou comigo por ter jogado o vinho no vestido daquela moça de olhos puxados!" O menino demandou. Eu ouvi Romanowski gargalhar ao meu lado, e minhas bochechas coraram, como se só agora eu percebesse o que havia feito.

Tirei mais duas moedas do bolso e entreguei ao menino.

"Agora dê o fora. E não fale para ninguém sobre o nosso acordo." Avisei baixinho. O menino assentiu rapidamente ao fechar a mãozinha ao redor das moedas e correu para longe.

Senti-me envergonhado demais com a minha atitude para olhar para o Sr. Romanowski novamente. Antes da festa, eu havia dito que já era um homem, e havia acabado de agir como um garotinho arteiro. Quis me jogar no canal de Veneza e virar comida de peixe.

"Venha comigo." Romanowski se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim em convite. Ergui o olhar com a expressão desconfiada e minha sobrancelha graciosamente erguida. Mal o conhecia!

"Por quê?"

"É melhor vir logo. Potter está olhando para cá nesse exato momento. Não vai querer perder a chance, vai?" Ele perguntou na sugestão de um sorriso. Não sei o que me levou a aceitar a mão estendida. Talvez à menção a Harry, talvez minha curiosidade. Talvez ambos.

Ele me guiou para fora do salão e para o lado de fora do palazzo, em uma pequena varanda à luz das estrelas. O céu estava mais estrelado do que nunca, e a noite estava gelada. Vi brumas subindo das águas do canal e dançando até dissiparem-se mais lá no alto. Estremeci, abraçando meu corpo.

"Por que viemos para cá?" Perguntei, nervoso, mas continuei parado. Havia algo em Marino Romanowski que me fazia confiar nele. Ele, estranhamente, parecia estar divertindo-se com a situação. Eu não via graça alguma.

Ele se apoiou à mureta da varanda e tirou um cachimbo no bolso. Fumou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes, e só então me respondeu.

"Quero ver quanto tempo Potter demorará até vir atrás de você." Ele comentou distraidamente, soltando a fumaça dos pulmões. Era um homem de tanta presença quanto Harry. Ele parecia brilhar contra o negrume da noite, mesmo com o rosto nublado pela fumaça que saía por entre seus lábios perfeitamente desenhados e extremamente finos.

"Como assim?" Minha voz saiu fraca como se compartilhássemos um segredo.

"Considere isso um teste. Se ele vier atrás de você, também estará com ciúme. Ele me conhece, sabe que não lhe faria nenhum mal, mas o ciúme o faria vir até aqui tirá-lo de mim." Ele piscou e fumou mais um pouco, enquanto eu arregalava os olhos e o encarava incrédulo.

"Eu não _estou_ com ciúmes de Harry!" Exclamei em choque. Isso sequer havia passado pela minha cabeça. Não podia ser. Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de Harry? Neguei com a cabeça, sentindo todo meu corpo perder todo o calor que tentava reter.

Lembrei-me das vezes em que Anna surtava e passava horas falando mal de uma garota que era amiga de Justino... Mas não. Eu não estava com ciúmes. Eu apenas... queria atenção de Harry porque era meu aniversário. Apenas isso.

"Não estou com ciúmes." Repeti teimosamente, mas Romanowski continuou com a mesma pose, fumando displicentemente, sem me dar ouvidos. O sorriso dele alargou quando Harry surgiu na varanda, olhando primeiro para ele, e depois para mim. Meu coração saltou do peito, e eu quase me senti culpado, como se houvesse de fato feito alguma coisa errada.

"Algum problema por aqui?" Harry perguntou, fechando os olhos em Romanowski. Percebi que havia certa hostilidade em seu tom, quase imperceptível. Apenas alguém que o conhecesse muito bem perceberia.

"Problema? Por que acha que existiria algum problema?" Romanowski perguntou com óbvio divertimento, e piscou para mim. "Eu estava aqui trocando algumas palavras com Draco. Ele é mesmo gracioso, como tanto se ouve falar."

Senti-me enrubescer.

"Eu sei disso." Harry replicou, seco. "Draco, é melhor vir para dentro comigo. Está frio aqui fora, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado." Ele segurou o meu braço e me puxou para perto dele. "Tenho certeza que Romanowski encontrará seu caminho de volta sozinho."

"Certamente." Romanowski disse contente, e tragou mais um pouco do cachimbo.

Harry me levou de volta para o palazzo, mas parou antes de entrarmos novamente ao salão.

"O que ele queria com você?" Ele perguntou, ainda segurando meu braço, e olhava-me diretamente nos olhos. Senti aquele frio estranho subir pela espinha e minha respiração se alterou, como só acontecia quando ele estava muito perto. Lembrei-me de quando ele beijou meu pescoço e eu precisei correr, assustado com a reação de meu corpo àquilo. Eu estava perto de precisar correr de novo, enquanto as palavras de Marino Romanowski ecoavam em minha mente.

"Ele apenas... queria conversar..." Disse incerto, mas minha hesitação pareceu não agradar Harry. Ofeguei quando ele me empurrou lentamente até que eu sentisse a parede às minhas costas. Aqueles olhos verdes, tão brilhantes, fortes e intensos me deixaram hipnotizado, com as pálpebras levemente arregaladas.

"Ele não fez nada com você, fez?"

"O quê...?" Perguntei atordoado, mas ao perceber a preocupação dele, neguei veementemente. "Não. É claro que não! Eu... eu apenas estava um pouco sufocado dentro daquele salão e ele me convidou para tomar um ar. Apenas isso." Menti rapidamente, ou acabaria contando toda a verdade.

Mas afinal, qual era essa verdade? Minha cabeça estava dando voltas com toda aquela história de ciúmes. Pensei nas mulheres que voltariam a se jogar em cima de Harry quando entrássemos novamente no salão, e o mal-estar voltou. Harry me olhou preocupado, e pensei que deveria ter feito uma careta de angústia.

Ergui o braço e toquei seu rosto. Sua pele estava lisa, a barba feita recentemente, e eu sentia o perfume de sua loção. Ele me olhava sério, mas não afastou minha mão. Apenas olhava: firme e indecifrável.

Até segurar meu pulso. E me puxar para mais perto.

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo quando fiquei na ponta dos pés e aproximei nossos rostos.

A expressão dele não me dizia nada. Eu nunca conseguia ler seus pensamentos. Harry sempre seria uma incógnita para mim, ao passo que ele conseguia ler-me com uma facilidade desesperadora. Quase pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Eu estava a um passo de fechar os olhos.

"Harry!" Alguém chamou, e ele se afastou de mim, tão calmamente, que era como se eu não estivesse prestes a beijá-lo. Arregalei os olhos e me apoiei completamente à parede.

_Prestes a beijá-lo._

"Harry! Oh, que bom que o encontrei antes de voltar ao salão. Assim você pode me acompanhar." Era Cho Chang, com o problema do vestido resolvido. Eu não sabia o que ela havia feito, mas algo mudara no vestido e a mancha de vinho desaparecera entre os bordados e camadas de tecido.

"Claro." Harry falou, mas sua voz não possuía nem mesmo metade da empolgação da Oriental. Cho Chang precipitou-se e segurou o braço de Harry. Eu mal consegui me importar. Meu coração batia descompassado, e minha mente era uma completa confusão.

Marino Romanowski escolheu aquele momento para aparecer também.

"Interrompo alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou divertido, e trazia com ele o aroma de seu cachimbo de madeira escura, algo como tabaco e canela.

"Em absoluto. Acompanhe-nos de volta ao salão, Sr. Romanowski. Sua companhia é sempre bem-vinda e ilustre." Cho Chang gracejou, com seu sotaque cuidadoso. Harry não disse nada, apenas guiou Chang com ele, deixando eu e Romanowski para trás. Aquilo apenas provou-me que ele não sentira ciúmes algum de mim, já que me deixava a sós com o homem novamente.

"Você só piorou tudo." Falei, triste, para Romanowski, sem realmente olhá-lo, e voltei para o salão.

Distraí-me conversando com algumas moças, mas não por muito tempo, pois elas sorriam o tempo todo, com uma alegria que eu não sentia, e me enchiam de elogios e toques em meus cabelos e rosto que me deixavam desconfortável. Tentei juntar-me às conversas de quase todos naquele salão, mas a verdade é que os assuntos não me interessavam.

O resto da noite passou em branco.

Porque eu evitei olhar para Harry, para Cho Chang, para as moças ao redor dele, ou me aproximar de qualquer um deles. E sem Harry, nada parecia ter graça ou cor, nem mesmo a música. Nem mesmo quando me sentei no piano e toquei, sentindo os olhos _dele_ sobre mim. Ou quando recebi aplausos e mais elogios pelo meu talento.

Agradeci educadamente, e então me retirei mais cedo, alegando indisposição.

Não era mentira.

Quando deitei na cama, sonhei com Harry. Em meu sonho, ele dançava a noite inteira apenas comigo, e não tinha olhos para nenhuma mulher. Seu verde era todo e apenas meu, e fitávamos nos olhos enquanto dançávamos. No final, ele se inclinava para perto de mim, e eu sentia sua respiração quente de encontro ao meu rosto novamente.

Mas então o sonho acabava.

Quando acordei, aturdido, com Mordred lambendo e mordiscando meus dedos da mão, simplesmente me arrumei e segui para fora do palazzo, com o sol pálido da manhã banhando as águas de Veneza e seus habitantes que pouco a pouco abriam as janelas e também saíam às ruas, esticando-se como os gatos vadios das praças.

Havia apenas uma pessoa com quem eu poderia – e desesperadamente _precisava_ – conversar e desabafar naquele momento.

**XxX**

**NA: **Queria agradecer imensamente pelas reviews amáveis que recebi no último capítulo. Graças a ela consegui perder o bloqueio e escrever mais da história (falta bem pouco para eu terminá-la inteirinha agora)! Ah, e eu sei, colocar a Cho Chata no meio da trama é golpe baixo. Mas ao menos a Ginny está casada e feliz com o Dean, right? -qq

Ah, me perdoem se eu esqueci de responder alguma review, o site andou meio louco e eu tentei enviar algumas, dava erro, eu deixava para depois, e aí já não sabia exatamente para quem tinha enviado ou não. Devo ter mandado umas repetidas pelo caminho também -qq! Mas acho que deu tudo certo.

Beijoooos!

**Matheus:** Oh, God, você tem muita razão. Queria agradecer imensamente pelas sugestões extremamente construtivas! Vou tentar dar uma pesquisada maior sobre essa época renascentista e incluir alguns detalhes a partir dos próximos capítulos, me perdoe se eu falhar nisso, mas agora nas férias de julho terei mais tempo livre para poder ir atrás de mais informações, tentarei! :D Sobre o Harry, eu acredito (e espero, hehe) que ele vá se tornando mais humano aos olhos dos leitores, porque aos pouquinhos o Draco vai o compreendendo também. Ele é envolto em brumas porque o Draco o vê assim: a pessoa que o salvou, que fez e faz tudo por ele sem pedir nada em troca. :] Mas, o epílogo é no pov do Harry, então acho que isso explicitará muitas atitudes dele que podem ficar confusas ao longo da história (já que nós humanos vivemos agindo de maneira confusa, por sentimentos que apenas quem sente entende e pode explicar). Muuuito obrigada! Beijos!

**Larissa:** Fofa, como é bom te ver por aqui de novo! Que bom que seus problemas pessoais passaram, te entendo completamente. :] Muito obrigada pelos elogios, não sabe como é bom saber que se sente dentro da história. Esse é um dos maiores desafios de quem escreve. Eu particularmente adoro quando mergulho numa história de cabeça, seja escrevendo ou lendo. Principalmente se for slash, né? uahauahua! Obrigada também pela compreensão! Beijooos!

**Joana Malfoy:** Oi, chuchu! Desculpa a demora, essa semana foi apertadinha, hehe! O Draco, agora, tem 15 anos. No início da história ele tinha 14! :] Beijinhoos!

**Neko Lolita:** Não sei se você desabilitou receber MP's por opção ou se é coisa do site (ele tem mania de tomar decisões sem nosso consentimento, kkk), mas mesmo assim obrigada pela review. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! :D

**iThata Potter Padfoot Cullen:** oi, flor! Ai, não, a outra versão estava muito fora de rumo, uahuahau, eu fui com pressa demais ao pote, aí nessa versão tentei desenvolver melhor as coisas (apesar de que a gente sempre acaba pensando que poderia ter feito isso ou aquilo diferente). Eu tenho queda por Draco fofinho, na verdade com qualquer loiro que seja fofinho, vai entender. Harry também gosta. UHAUIHauiHUIA Obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijos!

**Anabelly:** Oi, Ana! Ah, que bom que resolveu comentar de novo, fiquei muito lufa! Acho que no próximo capítulo os resquícios de inocência do Draco se acabam, será? Mas ele tem muito que aprender pela frente, uahauahua! E o Harry também 'maltrata' o loiro agindo como age! Mas adorei a comparação. Sou doida pelo Darcy, uahuaaha, se o Harry está parecido com ele, uma versão com coração, então está ótimo! xD Beijos!

**InoMx:** Foi um quase beijo nesse capítulo! Serve? (Mila sabe que não serve). auhauahauahu! Mas pode apostar que o Draco também está louco por um beijo! haha! Beijokas!

**Poke:** Nhó, minha defensora! [][] Adoro pessoas do signo de leão, uaahauahu! São tão cheias de vida sempre! xD Mas relaxa, a gente tem que estar sempre aberta às críticas, senão nunca iremos crescer e aprender com elas, ou conseguir entender outras perspectivas. E no mais, eu to lufa porque consegui escrever o último capítulo da fanfic depois do meu 'desabafo', depois de quatro meses travada nele, uahauahu! Bem, sobre a história: o Harry não tem exatamente raiva da Pansy, ele só não gosta da ideia dela 'infectando' a cabecinha do Draco com sua boca grande e suja, hauiahuihui! E o Andrej é muito querido, não fique com raiva dele, o amor dele pelo Draco é uma coisinha inocente como ele próprio, uhauahu! Beijinhos, flor!

**Summer A:** Oi, linda! Nhó, que bom *O* último cap. foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever, auhauhau, acho tão fofo quando os boys descobrem sobre sexualidade pela primeira vez. kkkk! O Draco fugiu porque se assustou, coitadinho, auhauahua, Harry quase lhe arrancou toda razão com um simples beijo no pescoço xDD (e de quem não arrancaria? *Mila fangirl*) Bem, sobre minhas originais, a verdade é que nenhum está completa ainda, e os contos que eu escrevo são muito bobos, são mais como desabafos pessoais de coisas que vejo, escuto, alguma situação cotidiana. E os dois livros que estou pensando em escrever (e já comecei, até, mas está bem no início) são sobre temas que não envolvem romance, nem slash. Um deles é sobre uma mulher com Alzheimer, e outro sobre irmãos gêmeos que seguem vidas completamente opostas e se reencontram depois de muitos anos. Enfim, bobagens minhas. xD Mas até postei uma original romance/slash no nyah, se realmente te interessar, meu nick por lá é 'Mililika'. Beijão e obrigada!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Oi, amor! Ah, muuuuito obrigada pela compreensão, e você citou algo que é total verdade: inspiração. Muitas vezes elas surgem com as reviews, ou os comentários dos leitores nos dão ótimas ideias para colocar na história. :D Sobre o cap., sabe que eu acho que o Harry só percebeu toda tensão quando o Draco fugiu dele. Em bem verdade, acredito ferrenhamente que ele estava perdido demais no cheiro e na pele macia do loiro, e mal percebia o que fazia, auhauahua!E, UHAUAHA, medo desse seu coelho hein? Mordred é muito fofinho, também queria um coelhinho que nem ele! *_* Se eu achar dois, te mando um! hehehe! Beijooos!

**Leticia Santos:** Amaaaaaada! Como é bom te ver por aqui de novo, senti saudades de seus comentários, viu? x] Eu entendo muito bem de briga por note/computador, eu costumava brigar muito com meu irmão por isso, uahauahu! Adorei saber que está lendo aqui e gostando, Draco realmente derrete perto do Harry, ainda mais quando o Harry o 'provoca' sem perceber, uahauah! E, ah, o loirinho da capa é muito como eu imagino o Draco dessa fanfic, tive que colocar agora que o site tá permitindo capas! Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijooos!


	9. Chapter 7

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.7.**

Quando cheguei ao bordel de Pansy, ele estava silencioso, e as pessoas dormiam. Era cedo ainda para aqueles que passavam as noites acordados, entre música e risos, e outras atividades que faziam minhas bochechas arderem ao pensar nelas. Quando espiei por trás do vão da escada, surpreendi-me ao ver Pansy conversando com ninguém menos que Marino Romanowski. Minhas orelhas pareceram subir como as de Mordred aos meus pés e nós ficamos parados, ouvindo a pequena discussão.

"... Já lhe disso que isso é inadmissível, Sr. Romanowski. E nenhum dinheiro fará com que eu mude de opinião." Pansy falou secamente, em seu tom mais inflexível. Marino não pareceu abalado pela negativa.

"Você quem sabe, senhorita Parkinson... eu não quero que isso soe como uma ameaça, mas eu poderia comprar seu bordel se eu assim decidisse, e então eu o teria, quisesse você ou não." Marino falou suavemente. Ele estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em um dos sofás confortáveis do bordel, os braços cruzados graciosamente sobre o peito largo.

Pansy permanecia em pé. Ela nunca conseguia sentar quando estava incomodada, desconfortável ou irritada. Olhava para Marino com o semblante rígido, mas sua expressão não demonstrava uma ruga sequer de medo. Eu a admirava demais por sua força e atitude perante as pessoas e o mundo.

"Ele tem apenas quatorze anos, Sr. Romanowski, e possui feridas, não físicas, mas emocionais, que o senhor não compreenderia. Não permito que o tome como seu. Não agora, não tão cedo." Pansy disse, e então eu soube que eles conversavam sobre Andrej.

Marino Romanowski era novo na cidade, pelo que eu ouvira na festa, na noite anterior. Chegara à cidade junto com Cho Chang, apesar de não terem qualquer parentesco. Talvez apenas amizade. Ou algo mais. Imaginei que Marino deva ter-se cansado da festa e vindo então ao bordel. Eu sabia de vários homens que ofereciam vultuosas somas de dinheiro para ter Andrej, mas Pansy sempre se negava a aceitar qualquer que fosse a quantia oferecida.

"Se você não queria que ele se envolvesse nesse '_mundo_', Srta. Parkinson, deveria tê-lo deixado longe dos olhos dos outros." Marino levantou-se. "Quero-o pronto para _uso _essa noite. Não aceito desculpas. Ele cedo ou tarde começará a receber pessoas em sua cama, então que seja cedo, e comigo."

Pansy torceu os lábios, mas não falou nada enquanto Marino levantava-se e dirigia-se à saída do bordel pela porta principal. Ele saiu com a capa farfalhando às suas costas e os sapatos caros estalando no piso de mármore perolado do salão. Assim que a porta dupla de carvalho fechou-se às costas do homem, eu saí de meu 'esconderijo'. Toquei o braço de Pansy, sentindo-a rígida de tensão.

Ela se sobressaltou e olhou-me para mim surpresa por um momento.

"Draco!" Ela levou a mão ao peito. "Você é silencioso como um gatinho arteiro. Não o escutei chegar." Pansy sentou-se no sofá, suspirando, e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos negros, que estavam soltos agora, o que lhe dava um ar mais jovial.

"O que Marino queria?" Perguntei, sentando-me sobre uma de minhas pernas ao lado dela. Pansy balançou a cabeça.

"Ele apareceu aqui tarde da noite. Quase todas as garotas e rapazes já estavam ocupados, mas ele adquiriu um interesse bastante peculiar por Andrej, ao vê-lo cantar e dançar. Veio falar comigo, mas eu lhe disse que Andrej não faz mais do que apresentações no palco. Mas ele o quer, Draco. Não sei como dissuadi-lo. Ele é novo na cidade, mas é um homem poderoso. Não posso negar seus desejos se estes forem mais fortes que os meus." Pansy pareceu-me, pela primeira vez, exausta.

"O que Andrej acha disso tudo?" Perguntei. "Onde ele está?"

"Está dormindo. Mandei-o se retirar assim que percebi o interesse demasiado de Romanowski." Ela acariciou distraidamente meus cabelos. "Sei que Andrej, assim como você, passou por maus bocados. Não gostaria de expô-lo. Por mim, ele nunca se prostituiria nessa casa. Ele tem estudado, Draco. Ele diz que, algum dia, irá estudar em uma universidade, será culto, e então voltará, para cuidar de mim e dos meus pupilos. Que vai ser rico e nos protegerá." Pansy riu, triste, da ingenuidade de Andrej, e até eu abri um pequeno sorriso.

"E por que não? Andrej é muito inteligente." Apontei, e fiz um carinho em seu braço, em retribuição ao que ela fazia em meus cabelos. Pansy sorriu e puxou-me de modo que eu me deitasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, macio pelas camadas de tecido do vestido volumoso.

"Sim, ele é." Ela disse.

Um silêncio confortável nos envolveu, enquanto eu tocava e brincava com os bordados da roupa dela, enrolando-os nos dedos para depois soltá-los e vê-los voltarem à posição anterior, perfeitamente alinhados.

"Pansy... ontem à noite... aconteceu uma coisa. Uma coisa bastante estranha, que eu não sei explicar." Comecei, com os olhos presos aos tecidos, mas podia sentir os olhos negros dela atentos em meu rosto. "E eu estou com medo..."

Ela afagou meus cabelos, tirando-os de meus olhos.

"O que houve, meu bem?" Pansy perguntou delicadamente, em um tom que prometia ajuda e segredo.

"Eu..." Respirei fundo, trêmulo. "Eu quase beijei Harry."

O carinho parou por um milésimo de segundo, mas então ela continuou, com a mesma delicadeza terna de antes.

"Ontem foi sua festa de aniversário, não foi? Por que não me conta como foi?" A voz dela era tão doce que eu não pude me impedir de contar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Era o que eu precisava. Desabafar.

Contei sobre como ficava com o coração acelerado e as mãos trepidantes perto de Harry. De como odiei Cho Chang, e mandei o garotinho derramar vinho em seu vestido para afastá-la de Harry. Contei sobre Marino e as palavras dele. Sobre como Harry foi me buscar do lado de fora do palazzo. Sobre como seus olhos me fascinavam... e sobre meu corpo, que agiu por vontade própria, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

"Eu... não estava pensando! Se Cho Chang não tivesse aparecido... O que Harry iria pensar? Pansy," Chamei, virando de costas para o sofá e mirando-a no rosto, em busca de algum conforto, alguma ajuda. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Ora, meu bem," Pansy sorriu afetuosamente, com um brilho divertido nas orbes negras. "Não é óbvio? Você está apaixonado, e o que sentiu foi ciúmes, noite passada, ao ver o Sr. Potter dar atenção à Cho Chang e outras mulheres."

Eu me levantei do sofá em um único movimento, olhando estarrecido para Pansy, meus olhos arregalados e meu queixo caído. Não. Eu não estava apaixonado. Não podia estar. Harry era meu protetor. Ele... ele me via como um filho. Isso seria apenas... errado. Eu não podia amá-lo. Não dessa forma.

"Você mente!" Acusei, soando desesperado. Olhei ao redor, como se as paredes estivessem se fechando contra mim. Respirei fundo, mas as pregas em minha garganta apenas se estreitaram. Mordred, que estivera descansando em baixo da mesinha em frente ao sofá, correu e subiu pelas minhas pernas, alcançando meu ombro. Era como se houvesse sentido meu susto e agora lambesse minha bochecha para me acalmar.

"Draco," Pansy chamou, condescendente. "sei que deve ser um susto, mas você me conhece, não mentiria para você. Sei reconhecer uma alma apaixonada quando vejo uma. Agora, inclusive, percebo o brilho da paixão em seus olhos quando toca no nome de Harry, algo que me passava despercebido em outros momentos. Querido," Ela alcançou minha mão. "não há nada de errado em estar apaixonado."

Eu permaneci em silêncio, em choque.

"Harry é alguém cativante, de fato. Não vou mentir para você. É um homem, também, inconstante. Nunca se envolveu com nenhuma mulher por muito tempo. Quando mais novo, ele frequentava meu bordel, e por isso ouso dizer que o conheço um pouco. Ele parou, porém, de frequentar lugares como esse quando uma moça declarou-se apaixonada por ele. Ele a negou, e então a moça tentou suicídio. Era uma boa moça, mas há muito sofria de um quadro de depressão que apenas eu conhecia. Harry culpou-se, e ficou meses sem envolver-se com ninguém. Ele nunca mais veio aqui, porém as mulheres não desistiram de tentar a sorte com ele. E ele é um homem, é compreensível que aproveite."

"Por que está me falando tudo isso?" Perguntei. "Acha que vou matar-me por amor não correspondido?"

Pansy riu.

"Não, acho que não. Quero apenas que saiba mais sobre Harry Potter. Ele é um homem de valor. Apesar de já ter-se envolvido com várias moças, não as ilude. Jamais. Também não faria isso com você. E eu acredito que você seja muito importante para ele, mais do que qualquer pessoa. E ontem... ele esperou que você o beijasse. Isso faz com que eu me pergunte," Pansy reclinou-se no sofá. "que sentimentos ele nutre por você."

"Ele me vê como um filho." Garanti sem conseguir impedir o tom de deboche.

"Não." Ela falou tão firme que me surpreendi. "Draco, meu bem, não acredito que ele o veja dessa forma. Ele é jovem demais para ver um jovem de quinze anos como filho. Não. Realmente não sei. E, de qualquer forma, você não o vê como um pai. Você o deseja," Corei imensamente quando ela falou tais palavras, com extrema naturalidade. "seu corpo corresponde à aproximação, aos toques dele. E, afinal, Marino Romanowski talvez tenha um ponto..." Ela deixou a frase no ar, e pareceu perder-se nos próprios pensamentos.

Fechei os olhos e bati o pé no piso, meus pulsos cerrados.

"Pansy, você também não está ajudando!" Exclamei.

"Pelo contrário. Estou ajudando, e muito. Você apenas não quer admitir algo que já sabe ser verdade, talvez há um bom tempo. Você deve conhecer o ditado: a maioria dos homens mais rápido nega uma verdade dura, do que a enfrenta. Apesar de que, no seu caso, essa verdade me pareça extremamente doce. Harry deve ser muito carinhoso e atencioso."

"Ele... ele é." Admiti, abaixando o olhar. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu pensava que explodiria a qualquer momento. "Eu... realmente o amo, não é?"

"Certamente." Pansy falou, levantando-se e me envolvendo em um abraço. Era apenas um pouco mais alta agora, pois eu havia esticado alguns centímetros no último ano. Não era maior que a maioria das pessoas, entretanto. Fechei meus braços ao redor da cintura estreita dela. "Mas não há nada de ruim nisso... Você é tão adorável, belo e gracioso. Harry Potter não pode ser imune a tudo isso."

"Não me dê falsas esperanças." Choraminguei contra o peito dela. Senti seu corpo sacudir-se em uma risada suave.

"Draco... Eu trabalho em um bordel. A última coisa que eu ofereço a qualquer pessoa são falsas esperanças."

Eu continuei em silêncio, vendo-me em um beco sem saída. Era tão óbvio o quanto eu queria Harry. O sonho da noite passada voltou à minha mente, e estremeci ao lembrar a forma como sua mão segurava minha cintura enquanto dançávamos. A até fora dos sonhos, a maneira que ele me tocava, sempre delicado, gentil, atencioso. Como ele esperava que eu não o amasse? Fechei os olhos com força, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem.

"Meu bem, quando se ama de verdade, a gente luta por esse amor; não se esconde dele." Pansy sussurrou. "Ou do contrário, arrepende-se pelo resto da vida."

Ainda tentei negar, mas não adiantava. Agora que eu havia percebido a verdade, eu nunca mais poderia mentir a mim mesmo. Eu amava Harry.

Amava-o a ponto de doer.

**XxX**

Andrej estava mais quieto do que o normal, ao meu lado. Nossa amizade era silenciosa, de poucas palavras. Geralmente a companhia um do outro bastava. Saíamos para passear pela cidade juntos, às vezes. Ele me contava pouco de sua vida no bordel, e gostava de me ouvir falar, como se o tom de minha voz o agradasse.

Eu sabia o que o afligia. Pansy havia conversado com Andrej antes que saíssemos para dar uma volta, aproveitando o sol próximo do horário do almoço. Eu olhei de esguelha para o semblante distraído dele quando estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro em degraus que desciam para o canal, como se quisessem levar quem descesse por eles para as profundezas. Molhávamos nossos pés na água gelada.

"Eu escutei parte da conversa entre Pansy e Marino." Falei, de modo a chamar a atenção de Andrej, que abaixou o olhar e apertou o tecido da túnica que usava entre os dedos. "Se você não quer fazer isso... não precisa. Pansy não-"

"Você não entende." Andrej me interrompeu. "Eu não tenho poder de escolha."

"Mas...! Pansy falou-"

"Eu não posso prejudicar e colocar a casa em risco por um capricho. Todos lá fazem o que devem fazer. Eu já estou há um ano apenas me apresentando para distrair os clientes. Alguns deles já tentaram... comprar-me por uma noite, mas nenhum se importou em insistir quando Pansy negou. Não foi assim com Marino... ele ameaçou fechar a casa. Marino não é o tipo de homem que aceita um 'não' facilmente, ainda mais de uma cafetina." Andrej explicou com resignação. Havia algo de triste e assustado em seu timbre, no entanto.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

"É a sua vida e o seu corpo, e é a _sua_ decisão. Pansy deve saber como lidar com homens tais qual Marino Romanowski. Andrej," Chamei, e ele enfim ergueu o olhar para mim. "você não precisa fazer isso."

Vi quando as lágrimas se formaram nos olhos cor de mel dele.

"Vou lhe contar algo..." Ele começou, incerto. "Porque talvez seja algo que você deseje saber, uma vez que diz respeito também ao seu corpo. Você não entendia... mas eu entendia tudo o que os homens que nos sequestraram falavam." Ele tremeu, e a vibração propagou-se até mim pelo contato em nossas mãos. "Eles diziam: vocês podem tocá-los, mas eles valem mais virgens, não se esqueçam. E então nos tocavam. Eu queria poder perder a consciência como você, naquelas vezes."

Eu estava ofegante e desviei o olhar para as gôndolas flutuando perto dos degraus onde estávamos. Quis subir nelas e remar para longe, como se, distante o suficiente, eu pudesse ser alguém que nunca havia sido sujado e humilhado como fui. Afastei lentamente minha mão de Andrej. A mera lembrava deixava-me enojado. Pensei no que ele estaria sentindo.

Ele seria forçado de novo. Mas dessa vez...

"Eu não sabia disso." Murmurei com a expressão em branco. "Eu... eu sempre preferi sequer pensar sobre isso."

"Esqueça." Andrej falou rápido. "Eu não deveria ter tocado no assunto. Mas é algo que, ao menos, eles não tiraram de nós... Eu queria... queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com quem eu amo e não com um desconhecido qualquer." Ele se virou completamente para mim e se aproximou, e eu o encarei em assombro quando ele segurou meu rosto. "Eu sou apaixonado por você... desde que você me abraçou, no porão do navio que nos trouxe para cá, e murmurou palavras em meu ouvido que eu não entendi, mas que me acalmaram, porque _alguém_ estava ali comigo."

"Andrej..." Falei baixinho, perplexo com a declaração. Eu amava Andrej, mas não daquele jeito. Nutria um carinho enorme por ele. Por vezes, sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e acalentá-lo, como um irmão mais velho faria.

Soltei uma exclamação abafada de surpresa ao sentir os lábios dele contra os meus. Fiquei tão assustado, que o empurrei com força, o que o fez cair para trás e cortar a mão em uma saliência do degrau. O sangue desceu lentamente pela pedra úmida, e ele trouxe a mão contra o peito, com uma expressão de dor.

"Eu te amo como um irmão." Falei de rompante.

Estiquei o braço, preocupado com o ferimento, querendo segurar seu pulso e conferir o que eu havia causado, mas Andrej se levantou, lançou-me um olhar tão machucado quando o corte em sua mão, e correu.

"Andrej!" Gritei, levantando-me depressa, e cheguei a correr alguns passos atrás dele. Desisti, contudo, ao ver como ele já estava longe.

Levei as mãos à cabeça e segurei meus cabelos com força e com raiva. Senti-me mal por rejeitá-lo, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Não era recíproco. Pensei em Harry. Em como Pansy havia dito que ele não iludia ninguém, com falsos sentimentos. Isso me deixou mais calmo, porém ainda chateado. Andrej teria agora de encarar uma noite com Marino com o coração ainda mais magoado.

Voltei a sentar no degrau e abracei meu corpo, sentindo-me mal por ele. Mordred, que estivera passeando sozinho ali por perto, perseguindo uma borboleta, voltou e olhou-me com preocupados olhos avermelhados. Eu quase conseguia sentir o desespero de Andrej. Ele se fingia de forte e resignado, mas se assustaria e desesperaria tanto quanto eu em uma situação como aquela.

Quando me acalmei, fui para casa. E outro pensamento começou a me atormentar pelo caminho até o palazzo. Imaginei qual seria a reação de Harry se eu me declarasse; se eu admitisse que o amava, exatamente como Andrej havia feito comigo. Quase pude imaginá-lo falando: 'eu te amo como um filho'. Meu coração se torceu de dor. Por que eu não podia amar Andrej e corresponder a seu amor? Por que eu precisava amar Harry, e por isso fazer com que tanto eu quanto Andrej sofrêssemos juntos?

**XxX**

Cheguei ao palazzo e entrei pela cozinha. Estava com fome e não sabia se Harry almoçaria hoje ali. Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? Eu não queria deparar-me com meu protetor tão cedo. Hoje, ao final da tarde, teríamos aula de esgrima. Não precisava vê-lo antes disso.

Apenas Frei Gorducho e Seamus estavam na cozinha. Frei resmungava sem parar, lavando alguns pratos e tigelas, e Seamus parecia tão ocioso quanto Mordred em seus dias mais preguiçosos.

"Ah, o pequeno príncipe voltou." Seamus troçou, apoiado ao balcão. Eu já havia me acostumado com seu jeito irritante, então nem lhe dispensei muita atenção, mas me aproximei dele e dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha. Ri internamente ao vê-lo completamente desconcertado.

"Olá, Seamus. E Frei." Falei, indo até o balcão e sentando-me nele com um pequeno pulo. "O que houve? Nunca tinha te visto mal-humorado antes." Eu obviamente me dirigia ao Frei.

Frei apenas rezingou mais algumas palavras, e eu entendi algo como 'oriental', 'absurdo', 'desrespeito'. Franzi a testa e olhei para Seamus, que continuava um tanto corado. Ele pigarreou.

"A tal da oriental, Cho Chang, está almoçando nesse exato momento com o Sr. Potter lá na sala de jantar. Ela reclamou dos pratos do Frei, e mandou que ele fizesse outros. E ainda achou-os exageradamente temperados. Aconselhou a Harry que arrumasse um cozinheiro mais apropriado, já que os quitutes da festa de ontem também não lhe agradaram o refinado paladar." Seamus narrou tudo com um tom de desdém à oriental.

Eu quase havia parado de escutá-lo ao saber que ela almoçava com Harry, aqui, no palazzo. Harry _nunca_ havia permitido que uma de suas conquistas fizesse as refeições aqui. O que isso significava? Harry gostava de verdade de Cho Chang?

"Draco...? O que foi? Está pálido." Seamus chamou minha atenção, e meu olhar voltou a ter foco.

"Ela dormiu aqui, não é? Tomaram café da manhã juntos também." Foi mais uma afirmativa do que uma indagação. Ele assentiu, incerto.

"E reclamou até mesmo de meus pãezinhos com mel e ricota! E minhas geléias! Ave Maria!" Frei exclamou rabugento, e então apontou o esfregão em minha direção. "Senhor, é melhor que dê um jeito de tirar essa oriental dessa casa. Você é o único que tem esse poder. E Deus sabe que ninguém é capaz de aturá-la por muito tempo!"

Seamus soltou uma risada.

"Ao menos ela é uma visão e tanto." Ele gracejou com um meio sorriso. Fulminei-o com o olhar, saltei do balcão e rumei para a sala de jantar, ainda escutando os resmungos inconformados de Frei Gorducho. Talvez Cho Chang apenas tivesse um paladar desacostumado com os sabores de Veneza, mas então, ela que retornasse para o lugar de onde saíra.

Quando entrei na sala de jantar, encontrei Harry sentado à ponta da mesa, como sempre, e Cho Chang no _meu lugar_. Eles já pareciam ter terminado de almoçar, e agora ela conversava baixinho com Harry, com a mão pousada sobre a dele, em cima da mesa.

Harry sorriu ao ver-me chegar.

"Draco." Ele se levantou e veio até mim. Eu dei um passo discreto para trás, a fim de manter uma distância segura, que preservaria minha razão. "Sente-se melhor da indisposição de ontem à noite? E onde você estava? Acabamos de almoçar, mas ainda podemos acompanhá-lo à mesa."

"Harry..." Falei baixinho, para que apenas ele escutasse. "O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? Eu não quero a companhia dela. Não quero a companhia de nenhuma de suas _meretrizes_."

Era o ciúmes de novo falando mais alto. Meus olhos estavam pregados em Cho Chang, que nos olhava com insidiosos olhos negros. Havia curiosidade em seu olhar. Ela parecia esperar o momento de marcar sua presença. Desviei meu olhar dela ao sentir a mão de Harry em meu braço.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, provavelmente me recriminar por chamar as mulheres com quem se envolvia de meretrizes, mas não pôde fazê-lo, pois Cho Chang se levantou e se aproximou, parando ao lado dele e sorrindo para mim. Não retribui o sorriso.

"Olá, Draco. Não tivemos a chance de conversar noite passada. Eu me chamo Cho Chang. Parabéns pelos quinze anos. Só posso imaginar como seu pai deve estar orgulhoso." Ela passou o braço ao redor do de Harry, olhando-o como se esperasse que ele confirmasse suas palavras. Umedeci os lábios antes de encará-la com desprezo.

"Meu pai está morto. Ele foi assassinado nas estepes congeladas pelos mercenários que me raptaram e me venderam no Oriente. Eu o vi caído e ensanguentado no gelo. Você não o conheceu, então não venha me dizer se ele estaria ou não com orgulho." Falei secamente. "Harry não é meu pai. Mas é bastante inocente da sua parte pensar dessa forma."

Não sei o que deu em mim para falar tais palavras. Tive de me controlar para me manter sério ao ver a expressão de perplexidade no rosto arredondado dela, ou a sobrancelha erguida de Harry em conjunto com seus olhos verdes analisadores. Dei meia-volta e deixei a sala de jantar. A fome havia me abandonado.

"Você havia comentado que ele era bastante educado, Harry." Ainda pude ouvir Cho Chang reclamar.

**XxX**

Eu estava treinando alguns golpes com meu florete quando Harry chegou ao salão onde sempre treinávamos. Abaixei a lâmina imediatamente. Não o via desde a cena ao meio-dia, e não sabia o que ele havia achado da minha pequena crise de ciúmes.

Ele parou, olhando-me por um instante.

"Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que você tentou segurar esse florete pela primeira vez. Mal conseguia concentrar-se para um golpe sem que tropeçasse nas próprias pernas." Ele sorriu debochado, e eu revirei os olhos, assoprando uns fios de cabelos do meu rosto. "É incrível como o tempo passa. Agora você está quase tão bom quanto eu."

Eu praticamente gargalhei ao ouvir aquilo. Ele era um mentiroso de uma figa.

"Você acha que não?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Havia um brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

No lugar da sobrancelha, eu ergui meu florete e abaixei a proteção para o rosto. Harry sempre ficava lindo com aquelas roupas brancas para o treinamento de esgrima. Ele ficava lindo de qualquer maneira.

"Eu acho que devemos começar logo essa aula. Eu tenho as respostas para a sua tarefa." Eu avancei, e Harry precisou se desviar rapidamente da minha lâmina. Ele me encarou surpreso, pois se não houvesse desviado, eu o teria cortado. Mas eu sabia que ele desviaria. Voltei a avançar contra ele, e ele andou para trás, fugindo das minhas estocadas.

Na minha terceira tentativa, minha lâmina bateu contra a lâmina de uma espada que ele conseguira alcançar numa das paredes.

"Os quatro princípios da esgrima." Comecei, ainda avançando, meu braço erguido e meu corpo de lado. Fiz um ataque falso, sem a intenção de tocar, um ataque destinado apenas a tirar partido da reação do adversário. Harry reagiu, e eu consegui afastar sua lâmina, e o teria atingindo no braço se ele não se desviasse, tendo previsto minhas intenções desde o início.

"Doutrina." Nossas lâminas voltaram a bater, e dançávamos no salão. Estocando, recuando, avaliando, estocando novamente. "É um conjunto de princípios. A esgrima é tão complexa quanto uma religião. Devemos usá-la com sabedoria, para o bem. Sem a doutrina, a esgrima torna-se apenas uma arma, uma forma de destruir e agredir. Mas a esgrima é defesa, e justiça, e equilíbrio." Expliquei ofegante a cada sequência rápida golpe, os estalos e o chicotear das lâminas marcando cada palavra. "Sem doutrina não há método, nem objetivo."

"Tempo e espaço se conjugam. A partir do momento em que os dominamos, podemos prever as ações do adversário, preparar nossa reação e contra-ataque. Saberemos com precisão quais movimentos podemos realizar no espaço de que dispomos. Nossos olhos e reflexos serão tão rápidos quanto nossos braços e pernas. Todo nosso corpo torna-se apenas um em defesa de nosso objetivo." Parei na posição de guarda, esperando.

Harry também parou, impecável, na segunda posição da esgrima: mão para fora, unhas para baixo e ponta da espada mais baixa que a mão. Eu avancei e me agachei, tentando atingi-lo na linha baixa interna. Ele desviou e tentou um contragolpe, mas eu virei a lâmina e pulei em cima dele, justamente quando ele dava um passo para trás. Meu ataque súbito fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de costas, junto comigo. Meu corpo queimou ao ver que eu estava por cima dele, nossos olhos presos um no outro mesmo através das máscaras de proteção.

"E sem disciplina, nada disso é possível." Completei.

"Você aprendeu bem." Ele falou, sem se mover. Estava com os cotovelos apoiados no piso, o corpo ligeiramente erguido. E de novo eu podia sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto.

"Aprendi com o melhor."

Harry deixou a cabeça pender para trás e riu. Percebi que também adorava seu sorriso. Havia algo de quente e reconfortante nele. Dava-me vontade de sorrir também. Mas dessa vez meu sorriso saiu tímido e nervoso.

"Os aprendizes sempre superam seus mestres." Harry falou ao parar de rir. Ele tirou a proteção da minha cabeça e tocou meus cabelos, fazendo-me estremecer e lembrar a posição em que nos encontrávamos. Mas tão rápido e desenvolto quanto uma raposa, Harry se levantou, levando-me junto. Pisquei, aturdido, e acenei.

"Estou contando com isso." Disse.

"Então pegue sua espada." Ele ordenou, porém balançou negativamente a cabeça quando me agachei para pegar meu florete. Encarei-o confuso. "Eu disse pegue sua _espada_. Seus dias de florete acabaram."

Ele foi até a parede e pegou uma bela espada de lá, virou-se, e jogou-a para mim. A cena lembrou-me de quando ele me lançou o florete pela primeira vez. Dessa vez, eu segurei o cabo dourado da espada com facilidade. Olhei para ela, que brilhava como se houvesse luz em seu interior. Pude ver os gumes e o local onde o ferro se torcera para formar a lâmina fina, compacta e dura. Ergui-a em direção a Harry, percebendo a diferença de peso e tamanho.

Ele ergueu a dele também, e eu baixei novamente a máscara de proteção.

E então voltamos a treinar.

**XxX**

**NA: **Obrigada por todas os comentários! Erm... de novo, eu não sei se esgrima tem princípios fundamentais, mas achei interessante existirem. Relevem minhas doideiras... adoro cenas com lutas de espadas. :D

ps.: a espada da esgrima não difere muuuito de um florete. Ela é realmente mais pesada e exige mais força e habilidade (pelo que eu entendi), mas não é aquela coisa grossa e enorme das espadas comuns, pois é feita para luta de esgrima mesmo. ;]

**Summer** **A**: Prometo que o beijo de verdade vai ser ainda melhor, uahuahu! Não tem como não odiar a Cho Chang, ela é detestável! Mas como vimos, o Marino não vai atrapalhar o romance entre HD, ele quer mesmo é o Andrej, kkkk! Não resisto a colocar um outro casalzinho além de HP na história. Beijos!

**InoMx**: Sabe que eu gosto de quase-beijos? Eles dão uma ansiedade... apesar de serem meio cruéis mesmo, hehe! Será que o primeiro beijo do Draco (ao menos o primeiro beijo consentido dele) será em outra pessoa? Huum, o Harry morreria de ciúmes se ficasse sabendo, né? Sabe que você me deu uma ideia muito boa com isso de eles dançarem só eles por toda uma noite! Obrigada! Vou usar essa ideia, hihihi! Beijoks!

**S. R. Malfoy**: HAHAHA, ele emparedou! Foi bem quase. Já contei que prensadas na parede está no topo da minha lista de fetiches? Eu deliro com essas coisas -q. E eu acho casarões abandonados bem legais, tenho várias imagens deles no meu computador, não me pergunte por que, afinal, só ocupam espaço, mas eu adoro, kkk! Ah, eu pensei em escrever cena de presentes, mas eu não sou criativa para imaginar o que as pessoas davam de presente naquela época, seria um trabalhão pensar nisso, e meu lado preguiçoso falou mais alto, desculpa :(! uahauahua! E, é, olha, em algum momento o Harry não vai conseguir mais resistir ao anjinho que mora com ele, com essa pele e cabelos perfeitos, e tudo! E o Harry da história é um tanso, sério, ele merecia uns tapas em alguns momentos, mas ele tem seu charme, fazer o quê, ele pode *fangirl doida* Mas agora, Draco agarrando o Andrej? Olha, é possível, só não foi nesse capítulo! auhahuaah! Obrigada pela review e pelo surto, adoro! Beijooos!

**Matheus**: Oi, querido! Então, é isso, eu acho que tudo será mais esclarecedor quando o Harry resolver expor seus sentimentos, e depois com o pov dele, demonstrar ser mais humano e menos heroi. :D E o Draco é tão inocente que às vezes é hilário, eu me divertia escrevendo, porque mais pervertida que eu é difícil de achar e... cof cof, deixa pra lá. E sobre o Marino, na verdade eu o escrevi pensando no Marius, do livro que inspirou essa fanfic "O Vampiro Armand". Ele é loiro, alto e sério também, uahuahau! Já Andrej seria como o Armand, ruivinho e fofo. Enfim, não resisti em fazer uma versãozinha em aparência dos dois, já que eu adoro o casal. :) Beijinhos!

**Larissa**: Ah, que isso, nem sou tanto! *apanha* Quase beijos são legais, comentei em alguma resposta de review. Eles esquentam as coisas *foge* xDDD Eu adoro ciúmes, de todos os lados. Pior que eu sou muito ciumenta, deve ser por isso, meus personagens acabam sendo também, acho digno -qq. Hum, prometo que tem ação, rated M ali em cima não é ilusão! :D Beijooos!


	10. EXTRA

**Explicação: **Esse é um capítulo extra narrado pelo Andrej!

**NA:** Responderei a todas as reviews antes de postar o próximo capítulo, ok? Estou sem tempo hoje, mas queria postar esse extra antes que o final de semana acabasse, pois senão não teria tempo durante a semana. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em veneza**

**EXTRA**

Assim que o sol desceu, as portas se abriram. Como sempre acontecia, antes que a primeira estrela despontasse no céu, o primeiro cliente da noite entrava na casa.

E os outros chegavam aos poucos, até que os sofás estivessem ocupados, os copos cheios, e a música disputando o ar com o cheiro de tabaco dos charutos e cachimbos. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não gostava dali.

Era minha casa, era onde eu havia sido mais bem acolhido do que em qualquer outro lugar. Meus pais haviam me vendido como escravo, para quitar suas dívidas. Eu nunca havia experimentado um sorriso, um olhar de admiração.

Eu recebi isso quando dançava e cantava. Eu era bom nisso. Sentia orgulho de mim mesmo, ao menos em _algo_. Mesmo que os homens lá dentro estivessem bêbados demais para se importar. Ou apenas interessados em meu corpo.

Era uma ilusão boa. Era uma brincadeira que eu poderia levar adiante.

Eu amava as pessoas que trabalhavam ali comigo. Amava Pansy. E Daphne e Astoria. E Karlo, Katherine, Viktoria, Calisto, e tantos outros. Éramos iguais ali. E eu podia ser eu mesmo, sem medo, sem repreensões, sem julgamentos.

Havia apenas eu mesmo para me julgar. Como eu fazia agora, olhando-me no espelho, de banho tomado, meu cabelo acobreado caindo até os ombros nus ainda úmidos. Minha pele era branca, mas já não tão pálida. Havia leves sardas, quase imperceptíveis em meu nariz e meus ombros.

Meu corpo ainda era magro. Eu comia pouco. Talvez porque eu não quisesse crescer e então precisar encarar a realidade: que eu não poderia apenas dançar e cantar para sempre. Que em algum momento eu precisaria cumprir com o meu papel. Mesmo que Pansy nunca houvesse tocado no assunto.

Vesti-me com uma túnica rosa perolada e atei um cinto grosso em minha cintura. O tecido de seda caía e deixava um de meus ombros à mostra. A meia calça que eu usava por baixo escondia a brancura de minhas pernas. Eu passei a maquiagem lentamente, vendo minhas sardas sumirem sob o pó. Eu estava acostumado com as roupas e com o ar feminino que elas me davam. Não fazia diferença. Eu era o mesmo, independentemente de quais roupas eu usasse. Elas, de qualquer forma, combinavam com meus traços mais delicados.

Desci as escadas com medo de encontrá-lo lá embaixo, mas felizmente não o vi no salão, após uma rápida análise. Minhas mãos tremiam, mas tentei escondê-las para que ninguém as notasse.

"Andrej," Pansy chamou. Ela parou ao meu lado, com o olhar severo. "eu disse para não descer hoje."

"Eu vou fazer isso." Falei, decidido. "Eu _quero_."

Era mentira, mas uma parte de mim talvez desejasse aquilo, como forma de estancar a ferida. Eu não devia ter me declarado para Draco. Eu sabia que ele não me amava. Eu entreouvira a conversa dele com Pansy antes de me declarar. Eu sabia que ele amava Harry Potter, e mesmo assim havia tentado.

Eu odeio Harry Potter. Mesmo que ele seja o homem que salvou a mim, Draco, Astoria, Daphne... Eu o odeio. Não importa. Eu faria essa noite. Eu deixaria que Marino Romanowski terminasse de rasgar a ferida.

"Não, você _não_ quer." Pansy fez o olhar de quando queria arrancar as forças de quem encarava, mas não funcionou. Depois do que acontecera, depois das palavras de Draco, nada me afetaria.

Eu não culpava Draco, por não me amar. Em bem verdade, achava que ele estava certo. Por que amar um futuro prostituto? Ele fazia bem amar em nobre e respeitado jovem de vinte e cinco anos. Era o melhor para ele. Eu não pensaria mais sobre o assunto.

Claro, eu sabia que era mais fácil falar.

"Eu tenho liberdade de escolha." Disse apenas, e me dirigi para o palco. Subi e recebi as palmas, fingindo um sorriso. Todos os sorrisos seriam fingidos naquela noite.

O machucado em minha mão latejou. Eu não havia colocado nenhum curativo, mas Pansy havia passado um ungüento e o sangue se esvaíra depois de algumas horas. Eu teria uma cicatriz para sempre na palma de minha mão, uma linha suave para me lembrar da rejeição que havia sofrido.

Errei um passo quando o vi entrar no salão. Usava um sobretudo negro e seus cabelos loiros caíam compridos por sobre o tecido, em um contraste forte. Ele andou até uma mesa e se sentou. Seus olhos pararam em mim, mas sua expressão permanecia séria.

Quando a música acabou, eu desci. Não iria cantar aquela noite. Minha voz não sairia.

"Andrej, aquele não é o homem que-" Astoria se aproximou de mim.

"Sim." A interrompi. Olhei para Marino novamente, mas não consegui sustentar seu olhar.

"Pansy foi falar com ele." Astoria narrou. "Ela não parece feliz."

"Ela não precisa estar feliz. Marino precisa. Ao menos até o final da noite." Estremeci com um arrepio. Um gosto ruim subiu pela minha garganta ao imaginar as mãos dele em meu corpo.

Mas eu precisava me manter forte. Eu precisava esquecer... apenas esquecer. Pararia de doer. Eu fecharia os olhos, e seria tudo como um borrão. Seria rápido. Eu podia fazer isso.

Marino se levantou e seguiu Pansy até onde eu estava. Astoria se afastou humildemente, e eu continuei com o olhar abaixado.

"Andrej," Ela chamou. "O Sr. Romanowski solicita-o. Por favor, acompanhe-o até o quarto doze." O tom dele não me dizia nada. Era apenas profissional e rígido. Eu sabia que ela estava braba e insatisfeita.

Aceitei a chave que ela me entregou.

Sem dizer nada, sem sequer olhar para Marino, segui para as escadas. Podia ouvir os passos dele atrás de mim, seguindo-me em silêncio. E a sombra de seu corpo projetando-se sobre o meu.

Temi que ele escutasse as batidas de meu coração.

Eu nunca havia feito isso. E não fazia ideia de como deveria agir. Eu já escutara histórias dos outros, sobre como era, como haviam agido, o que haviam feito para agradar quem os escolhia.

Mas ouvir não era o suficiente. E Pansy não me explicara nada, pois estava decepcionada e chateada demais para ensinar-me ou dar-me dicas.

Quando abri a porta do quarto, percebi que ele provavelmente era o melhor da casa. Amplo, com cortinas cheias de dobras nas janelas, uma cama onde todas as meninas da casa dormiriam com tranquilidade. Entrei e segurei a porta para ele, meu olhar ainda baixo.

Ele entrou e analisou o cômodo, antes que seu olhar caísse sobre mim. Foi ele quem fechou a porta. Foi o som dela fechando-se que me acordou para a realidade. Até agora eu estava agindo como um boneco que ganhou vida, mas não consciência. Olhei para Marino e arregalei os olhos.

Seria muito tarde para desistir?

"Você é sempre tão silencioso?" Ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso. "Do jeito que canta, imaginei que fosse do tipo de gosta de falar bastante."

"Você não me conhece." Retruquei, de rosto virado. Mas tive certeza de que ele sorria. Talvez em deboche.

Ele andou pelo quarto e acabou por se sentar de maneira ao mesmo tempo elegante e despojada no sofá que ficava de frente para a cama.

"Não. Não o conheço. Mas pretendo mudar isso." Ele disse, tranquilo. "Você pode retirar suas roupas agora."

Arregalei os olhos, um baque no meu peito.

"O... o quê?" Perguntei debilmente.

Marino inclinou a cabeça para o lado, voltando a analisar minha postura assustada.

"Do que tem tanto medo?" Ele perguntou, com genuína curiosidade. Ou talvez eu apenas quisesse acreditar nisso. Era mais provável que ele não desse a mínima. Ele estava pagando. Eu _teria de_ satisfazê-lo.

"De você..." Admiti, abaixando o olhar, corado. Escondi minhas mãos trêmulas.

Ele se recostou melhor no sofá.

"Você não precisa ter medo de mim." Ele falou, abrindo um sorriso de lado. "Eu não costumo machucar. Se você relaxar, sentirá muito prazer."

Me senti ainda mais envergonhado e evitei por tudo no mundo encará-lo naquele momento. Desejei que Pansy aparecesse e dissesse que bastava de brincadeiras, que não iria deixar acontecer, mas eu sabia que ela não apareceria. A decisão havia sido minha, apesar de eu saber que não havia, realmente, alternativas.

"Por que você não nos serve um pouco de champagne antes, então?" Marino perguntou, tirando-me do meu transe. Olhei para a bancada logo ao lado do sofá, onde havia copos e uma garrafa de vidro com a bebida. Fui até ela e servi dois copos.

Depois ofereci um copo para Marino. Ele estendeu o braço, mas no lugar de segurar o copo, segurou meu pulso e puxou-me delicadamente para mais perto.

"Por que você não se senta?" Ele sugeriu, e fez com que eu me sentasse em seu colo, de frente para ele, meus joelhos um de cada lado de sua cintura. Engoli em seco, enquanto ele tirava um dos copos de minha mão e o levava aos lábios finos. "Você pode beber também."

Levei tentativamente o copo aos meus lábios. Não costumava beber nada alcoólico, e o gosto do líquido fez com que eu torcesse o nariz em desgosto. Quase deixei o copo cair ao sentir a mão dele em minha coxa. Ele apenas a descansou sobre minha perna, mas foi o suficiente para que eu ficasse completamente alerta.

"É mesmo virgem? Continue bebendo."

Eu bebi no lugar de responder. E ele alcançou a garrafa e voltou a encher meu copo. Eu já me sentia um pouco tonto no terceiro copo.

"Se você não me responder, eu terei de descobrir sozinho." Ele avisou, e eu demorei alguns segundos para lembrar-me do que ele estava falando.

"Não, por favor..." Murmurei timidamente, segurando o cinto em minha cintura quando ele tentou retirá-lo.

"Conte-me mais sobre você." Ele pediu, afastando minha mão do cinto de maneira tão gentil que eu não tentei impedir novamente. "Conte-me o que quiser."

"Eu... não sei o que contar." Murmurei, mirando-o nos olhos. Eram claros e gelados, e não sorriam como seus lábios. Tentei me afastar, mas ele segurava minhas costas.

"Conte-me seu maior sonho." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço. Estremeci e ofeguei ao sentir os lábios dele em minha pele, provando-me. Minha respiração se alterou, e eu tentei falar, para desviar minha atenção do que ele fazia.

"Quero estudar fora. Em alguma universidade importante. Depois quero voltar a ajudar Pansy, assim como ela me ajudou. Queria poder virar alguém como... como Harry Potter." Falei, com os olhos apertados. Ele havia tirado meu cinto, e minha túnica, frouxa, escorregara, deixando meus ombros à mostra, e um deles ele agora beijava, lento e gentil, de maneira que eu me sentia entorpecido.

"Como Harry Potter?" Ele entoou com curiosidade.

"Talvez assim... Draco olhasse para mim..." Prendi a respiração ao perceber o que acabara de falar. As maçãs de meu rosto queimaram quando ele se afastou para olhar para mim, sério e curioso.

"Você _é_ mesmo muito bonito, sabia disso? Não precisa de um diploma para chamar a atenção de ninguém. Se ele não o olha agora, também não o olhará depois." Ele afastou uma mecha rubra de meu rosto. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e meus lábios tremeram. Ele tinha razão.

Eu estava falando idiotices, deixando-me iludir e sonhar como eu não tinha direito.

Ele continuou acariciando meus cabelos, até que sua mão os segurou e me puxou para sua boca. Ofeguei pelo susto, mas entreabri os lábios. Ele havia pagado por isso. Eu não podia negar-lhe meu corpo. Sua língua procurou a minha e, com movimentos circulares e calmos, foi obrigando-me a ceder.

Marino tirou o copo de minha mão e depois colocou meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Senti as mãos dele em minhas costas, por baixo de minha túnica, e gemi baixo, tentando quebrar o beijo, mas ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, impedindo-me, e sugou-o provocativamente.

Quando ele se levantou, comigo ainda no colo, eu já não estava pensando direito. O álcool me deixara lento e entregue, e eu me segurei a ele enquanto era levado até a cama. Ele me deitou. Ergui o quadril quando ele começou a tirar a parte inferior da minha roupa, e quando eu estava apenas com a túnica tapando em parte meu corpo, Marino se afastou e me observou detidamente, sério, deixando-me envergonhado e desconfortável.

"Você desistiu...?" Perguntei, imediatamente sentindo-me estúpido. Ele riu.

"Desistir é a última coisa em minha mente nesse momento." Ele falou ao começar a se despir. Primeiro tirou o sobretudo que usava, em um único movimento preciso e elegante. Depois, calmamente, retirou as luvas.

Enquanto se despia, eu disfarçadamente comecei a reparar, pela primeira vez, com mais cuidado em sua aparência. Ele era o homem mais alto que eu já me lembrava de ter visto. Seus olhos eram azuis, extremamente claros, como um céu sem nuvens, e seu rosto era anguloso, com um nariz fino, comprido e proporcional. Achei seus olhos ligeiramente oblíquos, e astutos, atenciosos a cada movimento e detalhe. Suas mãos eram grandes, com dedos longos e esguios, e seu corpo tinha uma cor bonita, nem pálido, nem bronzeado.

Quando ele retirou a última peça de roupa, eu mordi o lábio, impedindo-me de ofegar baixinho, e esforcei-me para não me afastar dele quando ele subiu na cama. As camadas de roupa disfarçavam as linhas bem desenhadas de seus músculos, delgados, mas fortes. Sua ereção era tão grande, que senti pavor ao imaginá-lo dentro de mim.

Ele deitou ao meu lado e acariciou gentilmente minha coxa, e subiu a mão pela parte interna. Sua mão era fria, e minha pele parecia queimar. Ele segurou minha nuca com a outra mão e voltou a me beijar, tão carinhosamente, que quase me esqueci de sua mão perigosamente perto de minha virilha.

Mas quando ele me tocou, gemi alto e assustado na boca dele com o espasmo que percorreu meu corpo, e o formigamento que surgiu no meu baixo ventre. Ele deslizou os lábios pela linha do meu maxilar, enquanto me masturbava lentamente.

"Gosta disso?" Ele perguntou rente à minha boca. Eu gemi em resposta, virando o rosto e dando total acesso ao meu pescoço, que ele lambeu e arranhou com os dentes. Meu coração pulsava tão forte que doía, e eu tentava me afastar vez ou outra, e me encolhia, meu corpo ainda rígido pelo medo. Ele me puxou e minhas costas se chocaram contra o tórax largo dele, e ele continuou lambendo e beijando minha nuca, e aumentou a velocidade com que me tocava. "Gosta?" Ele insistiu.

"Sim..." Murmurei, incerto, confuso entre o prazer e o pânico de ser tocado novamente. Era ele quem estava me dando prazer. Não o contrário. "Mas e você...?"

"No momento estou mais preocupado em afastar de você esse medo de ser tocado. Ao menos, de ser tocado por mim." Marino falou.

E quando afastou as mãos e os lábios de meu corpo, deixando-me desnorteado pela súbita falta de calor, foi apenas para retirar minha túnica. Ele passeou os olhos pelo meu corpo, até chegar ao meu rosto corado.

"Realmente adorável." Ele segurou meu queixo e voltou a me beijar, mas o beijo foi rápido, pois em seguida ele me virou de bruços. Sua boca começou a percorrer minhas costas, com beijos, mordidas, e lambidas, e então eu só consegui revirar os olhos, apertar os lençóis entre meus dedos e gemer baixinho, em aprovação.

Ele era tão calmo e delicado que eu acabei relaxando lentamente, entorpecido.

Marino afastou minhas pernas e deslizou a língua do final das minhas costas para o espaço entre meus glúteos. Eu gemi verdadeiramente alto quando senti a língua úmida e quente dele na pele mais sensível do lugar. Eu nunca havia imaginado que seria tão bom ser tocado ali, mas eu estava fervilhando enquanto ele insinuava a língua para dentro de mim e segurava meus glúteos, acariciando-os e apertando-os.

"Marino..." Gemi o nome dele, com a testa apoiada no colchão, quase sem conseguir respirar. Em resposta, ele segurou meu falo e começou a me masturbar novamente, intensificando ainda mais o prazer que eu sentia.

Ele subiu de novo os lábios, cobrindo-me com seu corpo, e largou minha ereção momento antes que eu gozasse em sua mão. Senti um dedo dele me penetrando e ofeguei, com uma leve pontada de dor.

"Você é mesmo virgem." Ele murmurou ao pé de minha orelha. "Terei de ir com bastante calma..."

Ele colocou o segundo dedo e eu soltei uma lamúria fraca. Ele beijava minha pele e tocava meus mamilos, apertando-os e circulando-os com o dedo, e isso parecia confundir meus sentidos. Virei o rosto e deixei que ele protestasse minha boca novamente, distraindo-me com seu gosto de tabaco e champagne.

Quando ele afundou mais os dedos dentro de mim, rompi o beijo e gritei, sentindo um calor inexplicável e um prazer ainda maior, como se ele houvesse tocado o centro da minha libido e luxúria; e eu apertei ainda mais os lençóis, praticamente chorando de prazer, murmurando palavras desconexas e deixando minha respiração sair descompassada e ruidosa.

Ele me tocou de todas as maneiras até que eu gozasse, e quando retirou os dedos de dentro de mim, eu estava cansado e sonolento. Marino se acomodou na cama e me puxou para seus braços, abraçando-me e começando a fazer carinhos suaves em minhas costas. Beijou-me na testa, na bochecha, nos lábios.

"Durma, Andrej..." Ele sussurrou para mim, e eu segui suas palavras, descansando a cabeça em seu peito e fechando os olhos.

**XxX**

Acordei desorientado, já percebendo que estava em um quarto maior e que havia algo quente envolvendo meu corpo. Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram à claridade, eu vi estarrecido que era Marino deitado comigo, adormecido enquanto me segurava de forma possessiva. Um choque e desespero me atingiram como um raio em um mar tempestuoso. Eu saltei para trás e comecei a me arrastar sobre o colchão para longe dele, meu coração disparado, as imagens do que sofri quando fui vendido por meus pais enchendo minha mente.

Marino acordou de imediato com meu movimento brusco e seus olhos claros cravaram-se em mim, arrepiando-me.

"Andrej," Ele chamou, estendendo uma mão em minha direção.

"Não!" Gritei alarmado, puxando o lençol e saindo da cama com o pano cobrindo parcialmente meu corpo. Senti vontade de gritar, mas no lugar disso fechei os olhos e puxei os cabelos enquanto cambaleava para trás. "Não! Faça com que parem! Não me toquem! Parem!" Gritei, balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar as imagens.

Marino se levantou da cama e eu corri para algum canto do quarto. Quase podia sentir as mãos obscenas e sujas em meu corpo, tocando-me, machucando-me. Os dedos que eram como garras prendendo meus cabelos de forma brusca e obrigando meus lábios e descerem contra... contra seus... Caí perto de uma parede e fiquei em estado catatônico por alguns minutos, olhando para o chão, mas com meus olhos cheios de imagens horrendas que eu queria esquecer – que me perseguiam por quase todas as noites.

Vi a sombra alta do homem se aproximar, e pude imaginar que era um deles vindo me buscar no porão.

"Não! Eu não quero! ME SOLTA!" Bati no braço de Marino quando ele tentou me segurar.

"Andrej, eu não vou te machucar." Ouvi a voz serena, mas continuei me debatendo, começando a chorar.

"Me solta... me solta, por favor... não..." Passei as mãos pelo meu corpo, tentando limpá-lo, porque estava sujo, estava sempre sujo, por mais que eu me lavasse. E ficava sujo por dias, com aquele líquido abominável que com o qual eles enchiam minha boca depois de quase me fazer vomitar ao enfiarem-se até o fundo da minha garganta... "Por favor..."

"Andrej." Ele segurou meus cabelos e eu voltei a fechar os olhos, esperando por algo ruim, meus olhos já encharcados deixando as lágrimas descerem por minhas bochechas. Mas o que veio foi um carinho suave em meus fios rubros e em meu rosto. Prendi a respiração, apertando com toda força o lençol ao meu redor ao perceber que Marino já estava vestido.

Quando não aguentei mais segurar o ar, passei a puxá-lo e soltá-lo descompassadamente, num ritmo nervoso. Marino me olhava fixamente, acariciando meus cabelos com cuidado, sem pressa, tentando me acalmar. Eu queria que ele se afastasse.

"Vá embora." Sussurrei. "Vá embora!"

"Você não vai passar por mais nada daquilo, Andrej. Está seguro aqui no bordel. Me certificarei que ninguém tente nada contra você." Ele avisou e, por algum motivo insano, sua voz me remeteu a pradarias quentes e esverdeadas em um dia de verão. Minha respiração aos poucos regularizou, junto ao ritmo do meu coração machucado.

"Você não sabe de nada..." Murmurei, desviando o olhar e fugindo de seu toque suave. Não queria me sentir bem com o toque dele.

"Pode ser que não. Mas talvez um dia você se sinta confortável para me contar."

"Jamais!" Respondi rapidamente, apertando os olhos. Senti as lágrimas quererem voltar ao pensar naquilo tudo de novo. Todo aquele pesadelo. "Por que quer me proteger?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas me observando, até que eu criasse coragem para enfrentar seus olhar. Tremi inteiro ao vê-lo tão perto, ligeiramente inclinado sobre mim.

"Jovens anjos, com vozes como a sua, devem ser protegidos." Ele disse então, arrancando uma risada abafada de escárnio de mim. Voltei a virar o rosto, mordendo os lábios com força e obrigando meus olhos a não derramarem novas lágrimas.

"Eu vou voltar." Marino falou, erguendo-se. O observei em silêncio terminar de se aprumar para deixar o quarto. "Eu sei ser paciente. Você é meu agora."

Arregalei um pouco os olhos, vendo-o passar pela porta e fechá-la às suas costas. Não entendia por que ele agia assim comigo. Eu não poderia dizer que a noite passada havia sido ruim, apesar de ele ter me ludibriado com álcool para me acalmar... Talvez até tivesse sido melhor assim.

Eu estava confuso.

* * *

**NA:** Dedico esse casal ao Deryck Astaire, pois a ideia de criá-los foi basicamente toda dele (e o nome chique do Marino tb!). Nossa vingança pessoal por a Anne Rice ter separado o Marius do Armand. )


	11. Chapter 8

**NA:** De novo, não consegui responder às reviews do capítulo extra, mas prometo responder assim que possível! Queria postar esse capítulo hoje, porque esse final de semana respirarei livros e comerei a matéria das minhas provas da semana que vem!

**Summer A:** Oi, querida! Fiquei hiper feliz que você gostou de Marino e Andrej! Haverá mais extras com os dois sim, e uma participação muito importante no último capítulo da história, hehehe! Eu não tinha pensado numa versão do Marino, mas adorei a ideia! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Beijoos!

**Letícia santos:** Oi, minha linda! A Pansy é demais, né? Ela sempre ajuda o Draco quando ele precisa, hehe! Não tem como não querer ajudar esse loiro fofo! E o Harry... ah, ele tem seu lado galinha, mas ele se rediiime, hahaha, prometo! Espero que goste desse capítulo, eu estava louca por postá-lo! Beijão!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Oi, amada! Ah, sim, eu adoro o Andrej também, ele é muito fofo e amável! E já conquistou o Marino, ao menos em parte, pois o homem está mesmo balançado com ele. A situação é meio detestável mesmo, mas o Marino é boa gente, heeheh! *.* E adorei o que você falou sobre esgrima, é exatamente isso, um momento só deles, eu adorei escrever todas as cenas envolvendo isso, e sempre pensava que queria saber mais de esgrima para ficar mais real, mas né, sou uma zero esquerda com quase tudo, auhauahua! (o Mordred tem seus momentos fofos, uahauahua)! Beijos!

**Joana Malfoy:** Oi, fofa! Ah, o Andrej foi colocado numa situação complicada, mas ao menos foi por alguém com consideração, certo? O Marino não é má pessoa! :D

**InoMx**: Oi, linda! Eu ri da sua indignação, pobre Andrej, ele andava louco para dar um beijo no Draco... e o Draco levou um baita susto com o beijo! uahauahu! Aí empurrou, mas não foi com a intenção de machucar, coitado, é inexperiente com essas coisas!

**Matheus**: Own, fico muito feliz que tenha achado! Farei mais extras com os dois sim, estou para escrever o próximo assim que possível! O Marino é boa pessoa, ele é incisivo e vai ao limite quando quer algo, mas ele jamais machucaria gratuitamente alguém inocente... hehehe! Obrigada, beijokaaas!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.8.**

Eu empurrei levemente a porta, e vi com desgosto que Cho Chang estava no quarto, com Harry. Felizmente, ambos estavam vestidos, mas eu sabia que não seria por muito tempo, então me afastei. Ainda não era tão tarde. Fazia semanas que eu não conseguia ficar, como costumava até pouco tempo atrás, no quarto de Harry, lendo, estudando ou conversando, pois Cho Chang estava sempre por lá.

Ela parecia estar sempre por perto, agora. Eu me perguntava quando ela iria embora, quando voltaria para o Oriente e nos deixaria em paz. Harry jamais falava sobre ela quando estávamos juntos, e quando eu a desprezava com indiretas desgostosas, ele apenas deixava que eu falasse, como se não se importasse.

Minha opinião não lhe era importante.

Com um suspiro resignado e uma forte vontade de quebrar alguma coisa, afastei-me da porta e segui para o primeiro andar. Cheguei ao corredor dos quartos dos empregados, e fui para a porta de Anna. Bati suavemente e entrei. Vi-a dormindo tranquilamente na cama estreita, a janela aberta oferecendo uma boa visão da lua cheia. O Sirocco já não era tão forte; já estávamos na primavera.

Sentei na cama e cutuquei seu ombro.

"Anna..." Chamei. Ela não costumava dormir tão cedo. Geralmente ficava até tarde estudando com os livros e materiais que eu conseguia para ela. O dia devia ter sido cansativo.

Anna resmungou e abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes ao me ver ali.

"Draco...? O que houve? Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou com a voz engrolada de sono, enquanto se sentava e esfregava os olhos.

"Não... Cho Chang está com Harry. Eu não aguento mais essa mulher." Torci os lábios e sentei melhor na cama. Os cabelos de Anna estavam desgrenhados e ela usava uma longa camisola de linho branco, bastante simples e sem formas. Eu sempre me sentia pomposo demais perto dela, com minhas vestes caras de seda.

"É tão estranho..." Anna bocejou. "O Sr. Potter nunca havia ficado tanto tempo com a mesma mulher. Me pergunto o que ele viu nessa Cho Chang. Quero dizer, ela _é_ linda, mas mesmo assim, tem um jeito tão insuportável."

"Nem me lembre." Resmunguei.

Anna me encarou divertida.

"Você é tão ciumento." Ela apontou. "Sabe, acho que deve ser normal, afinal, você nunca teve realmente de dividir Harry com mais ninguém, mas às vezes me parece... que seu ciúmes vai muito além disso."

Arregalei os olhos e corei fortemente. Eu era tão óbvio assim? Se Anna havia percebido, porque não todos os outros, e até mesmo Harry? Envergonhei-me fortemente com a possibilidade.

Anna soltou uma exclamação abafada de surpresa ao perceber meu constrangimento.

"Eu estou... certa?" Ela perguntou, cuidadosa.

"Sim." Falei, e então contei tudo. Ela me escutou em um silêncio agitado, remexendo-se sobre a cama a cada segundo, aguardando cada uma de minhas palavras com ansiedade, seus olhos brilhando mais do que nunca. Quando terminei, ela se jogou em cima de mim e me abraçou.

"Ah, isso é tão legal!" Ela exclamou e segurou-me pelos ombros. "A gente precisa dar um jeito de se livrar dessa Cho Chang. Não... não... precisamos pensar em um jeito de verificar se o Harry sente algo por você. Ai, eu acho que sim, sabe? Aquele jeito que ele olha para você... que eu comentei uma vez, lembra? Seria tão adorável se vocês ficassem juntos, que nem Sirius e Remus! Sinceramente, eu acho você muito melhor do que qualquer das mulheres que vivem se jogando em cima dele, principalmente essa Cho Chang!" Anna tagarelou sem parar.

"Anna, acalme-se!" Revirei os olhos. Anna e seus delírios apaixonados. Não havia nada de mais nos olhares de Harry. "Eu não sei se devo fazer alguma coisa... Se Harry está com Cho Chang, eu não deveria interferir. É a vida pessoal dele, não devo meter o nariz no que não me diz respeito."

Eu falava isso, mas o que eu mais queria era que Cho Chang sumisse.

"Mas você o _ama_!" Anna voltou a exclamar, com furor.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, deitado com as mãos sobre a barriga, encarando o teto de dossel na minha cama.

"Sabe uma coisa que iria te animar?" Ana perguntou de repente.

"O quê?" Perguntei sem real interesse.

"O carnaval de Veneza." Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. "Ele não foi realizado nesses dois últimos anos, por questões que eu desconheço, e geralmente é realizado em fevereiro, mas esse ano, que todos achavam que não aconteceria novamente, porque fevereiro já terminou, eles resolveram realizar, mesmo atrasado! Ah, você vai ver, todos se fantasiam, usam máscaras, e saem pela cidade. É realmente lindo!"

"Harry provavelmente irá no carnaval acompanhado de Cho Chang. Não quero fazer parte disso." Resmunguei, sem deixar de olhar o teto. Ouvi Anna suspirar como sempre fazia quando me achava um teimoso insuportável.

"Vamos só nós dois, escondidos." Ela sussurrou. "Harry nem precisa saber que você saiu de casa. Vamos, Draco, vai ser divertido!" Ela sacudiu meu braço de maneira irritante. Soltei o ar, contrariado. Ela sempre conseguia me convencer, era algo verdadeiramente infame.

"Certo, certo." Disse, e acabei sorrindo de canto para o gritinho empolgado dela.

**XxX**

Harry usaria uma fantasia toda preta, com detalhes em branco e prateado. O casaco preto ajustava-se à cintura, e o colete era bordado com fios de ouro. O lenço no pescoço era da gola de chemise, bastante volumoso, também branco. A máscara era branca e quadrangular, com a ponta inferior projetando-se para frente em V, de modo que os lábios e o queixo ficavam à mostra. Havia desenhos em dourado na máscara. E, por fim, usava uma peruca por baixo de um chapéu duplamente dobrado, cujo formato mais parecia com os cascos dos navios do Arsenale.

Estava muito belo. O único detalhe que estragava a produção era Cho Chang ao seu lado, em um vestido verde-água, de saia volumosa e pregueada, e desenhos em azul-escuro. Sua máscara era metade dourada, metade branca, com arabescos elegantes; os cabelos estavam presos em um penteado exuberante e altíssimo, com enchimentos e elementos decorativos.

"Você não vai ir de novo, anjinho?" Cho Chang perguntou quando me viu parado nas escadas. Eu vestia uma túnica simples, displicentemente jogada sobre meu corpo, e meus cabelos estavam soltos e despenteados. Não sabia em qual momento ela começara a me chamar de anjinho, mas passei a odiar o apelido. Qualquer um que agora me chamasse de anjo, recebia de mim um olhar cruel.

"Não. Não estou disposto. Sinto-me febril." Falei, dramático, levando a mão à têmpora e fechando os olhos por um instante, como se prestes a desmaiar. Assim que eles saíssem, eu e Anna iríamos até o bordel de Pansy, como vínhamos fazendo já há cinco dias, e nos arrumaríamos lá.

"Febril?" Harry veio até mim e me segurou, tocando minha testa. Foi então que verdadeiramente me senti febril. Afastei-me rapidamente antes que ele percebesse minha farsa. "Talvez fosse melhor... que eu ficasse aqui com você. Não quero deixá-lo sozinho nesse estado." Ele falou preocupado.

"Não!" Exclamei rapidamente. Ruborizei e desviei o olhar. "Estou bem. É melhor que saia e se divirta. Amanhã estarei melhor, e poderei ir com vocês." Eram dez dias de carnaval. Sorri como se tudo estivesse bem no mundo. Harry não pareceu convencido, mas Cho Chang buscou-o, tocando-o delicadamente no braço.

"Querido, o menino está bem. Não vamos desperdiçar o trabalho que tivemos para colocar essas fantasias por uma simples febrezinha, não é mesmo? Draco já disse que está bem." Ela começou a praticamente arrastá-lo para fora. Ou ao menos tentou, porque Harry continuou pregado no mesmo lugar, encarando-me, sério.

"Está mesmo bem?" Perguntou.

"Sim. Vocês podem ir. Cho Chang está certa." Sorri falsamente para ela, que retribuiu, tão ou mais falsa.

Observei-os ir em silêncio. Assim que as portas do palazzo se fecharam, Anna apareceu do meu lado.

"Credo, como ela é irritante." Anna reclamou, segurando meu braço e então imitando a voz de Cho Chang num tom meloso e afetado "Vamos, Harry, ele já está bem, é só uma febrezinha, blá, blá, blá, eu sou uma vadia insuportável." Nós dois caímos na gargalhada juntos. "Vamos, não vamos perder mais tempo!" Ela murmurou excitada.

Saímos pelos fundos do palazzo. Não levei Mordred; Harry o reconheceria se o visse – mesmo que Veneza fosse enorme e lotasse durante as festividades, era melhor não arriscar. Emmelice ainda nos gritou um 'juízo, crianças!', mas não lhe demos muita atenção. Eu estava excitado com a ideia de fazer arte escondido de Harry. Acho até que ele não me impediria de sair por mim mesmo no carnaval, mas a ideia de que fazíamos algo proibido, como vingança por ele estar com Cho Chang, era mais animadora.

Quando chegamos ao bordel, que não estava aberto ainda, as moças e moços ajeitavam-se pelo salão, colocando fantasias pomposas e ousadas, com decotes avantajados, ombros de fora, braços à mostra, lábios vermelhos aparecendo por trás das máscaras coloridas. Pansy ajudava uma por uma, e todos soltavam risadinhas e pareciam divertirem-se muito.

Anna estava corada ao meu lado.

"Já é o quinto dia e ainda não consigo me acostumar." Admitiu, envergonhada.

Vi Andrej entre os que se arrumavam. Não falava com ele desde o dia em que ele se declarara. Desde então ele fugia de mim. Quando eu aparecia no bordel, ele nunca desejava ver-me. Isso me magoou bastante, mas eu entendia sua recusa.

"Volto em um instante." Falei, e corri até ele, antes que ele pudesse escapar. "Andrej" Chamei.

"Draco." Ele pareceu surpreso em me ver ali. "Ah, sim, Pansy comentou que você tem vindo se arrumar aqui..."

Mordi o lábio inferior, incerto do que falar.

"Você tem fugido de mim." Falei baixinho. Ouvi mais risadinhas, um tanto estridentes ao nosso redor, de garotas vestidas de colombinas, e perguntei-me se ele havia escutado o que eu havia dito quando ele permaneceu em silêncio, ajeitando uma peruca dourada na cabeça.

"Ando muito ocupado. Agora sou um amante exclusivo." O tom dele foi desdenhoso e debochado. "Estou sempre muito cansado pela manhã, quando você aparece." Ele se afastou um passo e fez uma reverência, com o chapéu de sua fantasia em mãos. "Espero que aproveite bem o carnaval, pequeno príncipe."

Ele saiu caminhando, e eu fiquei ali parado, sem saber como agir. Anna se aproximou e tocou meu braço. Parecia ainda mais perdida do que eu.

"Draco, meu bem!" Pansy se aproximou de nós dois. "Suas fantasias estão lá em cima, no meu quarto. Venham comigo, tenho uma surpresa para a mocinha." Ela piscou para Anna. No primeiro dia, Pansy a ignorou completamente, não vendo nada de interessante em uma serviçal, mas era impossível não gostar de Anna quando se conhecia ela um pouco melhor.

Eu e Anna a seguimos. Ela estava excitada e animada com o carnaval, e hoje falava pelos cotovelos.

"É uma época maravilhosa." Começou a falar. "Antigamente, durava seis meses. Mas isso há um bom tempo atrás, quando eu ainda não era nascida para aproveitar toda a devassidão que deveria ser. Imagine você, o uso de máscaras tornou-se tão habitual que precisou-se criar leis para regulamentar a frequente utilização. Contraventores e assassinos ocultavam-se por trás delas, e várias pessoas cometiam adultério e praticavam atos de sedução, protegidas pelo anonimato. Hoje em dia, ao menos ainda temos tudo isso por dez dias. A liberdade que as máscaras trazem é fantástica. Homens e mulheres sentem-se livres para agirem segundo seus desejos mais íntimos e sórdidos. É realmente uma beleza, dias nos quais a hipocrisia da alta sociedade esvanece-se pelas ruas de Veneza." O tom de Pansy era apaixonado e entusiasmado.

Anna estava completamente vermelha ao meu lado. Eu, e não sei dizer se era algo bom ou ruim, já me havia acostumado aos modos de Pansy. Ela falava sem os cuidados e eufemismos dos ricos, burgueses e nobres.

Entramos no quarto espaçoso e ricamente decorado de Pansy, com cores fortes e vibrantes.

"É bom que esteja com sua espada à cintura. Não é seguro andar por aí sozinho nesses dias, tampouco. Os homens se sentem bastante liberais para seduzir jovens loiros, bonitos e de pele pálida e macia, mesmo os que condenam as práticas homossexuais. Muitos, por dentro, devem contorcer-se de vontade para tocar nesses cabelos lisos como seda." Pansy tocou meus cabelos.

"Pansy, você está me deixando constrangido." Falei, vermelho. Preferia não imaginar o que um homem pensava ao me olhar. Preferia que pensassem o mesmo quando viam qualquer outro garoto.

Ela abanou com descaso.

"Vamos lá, contem-me o que vocês já andaram aprontando. Voltam ao final da tarde cheios de risadinhas e não me dizem nada." Ela exigiu. "E vamos logo, tirem essas roupas, eu não tenho tempo a perder. Preciso ajudar os outros. Vocês não imaginam como esses dias são atribulados. A freguesia dobra, e todos parecem pensar que encontraram o amor de suas vidas. As lágrimas depois do carnaval podem ser cansativas." Pansy suspirou.

Anna foi atrás da fantasia dela e se surpreendeu com as que encontrou em cima da cama de Pansy. Ela soltou um gritinho surpreso que atraiu a dona do bordel.

"Ah, sim. Minha pequena surpresa. Eu fui procurar entre meus baús, e encontrei essas duas preciosidades. Essa é minha, eu a usava nos meus tempos de traquinagens. Essa outra não sei, mas achei que combina tanto com você, Draco." Pansy falou, abrindo um leque e ponde-se a se abanar.

Eu me aproximei da cama e olhei para roupa.

A fantasia era branca, com detalhes em dourado. O contrário da de Harry. O branco, segundo Pansy, era ótimo para não chamar tanta atenção, pois se camuflava no colorido das outras fantasias, e dava uma liberdade ainda maior. Minha máscara, completamente prateada, tapava toda a parte superior de meu rosto, mas meus lábios continuavam livres. Meus cabelos ficavam soltos por sob o tecido de veludo branco que cobria meu corpo, frouxo nos ombros e braços, mas apertado na cintura, como um gibão com botões dourados. Eu usava luvas prateadas como a máscara, e minha calça se moldava bem às minhas pernas, indo até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, de onde partiam meias finas e prateadas como os sapatos. Já a de Anna era uma fantasia colorida, azul-escura com vermelho-vinho, incrustada de joias fulgurantes.

"Perfeito." Pansy falou, satisfeita com o resultado, assim que eu e Anna estávamos arrumados. "Bem melhor que aquelas coisinhas simples e sem-graça que vocês vinham usando. Coloquei aquilo fora, até."

"Mas... a minha fui eu mesma que costurei!" Anna falou, estarrecida.

"Ora, então está explicado." Pansy dispensou.

**XxX**

As ruas estavam cheias como nos outros dias, com todos os habitantes da cidade fora de suas casas. Na verdade, não todos, porque festas e banquetes aconteciam nos palacetes mais ricos, ofertados pelos homens mais influentes de Veneza. Harry não abrira suas portas como muitos fizeram; era reservado demais para tanto.

"O que iremos fazer hoje? Estou meio cansado de toda essa bagunça, para ser sincero." Falei, caminhando ao lado de Anna. Ela estava belíssima em sua fantasia. Eu sempre a via com as roupas simples e retas de criada, e até sua fantasia anterior não era tão impressionante, apesar de bonita. Hoje ela estava radiante.

"Vamos até a Praça de São Marcos. De lá poderíamos ir ao palacete de Sirius e Remus. Sirius Black sempre abre as portas no carnaval. Ele adora, as festas dele são as melhores, e nós ainda não fomos lá." Anna contou.

Admito que eu estava estarrecido com a Sereníssima depois do que havia visto durante o carnaval. Anna felizmente ia na frente e me impedia de ver as cenas mais traumatizantes da libertinagem que se transformara a cidade. As máscaras realmente deixavam as pessoas livres para liberar seus instintos mais primitivos e carnais. Eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes homens tentaram me puxar e beijar, ou a Anna, e eu precisei erguer meu florete para afastá-los. Nós já havíamos penetrado em tantas festas, espiado e rido de tantas cenas, que eu até já me sentia melhor, não pensando tanto em Harry e Cho Chang naqueles cinco dias.

"Você acha que Justino me acharia bonita se me visse assim?"

"É claro que acharia!" Falei, ajudando-a a subir em uma gôndola. Pus-me a remar. "Se quiser, acompanho-a até a casa dele agora. Ele disse que não gosta do carnaval, não é mesmo? Pois certo que iria gostar ao vê-la vestida assim. Está muito bonita."

"E você está muito galanteador, Sr. Draco Malfoy." Ela sorriu por trás da máscara.

Surpreendi-me com o uso de meu sobrenome. Como sempre me chamavam apenas pelo primeiro nome, eu havia me esquecido de que tinha um. Estava nos documentos que Harry fizera para mim logo depois que cheguei a Veneza. Eu havia contado a ele e a Anna. Mas todos os outros me conheciam exclusivamente por Draco.

Encontramos Justino em sua casa simples perto do porto, projetando um barco em miniatura. Os olhos dele brilharam quando Anna retirou a máscara, e eles se abraçaram, beijaram, e riram. Ele acariciou apaixonadamente o rosto dela, sorrindo.

"Eu quero casar com você." Ele falou, os olhos brilhando.

Eu sorri também, e os deixei sozinhos – depois daquele pedido de casamento, percebi que havia perdido minha amiga para o dia. Voltei para a gôndola e remei para a Praça de São Marcos. Quando cheguei, pulei para a calçada e fui me esgueirando pelas pessoas, admirando as fantasias. Eram todas muito bonitas, cheias de cores, com máscaras sérias, sorridentes, assustadas. Havia uma com três faces, e quem estava por baixo as alternava segundo seu humor. Havia desfiles nas ruas, e votações populares pelas fantasias mais belas.

Fiquei rindo de arlequins que faziam pirraça e bagunça pelas ruas, atrapalhando o concurso de fantasias. Discordei ferrenhamente do primeiro lugar, preferindo muito mais o que ficou em terceiro. Sobressaltei-me quando um homem tocou meu ombro, e levei a mão ao cabo do meu florete, mas ele apenas me ofereceu uma flor.

"Uma flor para uma flor." Ele disse, sedutor, com uma pequena flor em mãos. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Não sou uma flor. Eu sou um rapaz. Não vê a fantasia?" Falei. Ele pareceu desconcertado com a informação.

"Oh, é que muitas mulheres vestem-se de homem durante o carnaval... Mas aposto que há rapaz muito bonito por trás dessa máscara. Nunca vi olhos tão belos..." Ele engatou a flor no broche de minha fantasia, depois de recuperado do susto. "Está sozinho?"

"Não." Falei, afastando-me, e resolvi que seria melhor entrar em algum lugar.

Resolvi seguir a dica da Anna e ir até a festa do Sirius.

O palacete estava lotado, e todos estavam fantasiados, até mesmo os empregados do lugar. Impossível saber quem era quem. Porém eu sabia qual era a fantasia de Harry. Tinha-a perfeitamente gravada em minha mente. Então quando percebi que ele estava ali também, meu coração disparou. Pensei em dar meia volta, mas então pensei que não iria recuar por causa dele. Respirei fundo e entrei, desviando-me facilmente de todos.

Passei por Harry e toquei-o casualmente no braço, apenas de provocação, sem olhá-lo, e segui meu caminho. Pude sentir seu aroma amadeirado de cravo, e tive certeza de que era ele. Senti seus olhos às minhas costas e, quando me virei, apoiando-me a parede logo ao lado de uma entrada que levava a um corredor, nossos olhos se encontraram. Prendi a respiração, perguntando-me se ele seria capaz de me reconhecer. Apenas a parte inferior de meu rosto era visível. Poderia ele me reconhecer apenas com isso à mostra?

Umedeci meu lábio inferior e o mordi, mantendo o contato visual antes de displicentemente virar o rosto, como se não estivesse interessado. Fui atrás de algo para comer, mas o que consegui foi uma taça de champagne, que tomei em um único gole. Era suave, nada forte, um gosto interessante e doce. Peguei outra e então achei uma mesa com alguns doces venezianos. Eu adorava os de castanha. Levei um aos lábios e suspirei, extasiado. Eu deveria vir mais vezes à casa de Sirius, pois Harry era do tipo saudável chato.

Ao abrir os olhos, que eu mal percebi haver fechado, deparei-me com Harry do outro lado da mesa, e nossos olhares se encontraram novamente, causando um rebuliço dentro de mim. Aqueles olhos verdes queimaram em mim e eu recuei, largando o copo sobre a mesa e fugindo dele. Acabei parando em meio à pista onde as pessoas dançavam, trocando os pares, em um rodopio sem fim. Quando dei por mim, estava dançando em meio àquele mar de gente, olhando ao redor tentando captar a fantasia preta de Harry.

Mas é claro que ele seria mais esperto e me teria em seus braços sem que eu sequer percebesse. Olhei para frente e levei outro susto ao perceber que ele era meu par, segurando com firmeza minha cintura e encarando-me de cima, pairando sobre mim com seus vários centímetros a mais que os meus. Senti uma vertigem.

"Está fugindo de mim?" Ele perguntou, aproximando um pouco o rosto para eu que pudesse ouvi-lo. Arregalei os olhos. Ele sabia que era eu, ou estava apenas me perseguindo por diversão?

"E se eu estiver?" Retruquei, disfarçando a voz, que saiu bem estranha. Olhei para os lados, em busca da saída mais próxima. Onde estava Cho Chang quando se precisava dela?

"Talvez eu não queira deixar você fugir." Harry sussurrou perto da minha orelha. Estremeci, maldizendo meu corpo ludibriável, e me afastei de Harry.

"Talvez você não tenha escolha." Retruquei, mudando de par com um sorrisinho de deboche para Harry. Ficamos por vários minutos naquela perseguição entre a dança, procurando-nos com o olhar enquanto os pares trocavam. Cheguei a ficar tonto com aqueles rodopios entre vestes coloridas e máscaras misteriosas, a música preenchendo o salão como uma sinfonia teatral em que nós éramos os atores principais. Quando eu via Harry entre a confusão caótica de cores e vultos, meu corpo todo se arrepiava e meu coração batia com mais força.

Até que eu caí de novo de par com ele, sendo segurado com firmeza pela cintura. Harry inclinou o rosto, para perto de meus lábios, e eu levei um susto com isso, saltando para trás meio desorientado. O que ele havia tentado fazer? Meu coração parecia ter falhado e não voltado a funcionar direito.

Saí me esgueirando entre os que dançavam para longe dele, e caminhei em direção a um dos corredores do palacete, olhando para trás para ver se seria ou não seguido. Senti certo alívio e decepção misturando-se ao ver que não. Mesmo assim, continuei andando, em busca de segurança.

Meus passos ecoavam no corredor, que tinha algumas portas abertas, onde outras pessoas conversavam e riam e escutavam música. Eu continuei avançando, já mais aliviado, mas então arrisquei um olhar para trás. Meus lábios se entreabriram ao ver que Harry me seguia, não muito distante. Parei na dobra do corredor e o olhei, antes de seguir em frente. Senti-me como um gato que é caçado por cão de raça, muito mais esperto e rápido.

Quando arrisquei mais um olhar, vi que Harry dobrara o corredor também. Eu corri alguns passos, e segui para o quarto andar do palacete, subindo apressado enquanto Harry galgava os degraus com calma, sem medo de perder-me de vista.

Eu conhecia o lugar, já havia vindo ali antes; não muitas vezes, porém eu tinha boa memória. Cheguei a uma área que parecia vazia, silenciosa, sem as conversas e os risos. Parei ao virar um corredor e me apoiei à parede. O som de meu coração parecia tão alto quanto os trovões em dias de temporal, que alagavam as ruas de Veneza, transformando-a em uma grande lagoa. O que eu faria agora?

'_Estúpido! Deveria ter ido para a rua e não fugido para um lugar sem saída_!' Minha mente me repreendeu duramente.

Ouvi os passos de Harry, cada vez mais próximos. Minhas mãos, geladas, tremiam, assim como meus lábios. Por que ele me seguiu? Xinguei Harry de todos os nomes possíveis. Se ele descobrisse, o que diria? E se já não soubesse? E se houvesse me perseguido por ter-me reconhecido? E por que eu estava tão nervoso?

Eu só sabia de uma coisa: não queria que ele soubesse sobre minhas escapulidas e acabasse com a minha sensação de aventura. Ah, que se dane, pensei, virando o corredor pronto para tirar a máscara e acabar com aquela brincadeira. Dizer algo como 'Ah, você me pegou, Harry! Foi divertido, não?'. Mas eu sequer tive tempo de pensar antes que ele segurasse meu braço e o puxasse contra ele. No instante seguinte, minha boca era violada de uma maneira que eu nunca havia experimentado. Meu coração explodiu no peito e meus lábios queimaram com o beijo forte, que aprofundou-se quando ele colocou a mão quente em minha nuca.

Sua boca era macia, mais cheia que a minha, sua língua era impetuosa e sôfrega, explorando a minha boca com furor. Seu perfume terminou de desorientar todos os meus sentidos. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu arregalei os olhos e cheguei a tentar afastá-lo pelo susto, surpreso demais com o desenrolar dos fatos, mas ele me virou contra a parede e prensou meu corpo, e a mão em meu braço desceu e agarrou um dos meus glúteos. Soltei uma exclamação abafada de surpresa pela onda selvagem e crua de prazer que me invadiu e gemi rendido com toda aquela avalanche de estímulos.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como acompanhar seu ritmo. Não havia beijado ninguém antes, não com a língua, não que eu me lembrasse... Mas ele não parecia se importar e instigava-me a mexer a língua e aumentar o contato. Em algum momento ele prendeu minhas mãos trêmulas pelos pulsos, logo acima da minha cabeça, e eu me senti mais vulnerável do que nunca, arrebatado pela excitação que rasgava todo meu corpo.

Fiquei verdadeiramente vermelho e nervoso quando ele me içou do chão, fazendo com que minhas pernas o rodeassem pela cintura, e pressionou-se mais contra mim. Meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro, e eu senti meu baixo ventre pulsar mais forte, como da vez em que havia fugido do quarto dele e me trancado no banheiro. E os lábios dele continuavam devorando os meus, como uma vontade e intensidade que eu nunca poderia prever.

Quando ele se afastou, deixando-me completamente ofegante e desorientado, foi para tirar a máscara, o chapéu e a peruca dele, jogando-os no chão. Ele soltou meus pulsos e meu tronco caiu para frente, de modo que precisei apoiar-me em seus ombros. Tremi e entreabri os lábios ao sentir a mão livre dele percorrendo minha coxa.

Olhei fundo nos olhos verdes, escurecidos de desejo, e me senti arder, meu estômago revirar com mil borboletas e um arrepio eriçar os pelos do meu corpo. Uma gota de suor escorria pelo lado do rosto dele, e só então percebi como estava quente naquele corredor. Ou seria pelo calor do contato?

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu novamente, e eu revirei os olhos, fechando-os, quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, lentamente, antes de voltar a devorar minha boca. Gemi longamente.

"Harry..." Murmurei entre seus lábios, tão baixo, que jurei que ele não havia escutado. Mas escutou, e parou o beijo, e me encarou avaliador. Meu coração, se possível, bateu com ainda mais força. Amaldiçoei minha boca grande e estúpida. E, quando ele ergueu a mão para retirar minha máscara, eu o empurrei com todas as forças.

Caí no chão, dobrando as pernas para amparar a queda e me apoiando com as palmas das mãos. Olhei-o rapidamente e então disparei, virando o corredor e correndo o mais rápido que pude. Tropecei diversas vezes pelo caminho e quase fui de boca ao chão, mas eu não conseguia parar de correr. Era surreal demais o que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu sentia meus lábios latejarem pelo contato recente, e meu corpo parecia ainda em ebulição.

Depois daquele beijo, eu jamais poderia negar o que sentia... E tampouco guardar meus sentimentos para mim por muito tempo. Quando alcancei a rua, arranquei minha máscara e passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos, sentindo os fios úmidos de suor. O vento da rua me gelou e refrescou, e senti como se voltasse a respirar depois de horas prendendo a respiração.

Corri de volta para o palazzo, desviando-me das pessoas, pulando muretas e soltando risadas ofegantes e incrédulas por todo o caminho. As pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse um louco. E talvez eu fosse mesmo.

Louco de amor.

**XxX**

**NA**: Acho que ninguém esperava por um primeiro beijo assim, certo?

Obrigada como sempre, e nos vemos depois do dia 12 de julho com a próxima atualização!


	12. EXTRA 2

**NA:** Eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando: Eu esperei todo esse tempo para saber o que aconteceria com Harry/Draco e você posta outro extra? Eu sei, me desculpem, mas sejam amores, não me xinguem muito, que no sábado eu posto o próximo capítulo, pode ser? Espero que gostem! :*

**Summer A:** Oi, amada! Adorei que o beijo te despertou sensações boas, adoro quando isso acontece comigo quando estou lendo alguma história, ou vendo algum seriado, enfim, quando a gente se sente no lugar do personagem e experimenta as mesmas sensações que ele! Só não posso responder sobre o Harry, é mais gostoso descobrir lendo, certo? Desculpe a demora, prometo não demorar mais tanto com as atualizações! Beijos!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Oi, linda! Ah, pode acreditar, Harry agarrou mesmo o nosso loiro fofo! Não deixou o Draco nem pensar no que estava acontecendo. hahaha! Lemon no casarão abandonado? Ai, você me dá ideias muito boas, mas que não sei se serão possíveis de ser colocadas em prática, auhauh! Own, você lembrou do Mordred, que querida você é, ele te manda mordidinhas carinhosas por isso! Obrigada, beijokas!

**Larissa: **Oi, querida! Ah, auhaua, é tão bom quando um beijo desperta esses sorrisinhos de felicidade na gente *O* Eu queria muito participar de um Carnaval de Veneza daquela época, mas talvez um dia eu possa vivenciar um dos dias de hoje mesmo. Mas imagina, um mascarado lindo te perseguindo por um palazzo e... tá, parei de delirar. uahauahu, só o Draco tem essa sorte, snif. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo carinho! Beijokas!

**Srta Laila:** Oi, flor! Sua conta está desabilitada a receber mensagens privativas, então venho por aqui te agradecer por estar acompanhando e comentando! Espero que goste desse novo extra Marino/Andrej! Beijos!

E ao pessoal que comentou no anônimo e não deixou nenhum nome, agradeço imensamente também! Adoro cada palavra que me deixam de carinho e incentivo e sugestões! Beijokas!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**EXTRA .2.**

As semanas passaram de uma forma estranha depois daquela noite em que Marino tocou-me como eu jamais imaginei ter de experimentar de novo. Eu repassava mentalmente as lembranças de seus toques em momentos em que me distraía sozinho e tremia involuntariamente enquanto esperava a chegada da noite e, consequentemente, a chegada dele.

Ele sempre vinha, todas as noites, porém, não me tocou em nenhuma delas. Ele vinha e mantinha uma distância confortável entre nós. Primeiro ele me assistia dançar e tocar; e eu invariavelmente errava um passo ou uma letra toda a vez que meus olhos se encontravam com seus azul-cerúleos em tons frios.

Quando eu descia, sentava ao seu lado, envergonhado demais para olhá-lo de queixo erguido, mas ele apenas conversava comigo. Mesmo quando a casa se tornava mais silenciosa, ficávamos apenas nós e poucas pessoas no salão suntuoso com cheiro de rosas vermelhas e incensos adocicados. Às vezes passávamos a noite inteira juntos, em outras ele partia pela madrugada, sumindo pelas sombras noturnas da Sereníssima.

Em poucos dias eu me vi interessado em tudo que ele tinha para me contar.

Eu ri irônico quando ele contou que já havia sido um pirata do mediterrâneo, sem acreditar realmente. Mas, depois que ele partiu, fiquei me perguntando se seria ou não verdade. Ele tinha dezenas de histórias para contar. Já havia passado por inúmeros lugares, inúmeros feudos, inúmeras cidades do distante Império Bizantino. Também me contava histórias antigas que não eram suas, lendas, guerras, cidades perdidas pelo tempo.

Eu me via fascinado pela entonação suave e calma que escapava de seus lábios bem-desenhados enquanto narrava Grécia Antiga, Roma, As Cruzadas, batalhas no Mediterrâneo e tudo que havia para saber. Eu cheguei a pensar que poderia descobrir o mundo através de suas palavras. Quando dei por mim, já me sentava bem perto dele e deixava que ele acariciasse minha mão enquanto falava. Eu lhe enchia de perguntas impertinentes, as quais, entretanto, não pareciam incomodá-lo.

Houve uma noite em que ele não apareceu, e eu me senti estranhamente desapontado. Se fosse antes, eu teria vibrado, mas naquela noite me senti sozinho, com um frio inexorável por mais que eu me aconchegasse perto da lareira. Eu não queria admitir, mas sentia saudades.

Marino apareceu no dia seguinte e acariciou minha bochecha quando me aproximei dele correndo, como um garoto impulsivo cheio de expectativa. Isso fez meu corpo retrair, e ele retirou a mão lentamente, encarando-me com atenção. Minha bochecha formigou onde ele havia tocado, e fiquei aliviado pelo fim do toque.

"Por que não veio ontem?" Perguntei, desviando o olhar assim que nos sentamos no sofá em um canto mais distante que parecia ter-se tornado nosso.

"Tive alguns contratempos." Foi tudo que ele disse. Desejei saber mais, porém não tive coragem de perguntar. Foi nessa noite que ele inverteu o jogo e começou a perguntar sobre mim. Sobre minha vida, meus gostos, meus anseios, tudo. Todo mínimo detalhe, ele queria saber, e eu fui contando, porque ninguém até aquele momento havia se interessado por uma vida tão medíocre quanto a minha. E justamente Marino, que havia visto tanto, sabia tanto, e tinha uma vida tão interessante, queria saber de mim.

Não demorou para que, numa madrugada praticamente fria no salão, eu acabasse narrando como havia acabado em Veneza. Como meus pais haviam chorado para que não me levassem como pagamento da dívida que haviam adquirido com o mercador inescrupuloso de nossa pequena cidade litorânea. Meus olhos se encheram de água, e eu não me importei em me agarrar às roupas dele e esconder meu rosto em seu peito, umedecendo-o com meu choro.

Marino acariciou gentilmente meus cabelos, enquanto eu continuava a narrativa, falando tudo que me oprimia o peito de um modo doloroso todas as vezes em que ficava sozinho, em um quarto escuro, esperando pela noite e pelos pesadelos que me atormentariam até o raiar de um novo dia. Seus toques me acalmaram, e percebi como era agradável ter sua mão fria sobre a minha pele quente.

No dia seguinte, ele falou que deixaria Veneza, e eu senti um frio estranho na barriga, uma sensação desagradável enquanto me perguntava se meu relato da noite anterior, regado a lágrimas e soluços e um silêncio meditativo da parte dele, o teria repugnado, fazendo-o partir.

"Você vai me deixar?" Perguntei, hesitante, apenas para me sentir estúpido assim que as palavras deixaram minha boca. Sua expressão, sempre tão fechada, não mudou. Mas ele estendeu o braço e tocou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, não estranhando como antes o gesto.

"Você quer que eu o deixe?" Ele perguntou.

Meus olhos se abriram de imediato e eu o encarei profundamente, com o coração acelerado.

"Não." A resposta surpreendeu até mesmo a mim. Eu segurei a barra de seu sobretudo preto e me aproximei, meio desesperado, meio hesitante. "Não. Não me deixe."

Levei um susto quando sua mão escorregou para minha nuca e ele abaixou o rosto para me beijar. Seus lábios gelados pressionaram-se contra os meus, em um toque cálido que causou um tremor violento em meu corpo. Ele se afastou ao me sentir tremendo, pálido, e sorriu tristemente, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Voltarei assim que o Carnaval em Veneza começar." Ele avisou, antes de me deixar.

Eu o olhei partir sem saber o que sentir. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, pois eu o queria e não queria por perto, em uma mistura tortuosa de sentimentos conflitantes. Eu não havia me esquecido de Draco. Em alguns momentos eu olhava para a fina cicatriz em minha mão e sentia meu coração se comprimir dolorosamente, obrigando-me a segurar com todas as forças o soluço que queria se exteriorizar de meu peito.

E eu tinha medo de Marino e do momento em que ele deixaria de apenas usar nosso tempo para conversar e viesse a me tratar como o prostituto que eu era. Ainda assim, voltei a sentir saudades, e peguei-me tocando distraidamente meus lábios ao pensar no beijo gentil, porém de certo modo regado de uma ânsia impaciente, que ele havia me dado.

Marino não voltou quando começou o Carnaval, e eu _quase_ não me importei, encantado demais com o clima novo, animado e exuberante dos dias de festa. Não havia como não se contagiar com aquela atmosfera de alegria. Mesmo assim, meu humor decaía quando eu via Draco, com uma garota que eu não conhecia, chegar ao bordel. Escondi-me dele nos quatro primeiros dias, até que, no quinto, distraí-me, dando oportunidade para que ele se aproximasse e me pegasse de surpresa.

Fui rude com ele. Contei uma mentira. Quis magoá-lo como ele me magoou, e não demorou nada para que depois eu me arrependesse, sentindo-me bobo e infantil. Eu continuava amá-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca retribuiria. De alguma forma, eu nunca deixaria de me sentir conectado a ele, de me sentir bem e seguro ao seu lado. De querer continuar a ser seu amigo.

Mas um coração ferido não consegue demonstrar muito bem seus sentimentos mais puros.

Então no sexto dia, Marino apareceu, e eu não acreditei em mim mesmo quando sorri ao vê-lo, apenas para depois disfarçar minha expressão, felizmente conseguindo evitar que ele visse minha alegria. Eu estava fantasiado de arlequim quando ele se aproximou em seus passos silenciosos que não pareciam tocar realmente o chão. Ele parou perto de mim, olhando-me fixamente, e minhas pernas agiram por conta própria ao avançar e abraçá-lo, meu corpo quase sumindo entre seus braços fortes quando retribuiu o abraço e afundou o rosto em meu pescoço, aspirando profundamente meu perfume.

Eu saltei para trás, ligeiramente assustado ao perceber o que estava fazendo.

"Achei que não voltava mais." Comentei, tentando soar natural.

"Você pediu que eu voltasse." Ele disse, e eu corei, mordendo o lábio e agradecendo internamente por estar usando uma máscara.

"Por que você faz isso? Por que age assim...?" perguntei, mais para mim mesmo. Mas ele ouviu. Na verdade, eu achava que ele possuía o irritante dom de ler meus pensamentos.

"Eu não quero te forçar a nada, de novo."

Eu o encarei intensamente, mas sua expressão era um livro fechado, seus olhos eram difíceis de compreender, e suas ações não precediam sua reputação. Marino sorriu quase imperceptivelmente para mim, antes de estender-me a mão.

"Gostaria de acompanhar-me em um passeio pela cidade?" perguntou, galante. E eu aceitei, não poderia dizer não de qualquer maneira. Ele pagava pela minha companhia. O pensamento me deixou cabisbaixo até que chegássemos à Praça de São Marcos, repleta de pessoas lindamente fantasiadas. Marino parou em uma banca e comprou-me um bracelete de prata, cravejado com diamantes, e colocou-o no meu pulso pequeno.

Eu o olhei aparvalhado.

"Não posso..."

"Eu decido o que você pode ou não pode." Ele recusou minha recusa, e eu torci os lábios, sentindo-me como um objeto que deveria ser enfeitado. Mas quando ele sorriu, enigmático, eu senti um frio na espinha e desviei o olhar, emburrado.

Marino não estava fantasiado, e isso o destacava mais do que todos naquele mar de roupas escandalosas. Um pouco depois ele me comprou um doce, e acabamos em uma sacada da onde poderíamos ver o desfile das melhores fantasias. Eu me distraí, lambuzando-me de glacê enquanto observava, compenetrado.

"Olhe aquela!" Apontei. "Você viu aquela máscara? É meio assustadora..."

Eu parei de falar ao sentir os dedos longos de Marino fecharem em meu punho. Eu me virei para ele, vendo-o levar minha mão suja de glacê para sua boca. Mordi os lábios quando ele lambeu e sugou meus dedos, lentamente, deixando-me zonzo. Tentei me afastar, mas ele fez o contrário e me puxou contra ele. Eu gemi e apertei os olhos quando ele beijou e lambeu com a ponta da língua meu lábio inferior, recolhendo qualquer resquício de doce que houvesse ali.

Meu corpo se arrepiou tanto que ardeu.

Eu me afastei bruscamente assim que pude, afastando sua mão com um tapa. Ele me olhou, sério, como sempre, e eu abaixei o olhar, sentindo-me desconfortável. Eu não o repugnava, mas era difícil permitir que alguém me tocasse intimamente depois de tudo. Eu me lembrava de cada detalhe daquela viagem de navio, e era difícil fechar os olhos e não ser assombrado pelas memórias ao ter lábios alheios sobre os meus.

"Desculpe." Eu disse.

"Eu gostei da máscara." Ele comentou calmamente, voltando a olhar para o desfile. "É bela. Mesmo sendo assustadora." Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo que lhe atingiram o rosto devido à brisa fraca, e eu continuei a olhá-lo.

"Eu também acho." E não soube se me referia à máscara lá embaixo, ou a ele e tudo que causava em mim.

Dali nós entramos numa das festas abertas, em um palazzo com vista para o Adriático. Eu dancei na festa, como um arlequim saltitante, de novo contagiado por aquele clima cintilante do carnaval. As pessoas aplaudiram e eu fiz uma reverência profunda.

"Eu quero dançar." Avisei assim que cheguei perto de Marino, e puxei-o para onde os convidados dançavam em pares sincronizados. Ele me segurou pela cintura e encarou de cima, com os olhos azuis profundos sobre os meus.

"Não entendo você. Num minuto, está sério e distante, e em outro, alegre e receptivo." Ele disse, junto ao primeiro passo da dança. Eu ri, sem saber exatamente por que, e desviei o olhar, sentindo sua mão firme em meu quadril.

"Eu gosto de dançar." Murmurei.

"Eu não." Ele replicou. Eu o encarei no mesmo momento em que ele me fez girar e cair novamente em seus braços. Não disse mais nada, e eu tampouco. Apenas deslizamos pelo salão como um par entre tantos, acompanhando a música fluída.

Quando paramos, eu me enchi de drinques adocicados, que me deixaram zonzo e entorpecido depois de alguns copos. Marino me segurou, e seu toque dessa vez queimou-me inteiro. Eu o olhei com o coração agitado, reparando nos detalhes de seu rosto belo, emoldurado pelos longos cabelos dourados, do mais puro ouro derretido. Toquei-lhe os fios, atraindo suas orbes para mim, em uma interrogação muda.

"Me beija." Pedi, debilmente. Um aviso medíocre e baixo soou em minha mente quando ouvi minhas próprias palavras, mas eu o ignorei. Marino não hesitou, não negou. Sua mão segurou os cabelos em minha nuca e ele desceu os lábios contra os meus de uma maneira muito menos gentil do que da última vez. Beijou-me com uma fome e desejo que me deixaram tonto, ansioso e expectante. Sua língua tinha gosto de tabaco, cravo, e algo que ardia quando tocava a minha e explorava os recantos úmidos de minha boca. Eu gemi, passando os braços por seu pescoço e estremecendo com o agarre forte em meu quadril.

Quando me afastei, em busca de ar, ele pousou os lábios em minha bochecha, com os olhos fechados, parecendo buscar por algum controle. Neguei-me a tentar entender por que o havia beijado e me abracei fortemente a ele, descansando meu rosto em seu peito.

"Andrej," Ele chamou. Eu comecei a me sentir tonto e entendi que havia bebido demais.

"Marino... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem." Falei, minha voz engrolada enquanto minha cabeça rodava, acompanhando a melodia da música e a dança dos casais, que giravam, trocando incansavelmente de pares, como se a visse se resumisse a isso: trocar de amor, de casa, de roupas, de companhia, até encontrar aquela que os agradem; como as moças rodando seus vestidos longos e rabiscando o salão como um quadro borrado de tintas em tons vibrantes.

Marino praticamente me carregou para um dos quartos do palazzo e fechou a porta, trancando-a assim que entramos. O quarto era bonito, ainda que simples, mas a cama chamou minha atenção acima de todas as coisas. As colchas de seda verde-escura ofuscaram meus olhos e em cambaleei para trás, subitamente experimentando uma vertigem cruel.

"Você precisa deitar." Marino falou quando minhas costas bateram em seu corpo e ele segurou meus ombros. Não consegui evitar que ele me carregasse para a cama, a qual me recebeu com uma maciez que me deixou ainda mais fraco em suas garras.

Marino retirou minha máscara

"Você vai... abusar de mim?" A pergunta soou ridícula até mesmo para mim, e minhas bochechas queimaram como se houvesse fogo tocando-as. Eu me encolhi instintivamente quando ele se sentou perto de mim, porém isso não o impediu de tocar meus cabelos.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu, me fazendo prender a respiração. Sua mão desceu pelo meu corpo e eu senti que não conseguia puxar o ar da maneira correta.

Ele segurou um de meus pulsos e o prendeu acima de minha cabeça. Quando dei por mim, seus lábios estavam contra os meus, sugando minha boca calmamente, em carícias entorpecentes. Mas não consegui corresponder. Arfei e me contorci quando sua mão gelada entrou por baixo de minha fantasia, tocando meu abdômen quente.

Ainda com a boca sofrendo uma exploração minuciosa pela língua de Marino, eu arqueei o quadril, gemendo contido, com o coração acelerado, esperando nervosamente que ele tornasse os toques ainda mais íntimos e intensos; porém ele subitamente se afastou, deixando-me atordoado sobre a cama, como um boneco usado e esquecido sobre um colchão macio.

"Mas não hoje."

Eu o encarei sem entendê-lo realmente. Eu tinha receio do momento em que ele cansaria de esperar, porém a expectativa, a espera, a incerteza de quando isso aconteceria deixavam-me ainda mais inquieto. Em certos momentos – como aquele – eu queria que ele terminasse logo com isso.

Eu acabei adormecendo no quarto desconhecido e, quando acordei, Marino estava sentado numa poltrona perto da janela. Já escurecia lá fora, mas ele ainda usava os últimos resquícios do sol para ler um livro que deveria ter tirado da longa estante do quarto repleta deles.

"Eu... quanto tempo eu dormi?" perguntei, erguendo um pouco o corpo e esfregando os olhos. Marino abaixou o livro.

"Duas horas, talvez." Ele se ergueu e veio até mim, estendendo a mão. "Sente-se melhor?"

Eu assenti.

Nós voltamos ao bordel e eu estranhei quando ele parou na entrada, sem me acompanhar para dentro.

"Você não vem?" Perguntei.

"Tenho assuntos a resolver." Ele nunca me dizia nada sobre sua vida atual, apenas fatos distantes que os anos haviam apagado de suas feições maduras. Ele veio me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto, mais por instinto do que por outro motivo. Isso não o agradou – sua expressão tornou-se mais fechada do que nunca.

"Eu talvez não possa vir vê-lo nos próximos dias." Ele avisou. Eu não falei nada, mas apertei meus punhos ao lado do corpo. Isso seria um castigo por eu ter virado o rosto? Porque a sensação era realmente de um castigo.

Ele foi embora, e eu fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, perdendo a noção do tempo até que o homem que guardava a entrada do bordel tocasse meu ombro e me tirasse de meu devaneio profundo. Eu entrei e ignorei todos.

Tudo que eu queria era não me sentir tão sozinho quando ele estava longe.


	13. Chapter 9

**NA:** Aeee, resolvi postar antes porque vocês já estavam esperando demais! Obrigada aos dois 'guest' que eu não sei o nome por comentarem, adorei ler o que vocês acharam do extra!

Quero os outros sumidos comentando também, hein! :*

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.9.**

Corri diretamente para meu quarto, arranquei a fantasia de meu corpo, coloquei uma roupa leve e me joguei na cama, abraçando-me a um dos travesseiros. Mordred ficou agitado ao me ver, mas o deixei no chão. Meu coração não voltara ao ritmo normal. Eu ainda sentia como meu corpo houvesse caído em um formigueiro, e eu não pudesse ficar quieto por muito tempo. Fiquei revirando de um lado para o outro, sem parar, sorrindo em alguns momentos, ficando sério e angustiado em outros.

_O que havíamos feito?_

Toquei meus lábios e senti-os quente, formigando. Quando Harry me beijou, eu não pensei em nada além do calor de sua boca, ou a maneira como ele me segurou firmemente, prensando-me na parede com seu corpo. E era estranho, pois agora quando eu parava para pensar e relembrar, eu me sentia angustiado, nervoso e amedrontado.

Talvez por isso eu houvesse corrido no lugar de deixar que ele tirasse a minha máscara. O que eu faria agora? E, teria ele me reconhecido? E se tivesse? O que eu falaria quando ele chegasse ao palazzo? Afundei o rosto no travesseiro, não querendo nem imaginar.

E se ele não havia me reconhecido... Por que me beijara daquele jeito? Seria ele o tipo de pessoa que agarrava qualquer um que se insinuasse? Pensei nas mulheres com quem ele saía – Cho Chang como o exemplo mais atual – que se jogavam em cima deles como moscas no mel, e cheguei à conclusão que sim, talvez ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa. E isso me deixou ainda mais atormentado.

Passei horas deitado na cama revirando de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Até que Anna apareceu. Ela deu duas batidinhas rápidas na porta antes de se esgueirar para dentro. Só então percebi que a noite já ia alta. Ela sorriu para mim e correu para a cama, jogando-se no colchão. Não vestia mais a fantasia, mas sim um de seus vestidos simples de poucas rendas.

"Draco, eu vou me casar!" Ela exclamou, segurando meus ombros e balançando-se na cama, fazendo o colchão ondular. Eu pisquei atordoado, enquanto ouvia "_Hics!_" indignados de Mordred por estar sendo deixado de fora da festa.

"Você vai sair aqui do palazzo?" Foi a primeira coisa que consegui perguntar. Ela parou e me olhou com carinho antes de deitar do meu lado.

"Sim, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, então não precisa ficar triste." Ela falou.

"Eu não estou triste. Estou muito feliz por você." Reformulei rapidamente, revirando os olhos e dando-lhe um beliscão. Ela começou a me contar todos os detalhes, sobre como Justino a pediu em casamento, até que, de repente, soltou uma exclamação de susto, sentou-se de rompante e encarou-me com os olhos brilhantes.

"Esqueci completamente de você! Como sou egoísta! Vai, sua vez de me contar tudo que aprontou hoje!" Ela me encheu de perguntas, parecendo ainda mais jovial e entusiasmada do que nunca.

Contei-lhe o que havia acontecido. Ela tinha olhos tão esbugalhados ao final do relato, que a cutuquei no ombro, para certificar-me de que ainda estava consciente.

"Isso é tão romântico!" Ela gritou de repente, deixando-se cair novamente na cama. "Mas isso está errado. Você deveria ter deixado ele tirar a máscara, e então se declarado! Vamos, vem comigo. Acho que ouvi sons lá embaixo. Harry deve ter chegado." Ela saiu da cama e me arrastou junto. Eu tentei fincar os pés no chão, mas ela estava determinada.

"Anna... o que está planejando?" Sussurrei, como se alguém pudesse nos escutar.

"Você vai lá embaixo, e conta toda a verdade para o Sr. Potter. E eu poderei assistir em primeira mão a reação dele. Isso vai ser tão _legal_!" Ela cantarolou, com um sorriso enorme. O pedido de casamento a deixara mais maluca do que eu me lembrava.

"Eu não vou conseguir! Que ideia ridícula, Anna!" Balbuciei nervosamente. Não era assim tão fácil!

"Mas Draco! Você mesmo disse que não conseguiria manter isso para você por muito tempo!" Ela teimou e continuou me arrastando, até que alcançamos o primeiro andar. Mordred nos seguira e parecia tão suspeito quanto um ladrão cheio de más intenções. Anna só parou quando chegamos à frente do escritório de Harry. Eu engoli em seco quando ela abriu a porta, empurrou-me lá para dentro e fechou a porta às minhas costas.

Harry estava sentado na cadeira de sua mesa, com o rosto abaixado, segurando as têmporas. Ele ergueu a cabeça assim que parei ofegante na entrada do cômodo. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam tanto que eu me esqueci de respirar por alguns minutos. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que eu me manifestasse. Quando eu não o fiz, ele se levantou, contornou a mesa e se aproximou de mim. Cambaleei para trás até que minhas costas batessem na porta.

Ele colocou uma mão em minha testa.

"Está melhor da febre?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Tive então a certeza de que ele não havia me reconhecido fantasiado. Não agiria como se nada houvesse acontecido se soubesse que fora eu a beijá-lo. Respirei entre aliviado e consternado.

"Estou bem." Falei.

"Ficou em casa, descansando, então?" O tom dele soou-me duvidoso. Minhas entranhas reviraram de nervosismo. Por que ele estava tão _perto_?

Respirei fundo reunindo toda a minha coragem.

"É claro." Menti na cara dura, e posso jurar que ouvi um rosnado de Anna do outro lado da porta.

"Mas o que você está fazendo ouvindo atrás da porta, menina? Isso não é nada educado! Volte para a cozinha, antes que Harry fique sabendo sobre isso. E leve esse coelho fedorento!" A voz de Cho Chang chegou aos nossos ouvidos. Apenas pude imaginar o olhar mortal que Anna deve ter-lhe oferecido antes de fazer o que ela ordenara.

Harry me afastou da porta e, no segundo seguinte, Cho Chang entrava no escritório sem qualquer cerimônia. Eu, como sempre, quis jogá-la no canal e deixá-la ser arrastada pelas correntes até as profundezas do Adriático.

"Harry, meu amor, eu estava-" Ela parou quando me viu, como se eu fosse algo desagradável às suas retinas, e piscou algumas vezes. "Draco, anjinho, não sabia que estava aqui. Melhorou da sua febre? Fiquei _tão_ preocupada. Cheguei a perguntar a Harry se ele não queria voltar mais cedo, mas ele disse que você já deveria estar melhor e que deveríamos aproveitar a festa."

Olhei para Harry esperando que ele desmentisse, mas quando ele ficou quieto, com a expressão tão indecifrável quando a superfície nua de uma pedra, eu senti um solavanco no peito.

"Ele já está melhor." Ele disse, apenas.

Abaixei a cabeça e deixei o escritório. Meus ombros pesavam, e eu estava mais confuso do que nunca.

**XxX**

Uma gaivota desceu rasante do céu, suas penas brancas brilhando com o reflexo do sol, e planou ao alcançar a água, a centímetros dela. Parecia perseguir algum peixe que só ela era capaz de ver, e girou quando uma gôndola veio em seu caminho, desviando para a esquerda. Sorri, leve, ao ver todo exibicionismo da ave, e achei ter entendido tudo aquilo ao ver outra gaivota ali perto, observando interessada a cena.

"O amor nos deixa idiota." Resmunguei para Mordred, com meus braços apoiados no parapeito da janela. Ele soltou um _"Hic!"_ de concordância. Era estranho ver a cidade calma novamente, depois de toda a confusão do carnaval. Havia homens e mulheres varrendo a sujeira deixada, e senti falta das cores. De poder olhá-las pela janela e escolher a fantasia mais vibrante e bela.

Por outro lado, eu estava feliz, pois não precisaria mais ver Cho Chang saindo com Harry do palazzo, os braços dados, para se dirigirem a mais alguma festa de carnaval. Eu, pelo contrário, não saí mais. Senti-me estranhamente magoado com Harry, por ele continuar com a oriental, por ter parecido esquecer aquele beijo que eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

"Foi loucura minha..." Murmurei, com esperanças de que a lembrança se esvanecesse agora que o carnaval passara. Mordred lambeu e mordiscou meus dedos, carinhoso. Eu reprimiria o que sentia por Harry. Talvez fosse apenas a gratidão que sentia, a admiração e o carinho, que me fizeram confundir tudo. Talvez eu estivesse me precipitando e entendendo tudo errado. É o que dizem, não é? Que os jovens acreditam sentir mais do que realmente sentem.

Eu ri das minhas próprias mentiras.

Afastei uma lágrima teimosa de meu rosto e disse para mim mesmo que estava sendo bobo e infantil. Olhei de novo para o casal de gaivotas, que agora pareciam trocar carinhos, empoleiradas sobre a mureta de uma ponte antes de levantarem voo e sumirem juntas em direção ao horizonte, tornando-se pequenos riscos pretos contra as nuvens brancas.

O sol poente começava a pintar o céu como aquarela quando Harry entrou em meu quarto e encontrou-me lendo um livro exigido pelo meu professor de Literatura. Mordred dormitava em meu colo. Eu tive férias das aulas no carnaval, mas agora elas voltariam, e eu precisava estar com tudo em dia. Ergui rapidamente o olhar para Harry, mas voltei a abaixá-lo para me concentrar na leitura, deliberadamente ignorando-o.

Ele se sentou de lado na cama, parecendo interessado no que eu lia.

"Eneida, de Virgílio." Ele falou o óbvio, e eu revirei os olhos, apenas para irritá-lo, mas continuei concentrado no livro. "Lembro quando precisei ler por exigência de meu professor de Literatura. Sempre acabava dormindo depois de alguns versos." Ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, e eu não resisti, mirando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

"Eu acho interessante." Repliquei secamente. E era verdade. Harry continuou sorrindo, e eu tive vontade de jogar o livro em seu rosto.

"Isso é bom. Mostra que é bem mais aplicado do que eu." Ele falou com aquele brilho no olhar, de modo que eu não soube dizer se falava a sério, ou brincava comigo; mesmo assim, ruborizei de leve e olhei mais fixamente para os versos do livro, percebendo que eles não pareciam fazer mais nenhum sentido.

"Você está atrapalhando minha leitura." Resmunguei, aborrecido. Ele não se abalou, pelo contrário, acomodou-se melhor na cama, e eu me senti eriçar de afronta por ele me ignorar desse jeito.

"Pensei em fazermos algo hoje." Ele sussurrou, como se tivesse algo proibido em mente. Abaixei o livro e ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. Parecia mais jovial do que nunca, como um garoto que cresceu demais, mas não perdeu o ar travesso. Minha curiosidade falou mais alto e, no mesmo tom sussurrado, perguntei:

"O quê?"

Ele sorriu vitorioso e levantou da cama – havia algo de nobre na forma como ele mantinha a coluna ereta, e os cabelos negros, que estavam mais compridos, abaixo dos ombros, presos por um laço escuro que, entretanto, ainda deixava algumas madeixas caírem ao lado de seu rosto, espetadas como sempre.

"Vamos. Você vai gostar do pôr do sol em alto mar." Ele falou, contente. Eu o encarei perplexo, mas tirei um Mordred quase morto em seu sono de meu colo, pulei da cama e corri atrás dele para fora do quarto, atrapalhadamente recolocando meus sapatos de couro marrom.

Atravessamos a cidade em passos e remadas rápidas até o ancoradouro de navios. Havia um deles, esguio e comprido, belíssimo, com as velas içadas pronto para zarpar. Travei em frente à rampa de entrada. Seria a primeira vez que eu subiria em um navio desde que chegara a Veneza. Isso porque eles me lembravam da viagem que me trouxera até ali e, mesmo que agora as lembranças fossem distantes e não tão dolorosas, ainda senti um estremecimento sombrio em meu corpo, um frio que me gelou os ossos.

Harry parou e me olhou, e seus olhos estavam cheios de um entendimento silencioso. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, voltando a sorrir, daquele modo que aquece e garante proteção, de que tudo ficará bem.

"Achei que gostaria de conhecer o mar sob uma nova perspectiva. Prometo que vai gostar." Ele piscou, rápido. Mordi o lábio inferior, mas aceitei sua mão, e subimos juntos. Havia poucos homens a bordo, e Harry gritou para que zarpássemos, antes que o sol desaparecesse por completo.

Então, rápido como o vento, o navio deslizou pelas águas e por sobre as ondas suaves do Adriático naquela época do ano. O clima estava morno, agradável, mas conforme avançávamos para mais e mais longe das casas que, distantes, mais do que nunca pareciam flutuantes sobre as águas, o calor se dissipava em uma brisa gelada, cheirando a sal, peixe e maresia. Era bom e refrescante, e enchi meus pulmões quando me apoiei na ponta do navio, vendo a água bater contra o casco e jorrar para os lados, cedendo passagem.

"O que acha?" Harry perguntou, indicando o poente sobre a água. Apertei os olhos. Era mesmo lindo. A bola de fogo parecia mergulhar no oceano e deixar sua luz se apagar, e a escuridão chegar, implacável.

"Incrível." Murmurei, fascinado. Sorria sem parar, não conseguindo me segurar. "Para onde _vai_?" Perguntei, mais para mim mesmo do que para Harry.

"Ele fica girando, sem parar, ao nosso redor." Harry se apoiou ao casco do navio, também olhando para o horizonte com a expressão deliciada e distante. Seu perfil desenhava-se perfeitamente àquele quadro.

"Girando?" Ecoei. Harry deu de ombros.

"É o que dizem. Talvez _nós_ giremos ao redor dele. Mas não diga a ninguém que eu falei uma _heresia _dessas." Ele torceu os lábios em um sorriso debochado, e eu ri, sabendo que Harry, como alguém que estudava, lia e era culto, menosprezava as restrições que a Igreja fazia àqueles que contradiziam suas verdades universais.

"Talvez nós giremos mesmo. Afinal... somos nós que estamos em constante processo de transformação. Nascemos, crescemos, descobrimos, construímos, envelhecemos, morremos... O Sol não. O Sol é sempre o mesmo. Inexorável." Falei, aéreo. Harry me olhou detidamente, quase como se me visse pela primeira vez, e corei, desviando o olhar. "Mas não diga para ninguém que eu falei isso também."

Ele gargalhou e bagunçou meus cabelos.

"Alguém está ficando culto e esperto." Ele disse, caloroso.

"Aprendi muitas coisas nesse último ano." Repliquei, estufando um pouco peito. Eu havia mesmo aprendido. Esforçava-me para fazer valer à pena tudo que Harry proporcionava para mim. Queria que ele sentisse orgulho de mim. Queria que, algum dia, ele olhasse para mim e me visse como um igual.

"Isso é bom." Ele disse, e o sorriso, leve e suave, não quis abandonar seu rosto. "Por que não me conta tudo que aprendeu?" Sugeriu. Mirei-o incrédulo, mas ansioso com a ideia de mostrar a ele tudo que eu já sabia.

"Vai demorar para eu contar tudo."

"Estamos com tempo." Ele virou o rosto apenas para piscar para mim.

Então comecei a falar, e logo ele também falava, e a conversa fluiu como que interminável. Discutimos sobre a história da cidade, a Sereníssima, como chamavam Veneza, singularmente desprovida de horrores, um lar caloroso até mesmo para seus mendigos bem-vestidos e espertos, uma colmeia de prosperidade e paixão vibrante, emoldurada pela riqueza proveniente do comércio marítimo.

E falamos sobre o comércio, sobre as cruzadas, que abriram as portas para o Oriente e iniciaram o renascimento comercial de toda Europa, com as cidades italianas como importantes entrepostos. Harry falava com paixão sobre tudo isso, e eu me via contagiado, aumentando meu tom de voz como se uma energia gostosa, vinda do mar, subisse pela minha garganta e derretesse na minha boca em palavras.

Ele me contou sobre a rivalidade entre as cidades italianas.

"Na quarta cruzada, organizada por Veneza, a cidade conquistou Constantinopla, formando o Reino Latino de Constantinopla, e por anos dominou o comércio de especiarias no Mar Mediterrâneo." Ele explicou.

E Gênova, em 1261, cinquenta e nove anos depois da tomada de Constantinopla, ajudou na libertação da cidade, invejosa da prosperidade que Veneza adquirira. Harry contou também sobre os produtos que ele comerciava.

"Nós importamos do Egito e da Síria cravo, canela, noz moscada, pimenta, que são trazidas da Arábia, Índia e China. Também redistribuímos pela Europa arroz, figo, damasco, laranja, passas, perfumes, medicamentos, corantes e tecidos. Já Gênova é mais voltada para os tecidos..."

Esses produtos chegavam até as feiras, em especial as de Champagne, Colônia e Bruges. As trocas comerciais cresceram e a moeda reapareceu. Veneza usava o ducado. Bancos foram criados e a classe burguesa floresceu, adquirindo cada vez mais poder econômico.

Com o avanço da burguesia e ao lado do renascimento comercial, veio o renascimento cultural. O renascimento começava a se espalhar das cidades italianas para o resto da Europa, livrando-a da Idade das Trevas. Provavelmente nascera na Itália porque ela era o berço do mundo antigo clássico, dos gregos e dos romanos. Havia prédios, monumentos e obras públicas conservadas da antiguidade.

"O grau de desenvolvimento das cidades italianas nos colocou à frente do resto da Europa. Os burgueses gostam de mostrar seu poder pela arte, então contratam pintores, escultores e arquitetos, para projetar palácios, residências, produzir esculturas e pinturas refletindo a nova maneira de pensar e ver o mundo."

"E você? Gosta de mostrar seu poder pela arte?" Perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, levemente debochado. Ele sorriu de lado, virando-se para mim. Senti minhas entranhas se revirarem com sua análise sobre meu rosto.

"Também." Ele concordou. "Mas não contrato pintores, nem músicos. Tenho você, afinal de contas, para fazer isso para mim." Seu tom era de quem fazia graça de mim, mas não me ofendi, porque era verdade, e havia orgulho em seus olhos verdes enquanto me encarava.

Desviei o olhar, ruborizando.

"Eu gosto de pintar e tocar. Faço isso de bom grado, por você." Falei, com meu rosto queimando ainda mais forte. "Aprendi sobre Bruneleschi há algum tempo atrás. Quero ser tão bom quanto ele." Disse resoluto, e fiquei feliz ao ver que Harry não pareceu duvidar disso. Bruneleschi era o engenheiro que inventou a Lei da Perspectiva, na qual passou a mostrar-se a pintura de maneira tridimensional, com sentido de profundidade, e não mais reta e sem proporção como eram as pinturas religiosas da Igreja. Era o racionalismo, aliado ao antropocentrismo e ao humanismo.

A noite chegou e ainda conversávamos sobre história, artes, filosofia, romances, poemas. E Harry me contou mais sobre sua infância e adolescência. Sobre suas aulas de esgrima com Sirius, e das brincadeiras e traquinagens que aprontou. Uma vez, Harry narrou, ele havia tentado treinar um gato de rua para enviar bilhetes para seus amigos, e assim eles poderiam se comunicar mais rapidamente.

"Obviamente não deu certo. O gato acabou engasgado e quase morreu quando tentou comer um dos bilhetes." Harry lamentou, divertido, enquanto eu ria de sua narrativa.

Contou que uma vez roubou um cachimbo de Sirius, e deixou o padrinho louco em busca do cachimbo perdido por semanas, enquanto Harry se exibia para os amigos e fingia que já era homem, estufando o peito, colocando o cachimbo na boca e esforçando-se para não tossir toda a fumaça. O problema foi quando pitou muito rápido e acabou engasgado e com um gosto estranho na boca por dias.

"Desde então não consegui fumar mais nada. Acabei jogando o cachimbo no canal e até hoje Sirius acha que eu sou o culpado. Nunca contei a ele que ele está certo." Harry gargalhou, e eu o acompanhei, já ofegante e com dor no abdômen de tanto rir.

Ficamos em silêncio então, depois de tanta conversa. Eu olhava a superfície negra do Adriático, agora que escurecera, como um manto que refletia as estrelas e ondulava cadenciado e calmo. O céu estava tão pontilhado e brilhoso, que eu podia ver Harry sem a ajuda de nenhuma outra fonte de luz.

"Dizem que há milhares de criaturas malignas em alto mar, como serpentes gigantes." Falei de repente, distante. "Dizem que há um abismo, não é? Se seguirmos para mares desconhecidos, seremos engolidos por ele."

"Acredito que sejam apenas histórias de navegadores medrosos." Harry riu, balançando os cabelos desgrenhados. Depois olhou para o horizonte, parecendo pensar em algo. Ficou assim por minutos, antes de voltar a falar. "Daqui parece que a Terra é plana. Veja. Mas sabemos que o continente africano está adiante, se seguirmos em linha reta. Porque não seria assim também nos mares desconhecidos? Talvez não exista precipício algum."

"É. Talvez a terra seja redonda e gire ao redor do sol." Completei a conversa como a havíamos iniciado. Harry olhou-me travesso, como se concordasse, e me peguei rindo novamente, até perder completamente o fôlego.

"Obrigado." Falei, quando consegui me recuperar. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados pelo vento, minha respiração descompassada pela risada e minhas bochechas vermelhas pelo êxtase de estar ali com Harry, apenas nós dois, na ponta de seu navio esguio. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse por que, mas eu balancei a cabeça, desviando o olhar. "Obrigado por _existir_..." Murmurei.

"Draco..." Ele chamou, e achei que estava emocionado. Ele me puxou e me abraçou. Segurei-me a ele, surpreso e estático, com meu corpo reagindo ao contato e perdendo as forças. "Não faça isso..." ele pediu.

"Não faça _o quê_?" Perguntei em um sussurro, sem entender. Ele me largou, e a brisa pareceu-me mais gelada. Vi-o suspirar, com o rosto, antes tão expansivo, preso em uma expressão pesada e angustiada.

"Nada." Ele disse. "É melhor voltarmos. Já está bem tarde."

Quando ele se virou para avisar seus homens que queria retornar ao porto, eu segurei seu braço, em um ato impensado. Ele se voltou para mim, seu verde fechado em meus olhos. Meu coração disparou, minha voz saiu trêmula e desajeitada, e o vento bateu forte em meu rosto quando falei.

"Eu te amo."

**XxX**

**Obs.: **Não sei se naquela época eles já tinham tanta percepção sobre o período histórico pelo qual passavam, ou sequer se usavam esses nomes "renascimento" (acho difícil), "antropocentrismo" etc, mas seria difícil demais para uma leiga como eu explicar o período sem usar os termos, e também é mais fácil para vocês se situarem com o que aprenderam em História! :)


	14. Chapter 10

**NA:** Uh, demorei mais que o planejado, mas a culpa foi dos meus professores de anatomia que resolveram marcar a seleção de monitores com pouquíssimos dias de antecedência para nos avisarem. Agora estou aqui tentando estudar a matéria de todo semestre em apenas quatro dias. ;~

**vivi**: Oh, querida, não precisa ter medo de comentar não, qualquer impressão sobre os capítulos é bem-vinda. Desculpe parar naquela parte, mas é como eu disse para alguns, eu adoro fazer suspense, rs. Beijos!

**Anabelly**: Demorou um pouquinho mais o Draco criou coragem, né? Mas acho que ele falou no momento certo, naquele momento em que tinha certeza de seus próprios sentimentos e já não podia mais segurá-los. Espero que o Harry continue vivo até o final do capítulo... heheeh! Beijooos!

**MissFeltbeats**: Oi, flor! Ah, nem demorei duas semanas! Ou demorei? Depois de segunda pretendo não demorar mais tanto. O bom é que a Cho vai sumir do mapa, até porque depois desse capítulo... bem, vou deixar você ler primeiro, para depois comentar qualquer coisa. Beijos!

**S. R. Malfoy**: Ahhh, nem sou do mal :( hahaha! Draco foi corajoso, né? Eu nunca tive coragem de me declarar para ninguém, mas também, acho que nunca amei ninguém como o Draco ama o Harry. xDD E o Harry, ele pode até parecer difícil de entender, mas não é tanto, porém, mais adiante, ele vai abrir o coração e saberemos de tudo que se passou por sua cabeçinha morena ao longo da história. ;) Sabe que eu nem lembro se escrevi mais aulas de esgrima? Mas seria uma boa, estou aqui tentando pensar num final digno para o último capítulo, hihi. Bjs!

**Ed Gyllenhaal:** Olá, muito obrigada! Fico feliz em saber!

**Summer A:** Ai, pior que eu acho que ainda teremos mais um capítulo que termina de uma forma que vocês vão querer me esganar, mas minha sorte é que vocês precisam de mim para postar mais, então continuo viva! hahaah! E o Harry manda a Cho à merda sim! ninguém aguenta mais ela, pqp. -qq Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Beijoos!

Obrigada a todos que comentam!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.10.**

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram por um breve instante. Vi seus lábios entreabertos e sua respiração quente sair por eles, enquanto a surpresa instalava-se em seu rosto. Mas não durou. Sua expressão logo se suavizou e ele sorriu ameno, invertendo o jogo e segurando meu braço. Sua mão fechava-se em meu pulso fino com facilidade.

Ele me puxou um pouco para perto e me deixei ir, estupidamente acreditando que ele retribuiria meus sentimentos, que me beijaria enquanto a água salgada espirrava para dentro do navio em gotas finas como lâminas de espadas.

"Eu também te amo, Draco." Ele falou, e eu poderia gritar de júbilo ao ouvir as palavras. Um sorriso tentou crescer em meu rosto, mas então compreendi. Ele me amava, mas não da forma como _eu_ o amava. Ele sequer havia percebido a magnitude do que eu lhe falava.

Mas então eu lhe explicaria, e diria, letra por letra. Afastei-me dele e balancei a cabeça, exasperado.

"Não dessa forma. Não assim." Falei, nervoso, e minha voz continuava tão trêmula quanto antes. "Eu te amo, mas não como um pai, um irmão, ou um amigo. Eu... eu te amo como... como Sirius ama Remus." Expliquei, gaguejando, meu rosto queimando, meu olhar baixo. Se ele ficou surpreso por eu saber sobre Sirius e Remus, não demonstrou. Ouvi-o suspirar, cansado, e fechei os olhos.

"Draco," Ele ergueu o meu rosto, e me odiei quando as lágrimas despencaram ao abrir meus olhos. Havia... _compaixão_ em seu olhar, e isso me machucou mais do que tudo. Eu não queria compaixão. "você não sabe o que está falando."

"Eu sei!" Praticamente gritei, antes mesmo que ele terminasse a frase. As lágrimas vertiam como as quedas d'água em Veneza.

"Você é apenas uma criança." Ele retrucou, sério. Minha indignação subiu e queimou em meu peito.

"Não sou mais criança. Ninguém continua a ser criança depois de passar por tudo que eu passei." Falei, e meu tom tornou-se algo feroz. "E você _sabe_ disso."

"Talvez não mais criança, mas ainda é jovem demais." Ele quis dar um ponto final àquilo, mas não permiti. Segurei suas roupas e me aproximei, vendo-o hesitar. Pensei em contar que havia sido eu quem ele beijara naquele dia de carnaval, mas fiquei com medo que ele se irritasse ou se sentisse traído por eu tê-lo enganado.

"E quando eu não for mais tão jovem? Quantos anos eu terei de ter para você me querer?" Perguntei, interiormente horrorizando-me pelo meu tom desesperado, mas não dei importância. Harry pareceu em choque, mas como sempre, se recompôs rapidamente.

"Draco, eu sou seu protetor, e sou seu amigo. Quando você tiver idade, vai ir estudar em alguma universidade, e então poderá seguir sua própria vida." Ele explicou. E eu sabia que esse era o combinado desde sempre, mas me doeu tanto saber que o plano dele era que nos separássemos no futuro, que me afastei, deixando meus braços caírem.

E comecei a chorar, baixinho, olhando para o chão de madeira da proa.

"Eu não quero te deixar." Murmurei. "Não me obrigue. Você me prometeu que nunca me deixaria."

"Você é novo ainda. Quando tiver mais idade, vai ter esquecido todo esse disparate. Vai querer conhecer o mundo. Vai rir quando lembrar que já se declarou a um homem." Harry falou ainda sério, mas não havia repulsa em sua voz. Ele aceitava Sirius e Remus, então não deveria ter problema com homens que não desejavam mulheres. Talvez ele não pudesse, jamais, desejar outro homem. Talvez, o problema fosse comigo.

"Não esquecerei, não darei risada, e não conhecerei o mundo." Sussurrei, débil e teimoso. Harry me olhou longamente, mas me deu as costas, para avisar seus homens que queria voltar. "Harry!" Chamei-o, e ele parou, mas não se virou para mim novamente. Encarei suas costas largas, com ombros rígidos. "Você ama Cho Chang?" Perguntei, mas ele não respondeu. Seus ombros pareceram se tencionar ainda mais. "Se você não a ama... por favor, termine com ela. Por favor... dói demais..."

Ele foi avisar os homens que deveríamos voltar.

**XxX**

Quando o navio voltou ao porto, eu pulei para fora, ignorando o chamado de Harry, e corri o máximo que pude. Mal via por onde eu ia, e não precisava, tão acostumado já estava em correr pelas ruas de Veneza. Já sabia onde ficava cada pedra, cada saliência que poderia me fazer tropeçar, e me desviava delas sem sequer vê-las. Eu corria para o bordel de Pansy, que era meu refúgio. Não costumava ir lá depois de escurecer, pois ele então estaria em funcionamento, mas eu não queria voltar para o palazzo. Doeria demais.

Eu não estava mais chorando. Talvez fosse o vento da corrida em meus olhos secando minhas lágrimas antes que elas caíssem, e eu só conseguia pensar no quão estúpido eu era. Nunca deveria ter feito nada disso. Emmelice havia me dito que Harry não se apaixonava, que seu coração estava trancado, e que apenas a pessoa certa poderia abri-lo. Mas eu não era a pessoa certa. E que arrogante eu fui em, por um momento, acreditar que era.

Quando entrei no bordel, seu cheiro doce, de incenso e rosas, me acolheu. Havia música e risos e um pequeno mundo que nada tinha a ver com o lado de fora, como se tudo estivesse certo na vida. Era essa a sensação de entrar no bordel de Pansy. Ele era esquecimento e calor, e eu precisava disso. Esgueirei-me para dentro, passando pelas mesas, sofás, homens e mulheres, algumas vestidas apenas com o corpete e a parte de baixo das saias, as pernas com meias-calças rosadas à mostra. Evitei olhar mais detidamente ao redor, um pouco envergonhado com o ambiente libertino.

Vi Andrej perto do palco, conversando com outro garoto do bordel, e caminhei até ele, apressando o passo enquanto sentia meu coração acelerar. Ele me viu e se surpreendeu com isso, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu o segurei e beijei seus lábios, deixando-o ainda mais perplexo. Eu não estava pensando... apenas sentia que algo doía, e que eu queria conforto, e calor e... amor. Andrej havia dito que me amava.

"Draco..." Ele murmurou surpreso, mas não me afastou. Passou seus braços ao redor de meu corpo e me puxou contra ele, e voltou a me beijar, parecendo desesperado, ansioso, desejoso. Eu segurei seu rosto e tentei retribuir, enroscando minha língua contra a dele. Tremi quando ele me virou e prensou contra a madeira do palco, que era alto, mais alto que eu. Ele parecia não querer tirar sua boca da minha nunca mais, nem mesmo quando o ar pareceu fugir de nós.

Ele quebrou o beijo, mas foi para começar a me beijar no pescoço, com toques de lábios rápidos e ansiosos. Virei um pouco o rosto e mordi o lábio inferior, segurando um suspiro. Andrej parou e me abraçou com força, descansando o rosto contra meu pescoço. Senti suas lágrimas em minha pele.

"Por que fez isso?" Perguntou em um tom frágil e quebradiço. "Eu sei que você ama o Potter."

"Ele... ele não me quer." Falei baixinho, ignorando alguns olhares que recebíamos pelo que recém havíamos feito.

"Então eu sou o seu consolo?" Ele perguntou, contra minha pele. Suas lágrimas eram tão quentes que pareciam ferver no meu corpo gelado. Abracei-o com força, sentindo-me miserável, egoísta e cruel.

"Andrej..." Queria me desculpar, por tudo, porque estava sendo um péssimo amigo desde que ele se declarara, mas ele ergueu o rosto e olhou fundo em meus olhos.

"Eu não me importo de ser seu consolo." Disse, sério, deixando-me sem palavras. Então segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar consigo, em passos rápidos, até que chegássemos ao segundo andar. Entramos em um quarto, rico e luxuoso, que imaginei ser o novo quarto dele desde que Marino o requisitara.

Andrej me puxou e me abraçou assim que a porta do quarto fechou, e voltou a me beijar, sorvendo meus lábios como se eles fossem néctar. Ele foi me arrastando até a cama e caiu sobre meu corpo no colchão. Só quando ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas e subiu uma mão por minha coxa é que eu pareci acordar para o que estava acontecendo. Ele se moveu contra meu corpo, e eu gemi assustado com a fricção e o calor que isso causou.

Ele desceu os lábios para meu pescoço de novo, e suas mãos se infiltraram por baixo de minhas roupas, tocando meu abdômen e tórax. Arfei baixinho, sentindo-me nervoso, tenso e angustiado.

"Andrej..." Chamei, baixo, e ele parou, erguendo o rosto. "Não posso fazer isso." Comecei a chorar. "Me desculpe, não posso fazer isso."

Ele se impulsionou para trás e caiu sentado no colchão, olhando-me tristemente. Depois colocou os pés para fora da cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça. Vi as lágrimas caindo silenciosas de seus olhos, mas ele não emitia nenhum som.

Fui até ele, trêmulo, e toquei seu ombro.

"Me perdoa." Pedi, porém sabia que eu não merecia. Queria dizer o quanto ele era especial para mim.

"Você sabe que eu te amo." Ele murmurou baixinho. Eu assenti, incerto. "Então deveria saber que não precisa pedir perdão."

Andrej se levantou e me encarou com olhos avermelhados.

"Você deveria voltar. Ele deve estar preocupado com você." Andrej saiu do quarto, deixando-me para trás com minha confusão de sentimentos. Pouco depois que Andrej saiu, Pansy entrou. Parou logo à minha frente, olhando-me entre preocupada e exasperada.

"No que você estava pensando?" Ela perguntou, ríspida, mas seus olhos negros mostravam que não estava braba comigo. Não de verdade. "Marino Romanowski descobrirá sobre isso, e então será Andrej a arcar com as consequências!"

Arregalei os olhos.

"Eu não... havia pensado nisso." Admiti e abaixei o rosto, experimentando uma sensação ainda pior na boca do estômago, como se alguém a houvesse chutado repetidas vezes. Pansy suspirou pesadamente e então sentou ao meu lado na cama.

"Claro que não pensou." Ela passou um braço por meus ombros e me trouxe para perto, acalentando-me. "O Sr. Potter está lá embaixo."

"O quê?" Eu imediatamente ergui o rosto e a fitei, chocado. "Como ele...?"

"Ele já sabe há um bom tempo, desde sempre para falar a verdade, que você continuou vindo nos visitar. Ele só fez vista grossa, já que você aparece aqui apenas durante o dia, e mandou um aviso para que eu não lhe falasse mais do que deveria," Pansy riu, desdenhosa. "mas ele te conhece, Draco, soube que você viria para cá caso algo o incomodasse. Vocês brigaram?"

"Não exatamente." Então contei tudo, pois não falava com Pansy desde o carnaval. Ela ficou surpresa quando relatei sobre o beijo, e depois se encheu de compreensão e carinho quando narrei sobre minha declaração estúpida.

"Vou lhe dizer uma coisa," Pansy falou, erguendo meu queixo. "não há nada pior do que dor de amor. Mas o que não nos mata, nos deixa mais fortes. Agora você sabe como Potter se sente em relação a você, então você o encarará com dignidade, e seguirá em frente, e será feliz, porque, por mais que se ame, ninguém, jamais, tem o direito de arrancar nossa felicidade e vontade de viver, e experimentar, e amar novamente, até que se encontre a pessoa certa."

"Eu não quero a pessoa certa." Reclamei. "Eu quero Harry."

"Dê tempo ao tempo." Pansy se levantou. "O Sr. Potter tem razão em uma coisa. Você ainda é jovem. Tem toda uma vida pela frente. Agora, vamos, limpe essas lágrimas. Não quero Potter invadindo meus aposentos um a um atrás de você."

Eu ri disso, uma risada que saiu como um soluço triste. Levantei-me e a segui de volta ao salão. Meu estômago afundou ao ver Harry esperando-me perto da entrada, não parecendo feliz ou satisfeito. Eu havia estragado o final de tarde ótimo que compartilhamos em alto mar com minha confissão idiota e piorado tudo ao correr dele como um garotinho mimado e rebelde.

Mesmo assim, fiz o que Pansy disse. Caminhei até ele de queixo erguido e o encarei nos olhos. Eu não teria vergonha do que sentia, então, não abaixaria o olhar como se houvesse feito algo infame e errado.

"Achei que o encontraria aqui." Ele falou.

"Achou certo." Repliquei. "Então vamos. Eu estou morto de fome."

Saí do bordel depois de um rápido aceno para Pansy, que me encarou com orgulho e sorriu de leve. Caminhamos o tempo todo em silêncio. Quando subimos em uma gôndola do canal principal da cidade, que nos levaria até a entrada do palazzo, eu sentei na ponta e olhei para Harry, que começou a remar com um ar distante.

"Eu realmente te amo." Falei, atraindo o olhar dele para mim.

"Draco-" Ele começou a dizer, com aquele ar cansado de quem tentará explicar novamente algo óbvio para uma criança teimosa.

"Estou apenas dizendo." O interrompi. "Eu vou crescer. Não serei criança aos seus olhos para sempre. E então vou tentar de novo – guarde minhas palavras. Mas até lá, não o incomodarei mais com isso."

Precisei de todo meu orgulho e autoconfiança para manter meu olhar e minhas palavras firmes. Eu só esperava que ele não estivesse escutando meu coração bater feito um louco, praticamente ensurdecendo-me. Eu falava sério. Pansy havia dito que eu deveria manter o queixo erguido e seguir em frente. E então eu seguiria, e sorriria e aproveitaria o que a vida tinha a me oferecer, mas não desistiria. Porque eu não queria a pessoa certa.

Eu queria Harry, e apenas Harry. E só Harry poderia me ter – o episódio recente com Andrej me provara isso.

E estava escuro, mas pude jurar que o esboço de um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

**XxX**


	15. EXTRA 3

**NA:** Hei, people, não respondi aos reviews, mas prometo que antes do próximo capítulo vou responder todos!

Mais um extra. Depois voltamos ao nosso casal favorito, rs.

Beijos!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**Extra .3.**

Eu sabia que ele ficaria sabendo. Pansy me alertou também. Ele pagava caro por exclusividade, mas eu levei mesmo assim Draco para o meu quarto, o beijei, e teria feito mais que beijá-lo se ele não me houvesse impedido. Eu sequer me lembrei da existência de Marino enquanto beijava os lábios macios de Draco, apesar da culpa silenciosa que senti no peito, a qual preferi ignorar.

O bordel era como todas as outras noites. Havia as risadinhas das garotas, com seus lábios de carmim delicados e sedutores, e suas palavras aveludadas próximas aos ouvidos de seus amantes. Havia a música incansável e o cheiro de bebida, tabaco e rosas vermelhas como o mais puro fogo pintando todo o salão, entre os sofás confortáveis, e as mesas de jogos onde os homens faziam apostas altas demais e, às vezes, iam à falência. Esses faziam escândalos estafantes que obrigavam Pansy a chamar algum de nossos seguranças.

Meu passatempo favorito era tocar o piano e, como sempre pediam, dançar. Somente aqui, neste bordel incrustado entre os canais de Veneza, é que percebi e entendi todo o apelo erótico que a música e a dança poderiam ter em conjunto, um casamento perfeito, destinado a mexer com a mente, as fantasias e os desejos de qualquer cliente. Eu provocava tudo isso em muitos deles, eu podia ver em seus olhos vívidos e concentrados em cada um dos meus movimentos. Acho que me deixei contaminar pelo ar sensual e atraente do bordel, por suas risadas e sorrisos, e suas lamparinas finas e caras, porque não me lembro de dançar assim nos primeiros meses.

E eu estava dançando quando ele entrou no bordel. Meus olhos imediatamente o capturam, porque eu jamais conseguia me desvincular completamente do que acontecia ao meu redor quando dançava. Dizem que os melhores dançarinos conseguem, e esse é seu segredo, mas eu não me importava em ser ou não o melhor. Eu já tinha dono. E ele me olhava agora com seus olhos azuis gélidos, que lançavam arrepios por minha pele e me deixavam com uma sensação desagradável na boca do estômago. Mas continuei dançando, com os olhos cravados nos dele, desfiando-o silenciosamente. Queria mostrar que não tinha medo dele. Porque não tinha.

Ele caminhou mortalmente soberbo até a área lateral ao palco, onde havia espaços mais privativos para aqueles que não queriam subir aos quartos. Ele pagava caro por mim, eu não podia deixá-lo esperando, então desci do palco, antes mesmo da música acabar e fui atrás dele. Demorei um pouco até encontrá-lo e fechei as cortinas de seda clara, que permitiam a quem estivesse de fora ver nossas sombras através delas, e o encarei, sentado como o nobre respeitável que era, no sofá semicircular em tons de vinho.

"Eu deveria proibi-lo também de dançar naquele palco." Ele falou, frio, alargando os primeiros botões de seu colete sofisticado. "Mas acho que não iria adiantar, já que você não cumpre com seus deveres."

"Foi um ato impulsivo."

"Não interessa, Andrej." Ele ergueu a mão me puxou pelo pulso bruscamente, de modo que precisei me apoiar no encosto do sofá para não perder o equilíbrio. Nossos rostos de aproximaram, e seus olhos azuis tiraram as forças das minhas pernas, deixando-as trêmulas. "Você é meu, e sabe disso."

"Eu sei..." Murmurei, desviando o olhar. O aperto em meu pulso me machucava, mas não deixei ele saber disso.

"Dance." Ele demandou, soltando-me. Eu fiquei paralisado de frente para ele, incapaz de encontrar forças para fazer o que ele pedia. "Dance, Andrej. Isso não é um pedido."

"Não há música." Retruquei, áspero. "Se queria me ver danando, deveria ter ficado no salão."

Ele riu, baixo.

"Como pode ser tão petulante?" Ele perguntou, perdendo a paciência que já estava muito baixa naquele dia. "Desde o início, Andrej, eu fui bom para você. Fui com calma, tentei conversar e me aproximar de você, esperando o momento em que você não teria medo de um toque. Tudo isso para descobrir que é capaz de se agarrar entusiasmadamente com outro rapaz." Nisso ele se levantou, subjugando-me com sua altura senhoril e obrigando-me a dar um passo hesitante para trás. "Eu poderia apenas chegar aqui, arrastá-lo para aquele quarto, arrancar suas roupas e _fodê-lo_ de todas as maneiras que sinto vontade."

Eu ofeguei baixinho, nervoso, pela primeira vez com real medo de Marino, quando ele segurou meu queixo com os dedos gelados pela noite fria lá fora, e longos como os do mais habilidoso pianista. Fechei os olhos pela dor.

"Mas eu tento ser paciente. Tento fazer você _gostar_ de mim. Olhe que patético, me preocupar se um prostitutozinho insolente gosta ou não de mim." Ele me ergueu pelo queixo até que apenas a ponta de meus pés alcançasse o chão, nossos narizes quase se tocando. "Mas agora eu perdi a paciência, Andrej. Então _dance_!"

Marino me largou abruptamente, e eu quase caí no chão, meu corpo inteiro tremendo compulsivamente. Ele voltou a se sentar, e me olhou indecifrável. Seus cabelos loiros e longos emoldurando seu rosto quadrangular, firme, impassível. Tenho certeza que não consegui esconder uma expressão mescla de raiva, medo e mágoa, antes de fechar os olhos, respirar fundo silenciosamente e, sem abrir novamente as pálpebras, pôr-me a dançar.

Lento, trêmulo, erótico, tentando captar alguma vibração baixa da música sensual do salão para guiar meus movimentos. Havia apenas silêncio da parte dele, e eu não tinha coragem para abrir os olhos e encará-lo enquanto fazia isso.

"Venha cá." Ele exigiu.

Não havia como negar, então me aproximei dele, sentindo um filete de suor escorrendo por meu pescoço por estar preso e nervoso naquele lugar abafado. Ele me fez subir no sofá, colocando cada joelho de um lado das pernas dele; continuei ondeava o corpo, minhas mãos pousadas no encosto do sofá logo às suas costas.

Gemi baixo, contido, quando ele lambeu meu pescoço do ombro até a orelha e segurou meus glúteos, de modo a puxar meu quadril e colar-me mais a ele, fazer-me ondular e esfregar contra o volume em sua calça. Tudo que eu queria era fugir daquelas sensações que ele me causava, confusas, fortes demais, entorpecentes, nauseantes. Minha cabeça girava quando ele me tocava, meu corpo fervia, com repulsa, ódio, libido, luxúria, desejo. Era contraditório demais, intenso demais sentir seus dedos frios deslizarem por entre as curvas dos meus glúteos e acariciarem minhas pernas decidida e lentamente, obrigando-me a agarrar seus cabelos e apertar os olhos, soltando o ar com dificuldade enquanto ainda ondulava em seu colo, porque ele me instigava a isso, com uma mão firme em meu quadril.

"Ah... Marino... não... ah, ah!" Passei meus braços ao redor dele, ainda segurando fortemente seus fios dourados entre meus dedos. Ele me beijou com fúria e possessividade, não me deixando escapar ou me perder em lembranças ruins, pois seus lábios, de alguma forma, me fizeram esquecer todo o resto do mundo como eu não conseguia na dança.

Era tão forte que me assustou. Eu era tão dele que me ofendi. Eu não tinha controle sobre a minha vida, sobre meu corpo, sobre meus desejos. Eu me agarrava ao amor que sentia por Draco para me salvar das garras inescapáveis daquele homem. Mas era uma ilusão. Eu era dele e sabia, enquanto ele me tocava com firmeza, e minha ereção roçava-se à dele e meus lábios perdiam-se em um beijo que não me oferecia nenhum controle.

Era demais para mim. Era sufocante e apavorante demais aquela falta de domínio, sanidade, lógica.

"Não... Marino... não!" De alguma forma eu me soltei daquela prisão e saltei para trás, como um fugitivo, ofegante, corado, culpado, quando ele tentou arrancar minhas roupas. Não esperei nenhuma reação da parte dele e corri, puxando as cortinas e indo atrás de algo familiar e seguro.

Quando voltei ao salão, vi Pansy perto do balcão do bar, conversando com o homem que servia os drinques. Corri até ela e a abracei, desesperado.

"Andrej!" Ela levou um susto. "O que foi? O que ele fez? Ele te machucou?" Pansy segurou meus ombros e me afastou um pouco, para analisar-me. Seus olhos negros já faiscavam com fúria frente à possibilidade de eu ter sido maltratado.

"Não, ele..." Balancei a cabeça. "Eu não quero mais, Pansy. Por favor, eu não quero mais. Me deixe apenas dançar e tocar. Por favor, não quero mais que ele me toque. Eu sei que disse antes que queria, mas não quero mais! Eu não gosto. Não suporto isso! Por favor!" Implorei, desesperado, e engoli em seco ao ver que Marino já havia me alcançado e escutara minhas súplicas.

Pansy me colocou atrás dele, e eu me escondi sob sua proteção de bom grado, abraçado firmemente à sua cintura. Marino mantinha-se impassível, seu rosto, como sempre, era uma perfeita máscara pálida e elegante.

"Eu falei que ele era apenas uma criança, Marino. E uma criança traumatizada. Por que você não se satisfaz com algum outro rapaz entre os que trabalham aqui? Por que toda essa obsessão pelo Andrej?" Pansy perguntou, dura, firme, como só ela poderia ser, mesmo precisando erguer o rosto para mirar direto nos olhos aquele homem intimidador.

"Você o protegeria, Srta. Parkinson. Impediria que qualquer um dos seus clientes tocasse nele até que ele se tornasse velho demais para o ofício?" Marino perguntou, seco.

"Sim." A voz de Pansy foi tão determinada e sincera que até mesmo eu me surpreendi. "Eu nunca o obrigaria a algo que ele não pode suportar. Por que tipo de megera você me toma?"

"A tomo por alguém inteligente, que preza seu estabelecimento, e também seus lucros. Com o que eu pago por ele, você não precisaria nunca mais se preocupar com sua 'aposentadoria'." Os olhos límpidos de Marino desviaram-se para mim, fazendo-me encolher. Toda a barreira de indiferença que tentei colocar ao meu redor, para poder suportar meus traumas, meu medo, minha agonia, iam por água abaixo naquele dia. Não consegui ser petulante, como ele havia acusado. Desviei o olhar e me encolhi atrás de Pansy.

"Eu posso viver muito bem sem o seu dinheiro, Sr. Romanowski."

Marino deu um passo à frente, mas isso não fez Pansy recuar ou abaixar o olhar.

"Você o chama de criança, mas ele já deve ter seus quinze anos. Olhe em volta, menina hipócrita. Quantos você já prostituiu com menos idade que isso?" Marino praticamente sibilou.

Pansy hesitou por um momento, e eu soube que Marino estava certo. Havia meninas e meninos ali que haviam começado com quatorze, quinze anos. Era uma boa idade. As garotas já tinham seus corpos desabrochados, mas ainda carregavam um ar inocente e infantil que parecia seduzir e encantar vários homens mais velhos. Já os garotos mantinham traços delicados da juventude, que muitos pareciam querer destruir com as mãos da luxúria e do sexo.

"Nenhum deles passou pelo que Andrej passou. E todos chegaram aqui de bom grado, cientes do que teriam de fazer para viver aqui. Nenhum deles foi obrigado a isso, Marino. É isso que o senhor não compreende." Pansy replicou, readquirindo rapidamente sua postura impiedosa.

"Srta. Parkinson, eu compreendo sua decisão, mas esteja ciente das consequências dela. Seu bordel terá seus dias contados caso você-"

"Pare!" Exclamei, trêmulo, saindo de trás de Pansy. "Pare..." Balancei a cabeça. "Me desculpe. Eu não estava pensando-"

"Andrej-" Pansy tentou interferir.

"Vamos... vamos para o quarto, Marino. Eu vou recompensá-lo pela minha atitude." Segurei a mão de Marino e o puxei comigo. Olhei para Pansy, tentando dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem agora. Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, pega de surpresa pela minha decisão contraditória. Mas eu estava sendo egoísta demais, eu precisava colocar-me em meu lugar de uma vez por todas.

Quando entramos no quarto e eu fechei a porta, ouviu um suspiro de Marino.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Andrej." Marino falou, de costas para mim, parado no meio do quarto. "Você parece despertar o que há de pior em mim quando me nega. Se eu pudesse deixá-lo ir... mas desde que pus os olhos em você, seus cabelos rubros, seu rosto angelical..." Ele voltou a suspirar, parecendo irritado com sua linha de pensamentos.

Eu me aproximei dele, parando às suas costas e tocando seu braço. Ele se virou, pairando sobre mim com sua altura deslumbrante. Mordi o lábio inferior, com o coração retumbando no peito, e ergui as mãos para começar a livrá-lo do sobretudo negro e do colete incrustado de joias. Ele colocou dois dedos, suavemente, abaixo do meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto, enquanto eu trabalhava em despi-lo.

"Seus olhos amendoados e brilhantes, e seu nariz pequeno, repleto de sardas... Como você quer que eu desista de você, se tudo que eu mais quero nesse momento é provar da sua pele... do seu calor?" Ele se aproximou, inclinando-se e aspirando o aroma do meu pescoço. Minhas pálpebras tremularam, e acho que teria caído para trás se ele não houvesse colocado uma mão em minhas costas.

"Marino..." Suspirei, passando as mãos pelos ombros dele e deixando que as roupas escorregassem por seus ombros, revelando seu torso definido, másculo, que me deixou sem-graça de tão pequeno e frágil que me senti perto dele.

"Diga que não vai tocar em mais ninguém, e que não vai deixar ninguém tocá-lo além de mim." Ele pediu, contra meu ouvido, aprisionando-me entre seus braços fortes. Estremeci ao sentir que ele abria a cinta em minha cintura e insinuava as mãos por baixo de minha blusa de seda plissada. Mãos geladas como mármore. "Diga, Andrej."

"Ninguém... ninguém além de você." Repeti, entregue, nervoso, e ele retirou minhas roupas, com uma facilidade assustadora. Ele olhou meu corpo nu por um minuto inteiro, e eu me abracei, abaixando o olhar e segurando lágrimas sem sentido definido que quiseram deixar meus olhos claros.

Marino se aproximou e suas mãos grandes desceram pelas laterais de meu corpo, antes que me erguesse do chão e me levasse até a cama.

"Você sente tanto nojo disso?" Ele perguntou, sério, com os olhos claros cravados em meu rosto, meus olhos apertados e a respiração difícil. "Sente tanto nojo de mim?"

Enrubesci, ciente de que não poderia fugir da pergunta.

"Não..." Murmurei estupidamente, desviando o olhar e mordendo com força o lábio. "Só me assusta... a o que sinto quando você me toca... você me confunde."

Ele me deitou na cama, ficando sobre mim, com as mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão e seus cabelos longos parecendo uma cortina ao redor de nossos rostos. Seu cheiro de tabaco, canela e perfume masculino encheu minhas narinas e eu gemi, dobrando os joelhos quando ele acariciou meu abdômen.

"Você me confunde também." Ele disse.

Ele se afastou apenas o tempo de retirar a parte de baixo das roupas, e logo seu corpo marmóreo já estava sobre o meu, beijando e tocando todo meu ser, fazendo-me contorcer na cama, gemer, morder os lábios, agarrar os lençóis, os cabelos macios dele e suas costas largas. Eu respirava com dificuldade, com os olhos fechados, e tentava não pensar em nada ruim, tentava apenas sentir.

Em algum momento, Marino se sentou contra os travesseiros volumosos e me puxou para seu colo.

"Espera." Pedi com a voz baixa. Alcancei um óleo que todo o quarto tinha e coloquei na mão, como Pansy havia me instruído a fazer durante uma conversa sobre o assunto. Fiquei olhando para ele enquanto o lubrificava lentamente, com a mão trêmula, e experimentei um frio na barriga ao vê-lo revirar os olhos de prazer. Depois derramei mais e passei em mim, gemendo pelo olhar intenso, esfomeado, que ele me lançou ao ver eu me preparando para ele.

Eu parei depois disso, incerto do que fazer. Havia reunido toda minha coragem para fazer apenas aquilo, como um bom cortesão deveria fazer, mas me senti paralisado na hora de realizar próximo passo. Marino me puxou pela cintura e beijou calmamente meus lábios, com um carinho terno que relaxou todo meu corpo, porque transmitia um sentimento bom e quente de segurança. Soltei um gemido abafado de dor quando ele me fez sentar lentamente sobre seu falo, porém eu não tentei resistir à invasão. Não era nenhum dos homens asquerosos e cruéis daquele navio me tocando, era... Era Marino, e eu sabia que ele não queria, nem iria me machucar. De alguma forma, eu sabia.

Ele tocou minha ereção, distraindo-me do desconforto da penetração, e eu apertei os olhos, ainda deixando que ele me beijasse de maneira calma e envolvente. Abracei-me a ele, quebrando o beijo e permitindo que ele beijasse meu pescoço e instigasse meu quadril a se mover. Começou lentamente, com sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço, sua mão fria tocando-me e a outra apertando meu quadril de tal forma que sabia que ganharia um leve roxo.

Marino fez com calma por vários minutos, até me perguntar se ainda doía.

"Não... não dói mais." Murmurei, sem coragem de abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Meu corpo todo desfalecia pelo prazer. Eu nunca havia experimentado nada tão intenso. Ao escutar minha resposta, Marino mudou as posições, deitando-me na cama e ficando sobre mim. Passou a se mover contra meu corpo em um ritmo mais firme, intenso. Joguei a cabeça contra o colchão e não consegui encontrar voz para expressar o que assolava todo meu ser. Meus dedos se fecharam fortemente em seus ombros e deixei que ele possuísse meu corpo por inteiro.

Era minha primeira vez em sentir tanto, então o ápice veio primeiro para mim. Praticamente gritei, arqueando o corpo e olhando para o teto sem conseguir enxergar realmente, sem acreditar que uma sensação como aquela pudesse existir. Ele voltou a me beijar, enchendo-me com seu sabor inebriante misturado às sensações que enchiam meu corpo de espasmos fracos. Ele veio depois, soltando um gemido rouco perto de meu ouvido que pareceu reverberar por todo o quarto.

Segurei seu braço como se tentasse me manter naquele mundo.

Sem dizer palavra, ele saiu de dentro de mim e me abraçou, beijando meus cabelos úmidos de suor. Eu me encolhi em seus braços, ainda afetado, trêmulo, ofegante. Eu não queria falar nada, não queria pensar sobre o que havíamos acabado de fazer, ou sobre como eu me sentia com isso, então apenas fechei os olhos e deixei que o sono me carregasse para a tranquilidade da inconsciência, onde eu poderia recobrar minhas forças e me preparar para quando voltasse a abrir os olhos.


	16. Chapter 11

**NA: **Perdão pelo possível erro cultural desse capítulo em relação ao Blaise, não pesquisei como seria a situação dos negros naquela época, só pensei que gosto do personagem e quis usá-lo. Espero que compreendam! :*

**Summer A:** Oi, querida! fico aliviada que gostou de tudo até agora! E enfim agora a passagem do tempo. Esse capítulo responde todas as suas dúvidas. Espero que goste! Obrigada pelas reviews e por continuar acompanhando! Beijos!

**Anabelly:** Draco foi muito corajoso, não? E vai continuar sendo! E não se preocupe, a chata da Cho não aparece mais... Fico feliz que tb goste do Marino e do Andrej, mesmo eles nem sendo parte de HP! Não sabe como isso me deixa contente! Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijooos!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Flor! Que bom que gostou da atitude do Draco, ele terá bastante daqui para frente para cumprir a promessa dele, hihi! A Pansy é uma ótima conselheira, realmente, o que seria do Draco sem ela? Ah, e você descreveu o Andrej muito bem, não tenho nada a acrescentar, hauahau! E pode abraçar o Andrej, ele precisa de uns abraços ás vezes. :] Beijos!

**InoMx:** oi, querida! Relaxa, a cho Chata já eras, e o Harry, a partir de agora, não vai mais ter desculpas para não agarrar o loiro lindo que tem sob seu teto, ahahah! Beijos!

**Larissa**: Oi, Lari! Ah, que delícia saber que você continua lendo! E que ótimo também que o outro casal conseguiu te conquistar, espero que continue te conquistando aos poucos... E o romance está vindo, hehehe, mesmo depois de tanto tempo! Beijos!

**Joana Malfoy:** Oi, querida. Não fique, o Andrej terá seu final feliz. :) Beijos!

Agradeço com todo meu amor por todos os comentários tão amáveis! Boa leitura!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.11.**

_Três anos depois..._

Encostei-me à parede e dei uma mordida generosa na maçã enquanto observava Seamus e Blaise Zabini treinarem esgrima. Eu havia conhecido Blaise em uma das festas que os burgueses ricos de Veneza ofereciam vez ou outra. Ele era um ano mais velho, alto, de pele escura como ébano e sorriso contagiante. Era fácil gostar dele, então viramos amigos.

Seamus se aproximou de nós quando Blaise demonstrou-se amigável com ele. Ele nunca havia me pedido, mas quando Blaise se ofereceu para ensinar-lhe esgrima, Seamus aceitou de imediato, empolgado com a possibilidade. Era um homem que aprendera a lutar por si próprio, logo, era sempre divertido observar meu amigo humilhá-lo na arte da espada.

"Seamus, você está com o braço muito baixo. E ajeite a postura do seu corpo. Está parecendo uma bailarina desengonçada!" Provoquei. Estávamos em um espaço quadrangular entre várias casas: uma pequena praça, com uma fonte no centro. Eu os olhava de cima, sentado com as pernas esticadas em um muro que separava a praça de um canal que passava silencioso pela transversal. Era um lugar bom para treinos – calmo e isolado.

Sorri divertido quando Seamus me xingou com um grasnado, porém arrumando a posição do corpo e do braço.

"Você está indo bem, Seamus. Não dê ouvidos ao bastardozinho implicante." Blaise ofereceu uma piscadela a Seamus enquanto eu abria uma careta de indignação. "Agora, tente de novo."

"Draco, não atrapalhe!" Seamus gritou exasperado. Isso porque eu atirei a maçã com força na cabeça de Blaise, atingindo-o em cheio. Com toda a dignidade que havia em mim, pulei graciosamente do muro e tirei minha espada da bainha, esticando-a em direção a Blaise.

"Lute pela sua vida, cão pulguento!" Bradei, e avancei. Blaise rapidamente se recuperou e começamos a duelar. Ouvi Seamus soltar um bufo exasperado por eu ter acabado com seu treino, mas não me importei. Tínhamos tempo, e era cedo ainda. Nossas lâminas se chocaram e a dança começou.

Blaise era bom, mas eu era melhor. Havia aprendido tudo que sabia com Harry, e Harry era o melhor esgrimista de Veneza. Nós treinávamos duas vezes por semana, e hoje em dia os treinos eram duros e cansativos, e pioravam a cada aula. Mas eu gostava, era minha chance de estar mais próximo de Harry, de poder olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos e não precisar me envergonhar por isso.

Era um dia abafado. Suor já escorria por meu rosto quando Blaise avançou pondo força no ataque. Eu me desviei e fugi, subindo na borda da fonte e escapando para o outro lado. Minha fuga pareceu dar confiança a ele, que avançou com imprudência. Era tudo que eu estava esperando. Pulei de volta ao chão, dei um giro sobre meu corpo e chutei a parte de trás de suas pernas. Ele caiu de joelhos e se segurou à borda da fonte, pronto para levantar, mas então minha lâmina já estava em seu pescoço.

"Quem é o bastardozinho insolente agora?" Perguntei petulante, com um sorrisinho enviesado. Mas baixei a espada. Não deveria ter baixado a espada. Blaise girou o corpo, pegou-me pela cintura e me jogou dentro da fonte. Soltei uma exclamação de susto e, quando consegui ficar de pé, estava completamente molhado.

"Aparentemente você, um bastardozinho insolente e ensopado." Ele falou, e então explodiu em gargalhadas. Seamus o acompanhou. E no fim eu estava rindo também. Quando me recuperei, joguei água nos dois e xinguei-os mais um pouco enquanto saía da fonte.

Mordred, atrasado, apareceu correndo para me salvar, praticamente voando em cima de Blaise e querendo mordê-lo. Eu desconfiava que ele sentisse ciúmes de Blaise por termos virado amigos.

"Draco, tire esse coelho maluco de cima de mim!" Ele exclamou, tentando segurar Mordred, que estava correndo ao redor de seu corpo como uma pulga furiosa. Meu coelho continuava pequeno, magro e peludo, e me acompanhava sempre. Eu não saberia o que fazer quando ele não estivesse mais ali. Diziam que os coelhos viviam em média sete anos. Mordred já estava há quatro anos comigo.

Ficamos o resto da tarde divertindo-nos e treinando. Eu estava de 'férias' de minhas aulas desde que havia completado dezoito anos. O carnaval viera e passara, e nada de Harry recontratar os professores. Perguntava-me o porquê disso, mas eu estava gostando dessa liberdade.

Blaise e eu havíamos entrado de penetras em várias festas durante o carnaval, ou sentávamos em algum lugar e observávamos o movimento. Seamus vinha conosco nesses momentos e era sempre divertido ouvir suas palavras de desprezo a esses 'costumes burgueses extravagantes'. Já Harry sumia nesses dias. Ele precisava lidar com questões políticas e jogos de influências, mas eu sabia que também havia suas incansáveis conquistas e aventuras amorosas. Ele terminara com Cho Chang há três anos, no dia seguinte que eu havia dito que o amava. Ela partiu de Veneza pouco depois. Eu me senti exultante à época, mas isso não fez com que Harry me olhasse de modo diferente. Nossa relação manteve-se a mesma, como se eu nunca houvesse me declarado.

Foi bom conhecer Blaise e, consequentemente, tornar-me mais próximo de Seamus. Anna casou-se com Justino e agora morava com ele, trabalhando como costureira junto com a mãe do rapaz, mas também ensinando crianças num instituto para jovens carentes. Ela se tornou uma costureira bastante requisitada graças aos ensinamentos que recebeu da mãe do marido. Ela estava feliz, e eu sentia falta dela, mas a visitava regularmente.

"Vocês ficaram sabendo?" Perguntou Blaise enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho de volta.

"Sabendo o quê?" Perguntei distraído, olhando Mordred correndo à nossa frente, como se nos escoltasse, e arriscando alguma música em minha velha gaita.

"Há rumores de que Riddle está para voltar." O tom dele foi sombrio. Encarei-o perplexo e arregalei os olhos, sentindo algo gelar dentro de mim.

"O quê?"

"Não é um rumor. Há homens dele por Veneza." Seamus falou sério.

Eu o olhei indignado. Por que eu não sabia sobre isso? Harry certamente tinha algum dedo em me manter ignorante sobre o assunto.

"Como você sabe disso e eu não?" Perguntei aborrecido. Seamus sorriu convencido, pela primeira vez com um real pretexto para isso.

"Eu trabalho para o Sr. Potter. Obviamente sei dessas coisas." Ele disse desdenhoso. Às vezes eu me esquecia que Seamus trabalhava para Harry. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele fazia.

"Então, é isso. Meu pai anda reclamando da possibilidade de ter o homem por perto de novo. Riddle de volta a Veneza nunca é boa coisa. A cidade é pacata quando ele não está por aqui." Blaise colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto atravessávamos a Praça de São Marco, parcialmente encoberta pelas brumas da noite.

"Harry vai prendê-lo se ele voltar." Respondi com confiança, mas Seamus balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Já se passaram quatro anos... Harry não tem mais pretextos para colocar Riddle atrás das grades. E se o homem está voltando, ele veio preparado para a guerra." O silêncio nos envolveu por alguns minutos após a fala agourenta de Seamus.

"Bem, vejo vocês amanhã." Blaise se despediu. O palazzo dele ficava para o lado oposto do de Harry. Ele pulou em uma gôndola e desapareceu canal abaixo. Eu, Mordred e Seamus subimos em outra.

Sentei e olhei para Seamus.

"Você não entende," Disse, convicto. "Harry _vai_ prendê-lo se ele voltar."

**XxX**

Quando chegamos, descobri-me sem fome, então apenas peguei uma pêra e subi para tomar um banho. Mordred soltou um "Hic!" animado e correu para seu pequeno cesto almofadado, jogando-se nele e pegando no sono imediatamente. Eu entrei no banheiro e perdi a noção do tempo dentro da banheira, lavando-me e pensando que Harry nunca falava sobre o assunto 'Tom Riddle' comigo, ou sobre a misteriosa morte de seus pais. Tudo que sabia, eu sabia pelos outros. Era frustrante. Queria que Harry confiasse em mim para contar essas coisas.

Saí do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, pois havia esquecido minhas roupas. Tomei um susto ao ver que Harry estava no quarto, esperando-me. Meu rosto queimou e por pouco eu não voltei para o banheiro e fechei a porta às minhas costas. Mesmo depois de quatro anos desde que me acolhera, Harry ainda causava efeitos muito fortes e perturbadores em mim, ainda mais comigo seminu à sua frente.

"Harry," Falei como se tudo estivesse bem e fui até o armário pegar minhas vestes. "não sabia que estava em casa." Abri a porta do armário e fechei os olhos, de costas para a cama na qual ele estava sentado.

"Cheguei há pouco. Emmelice falou que você estava no quarto e que não quis jantar." Ele explicou.

"Estou sem fome." Retruquei, fingindo analisar o que usar. Eu podia sentir os olhos dele às minhas costas e um forte arrepio me percorreu por inteiro, eriçando meus pelinhos loiros. Tentei sufocar um gemido e o som saiu como se eu estivesse sentindo dor. Coloquei a mão sobre a boca em horror ao perceber que estava ficando excitado.

"Você está bem?" Ouvi Harry perguntar, e espiei por cima do ombro vendo que ele se levantara da cama e dera um passo em minha direção.

"Não se aproxime." Falei exasperado, fazendo-o parar com a expressão surpresa. Não me importei. "Preciso que você se vire, para que eu possa me arrumar."

Se ele achou o pedido estranho, não falou nada, apenas caminhou até a janela e ficou observando a rua. Eu peguei rapidamente uma muda de roupa e comecei a me vestir.

"Vim aqui porque precisamos ter uma conversa séria." Harry começou enquanto eu dava um jeito de me enfiar dentro de uma túnica que usava apenas em casa. Era verde, velha e desbotada, mas eu gostava dela. "Você já completou dezoito anos."

"E daí?" Perguntei, distraído, já quase arrumado. Tomei um susto quando Harry se virou de repente, e agradeci por já estar completamente coberto, à exceção dos meus pés, que continuavam descalços. Harry olhou diretamente para mim, e quase me senti empurrado para trás com o peso do verde.

"Você já pode ir para uma universidade, completar seus estudos."

Cada ínfimo músculo de meu corpo paralisou ao ouvir aquilo. Eu não esperava por isso, apesar de saber que não deveria sentir-me tão surpreso. Harry já falara muitas vezes que eu precisava ir a uma universidade, estudar, e então decidir o que fazer de minha vida. Que eu deveria aproveitar e conhecer o mundo. E a ideia seria interessante e tentadora, se eu não estivesse completamente apaixonado por Harry, e a ideia de ficar longe dele por mais do que alguns dias doesse no meu íntimo.

"Não..." Murmurei quando consegui encontrar a minha voz. "Eu não quero."

"Mas você vai." Harry retrucou. "Isso já foi combinado há muito tempo. Você parte em um mês. Até lá, aproveite suas férias, não terá mais aulas."

"Não decida as coisas assim por mim!" Exclamei exasperado, em um tom mais alto e petulante do que eu havia planejado. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e percebi que ele não gostara do tom, e que não mudaria de ideia simplesmente porque eu estava batendo pé.

"Está decidido há muito tempo, Draco. Isso é importante para o seu futuro." Ele disse, condescendente.

"_Você_ é importante para o meu futuro!" Disse, ou quase gritei, e depois arregalei os olhos e tapei minha boca. Há três anos eu não falava nada como isso para Harry. Eu havia dito que não o incomodaria mais com os meus sentimentos, até que eu tivesse idade suficiente para que ele não me visse mais como criança.

Ele ficou sem fala. Não deveria esperar por algo assim; talvez houvesse pensado que eu havia esquecido aquela história de amá-lo. Ele era um idiota se achava isso. Harry puxou o ar e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, lindos e desgrenhados como sempre haviam sido, e manteve a mão entre eles, olhando para um ponto além de mim com um ar perdido e ausente. Demorou a voltar seu foco a mim.

"Draco," Ele recomeçou. "você precisa conhecer o mundo além das paredes desse palazzo e das ruas estreitas de Veneza. Precisa sair e ter suas próprias experiências. Precisa aceitar o que eu estou lhe oferecendo. São poucas as pessoas que têm as mesmas oportunidades que você. Eu quero que você... aproveite ao máximo a sua vida. Quero que estude e descubra que profissão você ama, ou se não ama nenhuma. Quero que conheça lugares e pessoas e-" Harry me olhou incerto. "e não se prenda a Veneza, como eu me deixei prender."

"Veneza é um bom lugar para ficar preso." Retruquei.

"Isso você decide depois de experimentar o resto." Harry disse, e então estava decidido. Não adiantava argumentar. Esse era o desejo dele desde que havia me acolhido em sua casa. Ele se dirigiu para a saída do quarto. "Aproveite seu último mês antes da viagem. Você estudará na universidade de Pádua."

Quando ele fechou a porta às suas costas, eu peguei uma almofada e joguei contra ela. Depois deitei na cama e abracei um travesseiro e grunhi frustrado, segurando as lágrimas. Mas no fim, elas encharcaram a fronha do travesseiro antes que eu pegasse no sono, esquecendo-me que havia combinado de ir jogar cartas com Seamus, Romilda, Parvati e Padma.

**XxX**

"Ele me quer longe." Falei para Pansy, sentado em uma cadeira do palco enquanto tocava distraidamente na harpa dela. Meus braços já alcançavam todas as cordas. Eu havia crescido naqueles três anos e já não era a mais baixa das pessoas – apesar de ainda ser um pouco mais baixo que Harry. Eu ainda era magro e esguio, mas meu corpo ganhara uma constituição mais forte, com músculos delgados e delineados. A prática constante de esgrima favorecera isso.

"Ele quer o melhor para você." Pansy objetou, sentada em uma mesa, usando um óculos de armação fina e delicada, com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo enquanto analisava alguns papéis, provavelmente relativos aos ganhos e gastos do bordel. Bufei irritado e arranquei uma nota zangada da harpa que assustou Mordred, deitado perto de mim.

Pansy ergueu os olhos para mim e abaixou os óculos.

"Meu bem, você não parece mais uma criança." Ela disse, e eu demorei alguns segundos para entender o que ela queria dizer. Abri e fechei a boca, subitamente envergonhado.

"Está dizendo...?"

"Você disse ao Potter que não iria mais incomodá-lo até que ele não o visse mais como uma criança." Ela me analisou profundamente antes de continuar. "Seus traços ainda são delicados e suaves, e você ainda parece um anjo de cabelos loiros e pele pálida, arrancando lindas melodias da minha harpa" Pansy sorriu quando torci o nariz. "Mas é definitivamente um homem, e o ar infantil já o abandonou há algum tempo."

Toquei um pouco da harpa, pensativo.

"O que você sugere que eu faça?"

Pansy pegou uma cadeira e a acomodou ao seu lado, em seguida dando tapinhas sobre ela indicando para que eu fosse me sentar ao seu lado. Franzi a testa, mas não questionei. Pulei do palco e me acomodei ao seu lado, e Mordred pulou para meu colo, parecendo também curioso. Ela suspirou e então me encarou seriamente.

"Meu bem, o que você sabe sobre sexo?" Ela perguntou, objetiva. Meu rosto queimou e eu arregalei os olhos. Tentei balbuciar uma resposta, mas nada saiu. Eu não sabia nada sobre o assunto, na verdade.

Ou melhor, eu sabia o básico, o que ouvira falar. Sabia que as pessoas faziam sexo em busca de prazer. O prazer que eu sentia quando me tocava e pensava em Harry. Abaixei o olhar com meu pensamento, mordendo o lábio inferior. Porém, mais do que isso, eu não fazia ideia. Sequer sabia como funcionava fazer amor com outra pessoa.

E eu sabia que tinha bloqueio para imaginar e procurar mais sobre o assunto. O trauma que eu havia sofrido quando tinha quatorze anos, ao ser molestado pelo caminho até Veneza, havia me deixado receoso e melindrado quanto ao assunto. Depois da tentativa frustrada de afogar minhas mágoas em Andrej, nunca mais deixei nenhum homem ou mulher me tocar caso tivesse a mais sutil das segundas intenções.

E Pansy sabia disso. Só precisava de um pretexto para iniciar o assunto. Ela suspirou antes de sorrir ligeiramente marota, mas com algo de seriedade no resto de seu rosto de boneca. Pansy já tinha mais de trinta anos, porém ainda carregava uma juventude delicada em seus traços, que não tirava, porém, seu ar de mulher forte e decidida.

"Você precisa seduzir Harry Potter." Ela disse, e eu a encarei perplexo. Mordred soltou um "_Hic!_" chocado.

"_O quê_?"

"Você tem apenas um mês, Draco. Se Harry sente alguma coisa por você, ele não vai resistir, entende? E agora ele não tem mais a desculpa que você é apenas uma criança, porém ele pode ter receio de tomar uma iniciativa por ainda teimosamente acreditar nisso. Mas se você provar que não é mais uma criança, e que sabe o que quer - que sabe que _o_ quer – então talvez ele aceite o que sente. Se não for assim, então será melhor que você vá para a universidade e esqueça esse amor." Pansy ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, medindo-me. "É tudo ou nada agora, Draco. O que você escolhe?"

"O tudo." Falei sem sequer precisar de um tempo para pensar.

"Então eu precisarei ensinar-lhe algumas coisinhas." Pansy declarou, com um brilho arguto nos olhos negros.

**XxX**

Pansy me encarou de cima abaixo. Algumas meninas haviam acordado e agora arrumavam o lugar. Recebi alguns olhares perturbadores de clientes que dormiram no bordel. Eram todos ricos e importantes; Pansy não cobrava barato para permitir que alguém de fora permanecesse toda a noite ali.

"Você certamente será o passivo." Pansy falou. Eu engasguei com a uva que estivera comendo e a mirei sem entender.

"Passivo...?" Perguntei, receoso. Não sabia o que isso significava, e Pansy riu da minha ingenuidade.

"Na cama," Pansy umedeceu os lábios, parecendo ponderar sobre como me explicar aquilo. "será ele que entrará em você."

"Entrará em mim?" Ecoei horrorizado. "Como assim?"

Pansy voltou a rir.

"Querido, deixe-me explicar primeiro como funciona o sexo entre um homem e uma mulher." Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro à minha frente. Eu estava obedientemente sentado em um dos confortáveis sofás do bordel. "Vocês, homens, tem um pênis. Você sabe o que é um pênis, certo, querido?"

Eu queimei de vergonha, mas assenti.

"Ótimo. Caso não soubesse, eu tenho um livro com ilustrações excelentes. O mostrarei depois." Senti medo do tal livro. "Bem, vamos lá. Está preparado, querido?"

"Estou." Revirei os olhos, incomodado.

"No sexo entre um homem e uma mulher..." Pansy começou a explicar, e então entrou em detalhes extremamente constrangedores que me transformaram em um verdadeiro pimentão. Pigarreei para interrompê-la.

"Eu realmente tenho que saber sobre isso?" Perguntei baixinho.

"É importante, você já tem idade suficiente para saber dessas coisas." Pansy falou com descaso, abanando a mão. Ela continuou: "Essa junção e a fricção dão prazer a ambos os lados. Você já deve ter usado sua mão, não é mesmo? Para friccionar seu pênis e sentir prazer?"

"Pansy!" Eu deixei meu queixo cair e me senti ainda pior. Eu queria cavar um buraco e me esconder ali dentro. Ela tomou minha exasperação como um sim. E ela estava certa em supor tal coisa. Mordred escondia o rosto entre as patinhas, provavelmente tão envergonhado quanto eu. Fiz-lhe um carinho para acalmá-lo.

"Bem, como vocês homens, na hora do sexo, a parte ativa fará exatamente a mesma coisa que faria caso estivesse com uma mulher, só que penetrará a única _entrada_ disponível do parceiro." Os olhos de Pansy cintilaram ao me encarar.

Eu pisquei.

"A boca?" Perguntei confuso. Pansy soltou uma risada.

"Não, querido. Ou melhor, também, mas explicarei esse detalhe mais tarde."

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um instante, me perguntando então o que...

"Não...!" Falei boquiaberto ao entender. O fogo em minhas bochechas duplicou de intensidade. "Isso é... é..." Eu nem tinha palavras para imaginar. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar como seria sexo entre um homem e uma mulher, o que dirá dois homens!

"Isso é sexo natural, como qualquer outro. Ambas as partes sentem prazer." Pansy falou calmamente.

"E eu serei o passivo?" Perguntei nervoso.

"Você gostaria de ser o ativo?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não! Quero dizer... eu... eu não faço ideia." Murmurei. E não fazia mesmo.

"Quero que esteja preparado para a sua primeira vez. Mesmo acreditando que Harry saberá como conduzir, é bom que você não seja um completo leigo no assunto." Pansy colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, pensativa.

"Nós não sabemos se irá acontecer." Resmunguei, remexendo-me desconfortável no sofá. Toda a ideia me deixava aterrorizado e assustado, nervoso e ansioso. Meu corpo estava arrepiado e sensível apenas com o pensamento.

"Você tem de estar preparado. Agora, sobre você seduzir Harry..." Pansy lembrou. "Você precisa se insinuar para ele..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você perdeu uma ótima chance ontem. Ele entrou no seu quarto e você estava apenas de toalha. Deveria ter-se trocado na frente dele, lento e provocante."

Meus olhos viraram pires.

"Eu não conseguiria." Me engasguei mesmo sem nenhuma uva na boca.

"Você precisa. Hoje, quando você voltar para o palazzo, quero que coma uvas na frente dele." Pansy olhou para a travessa de uvas sobre a mesa logo à frente do sofá em que eu estava. "Vamos, coma uma, quero ver."

Achei o pedido sem sentido, mas fiz o que ela pedia. Ela reprovou de imediato.

"Não há nada de sensual e provocante aí. Andrej!" Ela chamou. Andrej estava ali perto, fingindo ler, mas tenho certeza de que mantinha ouvidos atentos em toda a conversa, o que me deixou ainda mais envergonhado. Ele se aproximou calmamente. Ele também mudara.

Estava alto e incrivelmente bonito. Perdera também todo o ar infantil e seus olhos tinham um ar esperto e atento, do tipo que não deixava nada passar. Seus cabelos, mais ruivos do que nunca, caíam ondulados até os ombros, mas ele os mantinha longe do rosto prendendo-os em um rabo descuidado. Seus traços ficaram menos delicados que os meus e agora ele usava roupas mais masculinas, mas ainda havia algo de gracioso em todo seu porte e gestos.

"Andrej, mostre ao Draco como comer uma uva da maneira certa." Pansy demandou.

Andrej assentiu e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu o encarei com os olhos vidrados enquanto ele calmamente pegava uma uva e a levava aos lábios. Seus lábios pareciam inchados e avermelhados, combinando com os cabelos rubros. Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e degustou a uva da maneira mais indecente possível. Eu não aguentei e desviei o olhar, e ele riu.

Continuamos amigos; ele jamais comentou nada sobre os beijos que havíamos trocado, e eu o agradecia internamente por isso. Não sabia o que ele sentia por mim agora, se ainda me amava. Eu apenas sabia que ele continuava se relacionando com Marino Romanowski. O homem vez ou outra precisava deixar Veneza, mas sempre voltava, e sempre mantinha as mãos de Pansy repletas de dinheiro para que ninguém, além dele, tocasse em Andrej.

"Ótimo. Agora, Draco, vou lhe dizer o que você vai fazer quando estiver sozinho com Potter novamente."

Olhei receoso para Pansy e abracei Mordred, como se ele pudesse me proteger das ideias malucas dela, mas vi que havia me metido em um beco sem saída. Era tudo ou nada, afinal.

**XxX**

Quase deixei a travessa de uvas cair de cima da mesinha da sala de estar quando Harry entrou nela. Eu havia dito para Emmelice que avisasse a Harry que eu estava ali e queria conversar com ele. Estava tão nervoso que minhas mãos tremiam violentamente, e xinguei-as por isso. Eu havia passado toda a tarde com Pansy e Andrej, ambos me explicando como agir, o que fazer, e também sobre... Detalhes perturbadores demais que eu preferia não pensar por enquanto. Ou acabaria ainda mais nervoso.

"Oi," Cumprimentei com um sorriso fraco. Harry se sentou em uma poltrona e me encarou avaliativo.

"Espero que não tenha me chamado para discutir sobre sua ida para a universidade." Ele disse, sóbrio.

"Não é isso..." Arrastei meu tom. "Eu apenas queria saber mais sobre essa universidade de Pádua. Já que irei para lá, você poderia me contar mais sobre ela..."

Harry pareceu surpreso.

"Então você-"

"Eu vou ir. É o que você quer, então eu farei." Disse e alcancei uma uva. Levei-a até os lábios de maneira um pouco incerta, perguntando-me se estava fazendo direito. Eu estava deitado meio de lado no sofá, apoiado ao encosto lateral com as pernas dobradas. Pansy havia explicado que essa posição possuía muita sensualidade, mas eu apenas me sentia patético e desengonçado.

"Você deveria fazer isso por você, não por mim." Harry balançou a cabeça. Eu fechei os olhos e envolvi a uva com os lábios. Era grossa, do tipo que se morde, no lugar de sugar. Ela fez um estalo suculento quando meus dentes rasgaram a casca fina e o sumo ligeiramente ácido encheu minha boca.

Quando abri os olhos, Harry me encarava perturbado.

"Desculpe, o que disse?" Perguntei, casualmente passando a língua pelo meu lábio inferior para recolher o suco sobre ele. Harry pareceu ainda mais embaraçado.

"Nada." Ele disse, e eu franzi a testa, pois jurava que ele havia dito alguma coisa.

"E a universidade, como é?" Coloquei o resto da uva na boca e chupei a ponta dos meus dedos, mirando-o diretamente nos olhos quando soltei um suspiro baixo de aprovação pelo gosto da fruta.

Mas então Harry se levantou, desviando os olhos de mim.

"Teremos essa conversa depois..." Disse, e pude jurar que sua voz saiu nervosa e apreensiva. "Acabo de lembrar-me de um assunto urgente." Ele saiu rapidamente do cômodo.

Frustrado, eu o vi partir. Quase acreditei, por um momento, que havia funcionado, mas ele havia apenas lembrado algo urgente, por isso sua consternação. Suspirei chateado e empurrei para longe a travessa de uvas, que caiu e se partiu em milhares de pedaços.

"Isso tudo é ridículo. Ele nunca vai me ver com outros olhos..." Murmurei entre triste e irritado, escondendo meu rosto entre os braços.


	17. Chapter 12

**NA: **Depois desse capítulo, vem um extra, para quem está curioso quanto à atual situação do Andrej e do Marino!

**Lily**: Oi, querida! Entendo, aquela outra versão realmente seria mais sensual do que essa, porque depois dos três anos o Draco teria perdido sua inocência. Minha ideia nunca foi modificar tanto aquela versão, mas conforme eu ia escrevendo, era isso que ia saindo, então... ficou assim. xD Mas fico feliz que ao menos tenha lido e curtido, e que goste do casal paralelo ao principal. Beijos!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Oi, linda! Ah, sim, pode apostar, o Harry ficou muito balançado com aquela uva. Ele já se segurou por tempo demais, e aí vem o Draco provocar, chega a ser maldade, hahaha! Só digo que o Riddle vai aprontar. Quando que ele não apronta? Eu ri muito de você chamando o Mordred de 'pulga saltitante', haahhaah! Espero que goste das seduções do Dray. Beijos!

**Ed Gyllenhaal**: Draquinho é muito, muito inocente, mas a Pansy vai abrir os olhos dele, hahaah! Beijos!

**Carolzinha**: Ah, fico muito feliz! Obrigada! :*

**kiara S**: Agora o Draco vai usar artilharia pesada. :DD Beijos!

**Summer A**: Ui! Então você vai achar esse cap. mais curto ainda! (ele realmente é menor que o outro, rs). E ao Harry, se ele ficar fugindo muito, não sai mais do banheiro para... *censurado* hahahaha! E o Blaise é ótimo, né? Adoro o personagem como amigão do Draco, não tinha como não colocá-lo... Obrigada! Beijos!

**Amirasan**: Oi, Amira. Bem, vamos falar sobre o Mordred? Eu sei que posso ter exagerado, mas se vocês pensar comigo, em todos os momentos é o _Draco_ que diz que os "Hics!" dele tem algum sentido, quando não tem, necessariamente, nenhum. Isso é mais brincadeira dele em humanizar o próprio bichinho. E eu nem considero isso coisa de criança! Eu mesma faço isso! E tenho 21 anos. E eu gosto de humanizações de animais, então não tenho como levar sua crítica baseada em _seu _próprio gosto pessoal, em consideração, porque não acredito que críticas baseadas apenas nisso tem algum valor. E desculpe se isso soou agressivo! Realmente não é minha intenção, só que às vezes os leitores esquecem que quem escreve, escreve de tal maneira que lhe agrade, então se eu humanizei o Mordred, é porque eu gosto. E sim, fiquei um pouco chateada com seu comentário, a ponto de comparar minha história com algo que você considera ridículo (a lealdade de um consorte). Isso é uma fanfic, não é um livro, não é algo sério, apesar de eu me esforçar bastante para não escrever completas porcarias. E o Draco _não ficou _másculo. Ele tem e sempre terá um jeito mais meigo e adorável, mesmo com mais idade. Ele perdeu o ar infantil? Perdeu. Ele está mais maduro? Sim. Mas ele ainda é o mesmo. É doce, ingênuo e fofinho, com um ar angelical, só que agora com 18 anos. Ele é assim nessa fanfic e isso está avisado lá desde a nota inicial. Enfim, isso é uma ficção, escrita por uma amadora, que não tem nenhuma obrigação com editora ou o que for, e que não tem medo de escrever uma bobagenzinha do jeito que gosta. Desculpe de novo se sooei agressiva, não é minha intenção, estou falando tudo absolutamente numa boa. Só queria que compreendesse melhor. Beijos!

**Fulaninha de Tal**: Não tinha como não ficar né? Eu tb viraria um pimentão! Beijos!

**InoMx**: Eu tb adoro. Deve ser por isso que sempre que dá coloco em fics, ahahah! E o Riddle... ele vem para incomodar mesmo. O Andrej só ficou mais lindo com o passar dos anos. ;D Beijoos!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.12.**

Entramos no bordel pouco depois de escurecer. Eu, Blaise e Seamus. Eu só havia ido até ali à noite uma vez na vida; e acompanhado, apenas quando Anna viera comigo no carnaval. Pansy pedira para que eu viesse àquela hora, pois queria conversar mais sobre como eu deveria provocar Harry.

O lugar ainda não estava muito cheio. Eu vi Daphne e Astoria dançando no palco, rindo e se divertindo, enquanto alguém tocava o piano e a harpa. Havia alguns homens no bar do salão, e outros nas mesas, conversando em pequenos grupos. Pansy dizia que muitos negócios importantes sobre Veneza eram discutidos entre as paredes daquela casa de prazeres.

Blaise e Seamus olhavam tudo com curiosidade e interesse, principalmente para as garotas e mulheres com menos roupa do que a moda veneziana habitual.

"Uau, esse lugar é fantástico!" Blaise falou com os olhos brilhando. Ele parecia mesmo bastante deslumbrado.

"Você nunca esteve em um bordel antes?" Seamus perguntou perplexo. Ele estava com vinte e um anos e sempre se fazia de 'experimentado'. Blaise deu de ombros sem parecer, porém, constrangido por nunca ter ido a um lugar como aquele.

"Estou agora!" Ele sorriu abertamente e abriu os braços. "Então vamos aproveitar!"

Fomos até o bar e Blaise pediu bebida para nós três. Eu peguei a minha e olhei ao redor, mas não vi Pansy; ela deveria aparecer em breve. Blaise e Seamus enveredaram por uma conversa sobre mulheres, decotes e conquistas – aparentemente, Blaise adorava mulheres mais velhas –, mas eu fiquei apenas sentado, observando o ambiente, vendo a maneira como os cortesãos balançavam mais o quadril ao caminhar, ou exalavam uma confiança soberba em sua capacidade de agradar com o corpo.

"Achou alguém do seu interesse?" Alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido e pulei de susto. Andrej sorriu e acomodou-se no banco ao meu lado. "Está pensando no que não deve? Para estar tão ressabiado..." Ele passou o dedo pela minha nuca e riu quando afastei rapidamente sua mão, com o rosto corado.

"Onde está Pansy?" Perguntei, e ele deu de ombros.

"Deve estar lá em cima, mas já deve descer." Andrej pediu um copo de bebida também ao barman e, depois de beber uns goles, olhou para mim mais detidamente. "Você está tentando seduzir Potter, então?"

"Fale baixo!" Rosnei, olhando para o lado, mas Blaise e Seamus pareciam entretidos demais em sua própria conversa. Suspirei e relaxei. "Ele quer me mandar embora de Veneza."

Os olhos de Andrej cresceram pelo susto.

"Por quê?" Perguntou, e detectei aflição em seu tom.

"Para estudar. Ele quer que eu conheça o mundo." Falei com desdém, torcendo o lábio e tomando um gole da bebida. Desceu queimando, mas tentei não demonstrar minha fraqueza para o álcool.

Andrej ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Ele está certo..." Falou lentamente, e eu o encarei exasperado e irritado por ele concordar com a ideia. "Eu gostaria de ter uma oportunidade dessas também."

"Então vá você no meu lugar." Fiz uma careta emburrada, mas ela desapareceu quando Andrej segurou meu rosto e mirou-me profundamente.

"Vou sentir sua falta." Ele sussurrou com sinceridade. E então se inclinou e tocou meus lábios gentilmente contra os dele. O toque foi tão suave e delicado que eu mal poderia chamá-lo de beijo. Ele se afastou com um sorriso sincero. "Boa sorte em conquistar o seu amor."

Andrej se afastou e foi para o palco, dançar junto com Daphne e Astoria. Os três faziam um ótimo trio, eu descobria apenas agora, depois de quatro anos.

"Impressão minha ou aquele rapaz acabou de te beijar?" Blaise perguntou arrancando-me de meus devaneios.

Eu o ignorei porque vi Pansy se aproximando de onde estávamos. Ela tinha os cabelos negros soltos e o rosto marcado por maquiagem, os lábios rubros, os olhos delineados; seu corpete era apertado e alto, e os braços estavam escondidos por luvas finas e pretas que alcançavam o meio dos braços. Ela era absolutamente linda, e o retrato da autoconfiança e do despudor.

"Por todos os deuses," Ouvi Blaise ofegar ao meu lado. "quem é ela?" Os olhos dele brilharam de admiração e encanto em direção à Pansy. Eu ri disso.

"Draco, meu bem, você veio." Pansy falou assim que parou perto de nós. Mesmo com o salto alto, ela er a mais baixa de nós três, e recordei a época em que eu precisava erguer os olhos para ver-lhe o rosto. Ela acariciou meus cabelos e sorriu. "E trouxe alguns amigos?"

"Essa é Pansy Parkinson, Blaise. É a dona do lugar." Falei.

Blaise imediatamente segurou a mão de Pansy e se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Senhorita Parkinson, é um prazer imenso conhecê-la." Ele garantiu galanteador, erguendo o rosto e sorrindo insinuante. Revirei os olhos, lembrando que Blaise gostava de mulheres mais velhas. Pansy era quatorze anos mais velha do que ele, mas Blaise parecia não ver problema algum.

"E esse é Blaise Zabini, e aquele Seamus Finnigan." Apresentei, vendo os dois se empertigarem rapidamente.

"Aproveitem a noite, senhores. É um prazer tê-los por aqui. Sintam-se em casa e não se acanhem em me procurar caso tenham qualquer dúvida." Pansy declarou, com uma piscadela.

"Farei isso." Disse Blaise. Ele só faltava babar em cima de Pansy.

"Draco, venha comigo, tem algo que quero lhe dar de presente." Pansy falou, enlaçando meu braço e me levando até a saleta atrás das escadas onde ela havia me levado ao me encontrar chorando à sua porta há tanto tempo atrás. "Sente-se." Ela pediu assim que entramos.

Sentei em uma poltrona e observei enquanto ela deslizava as mãos por uma estante de livros perto da lareira. Quando ela encontrou o que queria, pegou o livro e estendeu-o para mim. Olhei o título e ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"_Ars Amatoria_, de Ovídio." Peguei o livro e olhei a capa e contracapa.

"A arte de amar." Pansy traduziu o título que estava em latim. "É um livro maravilhoso, sobre arte da sedução, escrito em versos." Ela riu, divertida. "Talvez um dos motivos por que Ovídio foi banido de Roma pelo imperador Augusto."

Corei um pouco enquanto folheava o livro.

"Sempre mando meus querubins lerem essa joia preciosa." Pansy falou com louvor.

"Eu não sou um de seus querubins." Murmurei. Ela chamava quem trabalhava no bordel de querubins; Pansy tinha uma preocupação bastante maternal com todos eles.

"Mas quer fazer o mesmo que todos eles fazem." Pansy gargalhou ondulando os cabelos como um manto negro e brilhante. Ela pegou minha mão e voltou a me levar de volta ao bordel. "Olhe para eles. Eles _sabem_ o que querem e o que precisam fazer. Digo-lhe, Draco, que confiança é a alma do negócio. Você precisa acredita em si mesmo. Acredite que é belo, charmoso, sedutor e irresistível, e então os outros acreditarão também. Mas nunca os deixe saber que você _sabe_ disso." Ela me olhou e acariciou minha bochecha. "Inocência também combina com você. Aconteça o que acontecer, você não _deve_ deixar que Harry saiba o que você está fazendo. Tudo deve ser _propositalmente_ casual, sutil e despreocupado. Você não percebe sua própria beleza, não repara em seus gestos provocantes, e sequer imagina o efeito que eles causam nos outros. É assim que deve ser, e é assim que você destrói o auto-controle de qualquer um."

"Certo..." Disse duvidoso, segurando com força o livro contra meu peito. "Mas anteontem, as uvas, elas não funcionaram. Harry saiu correndo da sala de estar porque se lembrou de um compromisso urgente e-"

Parei ao ouvir a risada de Pansy.

"Draco, isso é ótimo! É claro que funcionou! Ele correu porque ficou excitado!"

"O quê?" Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu rosto queimou com a possibilidade. Meu coração começou a bater como se Harry estivesse naquele momento na minha frente, excitado por minha causa.

Pansy balançou a cabeça, com um olhar que me chamava de ingênuo e inocente. Fiz uma careta consternada.

"Venha, querido, temos muito que conversar."

**XxX**

Pelo resto da noite, fiquei conversando com Pansy e Andrej, que não falava muito, apenas escutava e concordava com uma ou outra palavra de Pansy. Blaise vez ou outra pavoneava perto da cortesã, que erguia as sobrancelhas e mostrava-se comicamente divertida.

Em certo momento, ele se inclinou para Pansy, um tanto constrangido, e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. Pansy ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo genuinamente surpresa.

"Eu não faço mais esse tipo de serviço, doçura. Mas como você pode ver, há muitas opções belíssimas e graciosas circulando por aqui." Pansy estendeu a mão indicando todo o salão. Blaise pareceu decepcionadíssimo.

"Eu pago qualquer preço. Eu tenho dinheiro. Meu pai é um dos homens mais ricos de Veneza!" Ele falou rápido e desesperado, segurando a mão de Pansy, pequena entre as suas. "Você é tão linda. Por favor." Ele a beijou na mão mirando-a nos olhos.

Eu ri baixinho e levei uma cotovelada fraca de Andrej.

"Neste caso..." Pansy puxou Blaise e murmurou algo no ouvido dele. O negro arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair. Cogitei a hipótese de Pansy ter-lhe dito uma quantia majestosa para que fosse para cama com ele. "Quando você puder pagar pelos meus serviços, nós conversaremos."

Pansy sorriu vitoriosa, mas então Blaise se empertigou, estufando o peito.

"Espere por mim amanhã. Eu virei aqui novamente." Ele nos deixou, como se soubesse que a conversa era particular. Pansy me encarou estupefata, e eu apenas dei de ombros.

"Ele pode ser bastante decidido quando quer." Falei.

Conversamos mais um pouco, não apenas sobre Harry, mas sobre variados assuntos, até que Seamus se aproximou, tocou meu braço e disse que deveríamos voltar.

"O Sr. Potter não achará nada bonito saber que você ficou aqui até tão tarde... Eu fiquei de cuidar de você." Ele disse. Arregalei os olhos em descrença.

"Harry sabe que estou aqui?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Potter sempre sabe de cada passo seu, Draco. Agora vamos." Seamus me puxou e, após um breve aceno cortês para Pansy e Andrej, levou-me até a saída. Blaise nos seguiu a passos trôpegos e felizes.

"Amanhã!" Ele exclamou alegremente erguendo uma mão para o alto. "Amanhã!" e riu.

"Bêbados..." Seamus resmungou desgostoso, enquanto eu pensava em tudo o que havia aprendido aquela noite. Falar é sempre fácil... Complicado é colocar em prática. Mas eu não iria desistir.

**XxX**

Quando cheguei ao palazzo, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um robe de seda branca. Depois saí, ordenando a Mordred que ficasse no quarto e não me seguisse, e avancei até o final do corredor, onde ficava a porta de carvalho do quarto de Harry, com belos arabescos em alto relevo. Deslizei os dedos por eles, seguindo os traços ondulados, e enchi os pulmões de ar, como se isso pudesse dar-me coragem. Então bati à porta.

Pouco depois, Harry estava à minha frente, apenas com uma calça larga de dormir, e o abdômen, o peito e os braços fortes à mostra. Senti o ar faltar com a visão, e só então percebi que a noite estava bem quente.

Era início de verão.

Eu entrei no quarto antes que ele tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa e suspirei aliviado ao ver que não havia nenhuma mulher por ali.

"Te acordei?" perguntei inocentemente, indo até a cama e me sentando nela. Meus cabelos ainda molhados grudaram em meio rosto, e eu os afastei em um gesto descuidado.

"Não, eu estava fazendo umas anotações... Vi quando você chegou." Harry falou, fechando a porta e se virando para me ver. Havia dúvida e espera em seu rosto.

"Fazia tempo que eu não me esgueirava para dentro do seu quarto..." Sorri distraído enquanto passava a mão pelo lençol branco da cama. "Eu costumava fazer bastante isso."

"Eu lembro." Houve a sugestão de um sorriso no rosto de Harry, e ele se aproximou. Eu me esforcei para não prender a respiração, mas ele foi até a poltrona perto de sua escrivaninha e se sentou ali. As janelas estavam abertas e um vento quente inundava o cômodo. Vi uma gota de suor escorrendo pela pele ligeiramente bronzeada dele e estremeci, desviando o olhar.

"Você sempre soube que eu visitava Pansy, não é? Mesmo quando você me proibiu de ir até lá novamente..." Lembrei das palavras de Seamus. Harry sabia de todos os meus passos. Isso fez com que um arrepio atingisse minha espinha.

"Eu sabia. Mas também sabia que você continuaria a visitá-la mesmo que eu o amarrasse ao pé da cama."

Abri um sorriso tímido e me icei mais para o centro da cama. Peguei um travesseiro e o abracei, apoiando o queixo nele. Harry me observava com curiosidade.

"Pansy me contou que você costumava frequentar o bordel." Comecei. Qualquer sinal de sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Harry, mas eu não me abalei. Eu ri. "Você tinha medo? Que ela me contasse coisas sobre você que você gostaria que eu não soubesse?"

Harry desviou o olhar para um momento, fixando na lareira apagada, quase como se pudesse ver o fogo crepitando ali, como acontecia nos meses de inverno. Sem dúvidas havia fogo nos seus olhos verdes, sempre tão quentes e expressivos, ainda que eu raramente conseguisse decifrar o que havia por trás das chamas.

"Não apenas isso. Você é inocente demais para um ambiente como aquele." Harry disse. "Mas como você vai apenas durante o dia, eu não vejo problemas."

"Eu fui à noite hoje." Falei arrastado.

"Eu sei." Harry voltou a me olhar. "Mas você já tem dezoito anos, não posso mais proibi-lo de frequentar bordeis, caso essa seja a sua vontade." O tom de Harry parecia duro, e sua expressão e punhos cerrados me diziam exatamente o contrário. Ele gostaria de me proibir.

"Não sou mais criança, não é mesmo?" Perguntei indo mais para trás e me deitando no colchão. A resposta de Harry demorou a vir.

"Não, não é."

Eu sorri preguiçosamente, acomodando-me melhor na cama.

"Eu não fiz nada lá. Apenas conversei com Pansy e Andrej. E Blaise foi também. Acho que ele está apaixonado por Pansy agora." Comentei, virando de lado e começando a praticamente ronronar. Meu robe desalinhou, mas eu não o ajeitei.

"Também sei disso." Ouvi a voz baixa de Harry. Eu estava realmente começando a me sentir sonolento.

"Seamus lhe contou? O que ele é? Seu espião?" Debochei e me ergui de súbito. "É claro! Você sempre mandou Seamus manter um olho em mim, não foi? Ele tem um jeito furtivo e uma mania de aparecer de repente que dá nos nervos!" Eu me calei ao perceber que o robe escorregara pelo meu ombro e agora deixava metade do meu peito aparecendo. Meu corpo esquentou quando percebi que Harry encarava a pele descoberta.

"Eu cuido do que é meu." Harry falou, cravando seus olhos aos meus.

Meus lábios entreabriram de surpresa.

"Não sou seu." Falei sentindo minha respiração descompassar. _Eu sabia que era dele. _

Harry pareceu perceber o que havia dito e ficou consternado. Quando ele me encarou seriamente, pensei que seria para me mandar sair do quarto. Lembrei-me das palavras de Pansy; eu não podia deixar que Harry percebesse o que estava acontecendo caso ele deixasse algo escapar. "Mas fico feliz que se preocupe comigo." Emendei rapidamente, de forma inocente, e voltei a deitar. "Estou com sono." Suspirei, fechando os olhos.

Tentei parecer tranquilo enquanto me coração batia barulhento como chuva contra janelas em noites de tempestade.

"Draco..." Harry chamou.

"Deixe-me dormir aqui." Pedi baixinho. Acomodei-me melhor e fingi pegar no sono depois de alguns minutos. E fiquei ali, apenas esperando. Acho que cochilei em alguns momentos, em algum lugar entre a consciência e o breu dos sonhos. Mas cuidei para me manter alerta.

O mais difícil foi continuar o fingimento quando, mais tarde, as luzes se apagaram, e senti o colchão afundar um pouco mais com o peso de Harry, quando este se deitou na cama. Estava tão quente aquela noite.

Apertei a parte de baixo do travesseiro quando pude sentir o calor do peito nu dele próximo às minhas costas. Estremeci e fechei os olhos com mais força quando senti a mão ligeiramente áspera dele percorrer meu ombro desnudo e meu braço.

Depois vieram seus lábios em meu pescoço e o arrepio que experimentei quando ele aspirou o aroma de minha pele. Soltei um gemido sufocado quando a ponta de sua língua tocou minha pele e ele apertou com mais força o meu braço. Ele parou, e só o som do vento morno era audível naquele momento.

Minha pele formigava onde ele me havia tocado. Desejei ardentemente que ele continuasse, mas senti seu peso pender para o outro lado, depois sua respiração tornar-se lenta e uniforme. Quando me virei, vi que dormia de costas, com o braço sobre os olhos. Sua expressão parecia tensa mesmo que eu não pudesse ver completamente seu rosto.

Fiquei observando ele dormir, sentindo vontade de traçar com os dedos os contornos de seus músculos como havia feito com os arabescos da porta, até que o sono fosse maior que minha vontade.


	18. EXTRA 4

**Carolzinha:** Flor! Certamente que o Harry não é burro de não perceber as intenções do Draco, hehehe, mas quem disse que isso o impede de cair na "armadilha do loiro", certo? Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**S. R. Malfoy:** Oi, querida! Digamos que o Draco apenas está colocando mais ênfase em seus movimentos, gestos e olhares naturais, e usando-os para atrair a atenção do Harry. hehe! Ele não precisa se esforçar muito também, por ser naturalmente lindo e inocentemente sensual, tanto que o Harry sempre precisou de um autocontrole devastador para se manter na linha... E o Harry sempre esteve de olho no Draco, imagina se iria deixar o garoto tão solto assim, ahahah! A Pansy na verdd só exigiu uma soma exorbitante de dinheiro para ir para cama com o Blaise, tanto que surpreendeu por ele aceitar tão facilmente a 'troca', hahaha! Espero que goste do extra! Beijos!

**Loola**: Obrigada, querida!

**Summer A:** *Mila se esconde* Ah, nem terminei o cap. de forma tão má no anterior! Mas no próximo cap, acho que você vai querer muito pular no meu pescoço pela forma que vai acabar, erm... *Mila se esconde desde já* Fico feliz que você goste do Mordred tanto quanto eu! E o Draco vai continuar fazendo sua lição de casa direitinho, até um livro sobre o assunto a Pansy conseguiu para ele, hahaha! O epílogo será narrado pelo Harry, aí, com sorte, o entenderemos um pouco melhor! Obrigada pela review! Beijoooos!

**Larissa**: Oi, flor! Tb também tenho um carinho enorme pelo Blaise, ele e o Draco formam uma dupla muito fofa de amigos! E o lemon virá, muito, muito em breve, hahaha! já até demorou demais, né? Acho que essa foi a história que eu mais demorei para colocar um Lemon, Androgyny tinha um a cada capítulo praticamente, hahaha! Ah, e pode apostar que o Draco tb ficou com um gostinho de quero mais depois de quase ser agarrado na calada da noite! xD Beijos, obrigada por comentar!

**InoMx**: Extras no meio para acabar com a sanidade dos leitores *corre* mas prometo altas emoções nos próximos capítulos, hehehe *risada safada* E o Seamus é um mala mesmo. kkkkk! Beijos, amada! Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Anabelly**: Oi, fofa! Poisé, né, a Pansy poderia ter dado umas aulinhas mais cedo pro Draco, mas parece que as boas ideias sempre demoram mais do que deveriam para surgir, hahaha! E pode deixar que o Draco vai caprichar na sedução, tanto que o Harry não vai conseguir se aguentar por nada de tempo mais... Ah, sobre os extras, minha intenção nunca foi dar muuuuito foco aos dois. Para você ter ideia, eles tinham só dois extras antes, mas como vi que o pessoal estava gostando, dei uma melhor elaborada neles, hehehe! Beijos, obrigada!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**EXTRA .4.**

Ele passou a vir sempre. Talvez ainda mais seguido, mas mesmo assim, mesmo que todas às vezes eu me rendesse em seus braços e deixasse que ele tomasse meu corpo, eu sentia que havia um abismo intransponível entre nós. Ainda que, ao longo daqueles três anos, eu acreditasse piamente que poderia doar minha alma a Marino Romanowski sem medo de tê-la quebrada em minhas mãos em retorno, havia momentos nos quais eu tinha medo que ele simplesmente sumisse, sem explicações, e não voltasse. Porque ele sempre sumia, na verdade, mas também sempre voltava. E como era difícil viver assim.

Mas que direito eu teria de me intrometer em sua vida? Que direitos sobre seus atos eram esses que eu achava que possuía? Eu era apenas seu boneco de luxo. Ele vinha, usava-me, elogiava-me, dava-me presentes, mimos, carinhos, palavras de afeto. E eu lentamente cedia, tentava fugir, mas era inútil. Eu era dele. E invariavelmente, me apaixonei. E depois passei a amar. E com o amor outros sentimentos apareceram, como o ciúmes, a possessividade, a angústia, a entrega, o desejo.

Acho que percebi que não poderia aguentar mais aquela situação quando ouvi Pansy e Draco conversando sobre sexo, sedução e Harry Potter. Eu estava lendo um livro, mas mantinha meus ouvidos atentos aos dois. Era inacreditável que, depois de tanto tempo, Draco continuasse tão inocente. Sua ingenuidade fez com que eu me sentisse depravado, pois para mim, tudo era lógico, óbvio e natural. Meus traumas eram distantes, ainda que me atormentassem algumas vezes; eu sentia repugnância quando algum cliente tentava mexer comigo, e agradecia silenciosamente ao Marino por me manter exclusivo ao longo dos anos.

"Andrej! Andrej, mostre ao Draco como comer uma uva da maneira certa." Pansy chamou. Ergui as sobrancelhas, achando o pedido engraçado. Não era como se eu treinasse como comer uvas para provocar desejos eróticos nos outros, mas entendi que ela queria uma boa dose de malícia – que parecia inexistir em Draco – naquele simples gesto.

Me aproximei, reparando nas bochechas coradas do meu amigo. Impressionante como continuava adorável, mesmo com a perda de seus traços infantis. Ainda parecia um anjo, um anjo mais alto e com um corpo tentador em sua definição esguia. E agora Pansy o queria transformar em um anjo do despudor.

Sentei ao seu lado e peguei uma uva. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos cinzentos, de um brilho suave, e mordi lentamente a fruta. Seu olhar se desviou e eu sorri. Senti ímpetos de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Ainda sentia uma conexão forte entre nós, um elo que jamais iria se desfazer. Aos poucos eu havia entendido que meu amor por ele era fraternal, especial, puro. Éramos realmente como irmãos, como ele havia dito há muito tempo.

E então, depois de morder uma uva, algo mudou em mim. Eu vi Draco querendo conquistar aquele que amava em silêncio por tempo demais, e quis também conquistar aquele que invadira meu coração sem permissão, derrubando as muralhas defensivas que eu havia construído e trocando-as por algo mais macio, terno e forte. Por vezes, eu me irritava de ter permitido que ele fizesse isso comigo, mas não havia mais volta. Eu estava cansado de sofrer, queria ser protegido e amado em retorno.

"Andrej. O que foi? Você parece distante." Daphne se aproximou e tocou meu rosto, horas mais tarde, quando nos arrumávamos no quarto dela.

"Você acha que eu sou alguém que vale à pena amar?" Perguntei, segurando sua mão e olhando para baixo. Achava engraçado como eu agora era mais alto do que todas as meninas da casa, e também mais do que alguns dos rapazes. Isso me fazia ver como o tempo era implacável.

Ela encarou-me surpresa pela pergunta.

"E por que não seria?" Era uma mania sua sempre responder com outra pergunta. Dei de ombros, voltando a me arrumar. "Você é o rapaz mais bonito desse bordel..."

Achei o comentário estúpido e não liguei para suas bochechas ruborizadas. Segurei seu queixo e fiz com que me olhasse.

"E você é possivelmente a mais linda, junto com a sua irmã. Isso te faz sentir digna de ser amada?" Minhas palavras soaram duras e eu a abracei ao ver seus olhos lacrimejarem. "Às vezes você consegue ser tão tola..."

"Cale-se, idiota!" Escondeu o rosto no meu peito. "Nem todos têm a sorte de ser exclusivo, de ter um amor como o que o Sr. Romanowski tem por você!"

"Não diga coisas que não sabe..."

Ela se afastou e me encarou com raiva, a maquiagem delicada manchada pelas lágrimas não seguradas.

"É claro que eu sei! Você acha que ele ainda estaria com você por tanto tempo se fosse apenas desejo? Acha que lhe traria presentes caros, o abraçaria à noite, diria palavras ternas, o trataria com tanto carinho? Andrej, você não faz ideia de como um cliente de verdade realmente é! Eles te usam e te jogam fora, é assim que é e eu nunca ousei reclamar, mas você... você tem alguém especial e só sabe se deprimir com isso!" Ela apertava os punhos e tremia e pude entender que, em silêncio, sofria com a vida que levava. Não era assim no início. Talvez alguma desilusão amorosa tivesse terminado com suas fantasias de jovem apaixonada, ou o simples fato de ver os anos de sua vida escorregando por seus dedos em um lugar cujas noites eram uma repetição incessante de pinturas de falsos amores.

"Se ele me amasse, não seria tão intransponível, como se guardasse segredos que nunca poderá compartilhar. Se me amasse, ele largaria tudo para ficar comigo e me tiraria daqui!"

"Nem todas as formas de amor são ideais!" Ela gritou e correu para fora do quarto, com seus cabelos dourados ondulando às suas costas. Eu fui nocauteado pela frase, mas nem mesmo isso foi capaz de aplacar os anseios egoístas de meu coração apaixonado.

Marino ainda não estava lá quando eu desci, mas eu sabia que estava em Veneza e que viria. Notei os olhares de luxúria que recebi de clientes mais antigos, que não se conformavam nem não poder me ter por todos aqueles quatro anos. Eu me mantinha indiferente, não queria que se sentisse seguros para alguma tentativa de aproximação. Por essas e outras, me consideravam um jovem arrogante e frio, e justamente por isso o desejo de me terem tornava-se ainda maior. Eu ficava impressionado com as quantias de dinheiro que ofereciam à Pansy por uma noite comigo. Mas ela nunca aceitava, jamais despertaria a ira de Marino.

Eu comecei a ficar nervoso conforme as horas passavam e ele não aparecia. Não fui dançar, um garoto mais jovem, de traços delicados como eu costumava ter quando mais novo estava no palco, e eu precisei admitir que dançava muito melhor do que eu. Apenas toquei o piano, dando ao jovem a melodia que ele precisava para entregar-se de corpo e alma ao seu jogo de sedução.

Quando saí do piano, foi para beber algo forte, que me entorpecesse. Odiava esperar e me sentir como um enfeite naquele salão. Aos poucos vi que ele não viria, mas me surpreendi ao ver Draco com três amigos ali. Fui até ele e fiquei triste ao saber que iria embora. Senti vontade de ir com ele. Beijei-o, queria poder ainda me refugiar no amor que sentia por ele, queria poder fingir que ainda poderíamos viver juntos, longe dali. Ilusões tão doces.

Fui dançar, a chamado de Daphne e Astoria. Nós três fazíamos um belo trio, havia um sincronia única entre nós, desenvolvida ao longo dos anos de cumplicidade e amizade. Depois ainda me sentei para conversar com Pansy e Draco, mas minha mente estava longe, e meus olhos, grudados na porta. Talvez fosse o álcool, a uva, a determinação do Draco, mas eu havia decidido que, naquela noite, eu iria arrancar de Marino todos os segredos que ele guardava de mim, mesmo que eu não tivesse direito algum de me intrometer em sua vida.

Ou isso, ou... Eu nem tinha ideia do que poderia fazer. Talvez eu fugisse, para bem longe, para recomeçar minha vida do zero, num lugar tranquilo. Talvez eu embarcasse e deixasse Veneza junto com Draco. Eu podia fazer isso, Pansy repassava a cada um de seus querubins o dinheiro que ganhava com nossos corpos. Eu tinha uma boa soma, talvez até pudesse ir para Pádua estudar também.

Apenas quando Draco e seus dois amigos barulhentos deixaram o bordel, é que ele apareceu. Vestia-se impecável, como sempre, seu andar continuava altivo, seus cabelos compridos caíam como um manto por suas costas e seu olhar era de uma força que sempre me tiraria o ar, por mais que eu tentasse fingir indiferença. Ele era simplesmente o retrato da beleza e grandiosidade. Poderia ser um rei, ninguém duvidaria do título.

"Fico impressionada com a forma com que seu olhar na direção dele mudou ao longo dos anos." Pansy me trouxe para a realidade, tocando minha mão. "Posso ver que se apaixonou, que o ama."

Desviei o olhar, incomodado, e sem dar-lhe resposta, levantei e fui até Marino. Me joguei em seus braços antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer cumprimento e tapei sua boca com a minha, num beijo que mais parecia-se com uma agressão, tão irritado eu estava com sua demora. Marino correspondeu, mas ao mesmo tempo deixou que eu machucasse seus lábios sem reclamar, aceitando a punição.

Me afastei e segurei sua mão.

"Vamos para o quarto." O puxei comigo, querendo sair logo daquele salão.

Tão logo fechei a porta daquele cômodo, que já havia sido testemunha de inúmeras noites de nós dois juntos, voltei a grudar meus lábios aos de Marino. Sentia com um furor tão forte aquela noite, que praticamente fiz tudo sozinho. Arranquei suas roupas, com uma pressa descuidada, enquanto o beijava, por vezes tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua boca, e o empurrei para cama.

Assim que caiu de costas sobre o colchão, passei a tirar minhas próprias vestes, porém sem nenhum tipo de provocação. Arranquei-as como se me queimassem a pele alva e subi sobre ele, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e voltando a beijá-lo com selvageria, sem qualquer tato, sem qualquer espécie de carinho. Quando ele tentava me tocar mais afetivamente, eu afastava sua mão com um tapa, com raiva, e voltava a atacá-lo como se fosse um rapaz selvagem guiado pelos instintos mais primitivos.

Sequer me preparei para recebê-lo, simplesmente sentei sobre seu falo rígido e a dor me invadiu, como se eu buscasse por ela, mas as lágrimas encheram meus olhos e eu mordi os lábios, me impedido de transformar a dor em palavras.

"Andrej," Marino ergueu o corpo e me abraçou, beijando-me perto dos olhos. "meu doce Andrej. Por que fez isso?"

"Idiota." Resmunguei, escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e aspirando seu aroma de amadeirado de tabaco. "A culpa é sua. Não é para isso que você vem aqui? Simplesmente me usar e depois me descartar? Por que ainda se importa em voltar?"

Ele abraçou gentilmente minha cintura e beijou meu ombro desnudo e cada uma das horríveis sardas sobre eles; subiu seus lábios até minha orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo em meu ponto sensível, sabendo que isso me relaxaria.

Não havia nada sobre meu corpo que ele não conhecesse, a exceção de meu coração.

"Você sabe por quê." Sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, sua voz rouca, mas macia descendo em forma de arrepios por minha espinha.

"Não! Eu não sei! Como vou saber por que volta, se nem ao menos sei o motivo por que parte?!" Soltei, finalmente deixando claras as minhas preocupações. Esperava que ele não fugisse do assunto, porém sabia que Marino não era homem de fugir de uma conversa direta. Eu que havia demorado tempo demais para ter coragem de indagá-lo sobre seus segredos.

"Diga-me o que quer ouvir de mim." Ele pediu, segurando minha cintura com dedos longos e gelados. Com a mão livre, tocou meu falo, enrijecendo-me habilmente ao me instigar de um modo que sempre me levava a arfar e fechar os olhos, dominado pelo prazer.

"Quero que diga que me ama!" Soltei ao abraçá-lo com mais força, colando meu peito ao dele e sentindo meu corpo vibrar contra o seu pela batidas frenéticas do meu coração incauto.

"Eu te amo."

Talvez a facilidade com que deixou as palavras escaparem, mais do que as próprias palavras, foi o que mais me chocou. Segurei seus ombros e me afastei para olhá-lo. Olhava-me sério, mas seus olhos – sempre tão gelados – brilhavam com uma sinceridade que possivelmente me deixou com uma expressão hipnotizada de admiração. Estaria mesmo falando a verdade? Teriam essas três palavras a mesma força e significado que tinham para mim? Ele havia parado de me tocar, sua mão pousou em minha coxa e a outra subiu para meu rosto.

Com um toque carregado de carinho e, ao mesmo tempo, uma doce tristeza, falou:

"Mas será você capaz de me amar?"

Eu abri a boca para responder, dizer que sim! Que isso deveria ser óbvio para ele! Mas Marino inverteu o jogo e foi sua vez de atacar minha boca. Ele virou-me contra o colchão, sem sair de dentro de mim e com maestria foi levando-me ao paraíso.

"_Oh_," Gemi quando sua boca estava em minha garganta e ele movia sensualmente os quadris contra mim, atingindo-me no ponto em que me dava mais prazer, turvava minha visão, deixava meus membros fracos e minha mente nublada de êxtase. "Marino..."

"Andrej... por favor, me perdoe." Ele pediu com a voz carregada de luxúria, e dor e tristeza. Franzi a testa, perguntando-me se havia escutado errado. Seu tom era sofrido, então o abracei e enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, roubando seu calor, conectando mais nossos corpos, misturando seu suor ao meu, como se assim pudesse entender o porquê de seu pedido.

"Sim... qualquer coisa...!" Fechei os olhos, arquei mais o corpo e voltei a gemer abafado quando seus movimentos tornaram-se mais intensos, mais carnais e voluptuosos, sua mão escorregando pela lateral do meu corpo e apertando fortemente meu quadril.

Ele veio primeiro, gemendo meu nome em meu ouvido e me enchendo de satisfação por tê-lo agradado. Eu não me importaria de não ter também o orgasmo, mas ele saiu de mim, colocou minhas pernas sobre suas coxas e, ajoelhado à minha frente, tocou-me até que eu me contorcesse de prazer pelos espasmos.

Assim que ele me viu mole sobre o colchão, encostou-se aos travesseiros ao meu lado, tenso. Percebi seu nervosismo. Sem que ele pedisse, fui até suas roupas e voltei com seu cachimbo de madeira escura e polida. Eu achava aquilo horrível, mas o acendi e lhe entreguei, sentando-me ao seu lado e o observando tragar com os olhos distantes do meu.

Sempre tão distantes.

Meu coração voltou a se apertar. Não seria uma simples declaração de três letras que mandaria embora todos os meus receios acumulados ao longo de três anos.

"Conte-me." Pedi, tocando-lhe o braço. "Conte-me o que te faz tão distante de mim."

Ele me olhou e, de alguma força, seus olhos não eram gelados então. Havia um calor e as portas estavam abertas para que eu visse a certeza que ele tinha de que iria me perder se contasse. Sua insegurança me comoveu e me vi aproximando dele e envolvendo seus ombros com os braços.

"Não vou te deixar. Nunca mais pediria a Pansy para mandá-lo embora." Sussurrei, desferindo beijos suaves em seu rosto, pescoço, ombro. Marino tragou mais uma vez e largou o cachimbo. Ele me puxou para seu colo e sentei entre suas pernas, aprisionado por seus braços.

"Me deixar, ainda que a ideia me doa profundamente, não é o maior dos meus medos. Talvez você nunca me perdoe." Me abraçou com mais força e beijou minha nuca, novamente arrepiando-me de cima abaixo.

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e virei um pouco o rosto para encará-lo, já erguendo a mão para acariciar seus cabelos macios.

"Eu também te amo." Falei sinceramente e acabei sorrindo ao vê-lo sorrir também, mas logo retornei à minha expressão mais séria. "Mas justamente por isso, sua distância me machuca. Se eu fui e sempre serei só seu, por que me mantém aqui? Por que não podemos ficar juntos? Por que continua pagando por mim quando pode me ter de graça?"

"Andrej..." Sussurrou como se buscasse as respostas e me beijou rapidamente na testa. "Se é o que você quer, vou finalmente lhe contar tudo, com perigo de perdê-lo..."

"Para de ser tão dramático. Nada pode ser tão ruim a ponto de destruir tudo que eu sinto por você." Me virei em seu enlaço e segurei seu rosto. "Você não vê? Você me pegou destruído pelo que havia acontecido comigo e pacientemente juntou todos os cacos. Me deu algo pelo que viver, algo pelo que esperar, algo pelo que sonhar... Você me deu tanto e nem sequer parece perceber isso." Beijei seus lábios, procurando sua língua tão familiar, na qual eu poderia me afundar e passar horas sentindo, sem jamais enjoar. Parei rentes aos seus lábios. "No início você foi distante também, mas estranhamente era tudo que eu precisava. Se não fosse assim, eu teria me assustado e retraído, sua distância era boa, dava-me confiança para eu me aproximar com meus próprios pés. Mas agora... é uma distância diferente, mais profunda... algo em seus olhos. O que é? Uma família?"

Marino suspirou, acariciando minhas costas e me olhando intensamente, a ponto de fazer minha pele arder. Demorou até que ele encontrasse coragem para enfim começar seu relato.

"Vou começar por aí. Eu tenho uma esposa." Ele disse, e eu assenti lentamente. Houve uma pontada de dor e ciúmes em meu peito, mas eu o deixaria falar tudo antes de voltar a abrir a boca. "Casei com ela quando novo, acho que dezoito anos. Ela era de uma família importante de Gênova, seu pai tinha negócios em adesão com o nome de minha família e nossa união pareceu-me certa. Ela era bela, jovial e compreensiva. Foram cinco anos de paz, admito que a amava, não tivemos uma paixão arrebatadora, mas havia carinho, companheirismo..."

"Porém, aos vinte e dois anos, ela começou a se deteriorar. Primeiro surgiu a estranha mania de perseguição, o medo de sair na rua, medo dos mais tolos motivos, que nunca antes a haviam assustado. Depois as alucinações, os pesadelos. Adelyne simplesmente enlouqueceu e é, até os dias de hoje, uma sombra do que era. Nunca mais alguém conseguiu arrancar-lhe do mundo para onde fugiu, um mundo imaginário no qual está presa há quase vinte anos."

"Eu volto para Gênova para vê-la. Apesar de tudo, é minha esposa, já a amei e não posso abandoná-la. Mas não é só isso. A maior parte de meus negócios e riquezas provém de Gênova, nunca tive coragem de abandonar completamente essa cidade."

Eu já o olhava com lágrimas dos olhos, prestes a consolá-lo; porém, a tristeza de Marino não parecia derivar da esposa doente. Já parecia ter superado a perda dela há muito. Ele continuou depois de breves segundos de reflexão, enquanto suas mãos tocavam meu corpo em todas as partes que podiam alcançar, toques sem malícia, apenas com um medo velado de nunca terem mais a chance de experimentar um contato tão íntimo.

"Você se lembra quando eu disse que já havia sido um pirata?" Marino perguntou, levando-me de volta às conversas que tínhamos, quando ele contara sobre coisas que julguei absolutamente sem importância, ainda que interessantes. Assenti curioso com onde queria chegar.

"Para escapar da peça que o destino me pregou, eu fui para os mares e fiquei lá por anos, fugindo de minha própria vida e dos meus problemas. Às vezes sentia como se a loucura de Adelyne fosse penetrar em mim e isso me assustava. Aos poucos me tornei o verdadeiro inferno dos contrabandistas e dos ladrões. Os enfrentava por minha conta em risco e tornava seus lucros meus e em parte os entregava aos verdadeiros donos, quando os encontrava, o que acontecia poucas vezes. Não é nada heróico, no fim eu era mais um homem roubando no Mediterrâneo."

"Quando me informei mais sobre o tráfico de escravos pelos mares, passei a interceder também." Ele me olhou com uma breve pausa ao ver meu corpo congelar, e meu coração disparou, mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse o que vinha pela frente. "Eu não tardei a começar a atacar os navios e salvar os jovens capturados como escravos. Isso ao menos me causava uma verdadeira sensação de prazer, de justiça. O que aqueles homens faziam e fazem com jovens como você, me causa náuseas."

Me surpreendi ao notar as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, e a expressão de Marino tornou-se triste, machucada. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Ainda que eu, depois de um tempo, houvesse tido coragem de retornar a Gênova e retomar as rédeas de meu nome, minha riqueza e minha casa, eu sempre voltava para os mares, fazendo algo que me mantinha vivo. Até que quatro anos atrás, Harry Potter entrou em contato comigo a respeito dos contrabandos de Tom Riddle. Ele pediu para que eu deixasse determinado navio passar e chegar a Veneza, pois assim ele poderia pegar Riddle em flagrante e prendê-lo. O seu navio, Andrej. Eu deixei passar."

As lágrimas já eram como cascatas caindo de meus olhos. Eu tentei me afastar, mas Marino me segurou com força, evitando uma distância que já começava a surgir mesmo que nossos corpos remanescessem próximos.

"Eu poderia ter evitado todo seu sofrimento." Ele falou. "Eu teria barrado o navio logo depois de ele zarpar de sua antiga cidade."

"Me larga." Pedi baixo, começando a soluçar. Me sentia tão... _fraco_. Era como se todo aquele pesadelo voltasse a me dominar e agora Marino fizesse parte dele. Marino era _culpado_ por ele.

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu senti luxúria. Quis tê-lo para mim, por uma noite, quem sabe, e depois nunca mais voltar para essa cidade." Ele acariciou meu cabelo, mas eu fugi do toque, sem me importar em como isso pareceu abalá-lo. "Mas aos poucos eu fui juntando as peças. Eu entendi que você estava naquele navio que eu permiti chegar a Veneza... Vi toda sua dor e... o que eu poderia fazer além de tentar curá-la? Além de te proteger como deixei de proteger quando tive a chance?"

"Por que está contando isso apenas agora?"Praticamente gritei ao me afastar dele com nojo. "Então você está comigo por pena? Para tentar aplacar a sua culpa? E esperou para jogar isso na minha cara depois de roubar meu coração? Seu filho da puta!" Rosnei com toda minha raiva. Corri aos tropeços atrás de minhas roupas, de repente inseguro e desconfortável por estar nu na frente dele, mas Marino também saiu da cama e me segurou pelos ombros. "ME LARGA!"

"Não estou com você por pena, Andrej!" Segurou meus ombros com força. "Me desculpe por só lhe contar agora. Eu sei que deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas eu... eu tinha medo de te perder definitivamente. Nossa relação sempre me pareceu por um triz. Você diz que eu sou distante, mas você também sempre foi distante, sempre recuava quando eu tentava me aproximar um pouco mais. Você acha que apenas você sente insegurança? Como você acha que eu me sinto por saber que você só me aceitou porque ameacei a dona do bordel, sua amiga? Como acha que eu me senti ao longo desses anos pensando que você iria me largar assim que tivesse a chance?"

"Marino..." Eu o encarei com os olhos rasos. Não podia acreditar que sentia tudo isso e sua sinceridade me esmagou; a maneira como me olhava me tragou para dentro de seus orbes azul-claros tão belos. Quando dei por mim, eu o abraçava com toda minha força e chorava contra seu peito. Ele retribuiu o abraço, ainda mais forte, deixando-me sem ar, e beijou meus cabelos rubros.

"Você não sabe o quanto me culpei todos esses anos..." Ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido. "No início, talvez eu quisesse curar sua dor por estar em busca de redenção, mas... aos poucos foi você quem me salvou, meu doce Andrej. Da vida vazia e solitária que eu levava."

Marino segurou minha cabeça com ambas as mãos apertadas aos lados de meu rosto. Meu coração batia agora numa cadência ritmada, quase como se o tempo estivesse diminuindo de velocidade conforme trocávamos um olhar cheio de significado. Finalmente eu podia entendê-lo através daquele olhar, que já não me parecia tão frio.

Toquei suavemente seu rosto, experimentando acompanhar as linhas de expressão que maculavam seu rosto bonito, elegante e, outrora, intimidante, com a ponta dos dedos. Um pouco trêmulo, me aproximei e beijei timidamente seus lábios. Mesmo que ainda houvesse uma ponta de raiva em mim por saber que tudo que eu havia passado com meus amigos – Draco, Daphne, Astoria – poderia ter sido evitado, o que eu sentia por ele não havia se apagado dentro de mim.

Era impossível. Ele era a única pessoa em toda a minha vida a me causar emoções tão fortes. Muitas vezes eu ainda me sentia sufocado e confuso com elas. Talvez Marino nunca deixasse de me confundir. E talvez eu já não me importasse mais.

"E agora...?" Perguntei, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os seus.

Ele sorriu da maneira mais sincera que eu já havia visto até então.

"E agora, assim que eu resolver alguns assuntos, eu vou deixar Veneza, e te levar comigo." Beijou-me, até tirar meu ar. "Eu não quero passar mais nenhum minuto longe de você."

Ele me puxou de volta para cama e dessa vez nos amamos com calma, como uma troca de confidências em forma de gestos. Pela primeira vez eu sentia que ele era _meu_, sem nenhuma barreira, sem nenhum segredo. Fiquei aliviado por seu toque não causar-me asco, mas ao final, eu o olhei aborrecido.

"Eu não posso te perder." Falou de repente, provavelmente notando minha repentina mudança de expressão. "Você consegue entender isso?"

"Você terá de fazer melhor do que isso para conseguir o meu perdão." O olhei sério, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, porém ao final deixei que um breve sorriso escapasse no canto de minha boca. Ele percebeu, é claro que percebeu. Então sorriu, acariciando minha coxa.

"Petulante, como sempre." Apontou, apertando minha carne com gosto. "Eu nunca mais vou te causar nenhum sofrimento." Me puxou de volta sobre seu corpo másculo e branco como uma estátua de mármore. "Você irá comigo?"

"Você ainda tem alguma dúvida?"

"Muitas. Pelo que disse, ainda não estou perdoado."

Me aconcheguei ao seu lado, sabendo que já não era mais tão leve para adormecer em cima de Marino. Apoiei o cotovelo na cama e o olhei ternamente.

"Não. Mas isso não me impede de ir até o fim do mundo com você."

* * *

**NA**: Sei que ficou corrido, o problema é que a passagem de tempo para esse casal seria melhor se contada, diferentemente do Harry e do Draco... Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha consigo transmitir bem a mudança de sentimentos do Andrej ao longo dos três anos de avanço na história! :D


	19. Chapter 13

**S. R. Malfoy: **Oi minha querida! Nossa, leu três vezes mesmo? hahaha! Pior que eu também faço esse tipo de coisa quando estou muito curiosa com uma história, inclusive em livros já fiz de pular capítulos para ver como as coisas se resolvem e depois voltar onde eu estava, senão fico agoniada, hahaah! Talvez eu ainda faça mais um extra com o Marino e o Andrej, só para arrematar a história deles... E, é, o Harry mandou o Marino não interceptar o navio, mas seria melhor deixar um navio passar, do que permitir que o tráfico de escravos continuasse indefinidamente, e o Riddle continuasse a fazer as estripulias dele. Nesse caso acho que cabe a frase "os fins justificam os meios", xD Ah, a versão antiga... se te interessar, eu a mando para você por email depois que essa história acabar. Beijos!**  
**

**Poke**: Own, minha linda, assim que possível respondo seu email, estou na correria antes de sair de casa aqui. Fico feliz que curtiu o extra! Beijos.

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.13.**

"Draco!"

A pincelada saiu errada devido ao susto que o chamado repentino me causou. Eu estava no salão de pintura. Era um lugar enorme e cheio de quadros e telas em branco. A maioria delas, exigida por mim. Gostava do lugar cheio e bagunçado, com jornais velhos espalhados pelo chão, sujos de tinta e banquetas e quadros prontos apoiados em tudo que é lugar pelo chão. Havia alguns que eu precisava esperar secar para completar a pintura.

Olhei para baixo. Eu estava pintando um painel que cobria quase toda a parede, e precisava subir em andaimes para poder alcançar todos os pontos. Mordred os escalava junto comigo e ficava parado, quieto, observando-me pintar como se apreciasse a arte.

Emmelice estava ali com um prato com bolo e um copo de leite.

"Desculpe, fiz você errar, não fiz?" Ela perguntou arrependida. Olhei para a tela e depois para ela.

"Eu dou um jeito, não se preocupe." Assegurei.

"Eu me preocupo sim. Você está aí desde de manhã, pintando, e sequer almoçou! Quer acabar desmaiando?" Ela ralhou batendo o pé. "Sei que nesse calor não dá muita vontade de comer, mas ficar o dia inteiro em jejum faz mal, Draco."

Revirei os olhos com o sermão. Emmelice iria me tratar como mãe até o final dos tempos.

Eu gostava disso, porém.

"Deixa aí em cima de algum banquinho. Depois eu como." Falei, distraidamente misturando as tintas na tábua fina que eu segurava. "Prometo!" Emendei ao ver a expressão de descrença dela.

"Está bem." Ela largou a travessa e Mordred desceu rapidamente, indo farejar a comida com seu nariz avermelhado e pequeno. "E está muito bonito, a propósito." Ela admirou o painel. Era uma encomenda para um viajante que pousou em Veneza por alguns dias. Ele se apaixonou pela vista do porto, com o por do sol, e pediu que um painel com essa visão fosse reproduzido, para que ele pudesse levar para sua terra natal. "Está tão ou mais bonito que o original."

Sorri de lado. Os vários dias em que assisti o por do sol no Adriático do telhado do casarão perto do porto ajudaram-me a criar uma reprodução fiel do espetáculo.

"Obrigado, Emme. Mesmo que sua opinião seja pouco confiável, vou aceitar seu elogio." Balancei a cabeça, ajeitando o erro da última pincelada. Emmelice soltou uma exclamação de ultraje.

"E posso saber por que minha opinião não é confiável?"

"Porque você não entende nada de pintura." Provoquei e comecei a rir da indignação dela. Ela mandou eu descer para que eu recebesse uns tapas bem dados, mas eu obviamente não obedeci. Depois ela acabou rindo também e acabou tudo bem.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, em que ela me observava pintar.

"Você acha que consegue terminar até antes de ir embora?" Ela perguntou com a voz triste, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Ela sentiria saudades minhas. E eu também dela.

"Não sei... Espero que sim. O Sr. que a encomendou merece essa lembrança da cidade." Faltavam apenas duas semanas para a minha partida, motivo pelo qual eu comecei a dar tudo de mim no painel, começando a pintá-lo cedo pela manhã e indo ate tarde, quando meu braço não aguentasse mais.

Blaise estava insatisfeito com isso. Dizia, quando aparecia para me visitar, que eu deveria aproveitar meus últimos dias com ele, mas a verdade é ele estava eufórico demais porque Pansy o recebera em sua cama – apenas porque ele aceitara pagar o preço exorbitante que ela exigia. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria quando o pai dele descobrisse a quantidade de dinheiro que ele vinha gastando. Ainda que eu achasse que Pansy merecia cada centavo.

"Não se esqueça de comer." Emmelice demandou antes de deixar o salão.

Eu suspirei. Toda a minha dedicação no quadro vinha me deixando exausto, e eu não conseguia muito tempo com Harry. Talvez eu estivesse fugindo dele e usando a pintura como desculpa. Quando acordei na cama vazia dele, alguns dias atrás, senti um vazio e uma tristeza que não pude explicar. Como se nada do que eu fizesse fosse capaz de tirar da cabeça dele que eu precisava ir estudar fora.

Ainda assim, estava lendo o livro que Pansy me deu, e sempre que encontrava com Harry, fazia o possível para chamar a atenção dele. Leves toques ocasionais, olhares demorados em sua direção, palavras sugestivas que me deixavam inevitavelmente corado. Admito que comer de maneira lenta, chamando atenção para meus lábios quando estava junto com ele já estava me cansando. Era necessário demasiada concentração. Talvez eu não confiasse em mim mesmo como Pansy havia dito que eu deveria.

Confiança era a chave do negócio. O problema é que eu não conseguia ser confiante o tempo todo.

Limpei o suor que escorria pela minha testa. Os dias continuavam terrivelmente quentes, quase insuportáveis para mim, que cresci e vivi por quatorze anos em terras permanentemente geladas. Mesmo usando apenas uma camisa branca, leve e folgada, ainda parecia que eu estava com lã e veludo.

Depois de um tempo, desci para comer. Meu estômago já fazia barulhos insatisfeitos pelo tempo que estava vazio, e se eu desmaiasse de fome e calor lá em cima, o tombo seria feio. Praticamente engoli tudo de uma vez, depois de oferecer alguns pedaços ao meu coelho, porém me engasguei com o leite quando vi Harry entrando subitamente no salão. Era cedo ainda para ele estar em casa. O sol ainda estava alto.

"Harry," Falei entre algumas tosses. Ele parou perto de mim.

"Está tudo bem?"

Ergui a mão pedindo que ele esperasse e respirei fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei então.

Ele riu.

"Como assim? Essa é a minha casa." Provocou, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Não queria que ele me visse como eu estava. Minha camisa velha, com os primeiros botões há muito perdidos, estava suja de tinta, assim como minhas mãos, e posso apostar que meu rosto também deveria ter alguma sujeira. Estava de pés descalços e minha calça estava dobrada até os joelhos. Meus cabelos estavam terrivelmente despenteados.

Até Mordred estava sujo.

"Estou com tempo livre." Ele falou, com descaso. "Então resolvi vir até aqui ver você pintar." A forma com que ele me olhou fez com que eu me sentisse desconfortável. Irritava-me que seu olhar fosse tão intenso e tivesse tanto poder sobre mim.

"Eu não consigo pintar com alguém me observando..." Murmurei. A verdade é que eu não conseguiria me concentrar sabendo que ele estava ali. Desviei o olhar e fiz uma careta emburrada.

"Então, que tal me acompanhar em um passeio?" Ele sugeriu.

"Um passeio...?" Isso me pegou de surpresa. Harry raramente tinha tempo para passeios.

"Sim. Coloque uma roupa confortável. Nada daquelas coisas cheias de bordados... coloque algo fácil de tirar."

Encarei-o incrédulo e corado.

"O quê?" Gaguejei.

"Você vai entender depois." Ele piscou. "Estarei te esperando no pátio dos fundos."

Quando ele saiu do cômodo, eu respirei fundo e segui para o meu quarto. Coloquei a roupa mais simples que tinha, que não deixava de ser uma versão mais limpa da que eu usava para pintar. Lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes, passei perfume, ajeitei os cabelos... e me olhei no espelho.

"Você está horrível." Grunhi frustrado para minha imagem, e Mordred soltou um _"Hic!"_ que preferi pensar que não era de concordância. "E você fique por aqui" Ordenei a ele, mesmo sabendo que ele sairia do quarto para passear sozinho se assim quisesse.

Saí do quarto antes que Harry pensasse que eu havia desistido. Havia uma carruagem esperando na rua dos fundos do palazzo. Ergui a sobrancelha para Harry, parado perto dela. Ele abriu a portinhola para mim e sorriu indicando com o braço que eu subisse.

"Aonde vamos?" Perguntei curioso.

"É surpresa." Ele retrucou.

Acabei sorrindo, pois ele parecia bastante animado e, quando ele estava de bom-humor, sua vivacidade era contagiante. As roupas dele eram leves e despojadas, e ele se parecia mais com um camponês do que com o homem importante e respeitado que era. Eu ri disso. Estivera tão preocupado com minha aparência, e agora me sentia quase um lorde ao lado dele.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou já sentado de frente para mim dentro da carruagem. Ele fez um sinal, e o cocheiro a colocou em movimento.

"Você parece um mendigo." Debochei. Não era para tanto. Ele continuava lindo, e a bela espada presa à cintura mostrava que ele estava longe da pobreza. Eu estava com a minha também. Era um costume sair do palazzo com ela junto.

"Roupas não são importantes onde estamos indo." Ele deu de ombros, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Eu o encarei e ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Que bom... nesse calor, quanto menos necessárias elas forem, melhor." Tentei sorrir provocante, depois desviei o olhar, fixando na rua. A carruagem avançava de modo a deixar a cidade.

"Há tinta no seu pescoço." Harry avisou.

Levei a mão ao pescoço.

"Aqui?"

"Não, mais para trás."

"Não sei onde está." Comecei a passar a mão pela pele atrás de alguma tinta endurecida. Quando não encontrei, fui até Harry e me sentei ao lado dele. "Tira para mim." Pedi e ofereci meu pescoço para ele.

Ele ergueu a mão lentamente e tocou minha pele. Meus pelinhos se eriçaram e eu fechei os olhos. Ele segurou a tinta seca, como um papel grudado na minha pele, e a puxou.

"Obrigado." Falei, sorri, e então me inclinei para beijá-lo, fingindo errar o alvo e acertando o canto da boca dele. Os olhos dele se alargaram um pouco, mas logo ele recuperou o controle. Ele sempre recuperava o controle. Isso era algo que me frustrava.

"Você sabe andar a cavalo?" Ele perguntou então, virado meio de lado para mim, com o braço estendido sobre o apoio do banco. Ele parecia querer me provocar de volta, estando assim tão perto, de modo que eu podia sentir seu perfume misturado ao cheiro de suor. Era impossível não suar em dias como aquele.

Uma vertigem me atingiu, mas forcei minha visão a voltar ao normal.

"Eu sei. Ou ao menos sabia. Por que você nunca me levou para andar de cavalo antes?" Perguntei, e desejei não tê-lo feito, pois a expressão de Harry pareceu entristecer um pouco.

"Eu costumava fazer isso com meu pai. Faz muito tempo que não cavalgo também." Ele olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim, perdido em lembranças. "Talvez eu também tenha desaprendido."

"Eu aprendi com meu pai também... Mas ele vivia reclamando que eu andava muito devagar. Eu tinha medo de cair." Admiti, corando. Eu era minúsculo perto dos garanhões de pelo comprido e grosso daquelas terras geladas. Harry riu, bagunçando meus cabelos. Protestei, e ele parou, ainda tocando os fios.

"Acho que vamos ter de reaprender juntos então." Ele disse sorrindo. Olhei vidrado para o verde intenso dos olhos dele, tão expressivos e quentes, e sorri de volta, assentindo.

A carruagem então parou. Eu mal havia percebido que já estávamos fora da cidade.

"Vamos." Ele desceu e eu fui atrás. "Há uma estalagem aqui, onde eu tenho alguns cavalos. O campo se estende por muitas léguas naquela direção, vê?"

Havia uma estalagem simples e então um campo verde e bonito, com vários capões de árvores. A estrada continuava, mas chegaria ao fim em algum momento. Havia rios para todo o lado. Veneza flutuava sobre uma lagoa gigantesca, mas a cidade, com os palazzos e os canais se concentrava em seu centro. Estávamos distante disso, quase em outro mundo.

"Você deveria ter-me trazido aqui antes. Vamos logo, quero ver os cavalos." Eu disse, segurando a mão de Harry e puxando-o para o que parecia ser os estábulos da estalagem.

Logo já estávamos montados, avançando em direção ao campo. Havia algumas casinhas aqui e ali, espalhadas, pequenas e distantes. Entre as árvores, o calor parecia bem menos sufocante. Descobri que não desaprendi a montar, e Harry também não parecia ter problemas para guiar seu cavalo.

"Eu fiquei sabendo," Comecei, umedecendo os lábios e perguntando se o que eu estava prestes a falar era mesmo uma boa ideia. "que Tom Riddle estará de volta a Veneza."

Harry parou e me encarou. Havíamos chegado em frente a uma lagoa, entre um capão de árvores. Era um cenário bastante bonito e singelo. Havia um pequeno cais avançando para o centro da lagoa, mas era tão curto que mal alcançava o centro. A água era de um azul-claro quase cristalino.

"Já nadei muito aqui quando era pequeno." Harry falou desmontando e amarrando o cavalo a uma árvore. Havia deliberadamente ignorado minha pergunta. Desci também e me aproximei dele.

"Tom Riddle matou seus pais?" Eu precisava saber. Eu iria embora dali a alguns dias, e Harry ficaria em Veneza, com Riddle por ali. Eu tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Não queria deixá-lo.

Ele ficou olhando para a superfície da lagoa como se pudesse encontrar respostas ali.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas." Harry falou, sombrio.

"Por quê...?" Minha voz saiu fraca.

"Porque Riddle é um homem sádico que gosta de ver as pessoas serem torturadas. Ele dava banquetes e festas, para seus homens de confiança em Veneza, e lá torturava pessoas de menor nível, as prostituía, e às vezes até mesmo matava. Meu pai descobriu isso, e quis mandar todos esses poderosos para a cadeia," Harry suspirou. Havia derrota em seus ombros, e eu toquei seu braço desejando passar-lhe um pouco de conforto. "mas não é seguro mexer com poderosos, Draco. Meus pais foram assassinados por isso."

"Foi um verdadeiro escândalo; afinal, meus pais também eram ambos de famílias respeitáveis. Alguns homens importantes se revoltaram contra Riddle, inclusive pessoas de seu próprio círculo. Sirius e Remus fizeram de tudo para ter justiça, mas então o covarde fugiu. Ele adoeceu, na verdade, e todos pensaram que ele havia morrido, mas eu não. Comecei a me preparar para seguir a carreira de meu pai e desenterrei vários pobres, prendi homens que colaboraram com Riddle, ou os expulsei daqui."

"Mas então Riddle voltou. Estava poderoso de novo, e comprou muitos favores para conseguir se manter aqui. Eu quase morri duas vezes nesse meio tempo," Harry riu, com escárnio. "Ele tentou enviar assassinos para minha casa, mas eu dei um jeito neles. Precisei entrar no jogo de intrigas dessa cidade para enfraquecer Riddle, e finalmente consegui a informação de que ele estava comprando crianças raptadas e, ou as prostituindo, ou as usando para seus sadismos... Infelizmente, existem muitas pessoas que gostam de infligir dor e desespero em inocentes, e assistir de perto." O rosto de Harry estava rígido, sua mandíbula apertada, e seus punhos cerrados.

Ele se virou para mim com aflição em seus olhos verdes e me puxou para um abraço, pegando-me de surpresa.

"Só de imaginar o que ele poderia ter feito com você..." O abraço era tão forte que eu estava ficando sem ar.

"Harry... eu estou bem." Garanti com o pulso acelerado. Ele se afastou, ainda segurando meus ombros, e eu o olhei preocupado. "Obrigado... por me contar." Balancei a cabeça. "Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, mas..."

"Você ajuda," Harry interrompeu-me. "quando está com um sorriso no rosto."

Ele sorriu, e eu o acompanhei timidamente, mesmo que meus olhos estivessem levemente mais úmidos que o normal – era visível o quanto falar sobre isso machucava Harry, e eu me senti agoniado por não poder arrancar essa dor do peito dele. Desejei voltar a abraçá-lo.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Falei convicto, e ele bagunçou meus cabelos.

"Chega de assuntos tristes e sérios demais," Ordenou descontraído, ainda que houvesse uma sombra em seus olhos. "Não o trouxe aqui para isso."

"Então para que trouxe?" Perguntei, desconfiado. Ele sorriu quase diabólico, olhou para a água e depois para mim. Eu comecei a entender o que ele estava imaginando e dei alguns passos incertos para trás.

"Nem pensar. Eu não vou entrar nessa água suja." Falei torcendo o lábio superior e ainda andando para trás, de modo a manter uma distância segura dele. "E se tiver algum bicho aí dentro?"

Harry riu se aproximando perigosamente.

"Eu já nadei aqui antes. É perfeitamente seguro e ótimo para refrescar. Você não está com calor?" A voz dele era como veludo contra pele, como se quisesse me acalmar para então me jogar de surpresa dentro da água.

Eu tirei minha espada da cintura e apontei na direção dele.

"Nem ouse!" Exclamei, tentando permanecer sério e soar ameaçador. Não funcionou, é claro.

"Então será assim?" Harry perguntou divertido, medindo-me. Eu mantive a espada firmemente erguida em direção ao peito dele. "Parece que sim." Ele suspirou.

Rápido como uma rajada de vento, ele tirou a espada dele da bainha e tentou desarmar-me, mas eu já não era um iniciante. Defendi o golpe e fiz um contra-ataque. E então a luta se estendeu por vários minutos. Eu tentava não tropeçar nos gravetos ou perder o equilíbrio no chão mais mole e desnivelado. Em algum momento, ambos estávamos rindo.

"Seria bem mais fácil se você simplesmente fizesse o que eu digo." Harry falou durante um ataque. Eu pulei para trás e sorri de lado, erguendo uma sobrancelha e o encarando com desdém.

"E qual seria a graça nisso?" Retruquei.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele tentou mais um golpe, porém naquele _exato_ momento um esquilo perdido saltou para os seus pés, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e eu brandi a espada para desarmá-lo, mas meu ataque também saiu sem jeito, pois tropecei em um galho, e acabei atingindo a mão dele.

Ele largou a espada. Seu polegar estava sangrando.

"Harry!" Exclamei desesperado e fui até ele, segurando sua mão. "Ah, droga. Está doendo muito?"

"Foi só um arranhão." Ele riu despreocupado.

"Arranhões não sangram dessa forma." Eu me afastei e fui arrancar um pedaço da minha camisa para envolver no dedo dele, porém ele me impediu. Quando eu percebi, já havia sido jogado sobre um ombro e agora ele caminhava em direção ao pequeno cais da lagoa. "Harry! Harry! Não! você perdeu a luta! Me põe no chão!"

"Você nunca deve baixar os olhos do inimigo enquanto ele ainda estiver em pé em condições de continuar." Ele lembrou enquanto eu grunhia insatisfeito. Tentei me segurar nele, mas obviamente não deu certo.

"Harry, não! Espera! Harry! Aaaaaah!" Ele me jogou dentro da água como se eu fosse um saco de batatas podres. Subi à superfície tossindo e soltando impropérios. Mas quando olhei para cima, todo meu ar faltou e eu me calei.

Harry tirou a camisa, expondo seu corpo e músculos bem trabalhados, tirou os sapatos, dobrou a calça até os joelhos, e então deu uma ponta na água. Submergiu exatamente à minha frente, sobressaltando-me. Ele ondulou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"O que acha? Não é uma delícia?" Perguntou.

"Oh, sim..." Murmurei aparvalhado, mas não acho que falávamos da mesma coisa. Ver a água caindo dos cabelos negros molhados e escorrendo por seu rosto, contornando os lábios e o maxilar me tirou momentaneamente de meus sentidos.

"Seria melhor se você tirasse essa camisa também, e seus sapatos." Ele levou as mãos à barra de minha camisa, porém eu saltei para trás de susto. Meu rosto queimou e eu baixei o olhar.

Era _eu_ quem deveria o estar seduzindo, certo? Não o contrário! O que ele estava pensando? Ele me provocava, e depois fugia, negava, avisava que me mandaria embora... Eu não sabia o que se passava em sua mente.

"Eu mesmo tiro." Falei.

Nadei até um ponto onde a água ficasse abaixo de minha cintura e, de costas para ele, retirei a camisa. Ao menos eu não era magrelo como antes, apesar de ainda estar longe de ter a definição que ele possuía.

'_Confiança._' Ouvi a voz de Pansy sussurrar em algum ponto de minha mente. Tirei os sapatos e os joguei junto com a camisa para terra firme. Depois me virei para Harry, que nadava de costas, olhando para mim, e fui até ele. Quando o alcancei, meus pés já não atingiam o fundo do lago.

"É fundo aqui." Reclamei. "Eu não sei nadar muito bem." Antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, apoiei-me nos ombros dele. Perto como estávamos, eu podia ver todos os detalhes dos olhos dele, todos os tons de verde que ele possuía.

"Você nunca havia nadado antes?" Ele perguntou suavemente, e eu neguei. "Deveria ter-me dito isso, antes que eu o jogasse aqui dentro."

Revirei os olhos, aproximei-me mais dele, quase imperceptivelmente, e senti a mão dele segurar minha cintura. Não acho que ele próprio houvesse percebido o que estava fazendo, como estava me mantendo perto, sem parecer se importar nenhum pouco com isso.

"Você me jogou em um ponto mais raso. E é só bater os pés. Eu não iria me afogar." Peguei a mão dele e a trouxe até perto de meu rosto, analisando-a. "Como está o machucado?"

"Já não sinto nada." Harry garantiu.

Eu beijei o corte e passei a língua por ele, com os olhos parcialmente fechados, e percebi Harry me puxar mais contra ele, seu braço envolvendo completamente minha cintura. Meu coração disparou e, quando apoiei a mão em seu peito, após afastar meus lábios de sua mão e mirá-lo nos olhos, senti que o coração dele também batia tão rápido quanto o meu.

Eu não consegui fazer nada. Estava paralisado, olhando-o, admirando-o, enquanto continuávamos a flutuar dentro daquela água fresca. A brisa parecia ideal agora, batendo contra meu rosto, mas o sol ainda obrigava meus olhos a ficarem apenas entreabertos, minha testa ligeiramente enrugada; eu poderia continuar assim até o final dos tempos.

"O sol está queimando as suas bochechas." Harry me acordou de meu transe com palavras tão simplórias, que eu acabei rindo.

Acabei rindo e não parei mais, porque estava repentinamente feliz. Talvez fosse o júbilo de estar ali com ele. Eu sempre ficava assim quando éramos apenas nós dois. Era bobo da minha parte, mas eu não conseguia me refrear. Joguei água na sua cara, fazendo-o rir com descrença de toda a minha súbita felicidade.

"Ainda não me vinguei por você me jogar aqui dentro sem meu consentimento." Falei me afastando e me preparando para uma guerra de água. Harry piscou surpreso.

"E um corte no dedo já não foi o suficiente?" Ele tentou manter-se sério, mas eu sabia que era pura fachada.

"Isso?" Perguntei com desdém. "Isso foi apenas um arranhão." Joguei água no rosto dele e não parei mais.

Daí para parecermos duas crianças brincando de jogar água e perseguir uma a outra foi um passo. Acho que ficamos horas nisso, ou talvez apenas minutos, mas eu não estava preocupado em medir o tempo. Nos últimos dias, a última coisa que eu queria era medir o tempo que me restava em Veneza.

Quando o meu fôlego me deixou e eu percebi que seria derrotado se continuássemos, nadei até a beira do lago e saí dele. Harry obviamente veio atrás de mim. Tentei correr assim que estava com os pés molhados contra a grama verde e quente, mas não consegui me afastar muito. Ele me alcançou e nós dois acabamos caindo na grama, ainda rindo. Meu abdômen já doía de tantas risadas.

Mas quando ele me virou e eu me percebi deitado na grama, com o corpo dele parcialmente sobre o meu e meus pulsos presos no chão por suas mãos fortes, minha garganta travou e eu fiquei apenas ofegante, olhando para seu rosto. Tentei não me mostrar tão abalado e nervoso como eu estava.

"Você é tão infantil." Revirei os olhos em deboche, com todo meu corpo ciente do contato entre nossas peles molhadas.

Harry sorriu torto.

"Pessoas velhas tendem a fingir que ainda não crianças vez ou outra." Ele brincou.

"Você não é velho." Falei baixinho. "Continua tão bonito e jovial quanto da primeira vez que te vi."

Eu me remexi desconfortável pelo tempo em que ele ficou me encarando fixamente e cheguei a abrir os lábios para perguntar quando ele soltaria meus pulsos, pois minhas mãos já estavam formigando. Foi quando a respiração dele tocou minha face e seu rosto se aproximou, causando um disparo súbito em meu coração.

Entendi que seria beijado.

Fechei os olhos instintivamente e senti os lábios quentes deles contra os meus, delicados, mas decididos.

Meu corpo inteiro reagiu como se o sol houvesse caído sobre nós com suas chamas quando ele se pressionou mais contra mim e seu gosto misturou-se ao da minha boca, delicioso e único, exatamente como eu me lembrava.

**XxX**

**NA:** Próximo cap. aquilo que todos tanto esperam...


	20. Chapter 14

**NA: **E finalmente! Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de comentar ao final da leitura, faz um bem danado para a pessoinha aqui do outro lado. E obrigada aos que sempre lembram de deixar algumas palavras de carinho e incentivo! :*

**S. R. Malfoy: **Não sei por que todo mundo veio me perguntar se eu queria matá-los do coração, nossa, me senti quase uma assassina por aqui, HAHAHA, mas olha, as postagens são rápidas, então tudo bem acabar de uma maneira que faça roer as unhas, certo? Certo! E, nhom, adoro que você goste dos momentos de esgrima deles, acho fofo, um momento só deles, e você foi a única que prestou mais atenção nisso! :D O Riddle ainda vai aparecer para encher o saco, ele é muito mala, mas o Harry precisa completar sua vingança... Lemon no casarão não vai ter, deixo isso para sua imaginação, hahah (A). Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste cap.! Bj.

**Summer A**: As atualizações têm sido rápidas mesmo, rs. Como a fic está completa, não vejo por que ficar torturando os leitores, sempre odiei esperar por atualizações tb, então... Obrigada! Fico muito contente que gostou do Marino e do Andrej, ainda mais eles sendo originais e tudo. E quanto ao nosso casal mais amado, vou admitir que adoro cenas envolvendo ar livre, natureza, então tive de colocar, hihi. Draco ter admiradores ele tem, mas nunca dá bola para nenhum... Beijos!

**Anabelly**: Oi, querida! Obrigada pela review! Aquela frase do Harry foi meio descarada mesmo, apesar de ele estar pensando no contexto de tirar para entrar no lago, no fundo ele queria que o Draco não colocasse muita coisa mesmo para ele poder admirar, kkkk! Beijos!

**Larissa**: Oi, amada! Harry e Draco não fofos, né? Harry finalmente mostrando seus sentimentos, sem máscaras, sem fingimentos... eu adoro cenários campestres, acho lindo e excitante, kkkk *perva* aí sempre que possível acabo colocando, beijos ao ar livre sobre a grama é tão... romântico! Quanto às minhas originais, nem tenho certeza se vou postar em algum lugar, mas depois coloco um link no meu perfil caso isso venha a acontecer. :D Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos!

**Moilina**: Acho que a palavra 'aleluia' resume tudo mesmo, principalmente pro Draco, imagina, foram três anos desde a declaração que ele ficou amando em silêncio... Harry finalmente deixou seus sentimentos transparecerem, já estava na hora mesmo. E agora tudo fica mais claro. Espero que goste do cap.! Obrigada por ler e por comentar! Beijos!

**Carolzinha**: Aqui está! Espero que goste! Beijoos!

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.14.**

A maneira como Harry sugou meus lábios fez com que eu não conseguisse pensar direito. Meu corpo entrou ebulição, como se até aquele instante estivesse perto, muito perto disso, apenas esperando o momento em que poderia ferver como água jogada contra uma chapa quente. Eu gemi enquanto sentia seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, e sua língua ondulando contra minha, instigando-me e causando-me um prazer que beirava o absurdo.

Harry deslizou uma das pernas por entre as minhas e eu ofeguei pela intensificação do prazer e gemi o nome dele, meio assustado, meio entregue. Não. Completamente entregue. E demorei a perceber que, logo após isso, ele se afastou. Continuei com os olhos fechados, ofegante, com meu peito subindo e descendo acelerado, mas abri as pálpebras trêmulas ao sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

"Era isso que você estava querendo nas últimas semanas?" Ele perguntou, rouco, mas com um toque de irritação em sua voz que me deixou apreensivo. Seus olhos eram abrasivos, mas não menos hipnotizantes.

"Não," Falei torcendo para que minha voz não saísse tão fraca. "é o que eu venho querendo pelos últimos _anos_." Tentei soltar os pulsos para poder tocá-lo, mas o aperto de Harry continuava tão firme quanto antes.

"Mas só há pouco vem tentando me seduzir." Ele replicou, e meus lábios se partiram de surpresa. "Você achou mesmo que eu não iria perceber?"

Desviei o olhar, corado e irritado, com a certeza de que ele havia me beijado para tirar sarro das minhas tentativas. Ele havia percebido e deveria me achar uma criança estúpida e ridícula por tentar seduzi-lo com truques baratos. Senti meus olhos arderem de vergonha e humilhação.

"Pansy disse-"

"Ah, mas é claro que Pansy teria um dedo nessa história," Harry falou enraivecido e se ergueu. Sentei-me ao vê-lo se afastar, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados e jogando-os para trás. Enchi-me de raiva e despeito e me ergui também.

"Por que você me beijou?" Exigi saber, com meu tom engasgado, mas firme. Apertei meus punhos fincando meu olhar nas costas largas dele. "Harry, me responde!"

"Vamos voltar." Harry demandou e seguiu para seu cavalo, esquecendo sua camisa e sapatos e montando exatamente como estava. Abri e fechei a boca, mas não tive opção que não segui-lo, pois ele não parecia disposto a me esperar. Vesti-me rapidamente e corri para meu cavalo, montando-o atrapalhadamente pela pressa e galopando então atrás de Harry.

A viagem de volta foi tensa, silenciosa e desagradável. Ele evitava me encarar por mais que eu o fuzilasse com meus olhos cinzentos, e sua expressão era impassível e distante, como se eu não estivesse ali. Meu coração batia feito doido no peito e eu sentia vontade de gritar para que ele falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e que de preferência me explicasse o que se passava por sua _maldita_ cabeça.

Esperei até que chegássemos ao palazzo para fazer isso. Ele seguiu para o próprio quarto, provavelmente para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas, mas eu fui atrás dele e entrei no aposento antes que ele tivesse chance de fechar a porta.

"Você é um idiota!" Acusei andando até o centro do cômodo e me virando para ele. "Ou melhor, você é um covarde!"

"Draco-"

"Não! Agora você vai me escutar!" Exclamei em um rosnado inflamado. "Você não tinha nenhum direito de me beijar e depois agir assim! Se você não me quer, diga agora e me mande imediatamente para Pádua! Mas pare de me tocar de maneira gentil e carinhosa, ou falar palavras bonitas, e _me beijar_, para depois fugir como se repugnasse a ideia! Você está sendo um completo covarde! Muito menos homem do que eu pensava que você era!"

Parei para respirar ruidosamente, encarando-o com raiva. Havia certa culpa misturada à impaciência em sua expressão, mas isso não fez com que minha cólera diminuísse. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu achava que explodiria em meu peito. Tudo que eu queria era despejar o que estava entalado em minha garganta há _anos_ e acabar logo com esse sofrimento e angústia.

"Você sabe o que eu sinto por você," Ignorei a falha em minha voz quando retomei coragem para continuar. "e talvez eu tenha sido muito estúpido por acreditar que você poderia retribuir os meus sentimentos, mas eu não vou deixar que você pise neles como está fazendo!"

Olhei-o com desprezo.

"Quer saber? Eu não quero mais olhar para sua cara. Vou para o bordel de Pansy e ficarei lá até o final do mês. Vou _aproveitar_ todas as noites no bordel para esquecer você antes de viajar, e então nunca mais precisarei sofrer por um idiota!" Exclamei enquanto ia em direção à porta para fugir dali antes que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas de raiva e mágoa. Eu parei e o olhei já com a mão na maçaneta, a porta aberta. "E o pior de tudo é que eu _sei_ que você me deseja, mas tem medo de admitir isso! _Covarde_!" Completei erguendo o queixo e estreitando os olhos. Eu não sabia se ele me desejava de verdade. Mas eu tinha meu orgulho a manter.

Só que eu estava brincando com fogo e percebi isso quando Harry se aproximou como um lince e empurrou a porta, que fechou com um estrondo, e me aprisionou contra ela. Seus olhos verdes pareciam queimar ao me observarem de cima, seu rosto sério preso em mim. Ele se aproximou mais um passo, invadindo meu espaço pessoal, e eu me colei à porta, começando a ter real dificuldade para respirar.

Harry me encarou, parecendo me despir com seus olhos e, para minha completa surpresa, subitamente segurou meu braço e me arrastou sem qualquer delicadeza até a cama, jogando-me sobre ela. Soltei uma exclamação de susto abafada quando caí sobre o colchão e arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo subindo na cama para me alcançar. Eu me arrastei um pouco para trás, pelo nervosismo, mas ele acabou a distância entre nós e me segurou pelas coxas, puxando-me para ele, deitando sobre meu corpo e assim prendendo-me contra o colchão macio. Não tive tempo para mais nada antes que ele descesse seus lábios contra os meus e começasse a me beijar de um modo que beirava a selvageria.

Gemi assustado contra seus lábios quando ele rasgou minha camisa úmida, fazendo os botões saltarem para os lados antes de arrancá-la por completo. Minhas mãos estavam paradas ao lado do corpo – eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como tocá-lo, minha pele queimava, porém meus músculos pareciam ter perdido a capacidade de se mover. Mas Harry não pareceu se importar, pois pegou meus pulsos e os prendeu com apenas uma mão acima de minha cabeça, sua boca ainda colada contra a minha, sua língua explorando minha boca como se estivesse com fome há muito tempo, deixando-me zonzo.

A mão livre ele usou para percorrer meu peito, meu abdômen, minha coxa, deslizando-a de uma maneira provocante pela minha pele que me fez contorcer o corpo e arrepiar por completo. Quando ele tocou e acariciou meu membro com sua mão áspera, endurecendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que descia os lábios para meu pescoço, sugando e lambendo, uma onda de pânico me tomou, e nem todas as 'palestras' de Pansy sobre o assunto conseguiriam me acalmar.

"Harry!" Chamei desesperado. "Harry, pa-para!"

Senti-me um completo idiota por mandá-lo parar gaguejando daquele jeito, mas eu ainda era um virgem inexperiente que só havia trocado um beijo poucas vezes na vida e estava alarmado com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando, principalmente porque Harry estava indo rápido _demais_. Meu corpo se enrijeceu instintivamente e eu tentei me encolher para fugir de seus estímulos. Por mais que eu estivesse em brasas, ainda me sentia inseguro e trêmulo quando alguém me tocava mais intimamente.

Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Harry.

Ele ergueu o olhar, seus olhos dilatados e escurecidos, e viu minhas pálpebras bem abertas, encarando-o amedrontado e ofegante. Harry suspirou e deixou a cabeça pender contra meu ombro. Senti sua respiração quente e acelerada contra minha pele, arrepiando-me mais do que seus toques.

"Veja o que você faz comigo." Ele murmurou chateado. Eu permaneci calado, com o peito doendo e dolorosamente consciente do peso de seu corpo contra o meu. "Você não imagina há quanto tempo eu venho me controlando para não fazer ainda pior do que isso." Disse num sussurro perto do meu ouvido.

Fechei os olhos, entorpecido por um instante, e quando os abri, Harry voltara a erguer a cabeça e agora me olhava detidamente. Ele soltou meus pulsos e apoiou os antebraços na cama, um de cada lado do meu corpo, e tocou meu rosto.

"Você estava certo. Em tudo que você falou." Ele admitiu, e segurou uma de minhas coxas, afastando-a para se acomodar melhor entre minhas pernas. O simples contato de sua ereção contra a minha me fez gemer abafado e segurar seus braços com força. Harry segurou meus cabelos e aproximou os lábios dos meus, quase os tocando.

"Eu te desejo." Murmurou e sua boca escorregou pela linha de meu maxilar ao mesmo tempo em que movia o quadril minimamente contra meu corpo.

"Harry..." Arfei fechando os olhos. Meu coração batia tanto que doía, e o calor parecia atingir minha pele em ondas. Ele deslizou os lábios até meu pescoço e me beijou ali. Virei o rosto deixando que ele lambesse lentamente o local em movimentos circulares que fizeram meus olhos revirar em sintonia a um gemido baixo.

"Você é virgem?" Ele perguntou baixinho, mordendo um ponto do meu pescoço um pouco atrás da orelha.

"Você não sabe de tudo que eu faço?" Respondi mal-educado, em parte porque estava envergonhado demais para admitir que era.

Harry riu e causou cócegas em minha pele – sensível pelas lambidas e mordidas que ele havia dado.

"Não _tudo_, infelizmente." Ele ergueu o rosto de novo, olhou-me sorrindo e então voltou a me beijar, dessa vez mais calmo, deixando eu me acostumar com aquilo e fazendo com que meu corpo relaxasse. Quando percebi, já o abraçava com força e movia minha língua com mais ânsia contra a sua. Passei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, desejando mais contato.

Ele voltou a se afastar, o que fez com que eu soltasse um murmúrio descontente.

"Então?" Ele tornou a perguntar. Abri a boca, fechei, corei e desviei o olhar, emburrado.

"Eu sou virgem."

Harry me segurou na cintura e me ergueu da cama. Soltei um "O quê?" confuso, mas ele apenas me levou para o banheiro, com minhas pernas ainda envolvendo sua cintura. Olhei para baixo, para seus olhos verdes, e acabei me inclinando para beijá-lo antes que ele me colocasse no chão, já dentro do banheiro.

Ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior, fazendo-me suspirar, antes de deixar que eu escorregasse para o chão. Ele abriu a água da banheira e então se virou para mim, deixando que a água enchesse o espaço quadrangular feito de pedra lisa ricamente trabalhada. Harry se aproximou e se inclinou para voltar a me beijar, suavemente, sem fechar os olhos. As mãos deles desceram para barra de minha calça, para tirá-la, e eu baixei o olhar, nervoso.

Senti os lábios dele gentilmente passearem pelo meu pescoço e respirei fundo deixando que ele me despisse. Jamais havia me sentido tão envergonhado quanto naquele momento. Minhas calças caíram ao chão junto com minha roupa de baixo, e eu engoli em seco. Harry se afastou para tirar sua própria calça, e eu o espiei com as maçãs do rosto queimando. Mordi o lábio inferior em nervosismo ao ver sua... masculinidade. Senti minhas entranhas se revirarem ao imaginá-lo dentro de mim, e tapei a boca, tentando não gemer – ele nem ao menos estava me tocando.

Harry segurou meu pulso e me puxou para ele.

"Está nervoso?" Ele perguntou suavemente, passando a mão pelas minhas costas. O corpo dele parecia queimar contra o meu, até que o calor fosse sufocante. Olhei-o irritado com a pergunta.

"É claro que estou! Eu nunca fiz isso antes!" Rosnei eriçado. Ele riu e suas mãos deslizaram até meus glúteos. Arquejei com o contato e ele voltou a me erguer do chão, dessa vez para entrar na banheira comigo. Era incrível a facilidade que ele tinha para me carregar, como se eu fosse leve como algodão.

"Ainda é o mesmo gatinho selvagem de sempre." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido assim que sentou na banheira comigo em seu colo. Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra meus glúteos; gemi com isso, e ele aproveitou para voltar a me beijar com avidez. Segurei seus cabelos negros e endurecidos pela água do rio e deixei que ele fizesse tudo que queria com a minha boca. Não podia acreditar naquele contato tão pleno, não depois de anos desejando provar de sua boca.

Ficaria beijando-o para sempre, mas arfei e quebrei o beijo, abraçando-o sem forças quando ele tocou em meu falo, começando a me masturbar numa cadência lenta e gostosa, com ajuda da água. Eu já havia me tocado antes e imaginado como seria se fosse ele fazendo-o mais... era impossível comparar! Nunca havia chegado à metade do prazer que eu estava sentindo em suas mãos.

"Harry... ah, Harry..." Murmurei trêmulo sem conseguir me conter. Harry voltou a beijar meu pescoço, mantendo-me firme em seu colo.

"Você é tão sensível." Ele murmurou. Até tentei sufocar os sons impudicos que escapavam por entre meus lábios, mas eles saíam um atrás do outro, pipocando de minha garganta. "Você não sabe como me deixou nesses últimos dias... eu achei que iria enlouquecer de desejo."

Apenas conseguir gemer longamente em resposta. Nem acreditava que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando em minha cama. Eu só queria que ele continuasse me tocando e murmurando roucamente em meu ouvido.

"Harry... Tem algo... que eu preciso contar..." Falei com dificuldade, e Harry soltou um 'hum...?' de incentivo para que eu continuasse enquanto passeava a língua por minha pele. Ele desceu mais e envolveu um de meus mamilos, sugando-o e circulando-o com a língua. Arfei olhando de queixo caído seus lábios aprisionando meu mamilo e me esqueci momentaneamente o que precisava dizer. Fechei os olhos, tentando recobrar a linha de raciocínio. "No carnaval, há três anos... Era... Era eu, no corredor do palazzo de Sirius... Você me... ah... você me beijou."

Harry me apertou mais em seus braços e partiu para o outro mamilo.

"Eu sei." Foi tudo que disse. Foi como levar um soco na boca do estômago. Eu parei e o encarei incrédulo, inclinando o corpo para trás, de modo a me afastar dele, e segurando o pulso da mão que me tocava. Harry fitou-me diretamente nos olhos, não parecendo nada culpado.

"O quê!?" Perguntei chocado. Ele suspirou, voltando a me puxar para perto. Fiquei todo eriçado e com vontade de sacudi-lo pelos cabelos rebeldes quando demorou mais de cinco segundos para se explicar.

"Você realmente achou que eu não iria te reconhecer? Reconhecer sua voz, seus olhos, seu cheiro de lavanda...?"

"Mas por que... por que não falou nada? Você continuou agindo como se não soubesse!" Acusei, sentindo-me traído e ultrajado. Harry percebeu minha indignação. "E depois ainda continuou com aquela Cho Chang, deixando ela frequentar a nossa casa! Se eu não tivesse pedido para que você a largasse, provavelmente estaria com ela até hoje e... não _ria_ de mim!"

Ele estava _rindo_! Como ele podia rir disso? Eu estava tão irritado! Agora sentia vontade de socá-lo e deixá-lo morrer afogado dentro daquela banheira! Porém, eu infelizmente não consegui encontrar forças para separar meu corpo do dele. O contato parecia _certo_ demais, o encaixe era perfeito e eu já havia esperado e sonhado demais com esse momento para matar Harry justo agora.

"Eu não estou rindo de você, Draco. Eu só acho engraçado que você não faça ideia do quanto eu venho tentando me controlar nesses últimos _anos_ para não te tocar, porque te desejava _tanto_, que precisei descontar minha frustração em todas as mulheres de Veneza. Por mais que nenhuma delas tenha me dado o mesmo prazer de antes de você entrar em minha vida."

Fiquei olhando para Harry com os lábios partidos em choque. Eu jamais imaginaria algo assim e meu coração apaixonado – estúpida e irremediavelmente apaixonado – batia ensandecido no peito, como se quisesse abrir um buraco e saltar para fora. Deixei que Harry me abraçasse com força e passei debilmente os braços o redor de seus ombros largos.

"Cho Chang não significou nada para mim. Eu sei que é canalha da minha parte admitir, mas eu a usei para me manter afastado de você naqueles dias, principalmente depois que eu te beijei." Harry suspirou novamente e eu levei um susto ao sentir seus dedos se insinuarem entre meus glúteos – ele de certo queria acabar com a minha razão para que eu o perdoasse facilmente. Afundei as unhas na carne dele, mas Harry não pareceu se importar. "Eu me senti... um cafajeste desprezível depois de te beijar daquele jeito. Eu sabia que era você desde o início, mas quando você murmurou meu nome, foi como se eu acordasse para o que estava fazendo... Eu ia tirar a sua máscara e me desculpar, mas você fugiu antes disso, e depois não tive mais coragem de admitir, seria a minha perdição. Deixei você acreditar que eu não sabia de nada, me desculpe."

"Por quê...? Por que se sentiu desprezível?" Murmurei com dificuldade, mordendo o lábio quase a ponto de rasgá-lo ao descobrir como eu era sensível no lugar onde ele me tocava, lenta e cuidadosamente em carícias circulares.

"Porque eu estava querendo fazer com você o mesmo que canalhas como Riddle queriam." Harry disse com raiva de si próprio e eu o abracei com mais força. "E você era tão novo. Tão inocente. Ainda hoje, depois de três anos, continua inocente e adorável," Ele segurou meu queixo e fez com que eu o olhasse. "corando e ficando tímido toda vez que eu me aproximo um pouco mais." Ele sorriu e eu tive certeza de que havia corado assim que ele terminou de falar.

Ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim, e eu abafei um gemido.

"Você não é como os outros... E eu... eu te amo... Eu falei isso, naquele navio... Mas você não acreditou." Minha voz saía entrecortada, e a água gelada ondulava em um constante choque térmico contra o fervor de meu corpo. Eu nunca havia sentido _tanto_ ao mesmo tempo antes.

Harry puxou meu queixo e fez com que nossos lábios se encontrassem novamente. Mordiscou-me e passou a língua por cima deles, enquanto colocava o segundo dedo. Fechei os olhos e gemi excitado. Eu sentia meu corpo se apertar ao redor dos dedos dele, mas o desconforto era pequeno demais, _insignificante_, perto do prazer e da felicidade que eu estava sentindo.

"Eu fiquei esperando." Ele disse rouco contra minha boca, e eu entreabri os olhos em confusão.

"Esperando o quê?"

Ele mordeu meu queixo, e eu voltei a arranhar suas costas – algo que arrepiou toda nuca, pescoço e ombros de Harry. Inconscientemente movi o corpo, fazendo os dedos dele irem mais fundo e atritando meus glúteos contra o membro rígido dele. Harry gemeu também e isso me fez sentir um prazer ainda maior.

"Fiquei esperando o momento em que você iria tentar de novo." Ele admitiu descendo a língua para minha garganta e lambendo-a provocativamente. Murmurei o nome dele, mal conseguindo me expressar em palavras. Ele ficou mesmo esperando? Isso era tão surreal. Harry parecia sempre tão indiferente, como se houvesse esquecido completamente minha declaração. "Eu chegava a desejar que você tentasse de novo, porque então eu talvez tivesse uma desculpa se não conseguisse resistir."

"Então por que você quer me mandar para Pádua? Por que não quer que eu fique aqui com você?" Lembrei-me de repente desse detalhe, e perguntei com o tom ansioso e magoado, porém minha mágoa não durou muito, pois os dedos de Harry atingiram um ponto dentro de mim que fez um grito escapar de minha garganta, seguido de inúmeros gemidos, muito mais altos que todos os outros. Apoiei minha testa no ombro dele tentando manter meus pensamentos coerentes, mas isso se provava cada vez mais difícil.

"Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo." Ele falou sério, e por um momento eu duvidei. "Mas não queria te prender a mim. Você é dez anos mais novo do que eu. Precisa ter experiências e oportunidades. Precisa experimentar outras coisas para saber se iria querer ficar mesmo aqui em Veneza, comigo. Eu não queria te privar disso. Não justamente agora, quando você está prestes a partir."

"Foi por isso que você fugiu de mim desde que eu comecei a te provocar?" Perguntei entre tímido e malicioso, mas minha pose morreu quando Harry moveu os dedos e me fez delirar de prazer de novo. Aproximei minha boca do ouvido dele e comecei a gemer contra sua orelha, querendo provocá-lo em resposta. Isso pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais excitado e ele fez com que meu quadril se movesse, voltando a me roçar contra seu pênis.

"Foi." Harry falou e sua voz também parecia embriagada de prazer. "Eu não tenho o direito de te prender aqui comigo."

"Mesmo se eu quiser que você me prenda?" Falei entre os gemidos. Estava cada vez mais difícil de falar. O calor aumentou ainda mais, algo que parecia impossível, e eu passei a me movimentar sem que ele precisasse me instigar. Sentia que, se não me mexesse, meu corpo iria arder até virar brasas, e depois cinzas, mesmo dentro da água.

"Draco..." Harry chamou meu nome baixinho, beijando meu pescoço a ponto de me deixar completamente arrepiado. "Assim que sairmos dessa banheira e voltarmos para aquela cama, eu vou te fazer meu. Eu não posso mais aguentar. Eu te quero tanto..."

Acabei por atingir o meu limite, e derramei-me dentro da água, não duvido que por causa das palavras dele, muito além de seus toques. Meu corpo amoleceu em seus braços e ele tirou os dedos de dentro de mim e me acalentou. Alcançou um sabonete e começou a pacientemente lavar o meu corpo, com uma gentileza que era só dele. Senti vontade de chorar de emoção, mas me controlei, novamente mordendo o lábio com tanta força, que o senti rasgar contra meus caninos afiados.

Não importava. Eu queria gritar que o amava – _tanto_ – que jamais escolheria nada além dele.

Depois de um tempo apenas nos tocando, em um silêncio que era bom e confortável enquanto eu admirava todas as nuanças de seu corpo másculo e belo, Harry me pegou no colo outra vez e saiu da banheira. Roubei um beijo de sua boca enquanto ele me levava de volta para cama e tentei não me sentir tremendamente nervoso com o que iria acontecer a seguir. Era Harry ali, comigo, e isso era tudo que importava.

Mesmo estando ambos molhados, ele nos deitou na cama.

"Você não deveria ter a pele tão pálida." Harry falou deitado ao meu lado, traçando meu corpo com a ponta dos dedos. O toque suave me causava arrepios, e a maneira como ele olhava meu corpo, com seus orbes enegrecidos e cheios de desejo, me deixavam sem fôlego. Ainda assim, ele estava sendo calmo e paciente, e isso só conseguia deixar-me ainda mais derretido.

Passei as mãos timidamente por seu peito.

"Por quê?" Perguntei em um sussurro, estremecendo quando ele me puxou para mais perto.

"Porque tenho medo de deixá-la marcada demais." O sorriso que ele abriu me fez queimar em antecipação. Não aguentei mais ficar parado. O empurrei de modo que ele deitasse de costas e sentei sobre sua cintura. Inclinei-me com as mãos apoiadas em seu tórax e fiz com que nossos lábios se tocassem ligeiramente.

"Não me importo." Sussurrei.

Harry segurou meus cabelos e me puxou para um beijo de verdade, com línguas e dentes e uma sofreguidão que resumia em gestos o tempo em que ele me quis em segredo, e que eu o desejei a cada olhar, cada pequeno e inocente toque, cada vez que via seus olhos verdes brilharem em minha direção. Como eu podia ter sido tão cego? Me perguntei em exaspero. Eu deveria simplesmente tê-lo agarrado em uma de nossas aulas de esgrima e deixar que todo o desejo acumulado fizesse o resto.

Mas isso agora era passado e eu iria aproveitar o presente.

Gemi repleto de prazer quando Harry segurou nossas ereções juntas e passou a mover a mão. Comecei a ondular o corpo também, experimentando uma sensação inexplicável de urgência e anseio por algo que eu nem entendia direito. Minha respiração tornou a ficar ruidosa e descompassada, e as gotas de água ainda em meu corpo pareceram evaporar para dar lugar ao suor que começou a escorrer novamente.

Era um final de tarde terrivelmente quente.

Antes que eu chegasse ao clímax novamente, o que me derrubaria entre os lençóis pelo cansaço, Harry parou e me colocou de bruços na cama, segurando-me pela cintura. Seu corpo me cobriu e pude sentir a respiração dele em minha nuca em sequência com seus lábios e sua língua. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Segurei o travesseiro e a fronha da cama com força entre os dedos enquanto sentia sua boca descer pelas minhas costas. Meu membro latejou tão forte, que o gemido baixo que soltei mais assemelhou-se a uma lamentação de dor.

"Harry, o que você-" Eu ia perguntar o que ele iria fazer, mas então senti sua língua entre meus glúteos e arquejei em surpresa e êxtase. Tentei virar o rosto e ver o que sua língua estava fazendo comigo, porém ele ergueu mais meu quadril e voltou a tocar em meu falo enquanto me lambia de uma maneira que me tirou toda a razão. Não consegui pensar mais em nada. As ondas de calor aumentavam sem parar, e meu corpo parecia prestes a ebulir de dentro para fora, como lava quente. Eu suava e tremia, gemia e suspirava.

Harry me virava de lado e mordia meus quadris, voltava e sugando e beijando minhas nádegas, revirando-me de volta para que sua língua voltasse a escorregar para o local sensível entre meus glúteos. E quando ele se afastou e me deitou novamente de costas na cama, meus olhos também estavam dilatados e eu o abracei contra mim querendo que ele terminasse urgentemente o que havia começado. Ele segurou minhas pernas e as ergueu, deixando-me em uma posição um tanto constrangedora, mas àquelas alturas eu não consegui me importar.

Fechei os olhos e gemi alto, trêmulo, quando o senti penetrando-me lentamente. Tentei não pensar na dor me concentrar em deslizar minhas mãos por suas costas também suadas, por sua pele lisa, por seus músculos rígidos – seu corpo imponente facilmente me dominava e afogava abaixo dele. Harry estava parado e pude escutar sua respiração tão ruidosa quanto à minha. A expressão dele era de extrema concentração e até mesmo dor enquanto esperava que eu me acostumasse à invasão.

"Oh, Deus." Ele murmurou ofegante, e só então entendi que deveria doer permanecer parado enquanto eu me apertava ao redor de seu membro.

"Harry..." Chamei seu nome e movi lentamente meu corpo, dizendo-lhe que podia parar de se controlar tanto, como vinha fazendo há _anos_, não apenas naquele momento. Eu queria ser dele e queria que ele fosse meu sem mais demora. E ele entendeu isso, começou a se mover e sussurrar palavras doces no meu ouvido para me distrair do desconforto.

Harry voltou a me tocar o ritmo de suas estocadas, e lágrimas de prazer vieram-me aos olhos pelo tanto que eu estava sentindo, como se nada mais existisse no mundo além da sentir e pertencer. Puxei-o querendo experimentar seus lábios macios e exigentes enquanto ele começava a ir mais fundo, forte e rápido, até que eu precisasse quebrar o beijo para gritar seu nome quando a dor cedeu e ele voltou a me atingir naquele ponto _exato_ dentro de mim que me fazia ver estrelas, mesmo que a noite ainda não houvesse chegado e o sol ainda repousasse sobre o Adriático. Meu sangue parecia retumbar em meu ouvido apesar das palavras desconexas que eu e ele soltávamos, movendo-nos juntos com os corpos repletos de suor que apenas parecia deixar tudo mais primitivo e intenso. Era indescritivelmente sensual ouvir os gemidos roucos e suspiros que ele soltava ao afundar-se em meu corpo, ou a forma como seu coração batia rápido quando passei minha mão por seu tórax.

Poderia durar até a completa exaustão, ou até o final dos tempos, eu não me importaria.

Contudo, em algum momento daquela avalanche de sensações, o arrebatamento me atingiu como um raio que espalha toda sua eletricidade por cada pedaço do meu ser. Gritei, arqueando o quadril, incapaz de crer que algum dia poderia experimentar algo tão indescritivelmente delicioso, erótico e arrebatador ao ponto de eu desfalecer absolutamente entregue, maleável e exausto sobre os lençóis bagunçados. Harry murmurou meu nome em reverência e logo pude sentir quando ele veio também, dentro de mim, gemendo perto do meu ouvido, para depois me abraçar e tentar recuperar o fôlego contra o meu pescoço.

"Eu não quis mais ninguém durante todo esse tempo," Me surpreendi ao perceber que era eu quem falava, abraçando-o como se temesse acordar e perceber que Harry, na realidade, estaria sempre fora do alcance de minhas mãos, mesmo quando estava ao alcance de meus olhos. "Eu sabia que só poderia ser você. Eu sabia por nós dois."

"Eu tenho sorte por você saber tão bem." Ele murmurou, saindo de dentro de mim e caindo ao meu lado da cama. Mesmo com o calor, ele puxou-me para seus braços. Eu ergui um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo e vi que olhava para o teto da cama de dossel, com seus olhos verdes perdidos.

"Harry... O que foi?" Murmurei, mordendo o lábio. Ele pareceu acordar de seu transe e baixou os olhos para mim, acariciando meu cabelo e me observando de uma maneira que fez meu corpo arrepiar-se novamente. Tão intenso e tão lindo...

"Eu... é só que... nunca foi... Ah, esqueça, você provavelmente não vai acreditar de qualquer forma." Balançou a cabeça, voltando a encarar o teto enquanto suas mãos passeavam lentamente pelas minhas costas, contornando meu quadril e apertando de leve minha pele.

"Me deixe julgar isso. Por favor."

Harry voltou a me encarar.

"Eu nunca achei que poderia ser dessa forma." Ele notou minha careta de confusão e passou a mão pela minha bochecha, percorrendo meus cabelos e segurando-os gentilmente pela raiz. "O sexo. Sempre foi bom, mas nunca foi assim. Foi..."

"Muito ruim?" Arrisquei, sentindo meu estômago afundar. Eu sabia que era um completo inexperiente, e ele sempre havia levado uma vida sexual agitada, ainda que nos últimos tempos eu não viesse a saber muito sobre isso. Talvez porque ele houvesse se tornado mais discreto que antes.

"Foi incrível." Ele disse abrindo um sorriso sincero, como que para dar mais ênfase às suas palavras. E depois me encarou atentamente, em suspeita. "Você não gostou...?" Eu não saberia dizer se isso era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Eu abaixei o rosto e não consegui evitar o sorriso. Era fofo vê-lo com aquele jeito meio preocupado, meio inseguro.

"Bom... não é como se eu tivesse experiências anteriores para comparar-"

"Nem nunca vai ter."

"Mas foi ótimo!" Ergui o rosto e deixei que visse meu sorriso, depois o abracei com força e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito definido. "Foi tudo que eu sempre quis..." Suspirei. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes e eu estava quase caindo no sono quando me lembrei de algo que Pansy havia me dito em uma de nossas muitas conversas.

"Dizem que é mais intenso quando há sentimentos envolvidos. Aí... chamam de fazer amor." Corei e evitei encará-lo, me concentrando em qualquer ponto que não seu rosto.

Harry soltou uma risada cristalina e deu-me um beijo entre meus cabelos úmidos.

"Eu te amo." Ele murmurou, causando uma onda de calor, satisfação e contentamento por todo meu corpo.

Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Fechei os olhos e caí no sono com um sorriso nos lábios.

**XxX**


	21. Chapter 15

**Larissa**: Oi, querida! Um amor ao ar livre é uma delícia, mas os precisavam colocar os pontos nos i's antes. Draco soube se impor, e o Harry cansou de ser forte, e de fugir (ainda bem, né, haha). Que bom que gostou da lemon! Enfim eles se resolveram e admitiram todos os sentimentos que têm um pelo outro. Agora só falta... bem, só falta a história com o Riddle se resolver. Obrigada pelo carinho e elogios! Beeeijos!

**InoMx**: Ufa, que bom que consegui atender às suas expectativas! Cho era uma vadia sem importância mesmo, kkk! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Carolzinha**: Own, fico contente que tenha curtido tanto! Muito obrigada! Bjs.

**Cinthia**: Ah, fico feliz em saber disso. Harry e Draco são lindos demais juntos! Beijos, obrigada!

**BruhC**: Harry quase deve ter sido assassinado por muitos por fugir, mas depois ele compensou, hehehe! Obrigada! Beijos.

* * *

Era** Uma Vez em Veneza**

**.15.**

Senti uma carícia suave contra minha pele e me remexi, resmungando baixinho e procurando por uma posição mais confortável. Virei de lado, pronto para cair no sono novamente quando senti o corpo de alguém se encaixar ao meu e lábios percorrerem meu pescoço; dentes arranhando de leve minha pele. Arrepiei-me e estremeci, abrindo então os olhos. Imediatamente me lembrei de tudo que havia acontecido e ofeguei pela lembrança. Havíamos _mesmo_ feito tudo aquilo?

"Como você está?" Harry perguntou, rouco, contra meu ouvido, ainda me abraçando.

"Eu estou-" Estava para dizer que estava bem, mas então me remexi e fiz uma careta. "dolorido."

Harry riu e beijou meu pescoço. Suspirei feliz ao escutar sua risada e me aconcheguei melhor a ele.

"Quer ir jantar?" Ele perguntou. Era noite agora, e eu não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo havia dormido, mas provavelmente não muito. Ainda sentia meu corpo cansado e dolorido pelo que havíamos feito.

"Preciso de um banho antes. E me larga! Está muito calor!" Resmunguei desvencilhando-me de Harry e tentei me sentar na borda da cama. Ainda não havia criado coragem para olhá-lo diretamente no rosto.

"Ainda não." Harry falou segurando meu braço e fazendo com que eu deitasse novamente.

"Harry, de novo não dá!" Falei exasperado, virando o rosto quando ele tentou me beijar. "Estou todo moído! Olhe para mim!" Exclamei, querendo me referir às marcas roxas das mãos dele contra meu corpo, ainda mais escurecidas pela pouca claridade do quarto, mas ele me olhou com um brilho de malícia do rosto, e desejei não ter sugerido que ele me olhasse. "Estou todo marcado..."

Ele passeou a ponta dos dedos pela minha pele.

"Está doendo muito?" Harry perguntou ligeiramente preocupado. Quis gritar que sim! Que era um ultraje que ele houvesse deixado minha pele perfeita daquele jeito, mas a verdade é que, como eu mesmo havia falado antes, eu não me importava. Era até mesmo excitante ver as marcas que ele havia deixado em meu corpo ao me possuir.

Corei violentamente com meus pensamentos e murmurei timidamente: "Não... Só seja menos..." Menos o quê? Tudo havia sido absolutamente perfeito. "Descontrolado da próxima vez." Completei mesmo assim.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu o olhei mordendo o lábio inferior. A mão dele subiu pela minha coxa e pousou na minha cintura.

"Você me provoca até o meu limite, e depois me quer controlado?" Ele perguntou entre debochado e malicioso. Meu queixo caiu sem saber o que dizer, então apenas bufei inconformado com a expressão desgarrada dele. E gemi assustado quando a mão dele desceu e me tocou intimamente, pegando-me de surpresa, e ele desceu os lábios começando a beijar meu peito.

"Harry..." Gemi, segurando seus cabelos negros. "Já disse que de novo não dá!" Repeti teimosamente. Ainda estava cansado do que havíamos feito. Bom para Harry que ele tinha tanta disposição – anos de prática provavelmente o ajudavam muito nesse quesito –, mas eu era um virgem até algumas horas atrás.

"Não vai me contar o que Pansy andou lhe ensinando para me provocar e depois dar prazer?" Ele perguntou, fazendo-me queimar de vergonha e incredulidade.

"Você é tão pervertido!" Exclamei chocado, porém acabei me contorcendo de prazer e gemendo alto quando ele começou a movimentar a mão mais rapidamente, sua língua em algum ponto próximo ao meu umbigo. Harry ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, sem parar, contudo, de me estimular. Parecia gostar de meu ver completamente atordoado como eu estava.

"_Eu_ sou o pervertido?" Ele perguntou divertido. "Não fui eu quem ficou conversando sobre como enlouquecer um homem e como entretê-lo na cama com uma prostituta de alto nível até altas horas da noite, se bem recordo. Também não fico lendo livros sobre isso pelos cantos."

"Harry! Como você...?" Eu peguei um travesseiro e bati com força contra o rosto dele. Ele rolou para o lado gargalhando, o que me deixou profundamente irritado.

E a irritação acabou com a minha timidez e eu me lembrei de todas as dicas – constrangedoras – sobre sexo e montei sobre ele. "Vou mostrar o que ela me ensinou, já que você quer tanto." Falei com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado do rosto dele.

Ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura e subiu-as e desceu-as pelas minhas costas, e eu me inclinei para beijá-lo. Provoquei-o com os lábios, passando a língua por eles e não permitindo que ele aprofundasse o contato. Prefiro não pensar que minhas mãos estavam tremendo quando as deslizei pelo peito forte dele e comecei a descer o rosto, lambendo a pele ligeiramente salgada.

Mordisquei e chupei um dos mamilos dele, e sorri vitorioso ao ouvi-lo suspirar de prazer. Continuei descendo, minha língua contornando os músculos de seu abdômen e sentindo-os se contrair, se destacando, e relaxar, se suavizando. Ele já estava bem duro quando cheguei onde eu queria e segurei a base de seu falo. Meu coração batia feito doido, e eu ergui o olhar, inseguro.

Harry estava com os cotovelos apoiados na cama. Seus olhos estavam de novo enegrecidos.

"Eu nunca fiz isso." Admiti o óbvio. Ao menos para mim era bastante óbvio.

"Você não precisa fazer se-" Ele começou a dizer, mas o interrompi.

"Eu _vou_ fazer." Rosnei e então o coloquei na boca. Não cabia inteiro.

Ouvi Harry gemer e isso me animou. Comecei a fazer com mais vontade, apesar de ciente de que não estava nem perto do que Pansy havia me dito. Minha mão se movia na mesma cadência que minha boca. Ergui o olhar e vi Harry me observando ofegante e cheio de desejo. Arrepiei-me e intensifiquei os movimentos.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou até que ele gozasse na minha boca.

Me ergui sem ar e ele segurou meus cabelos, me puxando contra sua boca para um beijo devastador que acabou de vez com meu fôlego. Depois ele se afastou e sorriu torto.

"Agora podemos ir jantar."

**XxX**

Comi em silêncio, vez ou outra espiando Harry pelo canto do olho. Ele estava na ponta da mesa, como sempre, e eu na cadeira mais próxima. Eu pensava como seria agora. E o que se passaria na cabeça dele. E não sabia como perguntar. Porém, em algum momento abaixei os garfos e o encarei até que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

"Nós estamos juntos agora?" Perguntei, corado mas firme. Não queria que ele voltasse a se encontrar com nenhuma mulher. Eu atiraria uma pedra na cabeça dele caso ele continuasse com suas aventuras amorosas.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e vi um brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

"Nós sempre estivemos juntos." Ele sorriu plácido enquanto eu me impedia de revirar os olhos.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Quero saber se... seremos como namorados." Meu rosto queimou e eu me esforcei para não desviar o olhar. Era tão constrangedor falar esse tipo de coisa que eu tinha vontade de me esconder embaixo da mesa.

"Você ainda precisa ir para Pádua," Harry falou calmamente, mas continuou antes que eu pudesse expor minha indignação. "porém, depois disso, se você ainda quiser voltar para cá, e ficar comigo, então eu serei todo seu."

Eu arregalei os olhos, me sentindo quente e vermelho. Harry, entretanto, havia se encostado à cadeira de forma despojada e não parecia nada envergonhado por falar algo assim. Limpei a garganta e inspirei profundamente.

"Eu vou voltar. É bom que você esteja por aqui, então." Avisei seriamente. "Quem sabe depois disso você resolva acreditar que eu quero ficar mesmo com você..."

"Eu vou estar por aqui." Harry piscou. "E não pense que eu gosto da ideia de te deixar solto por Pádua, à mercê de qualquer um..." Ele resmungou com os olhos verdes cravados em mim.

Olhei para a comida, ainda pela metade em meu prato, e sorri levemente ao perceber o ciúmes no tom dele.

"Você sabe que é o único que pode me ter." Falei baixinho, quase inaudível, mas ele ouviu e se aproximou. Senti sua mão em meus cabelos e em minha nuca e ergui o olhar, apenas para imediatamente sentir seus lábios quentes contra os meus. Ele me puxou com vontade e me beijou cheio de paixão – que eu retribuí na mesma intensidade.

Entreabri os olhos em meio ao beijo e vi as meninas todas empilhadas na entrada do salão de jantar, espiando cheias de risadinhas silenciosas. Afastei-me de Harry, ou tentei, pois ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Olhei para elas tentando mandá-las embora silenciosamente, mas elas me ignoraram solenemente.

"Você está mesmo muito dolorido?" Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer todo.

"Já disse que estou!" Retruquei e deixei escapar um gemido quando ele passeou a língua provocativamente pela minha pele. As meninas saíram se empurrando ainda cheias de risinhos depois que eu tapei a boca com a mão para não deixar mais nenhum som escapar.

Harry estava rindo contra minha pele também.

"Acho que viramos atração da casa." Ele murmurou me mordiscando.

"Você sabia que elas estavam vendo! Por que não parou?" Perguntei exasperado. Harry era mesmo impossível.

"E por que pararia?" Ele perguntou contornando os lábios pelo meu maxilar, até voltar à minha boca. "Não é minha culpa se elas gostam do que vêem."

"Você é mesmo um perver-" Ele me calou com um beijo.

**XxX**

Eu obviamente espalhei para todos os meus amigos a novidade. Sempre fui bom em me vangloriar, e nesse caso não seria diferente. Ainda mais quando Harry mostrou não se importar em nada que os outros soubessem. É claro, não era sensato espalhar para Veneza inteira sobre nós dois, então contei apenas para quem eu confiava. Os empregados da casa eram todos de extrema confiança, então também não havia problemas que eles soubessem.

Inclusive, duvido que alguém fosse desconfiar que Harry estava se relacionando comigo, um rapaz, depois de todas a fama com as mulheres que ele tinha. Fama essa que eu preferia sequer lembrar.

Pansy ficou extremamente satisfeita, mas eu não me alonguei muito na conversa, pois ela provavelmente iria querer saber todos os detalhes. Anna adorou, me abraçou, deu pulinhos e depois precisou se sentar e se acalmar, pois estava grávida. Emmelice, obviamente, já sabia quando fui falar. Ela disse que já desconfiava há muito tempo que eu amava Harry, e sempre torcera muito para que ele correspondesse.

"Sempre achei especial a maneira como ele o olhava." Ela acariciou meus cabelos.

Precisei aguentar mil perguntas entusiasmadas de Romilda, Parvati e Padma, mas consegui fugir delas também. Seamus preferiu fingir que não sabia de nada, apesar de certamente estar a par do assunto. Já Blaise não ficou nada feliz. Achou um absurdo que eu nunca tivesse dito-lhe nada sobre aquilo.

"Fui deixado de lado." Ele resmungou mal-humorado enquanto caminhávamos pela cidade. Mordred corria logo à frente, perseguindo alguns pombos pela Praça de São Marcos. Foi uma verdadeira vergonha quando os pombos se uniram e se colocaram contra ele, e foi a vez dele de fugir.

"Não faça drama." Revirei os olhos. "Não é algo que se saia contando. Você poderia ter nojo de mim."

"Claro que não." Blaise revirou os olhos. "Somos amigos, e você tem o meu respeito, independentemente se gosta de seios ou... daquilo." Ele completou sem jeito. Eu ri e o empurrei de leve pelo ombro.

"É verdade que você vai para Pádua comigo?" Perguntei. A ideia me deixava feliz, mas sabia que não animava Blaise. O pai dele havia descoberto a quantidade de dinheiro que ele vinha gastando com Pansy e não ficara nada feliz. Como os pais dele conheciam Harry e sabiam que eu iria estudar na Universidade de Pádua, resolveram mandá-lo junto, de modo a separá-lo da 'prostituta aproveitadora', como eles chamavam minha amiga.

"Dá pra acreditar? O que eu farei agora? E eu nem tenho dinheiro para aproveitar essas últimas noites com Pansy..." Ele falou infeliz. Seus ombros estavam caídos e ele parecia muito chateado.

"Mesmo assim, você pode ir até lá para conversar com ela. Pansy não cobra conversas, do contrário, Harry estaria falido." Ponderei.

"É, ao menos isso. Ao menos ainda posso ir até lá e admirar a beleza dela. Ainda que não tocá-la seja uma verdadeira tortura." Ele soltou um suspiro sofrido e exagerado.

Balancei a cabeça. "Você está tão miseravelmente apaixonado."

Blaise precisou voltar para casa antes do anoitecer, pois seu pai estava controlando até mesmo isso, e eu resolvi ir ver o pôr-do-sol no casarão de frente para o porto, no telhado que eu gostava de ficar para pensar. Depois do jantar do dia anterior, eu e Harry havíamos voltado para o quarto e dormido juntos. Infelizmente não abraçados, porque o calor não permitia.

Ainda estava bem quente, mas com a chegada da noite, um vento fresco começava a soprar. Pulei pelos degraus improvisados do muro e dei mais um pulo pela janela para dentro do corredor da casa abandonada. Mordred pulou logo atrás de mim e eu me abaixei fazendo-lhe um carinho, ao que ele aproveitou para subir pelo meu braço e descansar no meu ombro.

Cheguei ao telhado e fiquei ali deitado até que o sol sumisse e o mar brilhasse mais do que nunca com os últimos raios do dia, como se a luz viesse de baixo das águas, e não de cima.

"Será que eu vou poder te levar junto comigo para Pádua?" Perguntei a Mordred, que se aconchegou no meu colo e me mirou com olhinhos preocupados. Ele procurou minha mão e fuçou o nariz nela, pedindo por carinho. "Não fique assim. Mesmo que eu não possa, eu levo você escondido." Garanti, ao que ele soltou um "Hic!" alegre.

Sorri distraído e já nostálgico ao me imaginar longe de Veneza. Era injusto que bem agora que Harry resolvera aceitar meus sentimentos, eu precisasse partir. Mas ao menos, quando eu voltasse, ficaríamos juntos sem nenhuma outra desculpa no nosso caminho. Eu só tinha medo que Harry encontrasse outra pessoa enquanto eu estivesse longe e então, quando eu retornasse, não houvesse mais nada aqui para mim.

Talvez fosse algo tolo para se pensar, mas eu ainda tinha receio que ele percebesse que era tolice ficar com um _homem_ dez anos mais novo e achasse uma mulher da alta sociedade para se casar e ter muitos filhos. Fechei os olhos tentando afastar esses pensamentos e acabei quase cochilando enquanto sentia o dia desaparecer aos poucos.

Sentei-me sobressaltado ao escutar um barulho na água-furtada, mas suspirei aliviado quando vi Andrej subindo no telhado. Depois pensei como diabos ele sabia que eu estava ali.

"Eu te vi subindo aqui uma vez." Ele explicou como se lesse meus pensamentos. "Eu estava sem nada para fazer, então Pansy me mandou comprar uns tecidos e te vi vindo nessa direção e entrando aqui." Ele se sentou ao meu lado e trouxe os joelhos contra o peito, abraçando-os. "Eu estava sem nada para fazer hoje e resolvi ver o pôr-do-sol. Não sabia que você também estaria aqui."

"Você tem 'usado' esse lugar também?" Perguntei enquanto Mordred saía do meu colo e ia pedir carinho para Andrej, que o acariciou distraidamente.

"Para pensar, é um lugar tranquilo." Ele assentiu e eu tive de concordar.

"Marino deixará Veneza definitivamente em alguns dias." Andrej disse de repente.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Andrej nunca falava muito sobre Marino comigo, e eu não fazia ideia como a relação dos dois se desenvolvera naqueles anos, apenas que o ruivo sempre fora exclusivo do homem alto e loiro. Mas não precisei dizer nada para que Andrej continuasse.

"Eu gosto muito de Pansy e do resto das pessoas de lá. E gosto também da casa. É sempre animada e cheia de histórias. Mas não quero entregar meu corpo a outras pessoas. Chame-me de tolo, mas eu me... eu acho que..."

"Você se apaixonou por Marino?" Perguntei suavemente, erguendo um pouco o corpo. Andrej suspirou, e seu rosto pareceu infantil e perdido como da época em que o vi pela primeira vez.

"Por um longo tempo eu não compreendia meus sentimentos. Tinha medo deles. Mas eu sinto algo como... dor ao pensar que nunca mais vou vê-lo, uma dor devastadora. Me sinto perdido, porque ele é algo certo, seguro. Ele é como uma constante na minha vida." Ele deu de ombros, _tentando_ parecer indiferente. "Talvez eu tenha apenas me acostumado com ele."

"Me parece bem mais do que isso." Falei.

Ele virou o rosto e me encarou por alguns segundos.

"Eu ainda te amo, sabia?" Ele perguntou abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Não é como antes, agora eu entendo que somos irmãos e que sempre estaremos ligados de alguma forma, mesmo que mil léguas nos separem... Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você."

"Você fala como se não fôssemos mais nos ver!" Exclamei com um aperto no peito e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, pois era exatamente isso, algo dentro de mim me dizia que era verdade. Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei, deixando que ele repousasse a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Vou partir com ele." Andrej sussurrou.

"Você o ama." Cochichei e não era uma pergunta.

"Você me conhece bem demais." Andrej sorriu languidamente, seus olhos semicerrados e suas sardas parecendo brilhar com o sol baixo pintando o céu sobre o Adriático. "Mesmo no silêncio."

Teríamos ficado até o anoitecer ali, abraçados, nos entendendo no silêncio de nossa amizade, mas um barulho logo abaixo de nós atraiu nossa atenção. Senti um frio no estômago e, no instante seguinte, um estrondo ensurdeceu meus ouvidos. Eu e Andrej despencamos com telhas, areia e cimento, caindo de bunda entre os destroços no andar de baixo, onde três homens nos aguardavam. Tentei me erguer, mas acabei despencando de novo com um gemido dolorido ao sentir uma fisgada intensa no meu tornozelo. Andrej segurava o pulso contra o peito, com uma expressão de dor e confusão.

"Mate o coelho." Um deles disse secamente para outro.

"Não!" Gritei inutilmente tentando me arrastar até onde Mordred estava caído, choramingando assustado entre alguns destroços.

Mas não tive tempo de fazer nada antes que eles colocassem sacos de tecido preto em nossas cabeças e prendessem nossos braços às costas. Tentei gritar para que não matassem meu coelho, mas algo rígido chocou-se com força contra minha cabeça logo depois que ouvi o último "Hic!", lamentoso, de Mordred.

E tudo ficou escuro.

**xXx**

**NA**: Só queria deixar claro que não matei o Mordred por causa de certos comentários negativos que recebi em relação a ele. Esse capítulo já estava escrito antes de eu começar a repostar essa história.


	22. Chapter 16

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.16.**

Acordei zonzo, com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Senti minha meu corpo afundado em um colchão macio e, por um momento, jurei que estava no palazzo, em meu quarto, seguro. Mas assim que abri os olhos, vi que eu estava muito longe da segurança. Olhos de caçador me encaravam profundamente, e eu ergui o corpo rapidamente, mas com isso apenas ganhei uma tontura e olhos desfocados.

"Acordado, finalmente." Tom Riddle falou com divertimento. Eu ofeguei baixinho e olhei ao redor assim que meus olhos resolveram funcionar. Estávamos em um quarto pequeno e havia um sacolejo estranho em toda estrutura. Logo compreendi que estávamos em um navio.

"Onde está o Andrej?" Perguntei assim que voltei a olhar para Riddle. O caçador ergueu as sobrancelhas e se levantou, aproximando-se da cama. Tentei me mover para longe dele, mas não tive mais para onde fugir quando a madeira do navio bateu contra minhas costas.

"O garoto junto com você? Dei como diversão para meus homens, antes que o Potter venha te salvar." Ele sorriu cruel. "Ou _tentar_ te salvar."

"Desgraçado!" Gritei e tentei atingi-lo de alguma maneira. Estava desesperado por Andrej, imaginando o que ele estaria sofrendo. Deuses, ele não merecia aquilo de novo. Riddle me imobilizou facilmente, segurando meus pulsos de forma dolorosa. Meu coração disparou de desespero e medo. "Me larga, bastardo!"

Riddle riu.

"Durante todos esses anos..." Riddle me puxou contra ele, e pude sentir seu hálito contra meu rosto. Fechei os olhos com repugnância quando ele aproximou os lábios de meu ouvido. "Potter deve ter aproveitado bem seu corpo. Sabe, aquela noite, eu estava comprando você especialmente para a _minha_ cama."

Soltei um gemido baixo de nojo ao sentir a língua dele em meu pescoço e seus dentes mordendo-me. Empurrei-o com toda força que consegui reunir e tentei correr para a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Tom riu enquanto se erguia – havia caído de costas na cama e agora vinha lentamente na minha direção, com um brilho sádico nos olhos negros.

Eu me virei e o encarei cheio de ódio.

"O que você quer comigo?" Ele parou no meio do caminho, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, analisando-me com divertimento. Eu odiava todas as expressões dele. Todas pareciam cruéis.

"Você é a isca." Ele informou abrindo um sorriso calmo. "Acha que eu não sei que é amante de Harry Potter? É óbvio que ele virá resgatá-lo em desespero assim que souber que você está comigo."

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu levei uma mão ao peito, tentando manter a calma.

"Harry vai acabar com você." Rosnei sob a respiração alterada. "Ele já te venceu por três vezes. Foi você quem fugiu de Veneza. E é você quem precisa usar golpes baixos para atingi-lo."

Em um piscar de olhos, minha garganta já era violada pela mão forte de Riddle. Eu sufoquei, o ar não entrando nos meus pulmões. Minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra a porta, e eu quase não sentia meus pés no chão. Segurei o braço dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas não tive forças. Ele me encarava com tanta raiva que achei que me mataria ali mesmo.

"Um golpe baixo seria matá-lo e causar o maior dos desesperos em Harry Potter." Ele ameaçou em um tom detestável, que mais parecia o sibilar de uma cobra. Ainda apertou com mais força minha garganta antes de me soltar. Caí de joelhos no chão, levando minha mão ao pescoço enquanto puxava o ar ruidosamente. "Mas preciso fazer isso na frente dele. Doerá mais."

"Filho da mãe... você matou os pais de Harry!" Acusei com a voz arranhada, erguendo o olhar. Riddle sorriu desdenhoso e não tentou negar. "Por quê?"

"Por quê? Potter nunca lhe contou?" Tom riu pelo nariz, cheio de escárnio, e se ajoelhou à minha frente, nivelando seus olhos aos meus. Seus olhos ônix eram mesmo terríveis, sem qualquer sentimento que não ódio, amargura, crueldade. "James Potter era uma pedra no meu sapato. Sempre foi, desde que éramos mais novos."

"Você é um assassino, um sádico... merecia muito mais do que uma pedra no seu sapato." Murmurei com escárnio, torcendo os lábios. Riddle retribuiu minha expressão e então agarrou meus cabelos, puxando-os para baixo e fazendo-me grunhir de dor novamente.

"Foi num navio que matei James Potter. A estúpida da esposa dele veio em socorro do marido. Acabou morrendo também, a idiota. Antes que ela se casasse com Potter, eu a havia pedido em casamento. Era uma jovem bonita, mas de uma família sem muito futuro. Ofereci-lhe o mundo e ela negou. Mereceu morrer também, a vadia." Riddle contou com ódio e despeito contido.

Ele se levantou, levando-me junto pelos cabelos.

"E é num navio que Harry Potter vai morrer também."

"Você é execrável! É você quem vai virar comida de peixe hoje!" Exclamei, tentando me soltar. Levei um soco no rosto, que cortou meu lábio inferior e me deixou zonzo.

"Você fala demais." Ele disse entediado. Foi quando alguém bateu à porta.

"Senhor, o navio de Potter... está se aproximando!" Um homem, com uma estranha voz de rato, avisou agoniado e nervoso. Riddle respirou fundo como se apreciasse um sabor doce há muito desejado.

"Hora do espetáculo." Ele disse. Prendeu minhas mãos atrás das costas e me empurrou para fora do quarto com ele. Nós subimos até o convés e eu me debrucei na proa olhando para o horizonte. Meu coração se contraiu quando reconheci o navio de Harry parcialmente oculto na noite estrelada, apenas a lua lançando uma luz plácida sobre o Adriático.

E fiquei com medo do que aconteceria naquela noite.

**XxX**

Meu coração sangrou quando trouxeram Andrej para o convés. Ele estava pálido, com roxos nos olhos, sangue seco perto dos lábios e escorrendo do supercílio. Mal conseguia se sustentar sobre os próprios pés, mancava e em seu rosto havia marcas de lágrimas, mas agora seu olhar parecia ausente, distante, _morto_.

Corri até ele, e Riddle não me impediu. Ninguém se importou quando o abracei e sustentei assim que um homem o empurrou grosseiramente contra mim. Meu rosto se marcou por lágrimas também, ao sentir seu corpo frio contra o meu. Andrej parecia em outra dimensão, sua alma longe de seu corpo.

"Andrej... Por favor, não me diga que..." Eu solucei e o abracei. Não podia acreditar que ele havia sofrido tudo aquilo de novo. Talvez até pior do que antes. Dezenas de vezes pior. "Riddle, seu desgraçado!" Berrei com mais ódio do que eu conseguia sustentar dentro de mim.

Riddle sorriu com escárnio.

"Está vendo o navio de Potter?" Ele perguntou. Era óbvio que eu via. "Ele se aproxima de maneira imprudente. É a cara dele, agir impulsivamente, como um herói." Ele disse a palavra como se fosse a mais desprezível de todas. "Mal sabe que há outros navios aqui por perto. Ele não terá chance alguma."

Eu abracei Andrej com mais força. Havíamos caído de joelho, e eu sentia a respiração curta e fraca de Andrej em meu pescoço. Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para ele. Ele parecia tão quebrado...

"Vamos ficar bem." Eu sussurrei para ele. "Harry vai nos tirar daqui."

"Draco..." Andrej pareceu acordar de um transe e ergueu a cabeça, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Ele sorriu fracamente. "Você está bem, que bom..."

"Andrej..." Devo ter feito uma careta de dor, porque a expressão dele tornou-se preocupada.

"Eu estou bem. Eles apenas me espancaram." Ele garantiu. "Vamos sair dessa."

Houve estrondos então, e clarões à distância. Eu olhei em volta, atordoado, e me levantei junto com Andrej. O carreguei comigo até a borda do navio e então vi. Havia canhões atingindo o navio de Harry de ambos os lados. O bombardeiro vinha das sombras da noite, e as explosões atingiam em cheio o casco e causavam grandes estragos. Entrei em desespero com a visão. O navio de Harry acabaria afundando!

"Não... pare! Mande-os parar!" Exclamei atordoado, tremendo. Riddle soltou uma risadinha antes de abrir um largo e maldoso sorriso. Ele caminhou calmamente até o leme e ordenou que seus homens içassem as velas.

"Vocês lá terminar o serviço." Ele disse assim que o bombardeio cedeu e a noite voltou a ficar silenciosa como os cemitérios de Veneza. Andrej escorregou para o chão assim que o navio pôs-se velozmente em movimento e apoiou as costas na madeira. Parecia exausto, triste, derrotado.

Mas, egoísta como sou, todas minhas atenções estavam voltadas para nossa frente, para o navio parcialmente destruído de Harry. Eu precisava saber se ele estava bem, se estava vivo, se havia sido ferido pelo ataque. Como ele pudera ser tão imprudente em avançar daquela maneira pelo Adriático? Sem medir as forças de Riddle, sem planejar um ataque? Eu não pensava em Riddle como um caçador por nada.

Inclinei-me para frente, nervoso, ansioso, pensando 'mais rápido, mais rápido' a cada pequena ondulação das águas que ultrapassávamos. Quando o navio de Riddle emparelhou com o de Harry, meu nervosismo aumentou. A noite estava tão quieta, que era possível escutar cada efeito sonoro do vento sobre o mundo. E a escuridão da noite pareceu tornar-se mais negra e agourenta, a luz das estrelas mais pálida.

"Segure o moleque." Riddle ordenou para um de seus homens e, antes que eu pudesse correr e pular para o navio despedaçado de Harry, alguém me segurou e amarrou meus pulsos. Gritei, esperneei, mas acabei apenas com uma mordaça na boca.

"Há algo errado aqui." Ouvi o tom baixo de Riddle vindo de algum lugar da escuridão. "O navio, ele... não!"

Eu apertei os olhos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Em suas posições!" Riddle gritou alarmado. E eu gostei de seu tom de voz. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não estava feliz. Harry deveria estar bem. "Fomos enganados! Ah, aquele desgraçado... Prestem atenç-"

Riddle não conseguiu terminar sua ordem. Houve um baque estrondoso contra o casco do navio, que fez toda a estrutura tremer. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí de lado no chão. O homem que me segurava caiu também, xingando. Olhei para Andrej, mas ele continuava lá, imóvel, distante.

Então começaram os gritos. O brandir e tinir de espadas. E mais berros e vozes perdidas, passos. Eu me arrastei pela proa, tentando alcançar o fim do tablado e ver o que estava acontecendo no convés. Encontrei uma faca pelo caminho e me esforcei para cortar a corda que prendia meus pulsos enquanto meus ouvidos se enchiam com os sons perturbadores. Estranhamente, meu coração parecia bater mais alto do que tudo aquilo.

Quando eu finalmente consegui livrar meus pulsos, o homem que me amarrara me viu e veio em minha direção. Eu peguei a faca e ataquei. Ele tinha uma espada longa, mas consegui desviar de sua lâmina e o cortei no braço, no ponto exato que atingiria sua artéria, e ele largou a espada, gemendo de dor e tentando estancar o sangue que começou a verter em cascata.

Eu juntei a espada e corri até Andrej. Me desesperei ao não encontrá-lo mais ali, e minha distração e aflição fizeram com que eu não percebesse alguém se aproximar por trás, encher a mão com meus cabelos e me puxar. Gritei de dor e, em seguida, senti a lâmina fria e afiada pressionada em meu pescoço em união a um braço forte e sufocante segurando-me pela cintura.

"Um passo e ele morre, Potter."

Abri meus olhos e vi Harry. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar em meio à escuridão com um brilho selvagem. Segurava uma espada na mão, apontada na direção de Riddle.

"Deixe ele fora disso, Riddle. Se você o matar..." A voz de Harry era um rosnado feroz que causou arrepios até em mim. Seu olhar e postura eram tão ameaçadores quanto de qualquer caçador. Quis acreditar que Harry era invencível, mas o medo de perdê-lo ainda me corroia, por mais que fosse restaurador vê-lo inteiro, sem nenhum ferimento preocupante.

Riddle apenas riu desdenhoso, e eu choraminguei ao sentir a lâmina cortar suavemente meu pescoço, arrancando um filete de sangue. Harry deu um passo à frente, sua expressão tornando-se preocupada.

"Você vai o quê, Potter? Matar-me? Você já tentaria isso com ou sem a morte de seu amante." Riddle escarneceu. Eu suspirei aliviado quando a lâmina se afastou minimamente de meu pescoço.

"Seu plano foi um fracasso, Riddle. Achou mesmo que eu seria inconsequente de vir sem reforços? Você foi idiota em raptar também o garoto ruivo. Marino Romanowski já foi um pirata poderoso no passado. Foi fácil para ele destruir seus navios." Harry sorriu de lado, enquanto a expressão de Riddle endurecia. "E eu cheguei a pensar que meu plano de mandar um navio não tripulado como isca não fosse funcionar. Você é mais estúpido do que eu imaginava."

"Cale-se! Cale-se, idiota!" Riddle perdeu toda a compostura. "Você se acha muito superior a mim, não é? Você, que espalhou para todos que os Lestrange haviam deixado Veneza, mas na verdade você os matou, há três anos. Descobriu que Rodolphus havia ajudado em minha fuga e deu um jeito de matá-lo. Você desce tão baixo quanto eu, Potter."

Harry apertou as mandíbulas e olhou para mim. Eu estava impressionado com a informação, não sabia sobre isso. Lembrei que Rodolphus era o Dodge de Veneza. Lembrei de Harry caminhando ao meu lado por um dos corredores do palazzo, comentando que Riddle havia recebido ajuda de alguém poderoso. Eu não dei importância quando houve o anúncio de que os Lestrange haviam deixado a cidade, e Dean Thomas – um grande amigo de Harry – assumia o poder de Veneza.

"Eles eram tão ruins quanto você e não hesitei matá-los ao descobrir que também tomaram parte na morte de meus pais. Mereciam morrer, assim como você merece. Por meus pais e por todos que você humilhou, torturou e assassinou, eu terminarei com a sua vida miserável hoje, Riddle." Não parecia o Harry que eu conhecia, gentil e atencioso, às vezes com um jeito moleque, falando isso. Esse era o Harry que nunca se mostrara para mim. Um Harry cheio de ódio, dor e sede de vingança.

Ele apertou mais a espada na mão.

"Tão assassino quanto eu, Potter." Riddle falou.

E então aconteceu tão rápido, que as memórias me fogem, e a dor do momento me sufoca, junto com a escuridão que nos envolvia como garras. Ouvi Harry gritar, com um desespero e angústia que rasgou minha alma, quando Riddle me afastou de seu corpo e transpassou a lateral do meu abdômen com a espada. Senti sangue fugir pela minha boca, uma dor intensa propagar-se como um raio por cada poro de meu corpo. Harry avançara, tentara impedir, mas Riddle me jogou para fora do navio antes que ele tivesse tempo de me salvar.

E depois houve o vento gelado, a sensação de cair, aquelas frações de segundo em que toda sua vida passa por à frente de seus olhos como se as lembranças fossem uma sucessão de pinturas a óleo. Minha mãe, e seu sorriso gentil, seus dedos suaves na harpa velha de nosso casebre. O quanto chorei com a morte dela. O olhar severo de meu pai, e às vezes que precisei ir buscá-lo na taberna, bêbado e irritado. O antigo monastério, e as pinturas de santos que me obrigavam a pintar. As estepes geladas, e o sangue de Lucius manchando-as de vermelho.

E a terrível viagem de navio após o rapto, o momento em que conheci Andrej, tão novo e frágil, e o acalentei em meus braços. E quando renasci para Veneza, e sua beleza, suas cores, sua música e pintura e gôndolas em canais estreitos. E os olhos gentis de Harry, as aulas de esgrima; nosso primeiro beijo, naquele carnaval distante. Os conselhos de Pansy, e todas as manhãs que passei em sua companhia. Minha amizade com Blaise, e as vezes que briguei com Seamus. O carinho de Emmelice até hoje, e a barriga proeminente de Anna.

O dia no lago, sob o sol quente e o vento morno, e minha primeira vez com Harry, sentindo seus lábios em meu corpo, seu calor em minha pele. Seu amor preenchendo-me e dando sentido a tudo. Eu quase sorri antes de cair no Adriático com suas garras geladas me engolindo para a escuridão, o sangue saindo do meu ferimento e escapando para a água.

O momento exato em que fechei os olhos e pensei que valera à pena, mesmo que eu quisesse ter vivido mais e tido uma chance de beijar Harry uma última vez.

Antes que a água enchesse meus pulmões e acabasse com as lembranças.

**XxX**

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de correr e saltar do navio. A cena foi chocante demais. Harry conseguiu desviar a espada de Riddle, de modo que ela não perfurou em cheio o abdômen de Draco. A lâmina passou na lateral do corpo esguio dele, perfurando pouca carne. E foi por isso que meu deu esperanças quando saltei do navio atrás de seu corpo, vendo que Riddle e Harry começavam a duelar.

Potter não teria como pular e salvar o garoto que amava.

Meu corpo estava machucado por ter servido como saco de pancadas pelos homens de Riddle, mas o desespero e a agitação do momento fizeram-me esquecer de todos os machucados e dores. Agradeci aos céus por Draco adorar usar anéis com brilhantes nos dedos pequenos e finos, pois foi isso que me guiou até ele em meio às águas negras do Adriático. Ele não havia afundado muito, o que facilitou meu intento de salvá-lo.

Assim que retornamos à superfície, Draco puxou o ar com força, abrindo os olhos e recuperando os sentidos. Ele se agarrou a mim, ainda em choque pelo trauma de ser esfaqueado e jogado de um navio, seus lábios mais roxos do que nunca.

"Andrej!" Ele exclamou agoniado, tocando meus cabelos e me olhando como se visse assombrações.

"Calma. Para de se debater." Pedi, tentando sustentá-lo com dificuldade. Era engraçado que eu houvesse crescido e me tornado mais alto e forte do que ele. Era algo de que eu precisava fazer graça mais tarde.

Ele gemeu e percebi que levava a mão ao seu ferimento na lateral do corpo.

"Já vamos cuidar disso." Avisei.

"Essa água está fria demais." Ele reclamou, começando a bater os dentes, e eu não estava diferente disso. A água era congelante e meu corpo parecia amortecer a cada segundo. "Precisamos sair daqui ou vamos congelar!"

"Eu sei... só deixe-me pensar..." Olhei ao redor e tomei um susto ao ver outro navio surgir bem próximo a nós, fazendo com que uma leve onda de água nos arrastasse alguns metros.

Meu coração disparou de alívio quando uma corda, com uma bóia, foi jogada no mar. Nadei até ela, com ajuda de Draco, e a prendi firme em meu braço.

"Segure-se forte em mim!" Gritei para Draco, que parecia prestes a perder os sentidos novamente, pela perda de sangue e o frio. Mas seus braços envolveram com firmeza meus ombros e suas pernas circularam meus quadris, de modo que fomos içados da água, para longe de suas correntezas geladas.

Assim que alcançamos a proa do navio, eu quase não me surpreendi ao ver Marino ali. Ele correu até nós dois, enquanto outro homem pegava Draco e colocava um manto ao redor de seu corpo pálido e trêmulo, já o levando para cuidar de suas feridas.

"Andrej!" Marino me abraçou e, pela primeira vez, minha pele era muito mais fria que a sua. Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou, transtornado.

"Estou bem." Garanti exausto, abraçando-me a ele e respirando fundo. "Só preciso descansar um pouco. Marino... estou ficando sem ar..."

Ele afrouxou os braços ao meu redor e respirou fundo.

"Achei que tinha te perdido." Ele murmurou, agoniado.

"Eu sou petulante demais para morrer tão cedo." Repliquei, com certo bom-humor, e ele riu sem achar real graça naquilo. Ergueu de novo meu rosto e olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

"Não faça mais isso. Estou velho demais para essas coisas." Ele avisou sério.

Eu ri. Mais dois anos e ele faria quarenta. Mesmo assim, ele era dotado de uma aparência atemporal, com se sempre fosse ser forte, robusto e glorioso.

"Você é velho desde que eu lembro." Repliquei, e então algo me ocorreu. "Precisamos avisar Potter de que ele está vivo." Falei, virando-me e correndo cambaleante até a ponta do navio. Era possível ver o duelo entre Potter e Riddle dali, pois o navio de Riddle estava em chamas. Não pude ver bem, mas acho que o rosto de Potter estava manchado de lágrimas, e ele lutava sem qualquer cuidado, com um desespero e fúria de quem não raciocina mais nada do que acontece ao seu redor.

E por isso Riddle estava na vantagem.

Harry acreditava que Draco estava morto, provavelmente não me vira pular para salvá-lo, e agora a dor e o ódio o consumiam, o deixando imprudente, lento e estúpido em batalha.

"Potter!" gritei, tentando chamar sua atenção. "Potter!" precisei berrar diversas vezes até que ele captasse o som e olhasse de esguelha para onde eu pulava e balançava os braços. "Draco está vivo! Ele está vivo!" Repeti diversas vezes, até perceber que Riddle também escutara e olhara na minha direção com os olhos arregalados.

Foi tudo que Potter precisava ouvir. A luta mudou completamente dali para frente. Harry subjugou Riddle tão rápido – com uma sequência de movimentos que tirou o equilíbrio do homem e fez a espada inimiga voar para fora do navio – que eu entendi que Riddle sabia não ter nenhuma chance sem antes desestabilizar Potter. Por isso precisava da morte de Draco.

Ouvi Riddle implorar por sua vida miserável, como um rato patético, tentar subornar Harry, dizer que seus pais não o aprovariam como um assassino. A noite pareceu curiosamente quieta enquanto o bastardo implorava de joelhos, com o abdômen sangrando profusamente. Sorri com a visão. Era uma vingança doce.

Sendo sincero, nunca imaginei que sentiria prazer em ver um homem morrer, mas certamente o prazer nos olhos verdes foi maior quando ele enfiou a espada pelo pescoço de Riddle, desceu a lâmina por seu corpo e o ergueu, murmurando algo que não pude ouvir para seu nêmeses, para então empurrá-lo calmamente contra a borda do navio, com a espada ainda cravada em seu corpo. Riddle caiu tão lentamente, que achei que o tempo havia decidido passar mais devagar, para marcar bem o momento em que Tom Riddle foi engolido pelo Adriático.

Marino lançou uma corda em direção à proa do navio de Riddle, e Harry a pegou, pulando para o nosso sem dificuldade.

"Onde ele está?" Foi o que perguntou assim que colocou os pés na madeira. "Onde está Draco?" Seu tom era do mesmo desespero de Marino há alguns minutos. Marino indicou com a cabeça o caminho, e Harry correu até o convés, perdido e aterrorizado com a possibilidade de encontrar Draco morto.

"Eu estava patético dessa forma quando te puxamos da água?" Marino perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, seu olhar ainda preocupado pelo meu estado debilitado.

"Exatamente assim." Eu sorri cansado. Ele suspirou e encostou sua testa à minha.

"Compreendo."

Eu toquei o rosto dele.

"Te amo." Sussurrei. "Por favor, me leva dessa cidade. Me leva com você, para onde quer que você for."

Ele fechou os olhos e riu cristalino, como se todos os problemas do mundo sumissem e tudo que importava estivesse próximo a ele, seguro em seus braços. O abracei forte, sentindo-me da mesma maneira, mas permaneci sério, encarando-o.

"Eu levo. Eu te levaria mesmo se você não quisesse."

"Porque sou seu." Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim, porque você é meu." Ele me beijou.

**XxX**

"Draco!"

Ergui meu olhar, depois de soltar vários palavrões para o homem que costurava minhas costas, e vi Harry se aproximar correndo. Fiz menção me erguer e me jogar nos braços dele, extasiado e exultante por vê-lo vivo, mas o cirurgião me impediu.

"QUIETO!" Ele exclamou, assustando-me. "E você não se aproxime sem que antes eu termine isso! Esse garoto já perdeu sangue demais!"

Harry parou a alguns passos de distância, encarando-me com um brilho singular nos olhos verdes, que estavam úmidos, avermelhados. Mordi os lábios aguentando a dor de ser costurado com uma agulha, mas agradeci por o homem já ter costurado a frente e estar terminando as costas. Harry parecia estar usando todo seu autocontrole para não se aproximar, mas nossos olhares não se desviavam por nada.

"Eu te amo..." Murmurei, tão baixo, que acredito que ele precisou ler as palavras em meus lábios. As lágrimas que ele segurava caíram de seus lindos olhos, seguindo um caminho já marcado em suas bochechas. Senti algumas caírem por meu rosto também, sem que eu mal percebesse.

O cirurgião se levantou, satisfeito.

"Pronto! E cuidado com movimentos bruscos!" Ele avisou.

Assim que ele deu as costas, as mãos de Harry já estavam em meu rosto, e seus lábios saudosos contra os meus. Meus dedos se fecharam em seu gibão sujo de sangue e poeira, e eu o puxei para mim, de modo que ele caiu de joelhos à minha frente.

Eu me vi momentaneamente sem reação quando ele abaixou a cabeça, segurando gentilmente meu corpo, e começou a chorar. Chorar abundantemente, como eu já tantas vezes havia chorado em seu colo. O abracei, trazendo-o para perto de mim.

"Harry... Harry, está tudo bem. Eu estou bem." Murmurei, tentando acalmá-lo. "Tudo acabou agora. Você conseguiu." De algum modo, eu sabia que Riddle estava morto. O ar da noite parecia ter mudado quando aconteceu.

"Eu quebrei a minha promessa..." Harry murmurou, com a voz embargada e quebrada. Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. "Eu prometi que não deixaria mais ninguém te machucar."

"Harry!" Eu ergui seu rosto, sentindo meus olhos se encherem com novas lágrimas. "Tudo que você fez até hoje foi me proteger." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Não foi sua culpa."

"É claro que foi minha culpa!" Ele exclamou ainda atordoado. "Você poderia ter morrido. Teria morrido se não fosse por Andrej. Eu tentei pular atrás de você, eu tentei, mas Riddle-"

"Harry, pare!" Ordenei firme, apesar da minha voz igualmente embargada. "Pare de se culpar! Eu te amo, está bem? E estamos ambos vivos, estamos juntos agora, então apenas me abrace, me beije e diga que também me ama!"

Foi o que ele fez. Encheu suas mãos com meus cabelos molhados e me puxou contra seus lábios carnudos, exigentes, angustiados. O beijo foi salgado pelas lágrimas, e doce pela certeza de que estávamos juntos, seguros, e tínhamos um ao outro. Ele se afastou ainda mantendo a boca rente à minha, seu hálito quente em meu rosto ainda gelado.

"Se eu te perdesse..."

"Mas não perdeu."

"Quando não consegui ir atrás de você, quase desejei que Riddle me matasse."

"Porque é um tolo." Recriminei, causando uma risada leve em Harry, que acariciava meus cabelos e tocava meu rosto como que para se certificar de que eu estava mesmo ali. Ele ergueu o rosto e, como sempre, eu perdi todo o ar para a beleza de seus traços e para o calor de seus olhos.

"Eu te amo. Você é a única pessoa por quem vivo."

"Harry..."

Nos beijamos de novo, com mais calma, porém com não menos paixão e ânsia, desfrutando cada pedacinho, cada gosto, cada sensação compartilhada nos lábios de quem se ama. Quando nos afastamos, eu estava chorando de novo. Harry me abraçou, preocupado, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"O que foi?" Sussurrou, tocando meus cabelos.

"Mordred... eles mataram o Mordred..." Solucei. Toda a confusão havia feito eu me esquecer disso. Harry me confortou enquanto eu chorava desconsolado por ter perdido meu amigo de longa data. Chorei até que meus olhos secassem, muito depois de o navio parar no porto de Veneza.

* * *

**NA: **Então, não sou lá essas coisas em cenas de ação e tals, então foi isso que saiu. Espero que não tenham achado tão ruim. -qq Próximo capítulo é o último. Mas depois ainda há o epílogo narrado pelo Harry. :)

Queria aproveitar o momento para convidar quem se interessou em ler uma história original minha a dar uma olhadinha no meu perfil. Coloquei lá o link de onde estou postando uma história própria, e onde postarei projetos futuros... n_n

**S. R. Malfoy: **Minha querida, me desculpe! Eu fui ver só depois que não respondi à sua review do cap. 20! Não tem perdão isso! Sou muito cabeçuda! Enfim, amei sua review, amei que gostou deles juntinhos, e me desculpe de novo pelo lapso! O Mordred morreu... acho que foi para dar uma dose de realidade à história, porque nesses casos, nem tudo sai bem e algo triste acontece. Mas eu sou uma boa menina, não faço os personagens sofrerem demais. xD O Harry é cabeçudo, ele continua querendo que o Draco vá para Pádua. :3 Obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos! :***  
**

**Cinthia**: Nhom, fico feliz que gostasse do Mordred. xD E não fiz o Draco sofrer muito não, viu, só o Andrej que apanhou um pouquinho, mas ao menos não abusaram dele. ;] Obrigada pela review, beijos!

**InoMx**: Riddle apareceu para encher o saco, mas o Harry soube como lidar com ele, rs. Ou melhor, foi tudo graças ao Marino que, apesar de ter ficado para morrer de raiva, soube se manter frio e calculista. Bem diferente do Harry que é impulsivo e heroico demais para o próprio bem... hahaha! Obrigada por comentar. Bj!

**Dilikilol**: Oi, flor! Ah, que querida você! n_n Continuo sim, pode deixar. Está quase no fim agora, espero que goste dos próximos dois capítulos que restam! Beijos, e obrigada por comentar! :D

**Summer A:** Oi, amada! Weee! Que bom que a cena superou suas expectativas! \o Harry não escondeu de ninguém. Ou melhor, não escondeu de ninguém que ele confia. :D Mordred foi maldade minha... um surto estilo JK matando a pobre Edwiges. Bem, mas agora tudo se resolveu! Harry finalmente teve sua vingança... Espero que goste do final que vem epla frente! Obrigada por acompanhar e ler! Beijos. :*

**Poke**: Estarei esperando teu email! Tenho um monte de coisas sobre As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo para comentar... :*


	23. Chapter 17

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**.17.**

"Sra. Pomfrey, eu estou bem! Não sou mais o garotinho mirrado que você cuidou há quatro anos." Revirei os olhos para o cuidado excessivo da minha enfermeira. Não sabia por que haviam me trazido para o hospital, eu estava bem, meu abdômen estava costurado. Tudo bem que ele acabou infeccionando e eu acabei delirando de febre por algum tempo, mas eu já estava bem agora! E fiz questão de enfatizar isso para a Sra. Pomfrey.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e me lançou um olhar severo. Continuava a mesma, mesma maneira exasperada de me encarar, como se eu houvesse planejado acabar machucado e debilitado por vontade própria. E agora eu conseguia entender seus sermões, o que era ainda pior.

"Precisa descansar, rapazinho!" Ela exclamou vindo ajeitar meus travesseiros e testar minha febre. "Você sofreu uma situação muito traumática, ah sim! Sofreu sim! E agora precisa descansar. Seu machucado não está cicatrizando como deveria, vê? Se insistir em não tomar sua medicação direito, vai continuar nessa cama até o final dos tempos!"

"Tem gosto ruim." Resmunguei torcendo o nariz. "E eu já estou bem. Meu machucado já está quase sumindo!" Não sei por que eu continuava a insistir. Bastava ela afastar minha camisa e tirar a atadura ao redor do meu abdômen, que provaria que eu estava errado. E era só eu me mexer alguns centímetros, que o lugar latejava dolorosamente.

"O Sr. Potter fez um péssimo serviço com você! Te transformou num garotinho mimado." Ela ralhou sem dó nem piedade, ainda que sorrisse ao final para amenizar suas palavras. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e grunhi baixinho, não levando seu sorriso em consideração.

"Eu só odeio ficar aqui deitado sem fazer nada. São meus últimos dias em Veneza!" Exclamei exasperado. E era verdade. Eu havia decidido ir para Pádua, não iria voltar atrás. Mas era frustrante não poder aproveitar meus últimos dias na Sereníssima. Sra. Pomfrey me olhou compreensiva e veio afagar meus cabelos.

Ficamos conversando até que alguém batesse à porta do quarto.

"Andrej!" Exclamei abrindo um sorriso e depois uma careta pela dor que o simples fato de erguer a voz me causou. Ele entrou sorrindo no quarto, cumprimentou a Sra. Pomfrey e se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

"Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem." Ela disse, saindo rapidamente. Já deveria ter perdido tempo demais ali comigo e agora precisava dar atenção aos outros pacientes. Olhei para Andrej, reparando em seu rosto ainda ligeiramente inchado e arroxeado, e o gesso em seu braço.

"Isso é injusto." Fiz beiço. "Você apanhou mais do que eu, e já está em pé, firme e forte."

Andrej riu e bagunçou meus cabelos, como se _eu_ fosse o irmão mais novo.

"Vou sentir sua falta, sabia?" Ele perguntou e imediatamente minha expressão tornou-se fúnebre, com meus olhos já ganhando um brilho úmido. "Vim me despedir."

"Não..." Resmunguei e ele riu.

"Não aja feito um bebê chorão. Já havia dito que iria embora, antes de toda essa confusão com o Riddle acontecer. E você também está indo..." Ficou acariciando meus cabelos. Segurei-lhe a mão, mantendo-a firme entre as minhas, e abaixei o olhar, respirando fundo.

"Mas eu vou voltar. E você? Nem ao menos vai dizer para onde vai para que eu possa te visitar? Ou ao menos mandar cartas?" Uma lágrima caiu sobre minhas mãos, infiltrando-se nas reentrâncias entre os dedos para alcançar a dele. Ele se aproximou mais e me beijou na testa.

"Eu vou te escrever. E talvez nós nunca mais nos veremos, ou talvez nos veremos ainda várias vezes antes do fim. Eu te amo muito." Me abraçou, já chorando também. O acalentei em meus braços.

"Pansy também vai sentir muito a sua falta. E as meninas, Daphne e Astoria... E todos que te conheceram." O abracei com força. Por que era tão difícil deixá-lo ir? "Você salvou a minha vida..." Murmurei. "Obrigado."

Andrej sorriu e se afastou.

"Não há nada que um irmão não faça pelo outro." Gentilmente tirou meus cabelos do rosto e me encarou com seus belos olhos claros. "Promete que não vai mais se meter em encrencas?"

"Hei! Como se eu fosse o único!" Revirei os olhos. "Prometa você."

"Não. Acho que descobri que gosto de viver perigosamente." Sorriu travesso, levantando-se. "Adeus, Draco."

"Adeus, Andrej." Sussurrei. "Seja feliz."

"Serei. E espero que faça o mesmo." Piscou e partiu, sem olhar para trás. Deitei contra os travesseiros e deixei algumas lágrimas caírem, mas sorria, porque ele estava bem e feliz, finalmente curado de seus traumas. Queria poder agradecer ao Marino, mas sabia que partiriam talvez naquele mesmo dia. De qualquer forma, tinha quase certeza de que ele não ia com a minha cara desde que eu e Andrej havíamos nos beijado.

Acabei adormecendo por efeito da medicação.

**XxX**

Apenas mais algumas pinceladas, pensei com êxtase. Eu tinha apenas mais três dias, precisava terminar aquele painel antes de ir embora. Coloquei toda minha concentração em um raio de sol particular. Era o sol que dava vida àquele quadro, nada poderia dar tanta satisfação quanto pintar aquilo que pintava o mundo.

"Você continua grudado nisso dia e noite."

A voz me assustou, mas consegui afastar o pincel antes de estragar a pintura. Olhei para baixo e vi Harry parado lá, observando-me com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sorri, mas imediatamente fingi desinteresse, voltando a pintar. Era muito bom provocá-lo.

"Dei minha palavra que iria terminar até amanhã. Estou apenas dando alguns retoques. Como pode ver, já não há nenhum espaço em branco na tela." Pincelei por alguns segundos, de repente sentindo falta de Mordred sujo de tinta ao meu lado, soltando 'Hics!' que eu adorava entender como aprovação a tudo que eu pintava.

"Desça aqui." Harry pediu. "Deixa isso para depois..."

"Não vai ter depois." Murmurei com um aperto no peito, mas fiz o que ele me pedia. Antes que eu sequer conseguisse colocar os pés no chão, Harry me puxou e me segurou pela cintura. "O que foi?" Perguntei ao ver seu olhar sobre mim, e já logo concluí que eu estava corado. Aquele olhar devorador que ele me lançava causava em mim efeitos mais fortes do que eu poderia expressar. Comecei a ficar excitado apenas com isso, e tentei me afastar pela vergonha de ser assim, fácil.

Mas Harry me segurou firme e sorriu, inclinando o rosto para beijar meu pescoço e aspirar profundamente. Sua respiração quente me entorpeceu tal qual um narcótico poderoso enquanto eu me arrepiava de cima abaixo.

"Você fica lindo assim sujinho de tinta." Murmurou perto do meu ouvido. Torci o nariz – eu me achava horrível depois de horas pintando, ficava tal qual um mendigo de roupas velhas, desbotadas e manchadas. Mas quando tentei dar minha opinião, o que saiu foi um gemido abafado pelo efeito de sua língua em meu pescoço.

"Talvez nós devêssemos ir para o quarto..." Sugeri com dificuldade quando ele começou a deslizar as mãos, contornando meu quadril e descendo para os meus glúteos – por baixo da calça. Seus dentes raspando de leve em minha pele também não estavam ajudando no meu raciocínio.

"Não... imaginei tantas vezes transar com você nesse salão..." Ele murmurou voltando os lábios para perto do meu ouvido. Meu rosto ardeu ao passo que minhas mãos seguraram o colete sofisticado que usava. Dispensável dizer que, quando ele me beijou, eu já nem sabia dizer o que era um quarto.

Andamos meio a esmo pelo salão de pintura, com os lábios grudados, até que ele me deitasse no chão, sobre os jornais, e escondidos pelo painel e outros quadros e mesinhas cobertas de tralhas. Harry se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas e me encarou atentamente. Eu acho que ele devia ter alguma tara em ficar me olhando nesse estado – corado, desgrenhado, ofegante e à sua completa disposição.

"Se você continuar a perder tempo só olhando, vou desistir dessa ideia maluca de transar com você aqui!" Avisei já tentando me erguer para puxá-lo para um beijo, mas Harry me impediu e, com um sorriso malicioso, começou a desabotoar minha larga camisa branca.

"Eu adoro te admirar." Murmurou rouco, deixando a mão escorregar pelo meu abdômen. Mordi os lábios, já trêmulo com o toque simples. Ele deixou o tecido da roupa escorregar para os lados e tocou suavemente a feia cicatriz onde a espada havia me perfurado. Ainda estava sensível, avermelhada e um pouco inchada. "Ainda dói?"

"Muito pouco." Resmunguei, tentando cobri-la. Achava-a horrível e lembrei que odiava que Harry a visse. De novo ele me impediu, se inclinando para beijá-la da maneira mais doce e cuidadosa que seus lábios quentes poderiam ter. Arfei baixo, quando ele começou a desabotoar minha calça e, antes mesmo que envolvesse meu membro rijo na boca, eu já arqueava o quadril e gemia com o coração aos pulos.

"Harry... você sabe que eu não sei ser silencioso." Falei quando sentia que estava perto de me derramar em sua boca. Harry voltou a subir os lábios, rindo contra minha pele e causando-me cócegas.

"Amo você." Sussurrou quando alcançou minha orelha. Me derreti inteiro, como o tolo apaixonado que era e, quando ele se ajoelhou puxando-me, enlacei seu corpo com minhas pernas e cobri sua boca com a minha. Beijá-lo era o paraíso, nada era tão delicioso e irresistível quanto seus lábios, ou sua língua violando minha boca.

"Queria ter tempo de pintar um retrato seu." Murmurei contra sua boca, enquanto lentamente descia a mão até acariciá-lo entre as pernas, sentindo todo seu volume rígido em minha mão. Harry gemeu baixo, com seus olhos verdes cravados nos meus. Seu olhar me deixava sem forças, era como fogo consumindo meu corpo. "Talvez um retrato de você nu, para levar comigo quando eu partir..."

Mordi o lábio para seu sorriso repleto de malícia. Com movimentos precisos, ele me afastou apenas para me livrar do resto de minhas roupas e depois arrancou a própria camisa e o colete, já me puxando de volta.

"Isso seria injusto. Eu também gostaria de um quadro seu assim, exatamente como está agora..." Sussurrou, deslizando a língua pela minha garganta e apertando meus glúteos com força. Abafei um gemido que teria saído alto demais e arranhei de leve seu peito másculo, começando a beijá-lo no pescoço e aproveitando para sentir melhor seu perfume amadeirado de cravo.

"Não teria como eu pintar a mim mesmo." Falei ondulando em seu colo e lentamente o empurrando de costas para o chão. "E você jamais permitira que algum pintor me visse nu." Comecei a desabotoar suas calças.

"Completamente fora de cogitação." Seu olhar endureceu, e revirei os olhos para seus ciúmes. Libertei seu falo e o toquei, sorrindo torto ao ver o efeito de meu toque em seu rosto. "Só você pode me ter..." Ronronei rente aos seus lábios.

Isso pareceu incendiá-lo. Harry se ergueu e me colocou de quatro no chão, seu corpo imediatamente cobrindo o meu, e seus dentes se cravando em algum ponto entre minha nuca e ombro. Gemi atordoado entre a dor da mordida e o prazer de sua mão envolvendo meu pênis, e empinei o quadril. Podia senti-lo violando minha entrada. Ele entrou lentamente, arfando em minha nuca, beijando onde havia mordido. Murmurei palavras desconexas, empurrando-me mais contra ele. Ele havia me penetrado sem preparação, mas transávamos tanto naqueles dias, que eu mal senti desconforto nenhum.

De imediato já queria que ele se movesse, e gemi isso para ele. Revirei os olhos entre as pálpebras semicerradas quando ele passou a tomar meu corpo como um selvagem, e não como o nobre que era. Precisei morder meus lábios até sentir que, com a mínima pressão, acabaria rasgando-os. Em algum ponto, paramos assustados ao ouvir passos no cômodo ao lado do salão, que apenas serviram para deixar o momento ainda mais excitante.

Ninguém nos flagrou, felizmente, e eu estremeci inteiro sob seu corpo, sujando os jornais um pouco antes que ele seguisse o mesmo caminho, derramando-se dentro de mim. Ele se afastou ofegante e, evitando que eu caísse desfalecido no chão, me segurou e fez com que eu caísse sobre seu corpo. Senti gotas de suor escorrendo pelas minhas têmporas, e vi que o tórax de Harry brilhava pelo esforço físico.

"Ainda acho que uma cama teria sido mais confortável..." Murmurei raspando os lábios em seu peito para captar o gosto salgado de seu suor. Harry riu e acariciou meus cabelos, sua expressão ainda perdida no deleite do orgasmo.

"Por mim, nós poderíamos experimentar em todos os cômodos do palazzo. No salão onde treinamos esgrima, quem sabe? Quantas vezes eu não quis te derrubar no chão e..."

"Harry!" Exclamei erguendo a cabeça. "Não acredito que você vivia pensando em safadezas enquanto eu jurava que não queria nada comigo!" O olhei enfezado. "Isso me indigna, sabia? Se você fosse minimamente menos altruísta e certinho, nós poderíamos ter aproveitado muito melhor nosso tempo juntos."

"Quem está soando como um pervertido agora?" Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu aquele sorriso cheio de sétimas intenções. Eu me levantei rapidamente e recoloquei minhas roupas, ignorando a ardência em minha cicatriz. Ela que abrisse de novo, eu não iria desperdiçar meu tempo em Veneza me preocupando com minha integridade física. O olhei de cima, mordendo os lábios ao vê-lo parcialmente nu. Como era delicioso!, pensei, e imediatamente corei.

"Vou estar no salão de treinos. Quero te derrotar uma última vez antes de ir para Pádua." Sorri tão malicioso quanto ele e corri dali. Também havia muitas vezes pensando em derrubá-lo em meio ao treino e mostrar-lhe o quanto o desejava...

**XxX**

"Remus?" Chamei baixando a xícara e encarando Remus. Estávamos no palacete dele e de Sirius. Uma ideia tola de Harry – uma festa para mim, de despedida. Eu partiria no dia seguinte, e ele inventou de fazer um baile de máscaras ali. Eu não queria baile nenhum, queria passar o dia e a noite grudado nele, só nós dois, mas deixei que ele fizesse esse agrado. Decidi ir mais cedo e me arrumar lá. Eu tinha um quarto no palacete – Remus e Sirius agiam como se fossem meus tios, ou avós, algo do gênero.

"Sim?" Remus perguntou fitando-me com seus olhos âmbar.

"Como é viver com outro homem e ter de esconder isso da sociedade?" Perguntei. Remus acabou se engasgando com a própria saliva e ficando vermelho. Revirei os olhos. "Vamos lá, eu já sei sobre você e o Sirius há anos, e você já deve saber sobre eu e o Harry, então não precisa ficar assim tão chocado."

"Desculpe." Remus conseguiu se recompor depois de algumas tossidas. "É só que... não falo sobre esse relacionamento com mais ninguém além de Harry há tanto tempo, que fui pego de surpresa."

"Harry pedia conselhos para você?" Sorri torto. Remus pigarreou, visivelmente contrariado.

"Eu não deveria sair fofocando, mas, sim, ele ficou bem confuso quando começou a... ter sentimentos diferentes por você." Falou cuidadosamente, sempre com aquele seu jeito reservado. "Inclusive pediu alguns conselhos sobre... sobre..."

"Sexo?" Perguntei incrédulo. Depois ri por chegar a essa conclusão tão rápido. Logo vi que já não era tão inocente quanto antes. Pansy, e principalmente Harry, haviam dado uma amenizada em toda a minha ingenuidade. Olhando para trás, eu chegava a me surpreender em como havia deixado escapar vários indícios de que Harry correspondia aos meus sentimentos.

Repassei em detalhes o momento no navio no final de tarde em que me declarei pela primeira vez, e percebi não ter notado a maneira como seus lábios tremeram, ou seus olhos reluziram, ou sua respiração se tornou levemente mais rasa e difícil, e até mesmo seu coração acelerado passou despercebido quando me abraçou. Como eu havia sido cego... O colocava em um pedestal, como alguém inatingível e ideal, e não compreendia que era tão humano, tão homem quanto qualquer outro.

"Por aí..." Remus sorriu de leve. "Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, às vezes pode ser complicado, dá vontade de gritar para todos que ama e que tem todo direito a isso. Em outros, você não se importa, o que importa é ter junto a si a pessoa que ama. Muitas vezes é confuso, eu era um católico fervoroso antes... e você sabe que a religião condena o amor entre iguais... Sua sorte que nem Harry, nem você pareçam se importar muito com as leis de Deus."

"Leis de Deus." Eu ri. "Prefiro queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade do que levar uma vida sem amor. E se Harry for para o inferno comigo, tanto melhor." Bebi mais um pouco do meu chá. "Vou ir me arrumar, não quero me atrasar para minha festa."

Subi e me arrumei demoradamente. Coloquei uma roupa de veludo nas cores vinho e roxo, com bordados de seda na gola e nas mangas. Minha máscara era branca, com arabescos dourados, detalhes em vermelho e preto, e dela se estendia um tecido bordado com longas penas brancas e macias. Era espalhafatosa, mas eu era o convidado especial do baile, e merecia destaque.

Quando desci, meu coração falhou uma batida pela beleza da decoração. Os lustres e as tapeçarias pareciam vibrar com cores ainda mais fortes e vívidas; e os cristais sobre as mesas, junto com a comida farta e elaborada como a mais delicada das pinturas, disputavam com o brilho das joias nos pescoços, braços e orelhas das mulheres. As cores da moda ditavam o padrão de cabelos fartos e compridos, as túnicas e calções de seda, os coletes ricamente bordados e os paletós de veludo debruados com os mais caros tecidos.

Harry estava lindo. Seu traje era simples, uma roupa branca, com detalhes em marrom, de gola alta, e um colar num azul celeste, a cor que ele sempre dizia que combinava muito comigo – e sua simplicidade elegante era o que o destacava dentre todos. Caminhei até ele com um sorriso, escondendo-me por trás da minha máscara. Ele me viu, sorriu e ergueu a dele, deixando apenas seus incríveis olhos verdes fulgurarem através das fendas de sua máscara cinzenta.

"Você está muito elegante." Harry elogiou, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Você sempre diz isso." Repliquei. Então ele se aproximou, deixando seus lábios bem próximos de meu ouvido e sussurrou.

"Então... deixe-me dizer que, está tão elegante, que minha vontade é arrastá-lo de volta para cima e arrancar todas as suas roupas..."

"Harry!" Tive sorte de ter meu rosto escondido pela máscara. "Será que você só pensa nisso?"

"A culpa é sua." Ele sorriu se afastando. "Por me seduzir com cada um dos seus movimentos."

Aquele salão estava extremamente quente e eu comecei a suar por baixo de minhas vestes, e a culpa era toda dele. Um chamado atraiu minha atenção, e logo Sirius veio me "buscar" mais espalhafatoso do que nunca. Fui tragado pela festa, conversando com várias pessoas, que queriam saber mais sobre a minha viagem. Muitas diziam que eu teria um grande futuro pela frente, algumas já haviam comprado meus quadros – a maioria eu nem sabia quem era por trás das máscaras.

Encontrei Blaise desanimado em um canto. A festa também era para ele, afinal, iria embora comigo.

"Não quer ir, huh?" Perguntei-lhe, sentando-me ao seu lado. Olhei para Harry e percebi que ele dispensava qualquer mulher que tentasse tirá-lo para dançar, ou se insinuasse para ele. Minha satisfação foi quase mórbida. Lembrava-me de outras festas em que ele se deixava assediar e mal me dava atenção.

"Ontem à noite... Eu e Pansy... eu me declarei e... ela disse que eu deveria esquecer isso, que era bobagem de um jovem tolo. Fiquei devastado," Ele bebeu um longo gole de qualquer coisa alcoólica. "Mas eu suponho que ela não queira se deixar envolver porque estou partindo."

"Pode ser." Eu havia percebido como Pansy andava deprimida ultimamente, mas não saberia dizer se era por culpa da partida de Blaise, de Andrej ou a minha. Provavelmente, uma mistura das três. "Você deveria ir vê-la hoje."

"Não sei se ela quer me ver." Blaise fungou, chateado. "Ela não me ama."

"Blaise," Suspirei. "Pansy viveu a vida toda com uma barreira ao redor dela contra o amor. Ela mesma sempre me disse que o amor só traz problemas na profissão dela. Entenda isso... ela nunca demonstraria amar, mesmo que amasse. É uma forma de proteção."

"Você acha?!" Blaise me olhou com suas esferas negras brilhando de esperança. "Tem razão! Mas é claro. Ela tem medo! Mas vou provar para ela que a amo de verdade!"

Balancei a cabeça. Não sei dizer se Blaise realmente a amava, ele era mesmo novo, e em breve partiria. Eu podia entender completamente as reservas de Pansy em relação ao meu amigo. Nós conversamos por um tempo e, depois, fui empurrado para o piano. Sem escolha, toquei umas cinco músicas, sendo agraciados por salvas de palmas entusiasmadas. Algumas moças inclusive choraram com a música, o que eu achei um verdadeiro exagero.

Quando saí do piano, Harry me esperava e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Concede-me a honra de uma dança?" Sorriu por trás da máscara.

Aceitei, é claro, já estava completamente derretido, e mais rendido fiquei ao ver que dançaríamos por quase toda a noite, como eu havia sonhado há muito tempo, em um aniversário distante. Paramos apenas quando reclamei de cansaço. Vi Blaise se esgueirando para fora da festa. Eu havia convidado Pansy para a festa, mas ela não quis vir, odiava a maneira hipócrita com que muitos a encaravam, e não via por que se submeter a isso. Acabei me afastando quando um velho chato veio tagarelar sobre comércio com Harry e fiquei bebendo sozinho por um momento.

"Olá," Um jovem rapaz se aproximou de mim. "Sou um grande admirador seu. Eu vi o painel que você pintou para meu amigo, do pôr-do-sol de Veneza."

"Oh, obrigado..." Falei educado, aceitando a taça de bebida que ele me oferecia. Logo ele já iniciava uma conversa empolgava e, sempre que possível, se aproximava um pouco mais e tocava de leve meu braço. E não demorou nada para que Harry aparecesse e o enxotasse de perto de mim.

"Ele só estava sendo educado." Falei, depois que o rapaz se afastou com uma expressão perplexa em direção a Harry.

"Educado até demais, para o meu gosto." Harry grunhiu ainda olhando feio para o outro. Balancei a cabeça.

"Nunca imaginei que você seria mais ciumento do que eu."

"Você é ciumento?" Ele sorriu, parecendo gostar do que ouvia.

"O que você acha?" Perguntei exasperado. "Tinha vontade de estripar todas as cadelas com quem você se deitava!" Exclamei talvez um tanto alto de mais, a despeito da música que enchia o salão.

"Venha comigo." Harry pediu e me levou sorrateiramente para longe dos olhos de todos.

Fomos até o mesmo andar, no mesmo corredor em que ele havia me beijado pela primeira vez. Meu coração saltou da garganta e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry me empurrou contra uma parede e me prensou, devorando minha boca com sofreguidão. Gemi já tomado pelo desejo e o agarrei pelos cabelos. Havia largado minha máscara no chão assim que ele me puxou, e a dele já havia sido deixada de lado há muito tempo.

"Vamos continuar de onde paramos aquela vez." Ele me içou do chão, colando-me na parede com seu corpo encaixado entre minhas pernas. Meus lábios se partiram em busca do que dizer, mas ele voltou a me beijar, invadindo minha boca em um beijo quente e sensual, cada vez mais intenso e desesperado.

Seria nossa última noite juntos.

"Harry... Vou sentir tanto a sua falta." Murmurei em meio ao beijo e agarrei sua nuca, arranhando-a. Ele me beijou mais demorado, ávido, sua mão deslizando e apertando minha coxa, deixando-me sem ar. Ele rasgou minhas roupas, sem se importar com o estrago, deixando meus ombros à mostra, e atacou meu pescoço, lambendo e beijando cada pedaço de pele que conseguisse alcançar. Gemi em êxtase, arrepiado e sensível ao ardor de sua língua.

"Me leva para uma cama, pelo amor de Deus." Pedi impaciente, com meu corpo todo queimando. Harry obedeceu, e entrou no primeiro quarto que encontrou, chaveou-o e, no caminho até a cama, arrancou todas as minhas roupas, assim como eu arranquei as dele, satisfeito por serem tão simples e fáceis de tirar.

"Não vá." Ele pediu em um momento de desespero, quando a parte de trás dos meus joelhos encostava à borda da cama. "Esqueça tudo que eu falei e não vá."

"Não." Disse, triste. "Já está decidido, Harry. Eu quero ir."

Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho tão machucado que, se eu o encarasse por mais um segundo sequer, iria desistir. Então o puxei e o beijei com minha alma, com todo o amor que sentia por ele, e que me sufocava todos os dias, de uma maneira boa, esmagadora e ilimitada.

Caímos na cama.

Senti o corpo de Harry cobrir o meu e gemi, separando as pernas.

"Um anfitrião deveria estar na própria festa, não?" Perguntei; não que eu estivesse a fim de voltar para aquele mar de pessoas que eu mal conhecia, nem nunca me importei em conhecer. Harry pressionou a boca na base do meu pescoço e, como reflexo, arqueei o copo, sentindo-o ofegar contra a minha pele pelo contato íntimo.

"E desde quando você se importa se vai ou não deixar as pessoas privadas de sua ilustre companhia?" Ele perguntou ligeiramente debochado, deixando nossos rostos na mesma altura. O empurrei, invertendo as posições e sentando-me sobre sua cintura.

"Nós temos um problema aqui..." Murmurei, ondulando lentamente meu quadril. Podia ver as íris verdes escurecendo gradativamente, a cada movimento meu. Harry subitamente segurou nossas duas ereções juntas e eu arfei baixinho, apertando um pouco os olhos. "Você me conhece bem demais. Talvez um tempo em Pádua seja bom para me deixar menos óbvio também."

Harry me puxou em um solavanco para mais perto de seu corpo, e deslizou sensualmente a língua de um de meus mamilos, para o outro. Agarrei seus ombros, ciente de que a provocação dera certo. Talvez eu ainda o estivesse maltratando por ter tido a ideia de me mandar para longe. Mesmo que ele houvesse me pedido para ficar – tarde demais.

Mas havia algo mais na maneira um tanto desesperada que me tocava. Suas mãos haviam ido para minhas coxas, subindo e as apertando em cheio, de maneiras que me faziam pensar que eu as teria completamente roxas no dia seguinte; e eu estava sentindo falta do toque mais íntimo.

O afastei delicadamente de mim.

"Por que sinto que você tem alguma coisa para me falar?" Ergui as sobrancelhas.

Harry suspirou e me abraçou, jogando-se contra os travesseiros empilhados às suas costas.

"Parece que a recíproca é verdadeira, não é? Você também me conhece bem demais."

"Então...?" perguntei quando ele ficou em silêncio por tempo demais. Não era justo, meu corpo estava queimando, e Harry havia cessado todos os toques. Eu suspirei. Conhecia aquela expressão de dúvida dele. Aquele medo de que eu não o perdoasse se contasse o que tinha a dizer. Era verdade; eu conseguia ler através de seus olhos, e me surpreendia com isso, pois até pouquíssimo tempo atrás, ele era-me quase como uma completa incógnita. "Acho que vou ter de fazer você relaxar um pouco antes de falar..."

Comecei beijando-o no pescoço, inebriando-me com o cheiro de sua pele, e devo ter traçado com os lábios todos os músculos de seu peito e abdômen até atingir meu alvo. Harry gemeu rouco quando usei língua e lábios para levá-lo ao clímax. Era impossível não sentir uma satisfação enorme ao ter um homem como ele estirado na cama, dominado pelo prazer, por minha culpa. Quando terminei – e estava contente em ver que estava melhorando naquilo – voltei a sentar em seu colo e lhe lancei um olhar questionador.

"Isso foi golpe baixo." Harry repreendeu, e eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha. "É sobre o que Riddle falou, sobre eu ter..."

"Ah, Harry." Eu suspirei. Já sabia o que era e toquei-lhe o rosto, encarando-o nos olhos. "Pare de se martirizar. Você, apesar de parecer em muitos aspectos, não é, nem precisa ser perfeito. Você realmente acha que eu te julgaria por matar dois assassinos que compactuavam com aquele demônio?"

"Não julga?" Ele perguntou, trazendo-me para mais perto. "O que sentiu quando descobriu que eu sou tão baixo quanto eles eram?"

Encostei minha testa na dele e acariciei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Conseguia entender ainda melhor agora por que Harry havia me evitado naqueles anos, por que havia fugido de seus próprios sentimentos. Ele mesmo havia dito que não queria ser como Riddle. A ideia de tornar-se o mesmo que aquele homem parecia assombrá-lo, mesmo agora.

"Você se arrepende?" Perguntei, antes de respondê-lo.

"Não." Harry disse, a voz rouca, sussurrada, mas ainda capaz de alcançar todos os cantos daquele quarto.

"Eu não sei bem o que senti. Não vou mentir, fiquei surpreso, mas eu teria feito o mesmo que você, se tivesse a chance, e a coragem." Segurei as laterais do rosto de Harry e o beijei suavemente. "Eu te amo exatamente como você é, sem tirar nem por." Brinquei com o colar que ele ainda tinha no pescoço, admirando a pedra azul-turquesa, mas voltei a mirar-lhe os olhos, pois não havia nada mais belo do que aquelas esferas verdes. "E eu nunca amaria alguém remotamente parecido com Tom Riddle, ouviu? Então tire essa ideia absurda de que você é tão baixo quanto ele da cabeça."

Isso pareceu atingi-lo, e ele balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

"Você realmente me conhece bem demais." Disse e tirou o colar que usava, colocando-o no meu pescoço. "Combina melhor com você. Olhe atrás." Olhei e havia uma inscrição, com nossos nomes entrelaçados.

Respirei fundo, não iria chorar justo agora.

"Ainda há mais." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Repliquei baixo, ainda olhando para a para a inscrição. "Andrej me contou... Eu acho bom que você tenha feito o que fez, ou senão nunca teríamos nos encontrado. Alguns sofreram muito naquele navio, mas você salvou centenas que viriam depois de nós, e vingou outros centenas ao dar a Riddle e aos Lestrange o que eles mereciam."

"Eu sempre pensei mais na minha própria vingança do que na justiça."

"E isso por acaso anula o fato de você fez _sim_, justiça, e que muitos ficariam gratos por isso? Que _eu_ fico grato por isso, inclusive?"

Harry passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e me puxou para um beijo, mais calmo e profundo. Lentamente começou a me preparar, arrancando-me gemidos baixos e sufocados, e guiou meu quadril até seu membro rígido. Segurei seus cabelos pela raiz e quebrei o beijo, apertando os olhos e mordendo os lábios enquanto era penetrado. Harry plantou um beijo no meu pescoço, capturando o suor em minha pele.

"Minha vida era uma escuridão estranha antes de você aparecer." Ele sussurrou contra minha orelha, enquanto segurava meu quadril e me fazia rebolar sobre seu falo. "Havia apenas a vingança, a raiva, a solidão..."

Abri os olhos, encarando-o diretamente; meus lábios partidos deixando minha respiração alterada escapar. Harry inverteu as posições, deitando-me de costas contra a cama e investindo fundo em mim. Arqueei o quadril, em busca de um contato ainda maior. Seus gemidos próximos ao meu ouvido enviavam arrepios que se chocavam com as chamas em meu corpo e se transformavam no que parecia uma tempestade furiosa.

Enrosquei as pernas ao redor dele quando estava perto do clímax e, quando ele veio, não consegui conter um grito. Harry me beijou quando se derramou dentro de mim, emitindo um som abafado por nossos lábios. Depois me abraçou tão forte, respirando descompassado contra meus cabelos, que achei que eu iria sufocar.

"Agora há apenas amor." Ele murmurou baixo.

E então minhas lágrimas vieram.

**XxX**

Eu olhei para o horizonte com um sorriso melancólico, pensando no painel com o pôr-do-sol de Veneza que eu quase não consegui entregar a tempo antes do dia da minha partida. Era estranho deixar Veneza, mas eu sentia que precisava ir, mesmo que isso fosse me afastar de Harry.

"Hei, Draco, você acha que Pansy vai vir se despedir?" Blaise perguntou passando os braços por meus ombros.

"Ela deve aparecer. Você não passou a noite com ela?" perguntei, mas meu olhar se desviou para Harry, que descia pela rampa do navio depois de ajudar a carregar minhas malas. Ele se ofereceu a ir comigo até Pádua, mas eu não queria que ele me visse chorando assim que o navio deixasse o porto de Veneza, então neguei. Eu e Blaise nos viraríamos por lá.

"Oh, lá está ela!" Blaise exclamou, largando-me sem qualquer consideração e correndo até minha amiga.

Anna se aproximou de mim, com o filho pequeno, de dois anos, ao seu encalço.

"Você ainda vai ser o padrinho do meu filho, não vai?" Ela perguntou. Estava grávida de novo e seu filhinho me encarava de maneira curiosa por trás da saia da mãe. "Do Ed não deu porque o Justino quis que fosse o amigo de infância dele, mas agora tem de ser você!"

"Eu adoraria, Anna. Mas eu não vou estar aqui quando ele nascer." Falei triste. Ela fungou quando a beijei na testa.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que terei muitos filhos ainda..." Ela murmurou, arrancando uma risada de nós dois.

Já Seamus foi algo estranho. Ele parou à minha frente, com sua expressão carrancuda de sempre, mas suspirou irritado e me puxou para um abraço.

"Está certo! Eu vou sentir saudades de você! Mantenha-se longe de problemas, ouviu? Você parece atraí-los como nenhum outro!" Recomendou mal-humorado.

Depois disso eu fui até Harry, parando bem em frente a ele.

"Preparado?" Ele perguntou. Eu já havia me despedido de todos: Anna e Justino, Emmelice (que apenas me abraçou e só conseguiu chorar até que a filha a amparasse), Romilda, Padma e Parvati, Frei Gorducho, Seamus e até mesmo Sra. Pomfrey, que saiu do hospital para vir me ver.

Pansy se aproximou de nós praticamente enxotando Blaise para longe dela.

"Draco!" Ela exclamou chorosa, já passando os braços ao meu redor. "Primeiro Andrej, e agora você!"

"Também vou sentir saudades, Pansy." Falei. Eu ainda achava estranho ser mais alto do que ela e ser ela quem agora se aconchegava em meu peito e deixava as lágrimas molharem minhas vestes. "E eu vou voltar."

"É bom mesmo que volte!" Ela demandou, afastando-se. Eu sorri e limpei uma lágrima de sua bochecha.

"Olha lá, está borrando a maquiagem..." Adverti carinhoso. Ela tinha os cabelos negros soltos e seu rosto de boneca de porcelana continuava o mesmo de quando a encontrei no exato lugar onde estávamos agora, em um dia distante e ensolarado em que eu ainda não entendia o italiano e era inocente a ponto de não saber o que a palavra 'bordel' significava. Tanta coisa havia mudado desde então.

"Volte, ouviu bem?" Foi tudo que ela pediu. "E aproveite. Já ouvi muitas histórias sobre Pádua."

"Você já ouviu histórias sobre todos os lugares do mundo!" Exclamei, rindo, tentando não acabar acompanhando-a no choro. Sempre fui fraco para as lágrimas, elas têm a péssima mania de deixar meus olhos com facilidade.

Pansy se virou para Harry, que estava parado próximo, observando-nos em silêncio. Harry nunca gostou realmente de Pansy, e nem ela dele. Não que houvesse um motivo específico para isso, mas eles se respeitavam silenciosamente. Mas até hoje suspeito que ele não gostava da ideia de eu e Pansy seremos amigos porque sentia ciúmes ao imaginar-me dentro de um bordel.

"Você é um idiota por fazê-lo partir!" Pansy apontou para Harry, que arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. "Você vai se arrepender, guarde minhas palavras!"

Harry não respondeu, e eu não consegui fazer muito além de me aproximar e abraçá-lo com todas as minhas forças. Ele retribuiu, parecendo não querer me deixar partir. Quando me afastei, ainda dentro do abraço, seus olhos pareciam tão úmidos quanto os meus. Acariciei seu rosto lentamente, querendo marcar as linhas que o formavam e o deixavam tão belo, para estender a mão depois, quando estivesse longe, e poder imaginá-lo perfeitamente à minha frente.

"Estou descobrindo que não sou bom com despedidas." Falei com a voz embargada já segurando um soluço.

"Estou descobrindo que não sou bom em te deixar partir." Retrucou tocando meus cabelos e então me puxando para deixar um beijo demorado em minha testa. "Volte para mim." Pediu baixo.

Assenti e corri para embarcar no navio, rápido, antes que desabasse, ou desistisse. Eu estava indo para que, quando eu voltasse, Harry tivesse a certeza de que eu queria ficar com ele, e não estava deixando nada para trás com essa decisão, não estava perdendo nada do mundo, porque meu mundo era ele.

Nossos olhos se mantiveram pregados enquanto o navio zarpava. Blaise reclamava de algo ao meu lado, mas eu mal o escutei. Corri para a ponta do navio conforme ficávamos mais longe do porto e me debrucei, tentando ainda enxergar o brilho verde à distância, um brilho que aos poucos foi se apagando, por mais que eu me esforçasse para vê-lo.

Foi então que eu caí de joelhos, apertei a pedra azul-turquesa em meu pescoço e voltei a chorar.

Quatros anos...

* * *

**NA**: Desculpem os erros (não reli várias vezes em busca deles dessa vez). Desculpem o açúcar todo do capítulo. Desculpem eu não ter respondido às reviews, pretendo fazer isso em breve. Minha semana foi uma merda, e eu nem ia postar hoje, mas seria sacanagem deixá-los esperando mais.

Esse cap. não existia, acabei escrevendo-o há pouco para alongar um pouco a história e costurar alguns pontos.

Deryck, não fique brabo comigo por eu não enviar o capítulo para você ler, acabei de terminá-lo e estou postando já, antes que eu o delete por achá-lo terrível.

É isso, amores. Próximo é o epílogo.

E obrigada a todos que comentam. :*


	24. Epílogo

**S. R. Malfoy:** Oi, querida! O Draco foi teimosinho, mas ele tinha as razões dele. Ele sabia que, se ficasse, o Harry também iria ficar se remoendo por ter pedido para ele ficar... Que bom que entende, mas quatro anos é dose mesmo, hahaha! E, é como você disse, eles se amam demais para deixar o sentimento se extinguir pela distância. Cap. passado foi realmente um dos que deixou mais claro o quanto a narrativa do Draco era parcial, porque, como todos nós em alguns momentos, ele interpretava certas coisas de maneira errônea, e outras nem chegava a perceber. Ah, verdade, eu cheguei a pensar em escrever na aula de esgrima, mas... eu sou doida pelo Draco pintando, tive de optar, ahahahah! :) Minha querida, muito obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui, amei todas as suas reviews e seu carinho pela história! Espero que curta o final! Beijos!

**Summer A:** Oi, linda! Obrigada! Sempre achei difícil escrever cenas de ação, que bom que a daquele cap. não ficou tão ruim! xD Vou adorar se você ler alguma original minha, já estou postando uma, lá no Nyah, e outras virão, hehehe! Obrigada por ter acompanhado e lido até o final! Beijão! :*

* * *

**Era uma Vez em Veneza**

**Epílogo**

_Ele estava deitado ao meu lado, completamente nu, a exceção do colar que eu lhe dera, estendido na cama com os braços jogados para cima, esparramados pelos travesseiros. A janela estava aberta, mas pouca luz vinha da rua, já era bem tarde, mas eu não conseguia dormir. A festa há muito já deveria ter terminado lá embaixo. _

_Eu conseguia ver os traços de Draco graças ao castiçal com três velas acesas no quarto. _

_E me perguntava com ele poderia ser tão belo. _

_Passeei a ponta dos meus dedos pelo abdômen magro, com músculos delgados e suaves, e sorri quando ele soltou um suspiro baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior, ainda que se negasse a abrir os olhos pela preguiça. Desci meus lábios para seu peito e capturem um de seus mamilos rosados, sugando-o._

_Isso arrancou um gemido dele, e sua mão enroscou-se em meus cabelos._

_"Hm, Harry..." Ele murmurou, arqueando o corpo. "Eu estava dormindo..."_

_Eu ri de seu tom manhoso. Ele sempre ficava assim quando estava cansado e com sono._

_"Até poucos minutos atrás você estava bem acordado." Sussurrei, subindo os beijos até seu pescoço e me dedicando em lamber e morder a área sensível de sua pele pálida. As mãos de Draco desceram por meus ombros, e ele arranhou minhas costas, sabendo que esse era um dos meus pontos fracos._

_Quando eu tentei alcançar sua boca pequena, de lábios finos perfeitos, Draco virou o rosto e me empurrou, invertendo as posições, sentando sobre a minha cintura. Ter ele sobre mim desse jeito me fez querer repetir tudo que havíamos feito há pouco. Subi minhas mãos por suas coxas torneadas e as apertei com força, sabendo que as deixaria marcadas, enquanto Draco se inclinava sobre mim._

_"Você não respondeu minha pergunta." Ele disse, sério. "Você vai, não vai? Quatro anos é tempo demais."_

_Eu suspirei. _

_"Você vai vir me visitar. Não vou precisar de mulher nenhuma para saciar minha libido." Falei, finalmente. Era engraçado que eu não sentisse atração algum por nenhum homem e, contudo, tudo em Draco me incendiasse, desde sua voz aveludada e traços angelicais, até sua personalidade que era uma mistura adorável de fragilidade, determinação e força. _

_Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, atraindo meu olhar. Queria ser eu a morder seus lábios dessa maneira. Abri uma expressão confusa quando ele saiu de cima de mim e se deitou de lado na cama, de costas para meu corpo. Me virei também e me aproximei, tocando-o no braço. _

_"O que foi?"_

_"Não é nada..." Ele disse. "É só que... eu vou sentir muito a sua falta."_

_Nesse momento eu desejei insistir que ele então não fosse, que ficasse ali comigo. Porém eu não podia ser egoísta dessa forma, não podia prendê-lo a mim. Eu queria que ele estudasse, visse o mundo, conhecesse outras culturas e pessoas. Ele merecia tudo isso. Merecia muito mais do que eu podia lhe oferecer aqui em Veneza. E ele próprio agora havia entendido isso, ao recusar-se a ficar. _

_"Também vou sentir sua falta." Murmurei, beijando-o no ombro. Era a última noite dele ali comigo, e eu já sentia o gosto amargo da separação._

_Colei nossos corpos e passei a mão pelo lado interno de sua coxa, sentindo-o estremecer contra mim, e a ergui. Minha mão envolveu seu membro, terminando de enrijecê-lo conforme eu o penetrava com cuidado. Draco gemeu abafado, mordendo novamente o lábio._

_"Não morde esse lábio," Falei contra seu ouvido. "Quero ouvir a sua voz."_

_"Ah... Harry. Promete que não vai me esquecer." Ele pediu, entre os gemidos, enquanto eu investia contra seu corpo esguio, perdido na sensação única de tê-lo daquela maneira, apenas meu._

_"Você é louco se acha que isso seria possível." _

_Draco virou o rosto para mim, e eu o beijei sem mais delongas._

**XxX**

Abri os olhos e suspirei ao perceber que era apenas mais um sonho, em que eu relembrava um entre os vários momentos em que passei com Draco. Já fazia dois anos que eu não o via, e as cartas demoravam a chegar. Eu tentava entender por que ele não viera para Veneza nas férias de primavera e verão da universidade, e ao rememorar a cena em minha mente, percebi como ele ficou retraído quando eu disse que ele viria me visitar, e em como estava preocupado que eu o esquecesse.

Ergui-me da cama num rompante, com a resposta doendo no peito.

Draco não tinha intenção de voltar.

Era a única explicação. A única explicação para suas cartas cada vez mais esparsas e distantes, de poucas linhas. Levantei da cama e fui até a mesinha onde poderia me servir de algum drinque. Algo bem forte, de preferência. Bebi tudo em um gole e olhei fixamente para a parede escura. Então passei o braço por sobre a mesa, derrubando tudo com raiva.

"Mas que merda!" Exclamei, corroído de saudades e angústia. Eu não aguentava mais. Dois anos sem vê-lo, sem sentir seu cheiro de lavanda e alfazema, seu tocar em sua pele de pêssego, sem roubar o gosto doce de sua boca, estava me enlouquecendo. Eu já não trabalhava direito, não pensava com clareza como antes, sempre me perdendo nas lembranças.

Lembranças como da primeira vez que percebi o quanto ele era importante para mim, quando ele sumiu por uma noite e precisei escutar de Seamus que um bastardo miserável quase o havia violentado na rua. Por minha causa, naquela estúpida tarefa de caçar gatos. Foi meu inferno pessoal por dias. Não consegui me livrar da culpa de fazê-lo passar por aquele tipo de situação novamente, já não bastasse todos os seus traumas.

Eu nunca perguntei por que ele fugiu do meu quarto quando veio pedir desculpas, surpreendendo-me por achar que eu estava irritado e decepcionado com ele e me fazendo perceber como estava agindo mal em manter-me afastado. Não perguntei, pois fiquei com medo da resposta. Eu não sei o que teria feito se ele não houvesse deixado, mas sei que estava prestes a perder o controle com seu corpo trêmulo tão próximo do meu, seus olhos acinzentados tão úmidos e frágeis.

A partir daí, meu carma pessoal começou. Não trabalhei bem naqueles dias também...

Saí do quarto nocauteado com a ideia de que Draco não pensava em voltar a Veneza. Eu o havia deixado ir tentando ser altruísta, e não prendê-lo em meu amor possessivo, ciumento, dominador, mas o fiz porque, no fundo, acreditava que ele voltaria com frequência, arrebatado pela saudade, e depois de terminar seus estudos, não perderia mais tempo e voltaria definitivamente para meus braços. Talvez até antes disso. Talvez sequer conseguisse aguentar quatro anos de separação.

Eu já mal podia suportar dois anos.

Abri a porta do quarto de Seamus em um rompante, de modo que ela bateu com um baque surdo contra a parede, o que fez meu empregado de confiança, e a amante na cama dele, erguerem-se se sobressalto. Soltei um grunhido de desgosto.

"Já falei para não trazer mulheres para cá." Disse. Ele deveria fazer isso há anos de baixo das minhas fuças. Eu na verdade não me importava, já que não era algo comum entrar de rompante no quarto dele no meio da noite.

"Chefe! Me desculpa! Eu não-"

"Preciso que saia dessa cama e me ajude com os preparativos para a minha viagem." O cortei, sem paciência para suas desculpas e explicações.

"Que viagem?"

"Estou indo para Pádua." Disse. Ele demorou apenas alguns segundos para juntar dois mais dois.

"Atrás dele?" Não respondi a isso. Simplesmente dei as costas e fui me arrumar, já com mil planos na cabeça. Eu dificilmente conseguia tirar umas férias, mas não estava me importando. Veneza teria de se virar sem mim. Eu tinha algo muito mais importante para fazer.

**XxX**

Draco estava estudando no curso de Artes da Universidade de Pádua. Não poderia combinar mais com ele. Eu me lembro com perfeição de como fiquei admirado ao vê-lo tocar harpa pela primeira vez, como um anjo caído que salvei das garras de Riddle. Ao ver todo o talento e paixão que se desprendia dele ao tocar, pintar e estudar sobre a nova arte que surgia, uma arte mais subjetiva, menos velada e mais libertária, de quem quer abrir asas e voar, fugindo das garras de uma fé controlada, de preconceitos antigos, de uma ignorância repleta de ilusões, eu quis dar-lhe tudo que estava ao meu alcance. Quis que ele estudasse mais e mais, e pudesse sonhar com um futuro repleto de descobertas, conhecimento, experiências. Eu queria que ele visse o mundo e nunca mais pousasse.

A universidade de Pádua era parte do caminho brilhante que faria todo seu talento florescer ao limite. Quando ele tocava, eu sentia uma serenidade imensa dentro de mim, como se tudo estivesse certo, em paz no mundo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes não o pedi para tocar para mim depois de um dia cansativo, ou observei alguma de suas aulas de música quando não estava trabalhando, fora de casa. Eu via que ele ficava constrangido com a maneira intensa com que eu o observava nesses momentos, mas ele nunca errava uma nota. Era inerente a ele. Acho que poderia tocar com perfeição em meio a uma tempestade violenta, se tentasse.

Suas pinturas eram outra parte sua que me impressionava. A delicadeza que seus dedos adquiriam ao deslizar o pincel sobre a tela branca, aos poucos criando vida em cada toque. O que mais me deixava encantado era que ele nunca se gabava muito disso, como se não fosse algo a ser admirado. Perco as contas, também, de quantos quadros ele vendeu ao longo dos quatro anos em que morou em Veneza, mesmo quando ainda era um pupilo na arte da pintura. Ele sequer deve ter-lhes contado isso. Vivia se gabando de pequenas bobagens, com um jeitinho adoravelmente arrogante, o nariz pequeno arrebitado pelo queixo erguido, mas sua verdadeira paixão era algo que amava demais para usar com arrogância.

Ele também teve aulas de escultura, mas não gostava muito. Não porque fosse ruim. Demorei a conseguir arrancar-lhe o verdadeiro motivo, mas emburrado me revelou que era porque deixava suas mãos com calos. Eu ri disso e segurei suas mãos nas minhas. Ele tinha dezessete anos na época, e nunca mais havia dito nada sobre me amar, como prometera. Naquele dia eu senti uma vontade desesperadora de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, e sentir suas mãos macias em minha pele, mas me contive. Eu me sentia um monstro por querê-lo tanto. Por querer consumir toda aquela inocência.

Se me perguntarem como, exatamente, me apaixonei por ele, ou quando, não vou saber responder. Não foi algo premeditado. Eu já o amava desde os primeiros dias, de uma maneira protetora e forte, que me surpreendeu. Não me lembrava de ter sentido algo tão sincero e puro por alguém tão facilmente. A paixão e o desejo vieram aos poucos, dominando meu ser de tal maneira que era como sucumbir a passos lentos em direção a um abismo. Eu tentava esconder, e era bom nisso. Eu me afogava em conquistas baratas em alguns dias e adiava o momento em que não conseguiria mais me conter.

Eu realmente acreditei que o que Draco sentia quando se declarou a primeira vez era uma paixão passageira de jovem, uma mistura de gratidão e carinho. Ele era novo demais para entender os próprios sentimentos, era o que tentei me convencer na época. Ele era tão novo que eu tinha medo de quebrá-lo em meus braços se libertasse meus demônios. Nunca mais, porém, levei outra mulher para dentro do palazzo. Não havia percebido que meus casos o machucavam até ele pedir que eu terminasse tudo com Cho Chang. Senti-me estúpido, idiota e vil quando percebi a dor em seus olhos. Mas se eu o deixasse perceber o quanto sua declaração me abalou, a ponto de eu passar noites sem dormir, bebendo em meu quarto até passar mal, eu estaria perdido. Se ele percebesse, o que me impediria na ausência da farsa?

Desci em Pádua com um nervosismo e ansiedade que me consumiam por inteiro. Pádua era uma cidade incrivelmente bela, tanto quanto Veneza, a despeito de não possuir os canais da Sereníssima. Mas os monumentos como o Palazzo della Ragione, a Basilica di S. Antonio, a Igreja degli Eremitani, a Cappella degli Scrovegni com os afrescos do pintor e arquiteto Giotto eram um espetáculo a parte. E, em 1405, Pádua passara para o domínio de Veneza, mas continuou a desenvolver um papel autônomo na cultura e na arte graças à presença de artistas como Mantegna e Donatello. Pádua não possuía um aspecto monumental. Seu desenho urbano era abundantemente irregular, alternando largas praças e pequenas ruazinhas porticadas e pitorescas, mas ainda assim era bela. Combinava também com Draco.

Fui encontrar Draco no Palazzo della Ragione, depois de ir até a universidade e procurar por ele. Seamus me acompanhou por todo o trajeto, soltando exclamações de prazer para cada atração de praças, monumentos e fontes. Nem parecia que morava em Veneza desde pequeno. Paramos em frente à entrada do Palazzo dotado de uma grande cúpula e pórticos externos. Eu respirei fundo. Ficamos sabendo que apresentações de piano e outros instrumentos estavam acontecendo no salão principal do palácio. E Draco estava entre os que iriam apresentar, sendo uma das atrações principais.

"Acho melhor entrar logo, chefe, ou vai perder a apresentação dele. Eu vou voltar ao navio e cuidar das coisas por lá." Seamus avisou, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro. Assenti sem olhá-lo, experimentando uma sensação torturante na boca do estômago. Entrei.

O salão principal, com seus quase oitenta metros de profundidade, era embelezado por afrescos astrológicos do ciclo dos meses e pelo modelo linear dos cavalos de Gattamelata de Donatello. Uma verdadeira obra-prima da engenharia que me fascinou assim que coloquei os pés ali.

Havia diversas cadeiras em frente ao palco, e eu me esgueirei até estar parcialmente oculto nas sombras, encostado a um dos pilares, com boa visão do palco. Um grupo de violinistas se apresentava, em uma cadência morna que estourava em rompantes de paixão e libertação. Ainda assisti outras três apresentações, antes que um burburinho se espalhasse pelo salão para então adquirir um silêncio que salientou as batidas fortes em meu peito.

Draco apareceu no palco, caminhando em direção a uma harpa longa, dourada e requintada. Eu perdi completamente o ar graças à toda a luz que se desprendia dele, e percebi que minhas lembranças não faziam jus a sua beleza. Estava com os cabelos mais compridos, amarrados frouxamente por uma fita e jogados sobre um dos ombros. Suas roupas eram as típicas da época, preto com azul-celeste, que combinavam tão bem com ele. Seu rosto havia perdido completamente os traços infantis, e eu lembrei que ele já estava com vinte anos completos. Parecia mais seguro de si, mais sério e experiente. Precisei de todo meu controle para me manter quieto no lugar.

Pude perceber algumas moças suspirando apaixonadas, com os olhos vidrados em Draco quando ele acariciou os fios da harpa, como se a testasse antes de começar a tocar. Ele ganhou fama em dois anos ali em Pádua, mas isso não me impressionava. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, sabia que ele tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente e que poderia gravar seu nome na história. Mas ali estava eu, querendo arrastá-lo para longe dos olhares de admiração dos outros e tê-lo apenas para mim; querendo levá-lo de volta comigo para Veneza e não deixá-lo se afastar nunca mais.

Ele tocou de olhos fechados, desprendendo-se do mundo e mergulhando em algum lugar distante que apenas ele conhecia, os dedos longos e finos percorrendo os fios da harpa em perfeita sincronia e tirando uma melodia devastadoramente envolvente dela, uma música de sua própria autoria. As pessoas aplaudiram de pé quando ele terminou e lentamente abriu os olhos, esboçando um breve sorriso antes de se levar e fazer uma mesura. Ele saiu do palco e vi que foi recebido por amigos, que sorriam entusiasmados enquanto o abraçavam e cumprimentavam. Senti um aperto no peito ao vê-lo sorrindo e rindo tão sinceramente naquele momento. Eu não me lembrava de ter sorrido de verdade há dois anos.

Eu acabei perseguindo a ele e seu grupo de amigos. Era final da tarde, e eles saíram do Palazzo para encontrar as ruas de Pádua. Andaram pela via Roma até a Prato della Valle, a maior praça que eu já havia visto, com um belo largo circular, atravessado por duas passarelas em perpendicular que levavam até uma fonte em seu centro. Eles conversaram e riram até pararem em uma taverna onde poderiam beber e comemorar o sucesso das apresentações. Eu me apoiei em uma das muitas estátuas que adornavam o redor do lago e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, com o olhar perdido para dentro do lugar.

Draco estava feliz e bem. E eu comecei a me perguntar o que estava fazendo ali. Havia sido eu quem o mandara vir, estudar, conhecer novas pessoas, que direito eu tinha de vir reclamar disso? De vir buscá-lo? As palavras de Pansy ecoaram em minha mente. _Você vai se arrepender_. Parecia que ela havia jogado uma maldição sobre mim. Minha mandíbula se apertou, enquanto eu sentia um ciúmes incontrolável e uma vontade de arrancar algo de dentro de mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a me afastar, decidido a ir embora.

Foi quando eu ouvi sua voz, alguns passos adiante.

"Harry?"

Eu parei, com o coração já acelerado, e me virei lentamente. Draco estava parado a alguns metros, com os lábios partidos em incredulidade enquanto me encarava com olhos cinzentos densos, que deixavam eu ler completamente o quão impressionado ele estava por me ver ali. Eu fiquei parado, sem saber o que fazer.

"Harry!" Ele exclamou e correu até mim, jogando-se em meus braços. Eu o abracei com força, aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço e fechando os olhos ao sentir novamente seu perfume mistura de alfazema e sândalo. Ele segurou meu rosto, com os olhos já úmidos, e me beijou – era insensato, dois homens juntos não eram permitidos pela sociedade, mas estava escuro e não havia ninguém por perto. Dispensável então dizer que isso foi mais do que o suficiente para que eu me esquecesse de tudo que não o quanto seu sabor me desnorteava e aplacava, e o segurasse pela nuca, invadindo sua boca pequena e quente com minha língua ávida por mais de sua saliva, de seus lábios, sua textura.

Ele se afastou, ofegante, ficando na ponta dos pés para descansar sua testa contra a minha, suas mãos afundadas em meus cabelos, segurando-os pelas raízes.

"Harry... eu não achei... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele olhou diretamente para meus olhos, de modo que eu senti vontade de mantê-lo assim, entre meus braços, para sempre.

"Eu não sei..." Suspirei. "Eu queria te ver." Me afastei lentamente, soltando-o e vendo-o franzir a testa, estranhando meu distanciamento. "Você parecia querer desaparecer completamente da minha vida."

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixando o olhar, e eu notei que não usava o colar que eu havia lhe dado. A percepção disso me corroeu dolorosamente. E foi uma das poucas vezes que não consegui ter ideia do que ele estava pensando. Me angustiei profundamente com isso, porque o que eu mais queria no momento era saber o que se passava por sua mente nebulosa para mim como um céu antes da tempestade.

"Hei, Draco! Tudo bem por aí?" Um dos garotos do grupo de amizades gritou a certa distância, junto com outros rapazes. Draco se virou, tirando alguns fios soltos do rosto e assentiu.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou voltar para casa agora." Ele avisou.

"Mas por quê? Nós nem tivemos chance de beber um pouco e... Oh! É o Sr. Potter?" Só então percebi que aquele amigo de Draco, de Veneza, Blaise Zabini também estava entre os amigos. "Ah..."

Draco assentiu desconfortável.

"Nos vemos depois! E não apareça lá em casa por hoje, Blaise!" Draco gritou, dispensando-os com um aceno e virando-se novamente para mim. Ele hesitantemente segurou minha mão, o que me fez perceber como esses dois anos haviam acabado com parte de nossa intimidade. Olhei sério para ele, vendo-o morder novamente os lábios.

"Vamos para minha casa. Podemos conversar melhor lá."

Eu não me opus. Caminhamos em silêncio até onde ele estava morando, um pequeno complexo perto da universidade de Pádua. Ele não largou minha mão sequer enquanto subíamos pelas escadas estreitas, até o terceiro andar, onde ficava a porta de sua moradia. Era um lugar pequeno, mas confortável e aconchegante. Havia uma pequena sacada junto à sala, que tinha uma vista bonita de parte da cidade.

"Você poderia alugar um lugar melhor do que esse com o dinheiro que lhe mando." Falei, entrando e olhando ao redor. "Não precisaria sequer dividir espaço com seu amigo."

Draco balançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos em meus ombros, retirando meu sobretudo negro e o dependurando em um cabide ao lado da porta.

"Estou bem aqui, e gosto de dividir o lugar com Blaise. Me sentiria sozinho demais morando completamente só." Draco deu alguns passos, parando à minha frente. "Você quer algo para beber? Está com fome?"

"Não." Eu desviei o olhar e não falei mais nada. O silêncio se abateu sobre nós dois de novo, forte, esmagador e desconfortável. Tudo que eu queria era voltar a abraçá-lo.

"Harry..." Ele chamou baixinho. "Não achei que você viria... Eu..."

"Pensei que você iria visitar-me em Veneza, mas essa nunca foi sua intenção, não é mesmo?" Eu o encarei então, profundamente, e isso o fez recuar um passo. "Nem minhas cartas você respondia mais. O máximo que escrevia era para dizer que ainda estava vivo."

"Eu..." Draco respirou fundo, apertando a própria roupa entre as mãos. "Eu não podia voltar."

"Por que não?" Perguntei, exasperado. "Não me diga... não me diga que te perdi," Eu me aproximei dele, erguendo seu queixo para que olhasse diretamente para meu rosto. "por ter deixado você vir para cá."

Draco afastou minha mão com um tapa, virando o rosto e apertando os olhos.

"Não seja ridículo." Ele repreendeu, afastando-se vários passos. "Eu senti sua falta por todos esses mais de setecentos dias em que estivemos separados." Ele se apoiou a uma parede e abraçou o próprio corpo, como se sentisse um frio intenso.

"Então..."

"Eu não podia voltar para Veneza, porque, do contrário, eu não voltaria mais para Pádua. Não teria forças para te deixar de novo, está bem? Eu precisei de toda minha determinação para vir para cá para poder te orgulhar. E para que quando eu voltasse, com um diploma, com uma reputação, você pudesse ver em mim mais do que um jovem tolo apaixonado!" Ele despejou tudo, agoniado, e se virou com os olhos em brasa, brilhantes. "Eu estava fazendo o que você me pediu! Não só por você, mas por mim também, por nós dois. Eu queria enfim me sentir verdadeiramente digno de você!"

As palavras me atingiram como um soco na boca do estômago, e eu arregalei meus olhos. Draco se virou para mim, apoiado contra a parede, ofegante, corado pelo que acabara de admitir. Eu caminhei até ele e segurei seus pulsos, desfazendo o abraço em seu próprio corpo.

"É você quem está sendo ridículo agora." Eu disse, enquanto o erguia do chão e o prensava contra a parede, suas pernas enlaçando meus quadris em busca de apoio. Ele me encarou ligeiramente atordoado antes que eu grudasse sua boca contra a minha como um viciado que enfim pode experimentar novamente o sabor doce de seu vício.

As mãos de Draco subiram e agarram meus cabelos, e eu aprofundei o beijo quando ele abriu os lábios, aceitando-me. Acho que o estava esmagando contra a parede, tamanha minha vontade de sentir seu corpo contra o meu outra vez, mas eu não conseguia me refrear. Era difícil demais.

"O quarto..." Murmurei contra a boca dele, sem realmente deixá-la.

"Segunda porta no corredor, à direita..." Draco disse com dificuldade, contendo um gemido.

O tirei da parede e comecei a carregá-lo comigo até o quarto, e nem sei como cheguei até lá, pois só conseguia me concentrar na sensação de sua boca mordiscando a minha, sua língua timidamente explorando-me depois de dois anos de separação. De alguma forma eu soube que ninguém o havia tocado nesse meio tempo, e isso me causou uma satisfação possessiva e egoísta. Acho que qualquer amor tem algo de egoísta em sua essência.

Coloquei Draco no chão quando cheguei ao quarto, e ele ergueu o olhar para mim, seus olhos límpidos.

"Não acredito que você está mesmo aqui." Ele admitiu.

"Acho que sou eu quem vai ter de visitá-lo a partir de agora. Não vou conseguir ficar mais dois anos sem te ver..." Sussurrei, acariciando seu rosto. "Não sei nem por que não vim antes."

"O seu altruísmo me irrita." Draco falou subitamente irritado, começando a desabotoar meu colete. "Você deveria ter me prendido no palazzo e não me deixar sair de perto de você, é o que deveria ter feito. Seu idiota. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes te xinguei e me imaginei socando esse seu rosto perfeito e estúpido."

Nessas alturas eu já estava sem nenhuma roupa da cintura para cima, e Draco desferia alguns socos em meu peito. Eu ri e segurei seus pulsos, puxando-o contra mim. Ele me encarou com um ódio que não me convenceu em nada. Eu soube que ele estava só tentando se controlar para não deixar as lágrimas caírem – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

"Eu te amo." Falei, derrubando todas as barreiras dele.

Vi seus olhos se encherem de água, mas ele abaixou o rosto e me abraçou antes que eu as visse caindo. Eu o apertei contra mim e afundei o rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando novamente seu cheiro, como o viciado que era. Acariciei suas costas longilíneas, experimentando uma paz que há muito sentia falta.

"Por que você sempre faz isso comigo?" Draco resmungou contra meu peito. "Sempre pareço um fraco perto de você."

"Discordo." Sorri, erguendo o rosto e segurando seu queixo. "Chorar não te faz um fraco, só mostra como vive tudo mais intensamente. Tudo em você é tão sincero: suas lágrimas, seus sorrisos..."

"Também odeio como você _ainda_ consegue me ler tão bem. Sabe, você é o único. Eu tenho fama de misterioso aqui em Pádua." Draco empinou o nariz, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu ri.

"E esse cabelo comprido?" perguntei, deslizando os dedos pelos fios longos, presos frouxamente por uma fita preta. Draco deu de ombros.

"Não gosta?"

"Acho que ficarão interessantes espalhados pelo travesseiro." Meu tom saiu mais malicioso do que eu gostaria, e eu soltei os fios platinados lentamente da fita. Quando eles caíram soltos ao redor do rosto de Draco, eu não aguentei e voltei a beijá-lo.

Draco me ajudou a despi-lo, enquanto eu devorava sua boca e seus lábios finos. Quando estávamos completamente nus, eu o virei de costas para mim e o abracei pela cintura, descendo meus lábios sedentos por seu pescoço, sua nuca. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou baixinho, com os olhos apertados.

"Harry, você vai ter de ir com calma. Eu... você sabe." Draco avisou quando eu comecei a deslizar minha mão pela parte interna de sua coxa. Adorei o gemido que ele tentou conter quando apertei sua carne com força.

Eu fui o levando até cama, e subimos juntos no colchão, suas costas ainda coladas ao meu peito enquanto eu beijava sua nuca e ombros. Eu comecei a descer meus lábios pela pele macia até deslizar a língua por entre os glúteos empinados. Seu corpo havia mudado um pouco, ficado mais masculino, firme e marcado, e eu me vi ainda mais excitado com isso. Não me sentia mais culpado por desejá-lo como antes, quando era tão novo.

Eu ainda era dez anos mais velho, obviamente, mas ele já tinha vinte anos, já era um homem feito. Eu não queria perder mais tempo... Ainda consigo lembrar do meu desespero quando recebi a notícia de Seamus que Riddle havia raptado Draco. Eu teria ido como um tolo para o abate, caso Marino Romanowski não houvesse, de algum modo, descoberto que Andrej também havia sido levado e me impedido, tendo um plano já formado. Eu ficava estúpido, cego e impulsivo quando apavorado. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual sempre evitei me envolver verdadeiramente com alguém, evitei o amor. Pensava que o amor me atrapalharia, frustraria meus planos de vingança, mas pelo contrário, ele só conseguiu acalmar e adocicar minha existência atormentada e amargurada, vazia...

Era restaurador escutar os gemidos de Draco novamente, a maneira como ele se rendia às carícias e, consequentemente, me rendia junto, pois dar prazer a ele multiplicava meu próprio prazer. Eu passei as mãos por seus glúteos firmes, apertando-os com força, sabendo que os deixaria marcado, e depois contornei as mãos por seu quadril, até alcançar seu membro rígido, que não era pequeno, mas, como eu havia me acostumado a tocar apenas o meu por dois anos, a diferença era grande.

"Oh, Deus..." Draco ofegou, ondulando o quadril contra minha língua. "Eu tinha esquecido como isso é... ah..." Vi os braços dele tremerem e mal conseguirem sustentá-lo sobre o colchão. Eu continuei a lambê-lo e tocá-lo até que ele gozasse em minha mão, o que não demorou a acontecer. Seu corpo estremeceu inteiro, de uma forma que só conseguiu me deixar mais duro. Eu me afastei e o virei, e seu corpo ficou estirado molemente sobre o colchão, enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego, de olhos fechados.

Seus cabelos ficavam mesmo ótimos esparramados sobre o travesseiro.

Eu sentei sobre seu quadril e apoiei minhas mãos nos lados de seu rosto, encarando-o de cima, até que ele abrisse os olhos azuis como uma noite cinzenta para mim. Ele acariciou meus braços suavemente.

"Eu não sei o que dizer... isso é incrível demais para ser verdade." Draco sussurrou. "Blaise vai ficar feliz. Ele não aguentava mais escutar minhas lamúrias sobre saudades."

"Acho que ninguém aguentava mais meu mau-humor em Veneza... Todos no palazzo praticamente me expulsaram de lá quando eu disse que viria atrás de você." Eu sorri, sendo acompanhado por Draco.

E logo em seguida eu gemi, pois Draco segurou minha ereção, seu sorriso aumentando junto com o rubor em suas bochechas.

"Minha vez." Ele murmurou, invertendo as posições e ficando sobre mim.

Seus lábios desceram contra os meus em uma carícia feroz, devorando-me com dedicação. Minha vontade era segurá-lo pela nuca e não deixá-lo mais escapar, apertar seu corpo contra o meu e voltar a sentir o seu calor comprimindo meu pênis. Mas deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo primeiro. Eu grunhi, puxando o ar com força ao sentir sua boca pequena descendo por meu tórax, envolvendo e aprisionando pedaços de pele para então me morder e lamber sensualmente. Sua mão não abandonava minha ereção, o que só me fazia mais ansioso.

Prendi a respiração em antecipação quando sua língua tocou minha glande, circulou-a e beijou-a, antes de colocar tudo na boca. Era surpreendente o que Draco conseguia fazer comigo, sua língua acabava com toda minha sanidade. Antes que eu perdesse completamente o controle, eu ergui o corpo e o puxei, colocando no meu colo e abocanhando sua boca com voracidade.

"Ah... Harry, meu quadril... você está..." Draco reclamou com a voz entrecortada, tentando afastar a mão que segurava seu quadril. Eu suspirei ao perceber que o segurava com força demais. Ele sorriu para isso. "Sempre descontrolado." Zombou.

Mordi seu lábio inferior, com cuidado.

"Só por você."

"Bom saber..." Draco murmurou, retribuindo a mordida e começando a ondular o quadril, seus glúteos roçando em minha ereção, deixando-me tonto de prazer. Eu voltei a segurar seu quadril, com menos força, parando-o para então fazê-lo descer contra meu falo. Eu não aguentava mais. Precisava tê-lo completamente.

Draco apertou os olhos e suas mãos se cravaram em meus ombros enquanto ele descia lentamente, seus lábios entreabertos em um gemido trancado na garganta. Fiquei louco com a visão e com o aperto que me envolvia pouco a pouco. Soltei um gemido carregado de tensão; concentrei-me para não penetrá-lo num único movimento e aliviar minha angústia.

"Você é grande demais..." Draco sussurrou junto a um gemido, e não considerei isso exatamente um elogio já que vinha num tom tão sofrido. Ele me abraçou quando desceu tudo, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Eu estava a ponto de gozar mesmo sem nenhum movimento, tão apertado ele estava.

"Draco," Falei igualmente sofrido. "Você está me matando."

"Impaciente." Ele resmungou e me fez ver estrelas ao mover-se lento contra mim, gemendo alto em meu ouvido. Eu segurei suas costas e afundei o rosto em seu pescoço, me entorpecendo com seu aroma fresco. Subi a língua por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e voltei a tocar-lhe o falo parcialmente ereto. Ele se enrijeceu por completo em minha mão, e isso estimulou Draco a começar a se mover de verdade, subindo até quase sair e depois descendo tudo, aumentando aos pouco o ritmo. A partir daí eu mal consegui respirar, mal consegui raciocinar, além de sentir e me perder no corpo dele.

Em algum momento caí de costas na cama, inverti as posições e investi com força contra seu corpo delineado, fazendo-o gritar em meio aos gemidos e arranhar minhas costas, a ponto de arrancar sangue. Mal senti a dor, tomado que estava pelo prazer, pela certeza de que o tinha novamente, e que não iria perdê-lo. Nunca. Encarei-o nos olhos, minha respiração saindo difícil, enquanto estocava fazendo seu corpo menor sacudir abaixo do meu. Ele me encarou em retorno, tentando conter os gemidos a cada movimento meu.

Suas pernas envolveram com força minha cintura e ele arqueou o quadril, puxando-me para um beijo no momento que gozou outra vez, e eu o segui logo depois, incapaz de me segurar por mais um segundo sequer. Eu saí de cima dele e caí exausto e suado no colchão, ao seu lado. Draco se virou para mim e eu o puxei para meus braços.

"Volta comigo..." Murmurei sem pensar, em um desejo egoísta de tê-lo só para mim, todos os dias. Mas Draco balançou a cabeça, erguendo um pouco o corpo.

"Não." Disse firme. "Eu quero me formar."

Eu suspirei, fechando os olhos.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta, mas agora você vai vir me visitar. Eu sinto que preciso fazer isso. Vou voltar para você como alguém de valor." Draco garantiu e depois ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Você... está chateado?"

Abri os olhos, vendo-o mordendo os lábios. Soltei um riso baixo pelo nariz e acariciei seu rosto; ele inclinou a cabeça contra a minha mão, olhando-me com preocupação.

"O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar com você morando do outro lado da rua ou do outro lado do mundo. Faça o que tem de fazer, que eu vou estar sempre te esperando." Falei, sorrindo. Draco abaixou o olhar, sorrindo também, corado de novo. Ele se aproximou e beijou apaixonadamente meus lábios.

"Eu quero que você se orgulhe de mim." Murmurou contra minha boca.

"Eu me orgulho."

"Quero que tenha bons motivos para isso."

"Já tenho." Eu sorri maroto ao vê-lo revirar os olhos, e meu coração vibrou ao ver o colar amarrado junto a um quadro que ele havia pintado de mim, na parede, era como se o Harry da pintura estivesse usando o colar azul-turquesa.

"Em que momento, exatamente, você virou um bobo apaixonado?" Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto eu definitivamente sorria feito um palerma. Acariciei suas costas, não querendo sair daquela cama nunca mais. Eu não sabia responder essa pergunta.

"Acho que nem eu vi acontecer."

Só sei que aconteceu, uma vez, em Veneza.

**FIM**

* * *

**NA: **E é o fim. Que dor no peito. Às vezes eu olho e nem acredito que escrevi tudo isso. Ou melhor, que escrevi tudo que já escrevi por aqui, no fandom de HP. Obrigada a todos pelo carinho que recebi desde lá o primeiro capítulo que postei dessa história, na versão antiga ainda! Obrigada por me ajudarem a escrever isso daqui, por incentivarem, e tudo o mais. E por entenderem meus surtos... :)

Espero que tenham curtido o epílogo, e a história como um todo. Eu adoraria se vocês me deixassem saber o que acharam deixando um último comentário! Faz bem para a saúde de um ficwriter. UIAHiuhaiuAHu! n_n

Beijos e abraços! :*


End file.
